


War and Passion

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 106,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry tries to stay away from Ginny for her own safety, but the passion between them could prove too much to deny.





	1. The Start of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry Potter lay awake. The other boys in his dormitory could be heard snoring or, in Ron’s case tossing and turning, in what was obviously another nightmare. This only served to upset Harry more. He knew full well the reasons for Ron’s nightmares. It was Harry’s fault he had them. If Ron hadn’t been with him the day they had been kidnapped from Diagon Alley, he wouldn’t be having nightmares. Ron had paid one hell of a price for being Harry’s friend, which, is exactly why he should not be lying awake thinking of Ginny. 

 

The wizarding world and Harry’s life had changed a lot since Ron’s and his kidnapping the summer before 5th year. The news of what the Death Eaters had done to both of them had leaked to the press in shady detail. The good side of having the whole world know that you had been tortured for almost 15 hours, was that it forced the Minister of Magic to recognize that Voldermort was indeed a threat. It also forced Dumbledore into the position of having to set up training for Ron, Hermione and himself as War Mages. An elite group of fighters who fell under the cover of the Department of Mysteries. After almost two years of training, Harry had to admit, they were all pretty damn good. Of course, being able to make that statement had come with a lot of sacrifice and a whole lot more work. They had to drop all their electives and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since their training was nothing but Defense Against the Dark Arts, that was an obvious subject to drop, the other subjects were dropped simply because there was not enough time in the day for everything, a fact which had almost drove Hermione mad. 

 

Yet, she was willing to do it, since being Harry’s friend in these times required nothing less. There was also the appeal of being the only woman War Mage in History. Harry and Ron had protested her being included to such training when they had discovered what it entailed. Basically, War Mages were trained killers, something neither of them wanted for her. However, the threat of Voldemort and her own insistence had won out. They had discussed cutting off their friendship with her for her own protection and decided it was simply too late. Everyone, including Voldemort, knew who Harry’s friends were. Even now, Harry was still shocked at how well she had taken to the training. They’d all known she would excel and at the countless complex charms and spells they were forced to learn. It had been the physical training that they had questioned. Hermione, however, was a lot tougher then they had given her credit for. She was great at weapons training, not as good as Ron, but great nonetheless. 

 

Ron had the hatred and anger of torture at the hands of Death Eaters to fuel him. Harry did too, for that mater. He just handled it slightly better than Ron. Ron was a demon with weapons. Although, Harry himself was very good at weapons, his near mastery of wandless magic had provided him with the ability to capture most of his opponents alive. 

 

Ron had no such desire. In his mind the only good Death Eater was a dead one, a fact he had proven when they had been attacked in Hogsmeade, at the beginning of this year. Eight dead and six captured Death Eaters, plus several altered memories at the hands of the Department of Mysteries, had proven that. Harry had killed two himself. He might not like to kill but he would and did if it came down to it. Hermione, thankfully had not killed any. However, the ones she came across had taken a LONG time to heal. 

 

Training to be a War Mage was no light task. Training, while trying to balance school, Quidditch, Perfect duties and being a teenager was nothing short of a miracle. Yet, they continued to pull through it. Training never ended. It kept going until you either quit or you died. Harry didn’t plan on quitting, and he wasn’t to keen on dying, so training seemed to be something he was going to be facing for a while. 

 

Harry glanced at his clock. It was only 4:45 in the morning. He was dreading waking Ron up in fifteen minutes. War Mages had quick startle reflexes and being wakened during a nightmare, was a sure way to trigger one. Harry cringed as he thought of Dumbledore’s speech to the school about just that thing. It was totally humiliating to have the Headmaster announce to the school that scaring one them could be an extreme danger to someone’s health. It had to be done though. Hermione and Ron had both laid out the twins several times last year. Harry himself, had accidentally put poor Colin in a coma for a week after he had snapped a photo of him coming off the Quidditch field. Harry had not seen him coming and he reacted. No one knew the exact details, but everyone knew enough. 

 

Harry glanced again at the clock and realized he should get up. Hermione would be waiting for them. He tried again to push thoughts of Ginny out of his mind. He was angry and he had no right. She had been going out with Colin for a year now. It was normal for her to be sleeping with him. He should be happy for them. In the midst of war, Ginny and Colin had a nice, normal teenage relationship. Isn’t that what he’d told Ginny he wanted for her? God, he was such a hypocrite. 

 

With the wave of a hand Harry lifted the barriers he’d set around his bed and got up. He and Ron both set barriers at night to protect their roommates. As he walked to the mirror he looked at himself. No one could call him scrawny any more. He had practically given the Dursleys a heart attack last summer, and that was fifteen pounds ago. Being put though a physical fitness boot camp for two years could certainly pack on the pounds. His glasses had also been absent. His eyesight had been fixed almost immediately upon beginning training. Bad eyesight was not a weakness he could afford. 

 

Over all, the training had done loads for his social life. Apparently, the female population of Hogwarts was more than willing to overlook the warning Dumbledore had issued for a chance at him. Not that he took advantage of it. Well, not really. Not for four very long months. Harry ran a hand through his now very short hair. If he didn’t find someone soon he was going to end up doing something very stupid. Like going after Ginny. A much more mature Ginny. She was not the young naive girl he’d fallen in love with at the Burrow two years ago. She was a woman now. Thanks to Colin. Harry was forced to admit, that even if the idea of her and Colin being lovers upset him to no end, he was also attracted to her in a whole new way. Since last night, when the Marauders’ map had proven what he had suspected for a while, he had been tortured with the ideas of a much more knowledgeable Ginny. 

 

Harry decided to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut and wake Ron. He could still hear him tossing, and since it was almost five, he needed to get up. Harry walked to his bed and waved a hand, dispersing the barrier Ron had set. Harry pulled back the curtain on Ron’s bed with one hand, and threw a spell-absorbing barrier with the other. Just in time, too. The second the curtain had been drawn, Ron’s wand was in hand and Harry’s barrier was in place just seconds before a nasty hex was thrown. It took Ron a few more seconds to blink fully awake. When Harry was certain that he was dealing with a conscious Ron he waved his hand to expel the barrier. 

 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Harry chirped with more enthusiasm then he felt. 

 

“Yeah, what's so good about it?” Ron mumbled as he rolled out of bed. Ron had never been never a morning person, especially since their schedules forced them to be up at 5 every morning. Of course, Ron’s usual late nights didn’t help the cause. 

 

“I was wondering that myself, to be honest,” Harry countered as he pulled out his training clothes. They had battle training after warm-ups, so he was also pulling out his duffle bag, which contained all his weapons and battle gear. Ron was at his trunk doing the same. 

 

“God, I am not in the mood today. Can’t we just skip it?” Ron mumbled as he pulled on a tight-fitting black shirt and trousers. Harry wore an almost identical outfit. It was designed for easy movement. The material was very flexible. 

 

“Damn, I can’t find my boots.” Ron was back to complaining, trying to gather all his equipment. By the time Ron was dressed and organized, Harry had been waiting for ten minutes. As they walked down to the common room, they found Hermione in similar costume, waiting with her duffle bag over her shoulder. Harry had to smile at this. Hermione might be his friend, but he was not dead. She looked damn good in tight black clothing. Two years of training may have packed the pounds on him and Ron, but it’d had a much different effect on Hermione. She was cut and sexy. 

 

“Ron, you forgot to transfigure your belt, anyone could see you,” she huffed as she pulled out her wand and transfigured his belt for him. Their belts carried an assortment of weapons and potions vials. While they typically didn’t wear full battle uniforms on a day to day basis, they always wore their belts transfigured. You never knew when you might need weapon or two. 

 

“Hey! Watch it with the transfiguration. You could miss.” Ron jumped back with what now appeared to be a very ordinary looking belt around his waist. 

 

“Oh, and wouldn’t that be a shame,” Hermione said with grin. “Don’t worry, Ron. The girls of Hogwarts can rest at ease. I never miss.” Hermione then patted his shoulder and pushed him towards the door. 

 

“Oooo, aren’t we saucy this morning. Rather sexy too, I might add.“ Ron ran up behind her and grabbed her waist. “You could cause me to change my ways Mione. Why, you could make a honest man out of me,” he said smiling and much more awake. 

 

“That I highly doubt. Besides, I’m taken. Or, have you forgotten?” Hermione pushed him off and headed for the portrait. 

 

“Is Josh going to beat me up for hitting on his girl?” Ron asked in a fake worried voice still smiling. Harry laughed at this as they walked down the hallway. 

 

“No, but I might,” Hermione said with a glare. Ron made a pass at Hermione every chance he got. He never tired of it. Hermione short hair bounced as she walked ahead in a fake huff. She had cut it short the same time he and Ron had trimmed theirs. It made it much easier for her to handle. Like his glasses, it was simply a weakness she could not afford. Short hair never got in the way. The frizziness was gone, replaced with the sleek curls that sat around her face and enhanced her already startling beauty. Harry watched her walk and had to admire her. She looked damn good from behind. 

 

“You can hardly blame the man,” Harry commented as he caught up with her. “You are dead sexy.” Harry grinned at the shocked look on her face and placed his arm around her shoulders. 

 

“Harry, you need a woman. I can’t deal with two of you.” She pushed his arm off her shoulder and kept walking. Ron fell in place beside them. “I have half a mind to talk to Cho and tell her the state you've fallen into,” Hermione said as she shook her head. It was an everyday occurrence for Ron to hit on Hermione. Harry almost never did. 

 

“I have to agree, mate. I will never understand this self-imposed celibacy you've put yourself though lately.” Ron was also shaking his head as he spoke, a look of utter bewilderment on his face. 

 

“Look, I have standards. I can’t just shag any random girl, unlike others I know.” Harry glanced at Ron with his eyebrows raised. 

 

“I have standards,” Ron said in an indignant voice. Hermione gave a choked laugh at this. 

 

“Whatever you say, mate.” Harry let it drop at that as they walked outside. It was still dark, and they all lit their wands as they walked out to the Quidditch field. Upon their approach, a large black dog appeared in the dim light of their wands. As they got closer, he transformed into a man. 

 

“You’re late,” Sirius stated in a semi-angry tone. Sirius oversaw most of their physical training, which, was why they had to be out there before any normal human would consider being awake. He lived at the castle under the guise of Professor Lupin’s dog, since Lupin was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again. 

 

They dropped their duffles on the grass and began their stretching exercises in silence. As they walked up to the pitch, Sirius smiled. 

 

“I want twenty laps, and then we’ll start on the rest.” He was a tyrant. Harry supposed that he had their best interests at heart. Although, at 5:30 in the morning, it was hardly a comfort. Ron groaned. 

 

“Make that twenty five, thanks to Casanova over here,” Sirius said in a tone that dared them to complain. 

 

“Thanks a lot, Ron,” Harry muttered as they all started on their run. It took them almost forty minutes to complete it. They ran up to Sirius, who sat in the stands waiting for them. They were all out of breath and sweaty. However, they were much more alert. They walked up the stands and sat next to Sirius. 

 

“Hey, don’t get comfortable. Today is a long day. You have a lot to fit in. You have weapons training at seven. So, we only have forty-five more minutes. What's wrong with you lot, anyway? It usually only takes you a half an hour to finish running.” Sirius stood and pulled Harry up as he spoke. 

 

“Five extra laps take a few extra minutes,” Harry muttered as he helped Hermione up. She started to stretch her arms, preparing for what was next, as Harry pulled Ron up as well. 

 

“Come on, I have the weights set up in the locker room,” Sirius said. He transfigured back into a dog and headed down the stands. They all followed. 

 

“You know, I’d like to see him run twenty five laps in forty minutes,” Ron growled. Then he bounced down the steps after Sirius. It usually took the run to wake him up. 

 

“So, what is going on with you? You've been in a mood all morning,” Hermione asked Harry as they walked down the stands behind Ron. 

 

“Did you know that Ginny was shagging Colin?” Harry asked in a whisper. Hermione and Ginny were very close, and Harry was sure Ginny had told her about it. 

 

“The map again, Harry? I swear, I wish you hadn't found that little trick on it. It sure made my life hell. You’d better make sure Ron doesn’t see them at it.” Hermione was glaring at him. Harry had forgotten that it was a sore spot with her. At the beginning of the year, Harry had worked out that when the two dots on the map turned into one dot with a name on each side, it meant the dots or rather the people were shagging. He had been looking for Ron at the time and had known full well what he'd been up to. He’d confirmed it when Ron had got back later that night. The two of them had got quite a kick out of knowing who was shagging whom. Right up until they discovered Hermione shagging Josh Devon, a seventh year Ravenclaw she had been seeing for some time. Ron had flown into a rage over it. Needless to say, she hated the map now. 

 

“I’m not going to let him see it. Now answer my question.” Harry was too upset about Ginny to beat around the bush. 

 

“Yes, I knew. You didn’t think she would wait forever, did you? She has been seeing Colin for a while. You didn’t wait. Why should she?” Hermione whispered as the walked across the field to the locker rooms. They could not risk being over heard by Ron who was way ahead of them by now. 

 

“No, I didn’t think that. It was just a shock that's all. I mean Colin, who knew the bloke… had it in him.” Harry was indignant. Maybe he had hoped she would wait. Of course, the way the war looked right now, it could be years before Harry would consider it safe to date Ginny again. 

 

“She cares about him, you know that. Besides, if you hadn’t got it into your thick skull that you can’t date her, this would not be an issue, would it? She needs this relationship with Colin, it’s a distraction.” Hermione pulled him to the side as she spoke. Ron had already gone into the locker room with Sirius. 

 

“Oh, that's a great reason for her to shag him.” Harry was pissed off now. The girl he loved was shagging Colin as a distraction! 

 

“You would know, Harry. By the way, how is Cho lately?” Hermione said fiercely. 

 

“I wouldn’t know, you'd have to ask David about that.” Harry couldn’t hide the almost hurt sound in his voice. David Finner was Cho’s boyfriend. A seventh year Hufflepuff she had been seeing for four months now. Four very long months in Harry’s mind. 

 

“Look Harry, I can’t help you. You pushed Ginny away. You told Cho to start dating again. You are too self-sacrificing for your own good. You need to figure out what you want and act on it. Life is too short. So, if Colin and Ginny shagging bugs you so much, do something about it!” Hermione had a hold of his arm as she lectured him. 

 

“I just can’t risk it. If something happened to her because of me. I just...... Look, enough people have suffered because they care about me. It’s not fair to her.” Harry broke off with a sigh as he glanced at Hermione. Her face softened. She was about to speak when Ron’s voice echoed out of the locker room to hurry up. 

 

“We’ll talk later.... okay.” Hermione squeezed his hand as she spoke. “If it helps at all, I don’t think she’s in love with him. She's just lonely, I guess.” Hermione then turned and walked into the locker room. Harry followed behind her. Inside, Ron was already doing push ups. He stopped and glanced up at them with scowl. 

 

“Come on, get started. I don’t want to be late for weapons. We only have an hour today.” That said, he started back with his push ups counting to himself. 

 

The next half an hour found them doing push ups, sit ups, plus weight lifting. Hermione strayed from weight lifting and practiced her yoga. She really did not need brute strength. Her skills were enhanced by her agility. 

 

When all was said and done, Harry felt that it would indeed be a very long day. He had pushed himself on weights and was planning to do the same in weapons. It was a sure fire way to work off aggression. 

 

“Okay, you lot? You better go. Daniels will be waiting for you,” Sirius said as he started to shrink the weights and pack them in a bag over his shoulder. The three of them helped him pick up and headed for the door. 

 

“I’ll see you later. I have some things to take care of. Great session, even if you were a little late this morning.” They said goodbye as the three of them ran towards the castle in fear of being late. A black dog could be seen running off into the distance. 

 

At seven on the nose they arrived in the deserted corridor on the third floor, which was a common practice ground. Ron was grinning from ear to ear as he pulled open the door. They met with Jeffrey Daniels who was waiting and ready. Daniels was a forty two year old War Mage. After the first defeat of Voldemort, he had spent years traveling around Asia and beyond, studying nothing but weaponry. He was not the most personable guy, and at 6’4 and 260 pounds, not someone to mess with. He was, however, a great weapons coach and he had a huge soft spot for Ron, if you could call pushing someone to the brink of collapse on weapons training a soft spot. Ron took it and asked for more. That thirst for punishment, along with Sirius and his work out sessions had produced a VERY different looking Ron. Ron was a good 6 ‘4 himself and at Harry’s guess not very far behind Daniels in weight. He was taller than all his brothers now, and only Charlie rivaled him in the bulk category, which was not surprising, since Harry was almost sure Charlie was a War Mage, himself. The summer after Voldemort’s return to power, Charlie had suddenly quit his job and moved back to England. He worked at the Ministry, but that was all anyone knew. He was gone for weeks at a time and had startle reflexes that spoke volumes about what he did. 

 

“Hurry, suit up. Let's get started. Ron you're with Harry today and Hermione and I will team up.” He said this all while checking his belt and arm guards that held serrated daggers. 

 

In less than five minutes, all three of them were in full battle uniform, which included their weapons belt, now back to it’s original state. They also had arm guards that held knives. Hermione's knives were smaller than Harry’s and Ron’s since her arms and hands were smaller. In fact, each weapon they wore had been specially made for its owner, many with magical charms which allowed them to change into the appropriate weapon of the moment. They also wore Dragon-hide casings over their pants and a Dragon-hide vest that held a few more weapons in the side pockets. The Dragon-hide served to deter the effects of nasty hexes. They would normally have a gun in the holster on the side of their belts, but, since this was an hand-to-hand combat lesson they had left those out. All in all, in the five minutes since they had come into the room, the three of them had transformed into three very intimidating-looking teenagers. 

 

“Okay, are we ready? Make sure all anti-injury charms are set on your weapons. I don’t want any accidents.” Harry and Ron faced each other as Daniels spoke. They made a quick run of all weapons making sure that charms were in place. Harry saw Hermione do the same as she walked over to Daniels, who was waiting, already in position. 

 

“Make sure your charms are set, Ron. I don’t feel like visiting the Hospital wing this morning,” Harry said as he noticed that Ron was not checking as intently as he should. 

 

“They’re set. Besides if they’re not, I doubt you’ll make it to the Hospital wing,” Ron said with that manic smile he got right before battle. 

 

“We’ll see. I have a feeling I might give you a run for your money today.” Daniels and Hermione faced each other on the other side of the room. 

 

“Go!” 

 

In an instant Ron pulled the two knives out of his armbands. With a flick of his wrist they grew to curved swords. Harry did the same, feeling the need to match Ron one on one. Usually, he opted for smaller knives since his aim was deadly and knife throwing was something he was rather good at. Yet, he decided that a good hands-on battle was what he needed. 

 

“How very un-Harry like of you.” Ron made the first move and swung one sword against his waist. Harry deftly jumped out of the way. 

 

“Yeah, well I guess I feel like beating you at your own game today.” Harry swung up and arched, aiming for his shoulder. Ron raised both swords and blocked his blow. The vibration of his block caused shock waves to vibrate through Harry’s arm. He was reminded instantly why he had so good at throwing knives. Damn blocks hurt like hell. 

 

In the next five minutes, Harry and Ron sunk into a battle mind, where nothing else but beating your opponent throbbed in their heads. All feeling of pain flew away and all they could do was block and aim hits. Harry was fairing surprisingly well. He was meeting Ron blow for blow, something he could not usually do. Harry had bested Ron many times in weapons, but it was usually in a different fashion than this. Normally, he used his ability for wandless magic to his advantage and forced Ron to battle from a distance. Since Harry’s aim was good, he could usually stick Ron a time or two with a well placed knife throw. Hermione was also good at this method of battle. Using her agility to duck and aim hits before her opponent knew what hit them. Ron was a hands-on man: he loved big weapons and the fierceness of hands-on battle. So, with today’s change of pace, Ron was nothing short of ecstatic. Harry was vaguely aware of Daniels and Hermione watching them, as he and Ron danced around the room. The swords were flying faster, clanging as they clashed. Harry focused all his being on every slight movement. It took total concentration. Watching every move, aiming every blow perfectly. 

 

After ten minutes, Harry and Ron were still at it. They were both starting to tire slightly and in a moment of unusual weakness Harry saw Ron lift both swords slightly upwards aiming for another blow. Harry took the chance and swung low, catching Ron in what would have been a fatal blow across the stomach. As if to verify that fact, the area his sword crossed turned bright red. It was part of the anti-injury charms placed on the weapons. It allowed them to know when they had bested their opponents. 

 

“Damn! Damn! Damn!” Ron hollered as he dropped his arms. With a flick of his wrist his swords reverted back to knives, which Ron put back into his arm guards. Harry did the same. Hermione and Daniels looked slightly shocked. 

 

“God, what has got into you today, Potter?” Daniels said, with what was clearly approval in his voice, a rare occurrence indeed. 

 

“Yeah, you didn’t throw up one barrier. I think that's what threw me off,” Ron muttered as he stretched out his arms. 

 

“I have some pent-up frustration. I reckoned, a good hands-on battle would help out.” Harry was smiling and feeling much better than he had all morning. 

 

“That, I don’t doubt.” Ron smiled now. Harry could tell he was already preparing for the next round. 

 

“Ok, well let's keep the pairings the way they are then. We've got forty five more minutes, let's make good use of them,” Daniels said as he and Hermione walked to the other side of the room. 

 

Forty-five minutes later they were all exhausted. Harry had lost three times to Ron. Hermione had managed to get one win against Daniels, which was hard for anyone, since Daniels was the best. So, it was in pretty good moods that they waved goodbye to Daniels and headed back to common room. Harry’s three losses didn’t upset him, since he had the comfort of knowing that he had varied from his usual routine. 

 

Upon entering the common room, they ran across Dean and Seamus who were heading down to breakfast. It was an everyday occurrence for the three of them to walk into the common room looking beaten and sweaty. This never stopped those who passed them, from asking questions. 

 

“God, I don’t know what you three do every morning, but it can’t be much fun,” Dean said as he looked at them. The sweat was literally pouring off Ron and Harry. Hermione was not much better. 

 

“Actually, it’s loads of fun,” Ron said with a smile. 

 

“Whatever, I don’t suppose you want to share what exactly it is, do you?” asked Seamus as he looked at Hermione. Apparently, she didn’t look too bad, judging by Seamus’ expression. 

 

“Not today, mate. Catch me another day,” Ron tossed over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs for a shower. “Come on Harry, I don’t want to miss breakfast. I’m starved.” 

 

“See you in a few,” Harry said to Hermione, as he headed after Ron and Hermione headed towards her own dorm. Dean and Seamus just walked away muttering something about all three of them being completely mad. 

 

Twenty minutes later, they all headed towards the Great Hall feeling much cleaner and relaxed. Harry’s arms were aching, but he shook it off. After all, their day had really only just begun.


	2. Friends and Lovers

Harry looked down the table to where Ginny sat. He noticed that she looked bored and irritated as Colin chatted with her. Her long red hair hung down her back. Harry loved it like that. She would put it up on her way to class most likely. She didn’t really bother with the make up and hair styling most girls did. She didn’t need to. At sixteen she was turning out to be beyond beautiful. She knew it too. It showed in a hundred different ways. The way she walked, laughed, smiled. One thing was for sure she was not the shy little girl who had a crush on him all those years ago. Ginny turned, her eyes locked with his. As she looked at him a slow smile crossed her lips. She tossed her hair behind her and raised one eyebrow at him in a silent question. 

 

“Harry, hello, are you listening?“ Ron was yelling in his ear. 

 

“What?” Harry said as he turned around. Leave it to Ron to ruin a moment. 

 

“I was talking to you. Did you hear a word I said?” Ron looked down the table to see who Harry was looking at. “Oh, God. I should have known. You know I think all those curses really did rattle your brains.” He looked sickened as he looked at his sister who had turned her attention back to Colin. 

 

“What were you talking to me about?” Harry said in a clear attempt to change the subject. 

 

“What does she see in that kid?” Ron, apparently, wasn’t taking the hint of dropping the subject as he watched his sister talk with her boyfriend. “I mean it’s embarrassing. God, I hope they don’t get married. I could never put up with that bloke as a brother in law.” He turned to Harry and shook his head. 

 

“Anyway, I was asking you if you wanted to come with me down to the Ravenclaw common room tonight. After what I have just seen, I highly recommend it.” Ron looked almost stern. 

 

Harry was about to say no when the mail came. He spotted Hedwig right away. She dropped a letter on his lap. Then took a quick drink of his juice and flew off again. Harry picked up the note and recognized Cho’s hand writing immediately. 

 

Dear Harry, 

We need to talk. I will be in my room at eleven. Come with Ron, he can get you in. Be discreet. 

 

Love, 

C 

 

Harry knew she wanted him to use his invisibility cloak. They had always been extremely secretive about their relationship. She said talk. Cho was usually pretty straight forward. If she said talk she probably meant it. Harry looked up from his letter to the Ravenclaw table. Cho was watching him. He knew she was waiting for an answer. So he gave her a brief nod. She smiled at him then turned back to her friends. 

 

“Ron, I think I will go with you tonight.” Harry said as he laid down his letter. 

 

“Really?” Ron was shocked. He looked at the letter lying on the table and smiled. 

 

“Ah, the lovely Cho makes a comeback.” Ron winced as Harry punched him in the arm. 

 

“You’re going to see Cho tonight?” Hermione leaned from around Ron to look at Harry. “Did she break up with David?” Disapproval rang in her voice. 

 

“No, she just wants to talk,” Harry said while he glared at Ron. 

 

“You must think I’m really naive if you expect me to believe that.” 

 

“It’s true, I saw it on the note, and don’t worry we happen to know you're not naive,” Ron said as he looked at Josh who was approaching from the Ravenclaw table. 

 

“Be nice,” Hermione hissed. She smiled at Josh as he walked up. 

 

“Boy, she sure turns sweet as sugar when he’s around. If he only knew,” Ron whispered to Harry as Hermione scooted over to make room for Josh between her and Ron. 

 

Josh was an ordinary looking boy with brown hair and eyes. He was on the thin side. He was also Head Boy. He loved rules more than Hermione. That was part of the reason Harry and Ron had been so shocked about what they saw on the map. 

 

“Do you mind if I join you?” Josh said with a pointed look at Ron. 

 

“Yes,” Ron growled as looked at Josh with distaste. He jumped when Hermione kicked him. The look she was sending him could freeze hell over. 

 

“I meant yes, join us,” Ron mumbled as he moved closer to Harry. 

 

“Hermione, would you like to meet in the Library to study, tonight?” Josh asked as he leaned down to give Hermione a brief kiss on the cheek. 

 

“Now, that does sound exciting.” Sarcasm dripped from Ron’s voice. Harry realized this situation could only get worse. So, he quickly gathered his things while Ron glared at Hermione and Josh deep in conversation. 

 

“Ron, let's go. Hermione, we’ll see you at Potions,” Harry said as he tugged on Ron. 

 

“All right, I'm coming.” Ron jerked his arm out of Harry’s grasp as he got up. 

 

Neither Ron nor Harry spoke on the way to the dungeons. They had arrived early for once, which turned out to be a bad thing. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had also arrived early. The five of them alone in a corridor was never a good mixture. 

 

“Why, if it isn’t Potty and the Weasel,” Malfoy snarled. 

 

“Jesus, do you ever learn?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall with a bored look on his face. Ron, however, was grinning. Harry knew he was itching for a fight and Malfoy had picked a really bad time to annoy him. 

 

“Where’s the Mudblood whore to--” Bad mistake on Malfoy’s part. He didn’t even have a chance to finish his sentence before Ron had hexed him. Malfoy was now lying on the floor with twitching muscle spasms. Crabbe and Goyle looked slightly dumbfounded. They looked at each other then made a move towards Ron. Harry had a barrier around them before they moved more than a few steps. 

 

“What did you do that for?” Ron knew that Harry had thrown the barrier for their safety not Ron’s. 

 

“They’re not worth detention. I’ve got somewhere to go tonight and so do you.” Harry was still leaning against the wall watching the scene before him with vague interest. 

 

“True,” Ron said, though still sounding disappointed. Ron walked over and performed a counter curse on Malfoy. Harry waved his hand causing Crabbe and Goyle to fall to the ground as the barrier was dispelled. 

 

“Now, are we ready to play nice?” Harry asked with a half smile. The three Syltherins ignored him as they got up and dusted off their robes. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Harry then leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, waiting for Snape to arrive. 

 

 

* 

 

 

As Harry lay on his bed that night he was beginning to wish he had said no to Cho. He hadn’t got much sleep the night before. A late night discussion with Hogwarts Head Girl just didn’t seem as appealing at 10:30 at night as it had that morning. Ron pulled back the curtains to Harry’s bed. 

 

“Are you ready?” Ron looked anxious to get going. He obviously didn’t want to keep whatever girl he was meeting waiting. 

 

“Yeah, let's go.” Harry stopped at his trunk and pulled out the map and his cloak. 

 

Harry didn’t bother with the invisibility cloak until they were around the hallway to the Ravenclaw Tower. He slipped on the cloak and followed behind Ron as he headed towards the portrait. They waited for a few minutes then the portrait swung open and a pretty seventh year with long blonde hair peered out. She broke into a huge smile when she spotted Ron standing there. 

 

“Were you waiting long?” she asked as she pulled Ron into the common room. Harry followed close behind, trying not to bump into her. 

 

“No, not long at all,” Ron replied as he pulled her close to him. 

 

Harry poked Ron in the back, letting him know he made it inside. Then he hurried up the stairs that led to the Head Girl’s bedroom, leaving Ron to his distractions. 

 

Harry knocked on Cho’s bedroom door. The door opened, and Cho peeked her head out to make sure the hallway was empty, then she opened the door wider. Harry walked in and pulled off the cloak as she shut the door. 

 

Cho had her hair up in a bun with two sticks poking out of the top. She had on a two piece sleep set that Harry found very distracting. He realized that he was staring and looked up. Cho was smiling ear to ear. 

 

“Hello, Harry. Miss me?” Cho asked as she walked up and hugged him. 

 

“More than you know. You look good.” Harry leaned down and kissed her cheek as he said this. 

 

“I’m not the only one.” She looked at him and smiled as her hand ran up his arm. They stood like that for a moment, then a picture of David flashed in Harry’s brain, and he pulled away. He walked over to the chair next to Cho’s bed and sat. Cho sat on edge of the bed facing him and dropped her foot into his lap. Out of habit, Harry picked it up. 

 

“So, what do we need to talk about?” he asked as he rubbed her foot. 

 

“Oh, nothing important, really. I just realized it had been ages since we sat down and just talked. I missed it.” 

 

“And here I was, beginning to think you called me up here for a foot massage.” Harry smiled as she leaned back on her elbows. 

 

“You do give great foot massages.” She closed her eyes as he ran a thumb up the center of her foot. 

 

“Good to know I was good for something.” 

 

“Oh, you were good for a lot more than this,” Cho sighed with a sexy smile on her face. 

 

“So, how’s David?” 

 

“He’s good. How’s Ginny?” 

 

“Hey, no fair.” 

 

“You started it.” Cho opened her eyes and looked at him. “Look, let’s not fight. I wanted to congratulate you on the Quidditch Cup. It was a great catch.” She seemed genuine, which was surprising considering the play-off game had been against her own team. He had beaten her to the Snitch. It made for a very bittersweet victory. 

 

“Thanks, that means a lot. I felt terrible that night.” 

 

“Why? The best person won. You deserved it.” Her eyes closed again as he hit a sensitive spot on her foot. “You know, in two more weeks school is over. We may not see each other again for a long time,” she said in almost a whisper. 

 

“It's probably for the best. You need to start your life. I was only holding you back. It’s a good thing you’ve found something with David.” It hurt Harry to admit that. It was true that their relationship had given Cho an excuse for not seeing other people. 

 

“You never held me back. You helped me heal. Who else but you could understand what I was going through?” 

 

“Well, you helped me too. So, I guess we’re equal.” 

 

“Now that, I’m not so sure about. I think I gave you an excuse to stay away from Ginny.” Cho looked at him with the same guilty expression she got every time they talked about Ginny. 

 

“No, I would have stayed away, anyway. You were never an excuse. You’re one of my greatest friends. You’re pretty good in the sack, too.” Harry said with a playful smack on her foot. He dropped it and reached for the other one. 

 

“You’re not too bad, yourself. I have missed you.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure David can keep your mind off of me.” Harry was kicking himself for bringing this up. 

 

“We never really said goodbye. You just stopped coming around one day.” Harry realized that she had intentionally overlooked his David comment. 

 

“You were dating David. I didn’t think he would appreciate me shagging his girlfriend.” Harry stopped rubbing her foot and looked at her. 

 

“I know why you did it. I just wish that we had one final night together. Then I could move on. I can’t stop thinking about it. I feel like it‘s incomplete.” Cho got off the bed and stood in front of him. She ran her fingers though his hair, stopping to drag her nails lightly over the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. 

 

“Oh God, Cho don’t do this to me,” Harry pleaded. She knew all his soft spots. Harry took a sharp breath as he felt the desire run through him. He closed his eyes against it “This isn’t right.” 

 

“It’s right for us. I’ll always have that regret if we don’t.” She got on her knees in front of him. She put both her hands on his face and waited for him to open his eyes. He did. 

 

“Please Harry, give me one last night.” Harry realized with frustration that he simply couldn’t say no. 

 

He put one hand around her waist to bring her closer. His other hand reached into her hair and pulled the sticks out. Harry watched it fall down around her in silky black waves. He brushed the strands away from her ear and leaned down to trail soft kisses up her neck. He murmured his acceptance as she melted into him with a sigh. 

 

* 

 

Harry watched Cho sleep. He hated to wake her but he had to go. He brushed the hair away from her face. She blinked several times before she looked up at him from where she lay across his chest. 

 

“You have to go?” she mumbled sadly. 

 

“Yes, you know how early I have to get up in the morning,” he said as he stroked her cheek. 

 

She rolled off of him, and he got up to look for his clothes which lay scattered around her room. 

 

“Harry.” 

 

“Hmmm?” He slipped his trousers on and turned around. She was lying on her side with her head propped up on her hand. 

 

“I want you to promise me that you’ll get Ginny back.” 

 

“I can’t, you know that.” 

 

“If you let Voldemort keep you apart, he wins.” It was the first time Harry had ever heard her say Voldemort’s name. He put on the rest of his clothes as he thought about what she'd just said. It was a perspective he had never thought of. 

 

“At least think about it,” Cho said to clear the silence in the room. 

 

“I will, I promise.” Harry sat beside her on the bed. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away he saw tears running down her cheeks. He cupped her face with his hand and brushed away a stray tear with his thumb. 

 

“You’re a good friend,” he said as he stood up. 

 

“I know.” She wiped away her tears and smiled at him. 

 

Harry walked towards the door. With his hand on the knob he stopped to look at her. 

 

“Goodbye, Cho,” he sighed in a low voice. Then he turned and walked out.


	3. The Death of a Childhood

Summer of 1995 

 

Harry sat leaning against a tree, looking out towards the lake that was nestled in the forest behind the Burrow. He had been thrilled when Dumbledore had finally let him come here. The Durselys had been unbearable, especially after everything that had happened in fourth year. The Burrow was bursting at the seams with people. Both Bill and Charlie had moved back home this summer. Charlie had quit his job in Romania and Bill had transferred to the Gringott’s Branch in London. Harry assumed it was because of Voldemort’s return to power, something that had plagued him constantly since the Triwizard Tournament a few months ago. However, for the first time this summer, Voldemort wasn’t the first thing on his mind. No, Harry had walked out to the lake for some peace, to think about something much different. He was out here to think about Ginny Weasley. 

 

Ginny had been wonderful these past weeks. Harry had been surprised to discover how easy it was to talk to her. She understood him in a way others didn’t. It had come as quite a shock to him when he found himself viewing Ginny in a completely different light. In fact, the past few days he found himself thinking about nothing but Ginny. When Harry looked at her, his chest hurt. He wanted to be with her every second. Ron, noticing this, had asked Harry about it today. He hadn't known what to say. So here he was trying to figure out what exactly he felt for his best friend’s sister. 

 

“Here you are.” Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Ginny came walking up over the hill. She had a Muggle dress on and her ponytail swayed as she walked. 

 

“We started to worry. Ron sent me to come look for you.” 

 

“I was just thinking.” Harry looked at her as she sat down next to him her eyes full of concern. 

 

“What were you thinking about?” 

 

“Nothing drastic, I’m just trying to figure out a few things. I didn’t mean to worry you.” He watched her lips as she broke in to a small smile. God, he wanted to kiss her. “So, Ron sent you, huh? Why, didn’t he just come look for me himself?” 

 

“He said you might have a few things to talk with me about.” Harry could smack Ron. He seemed to think the whole idea of Harry having a crush on his little sister was rather funny. 

 

Harry glanced over at her and allowed himself the luxury of really looking at her. Her long auburn hair seemed to glimmer like new copper in the sunlight. Freckles played across her nose, and he noticed that they were splattered across her shoulders and chest. She was tall and slim, but curved in all the right places. He had known sometime ago that Ginny would grow up to be beautiful, he'd just never realized how much it was going to affect him when it started to happen. 

 

“So?” Ginny questioned him. She had a puzzled look on her face and Harry realized she had noticed him staring. He knew he was blushing and turned away from her. 

 

“So, what?” 

 

“What do you need to talk to me about?” He looked back at her, and he noticed that her cheeks were pink too. 

 

“I don’t know, I just..... Well, Ron seems to have this idea. I mean, I think that....I mean, I don’t know what I mean.” He was stuttering. How embarrassing could it get? He knew she had a crush on him some time ago, but did she feel the same now? He wasn’t sure he was willing to risk the embarrassment. 

 

 

Ginny watched Harry flounder over his words. He looked almost helpless sitting there with his messy black hair blowing in the wind. She could see her reflection in his glasses as green eyes looked at her in near agony. 

 

The last couple of weeks had been like a dream come true for her. It had started one night a couple of days after he had arrived at her house. She'd been up reading and Harry had come downstairs because he couldn’t sleep. After a few awkward moments they had started to talk. They had spent hours since then talking. Ginny’s idea of Harry had changed a lot in the past days. She had always seen him as a hero. It had been surprising to find out that she had never really seen him as a real person. As she listened to him talk about all the painful things he had experienced in his life, her heart had broken for him. He had also told her about a lot of other things. The feeling he had about coming to Hogwarts, flying for the first time, winning the Quidditch Cup. He might still be a hero to her, but now he was so much more. Ginny no longer had a crush on Harry Potter. Ginny was madly in love with him. 

 

He had been staring at her a few moments before. She watched as his eyes glanced from her face down her body. Ginny might not know a lot, but he looked like he enjoyed what he was looking at. She had watched the color flood his cheeks when he realized that he was staring. Now, he was sitting here trying to tell her something. He looked away from her, and Ginny was afraid he might not say it. He was so good at keeping secrets, she might never find out what he wanted to say. It was simply too much to risk for Ginny. She had to know. She wasn’t going to let him get away with keeping his feelings secret. 

 

“Harry, look at me.” She put her hand on his shoulder and made him turn to her. 

 

“I don’t know what you're trying to tell me, but there is something I want you to know.” He looked very serious and almost worried as she spoke. 

 

“I care about you. These past few weeks, I’ve discovered part of who you really are. I want to know more about who you are, much more.” He was still looking at her confused. 

 

“Harry, do you understand what I am trying to tell you?” 

 

“I think so.” 

 

He was just staring at her. God, she had been wrong. Now, everything was ruined. Then suddenly his knuckles rose to her cheek and brushed it gently. His hand drifted softly to her shoulder. Then, as if in slow motion, he lowered his head and kissed her. Their lips barely touched, but Ginny gasped at the surge of fire that ran through her. As he pulled away, Ginny slid her arms around his neck. His hands held her face. For a long moment they stayed like this. The wonder of what they were feeling mirrored in each others' eyes. Then Ginny felt his body relax. He pulled her face close to his and Ginny’s eyes drifted shut as his lips molded to hers, his tongue pressing them open. She felt, rather than heard a low moan escape him. 

 

. 

 

Something seemed to seep deep in to Harry’s body. It demanded a response. His arms slid down to her shoulders and without even realizing he was doing it, he had her pressed against the soft grass. Their lips met again and again. He lay half way over her, her body arched against him. Hunger and yearning raced thorough his veins. Harry was overwhelmed with sensation. He felt like he had waited a million years just have her in his arms. When the madness threatened to consume him, he broke away and stared down at her. She looked as dazed as he felt. Her eyes opened slightly, and her breathing was heavy. In that instant Harry figured out exactly what he felt for her. 

 

“I love you, Ginny.” Her eyes flew open. 

 

“Really?” she said, amazed. Harry just nodded. He was finding it hard to breathe. 

 

“I love you, too,” she whispered as she pulled his mouth back to hers. 

 

 

The next week for Harry was the best of his life. Being in love seemed to make all the world’s problems all right. He was surprised at how well all the Weasleys seemed to be taking his and Ginny’s new relationship. Her brothers were, overall, very happy for them. Plus, it provided hours of teasing entertainment at both his and Ginny’s expense, although he had received the “hurt her and I’ll kill you” speech from everyone last one of them. Mr. Weasley also sat Harry down and explained that he trusted him. “Remember that if you ever find yourself stepping out of line,” he had said in the most serious of tones. 

 

It was Mr. Weasley’s speech that was giving Harry the most trouble. When he was away from Ginny it made all the sense in the world. However, the second he and Ginny found themselves alone, it proved much more difficult to implement. It took all the restraint Harry had, to stop when things got heated. A part of Harry understood that their reaction to each other was extreme. He didn’t think that most couples their age were dealing with the almost overwhelming passion they found in each other’s arms. Harry was at times glad for the distraction that the six Weasley brothers provided. Having a house full of over protective brothers made it much more difficult to find time alone. 

 

 

 

 

Since school was only a week away they found themselves at Diagon Alley late one afternoon. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand as they listened to Ron and Hermione argue over where to go next. 

 

“I think we should go and get our books now. What if they run out?” Hermione had been dying to get her books since they had met her there two hours earlier. 

 

“They’re not going to run out. The school notifies them about how many to order. You know that. I think you're making up excuses to drag us in there. I say we get the books last, since they are the heaviest. I don’t want to lug them all day.” Ron crossed his arms over his chest as he said this, stopping to glare at Hermione. 

 

“Look, why don’t we split up? You and Harry can go to Zonko’s and Ginny and I will head up to the bookstore. You can meet us there when you're done.” 

 

“I am sure Ginny will want to go with Harry. Those two have been joined at the hip all week.” Ron glared back at the two of them as he said this. 

 

“We're right here, so don’t talk like we can’t hear you.” Ginny sounded more than annoyed with her brother. “Honesty, I don’t know how you put up with those two arguing all the time. I would have gone mad years ago,” Ginny said in a low tone to Harry. 

 

“You learn to live with it,” Harry shrugged. 

 

“We can hear you,” Ron yelled, looking a little annoyed himself. 

 

“I’ll go with Ron, you go with Hermione. I think we could all use a break,” Harry said to Ginny. He hadn’t spent much time with Ron since he had discovered Ginny. Ron was starting to get really snippy about it. 

 

“But Mum told us to stick together,” Ginny argued. 

 

“No one is going to be alone. You and Hermione, me and Harry. See, we’re sticking together.” Ron apparently liked Hermione’s idea. 

 

“I don’t think that’s what she meant,” Ginny said facing off with her brother. 

 

“I hadn't thought about that. We should stick together,” Hermione interjected. 

 

Harry was fed up. “Everything will be fine. We will meet you two at the bookstore in a few minutes,” Harry said in a tone that bordered no argument. Everyone agreed and Harry found himself walking towards the joke shop with Ron. 

 

As they were about to enter the shop they heard commotion coming from around the corner. Several people were screaming. Harry heard the distinct pop of people Disapparating. 

 

“What the hell,” Ron said next to Harry as he turned to see what was going on. Harry turned too. 

 

What Harry saw made his heart drop. Over twenty Death Eaters coming down the street straight towards them. People were Disappararting as fast as they could. Harry was struck by almost dumb terror. It was like one of those dreams, when you want to run but can’t. He saw in slow motion, one of them raised his arm, pointing to where he and Ron stood. Suddenly, his mind moved very fast. 

 

“Shit Ron! Run!” 

 

Ron didn’t need any encouragement, he took off with Harry right behind him. They had only run a short distance before they started to hear the pops of Apparating Wizards. In an instant they were completely surrounded by Death Eaters. Harry didn’t even have a chance to draw his wand before he was stunned. A split second before the blackness overcame him, he heard Ron fall beside him. 

 

* 

 

The shock of having cold water thrown at him woke Harry out of his stunned sleep. 

 

“Wake up!” someone yelled in face. 

 

Harry blinked several times, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Nighttime must have come while he was out. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. The reason for this became apparent as he looked down at the magical binding holding him to a pillar erected in the middle of a dimly lit room. Two Death Eaters stood in front of him. Their masks looked surreal in the candlelight. Then it came back to him in a rush. He looked around and discovered Ron sputtering over the cold water that had been tossed at him as well. He was bound the same way as Harry to another pillar about twenty feet away from him. 

 

Harry turned back to look at the Death Eaters. They walked to the corner of the room talking in hushed tones. Their voices muffled by the masks. The candlelight flickered off the black cloaks and hooded faces. Harry wondered which ones they were. Had they been there the night he had narrowly escaped Voldemort? His mind worked mercilessly trying to work out a plan of action but his thought process was being crippled by fear. Kill the Spare. Those words repeated in his mind, and Harry almost retched. Would he have to look into Ron’s cold lifeless eyes, as he had Cedric’s? As he fought with the demons in his head, the Death Eaters glided towards him, their cloaks swishing as they walked, their wands drawn and ready. 

 

“Are you awake yet, boy?” At this the Death Eater to the right kicked him hard, and Harry groaned. 

 

He walked over and kicked Ron the same way. Harry heard him swear in a low voice. Harry turned back to look at Ron. Even in the candlelight he looked pale as a ghost. Harry could see his freckles standing out like beacons across his white skin. Ron stared back at him, a look utter terror on his face. He was sure it mirrored his own. Harry looked back at the two dark hooded figures, kill the spare still chanting in his mind. 

 

“Where’s your fearless leader?” Harry stated, sounding far braver then he felt. He had learned that Voldemort and his followers fed off others' weakness. He was not about to give them the satisfaction. 

 

“It’s not your concern. He has left instructions on what's to be done to you. That’s all you need to know for now.” The Death Eater paced in front of Harry as he spoke. “Now, first things first. I think a little reminder is in order. Perhaps you have forgotten.” Harry knew what was coming and tried to prepare himself. 

 

“CRUCIO!” 

 

It was like white fire was burning him from the inside out. The pain was so intense he couldn’t think or focus on anything but the burning. It felt like every cell in his body had just exploded. He wasn’t even aware of how loudly he was screaming. When the pain finally stopped it took a while for his screams to die out. He was trying to breathe, which was made doubly hard by the bindings holding him. The first sound he heard once the pain faded was Ron’s voice. 

 

“YOU FUCKERS, STOP!!!” Ron was yelling it at the top of his lungs. It sounded like he had being yelling such things for a while. Harry’s head had slumped forward, he lifted it slightly to look at Ron. He was struggling with all his might against the bindings. His face, once pale, was now a brilliant red. 

 

The Death Eaters totally ignored Ron, both laughing at Harry. One came forward and put his hand under Harry’s chin. He jerked away. 

 

“That hurts doesn’t it?” He pulled up a chair and sat in front of Harry. 

 

“This can be very easy on you, Harry. You simply have to convince us that you have seen the error of your ways. Tell me you're ready to join us.” He was leaning back against the chair, his arms folded in front of him. 

 

“Why would you want me to join you? I thought the goal was to have me dead.” Harry’s voice was very raspy as he spoke, but he lifted his head and looked directly at the Death Eater's mask. 

 

“Well, let's just say our Master thinks you could be useful. You have a lot of the talents he looks for in his new recruits.” 

 

“Never! You might as well kill me now,” Harry hissed at him. 

 

“Harry, Shut up!” Ron yelled as he still struggled. 

 

“I‘m sorry to hear that,” the Death Eater said as he raised his wand. Ron’s shouts filled Harry’s ears a moment before he felt the pain of the Cruciatus Curse burst through him once again. 

 

 

* 

 

 

It was sometime later that Harry finally passed out from the pain of having the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly thrown at him. He had no idea how long he’d been out before they threw another bucket of cold water on him. 

 

“You are proving to be most difficult.” He seemed irritated as he said this. “I think that another course of action is in order.” Harry watched as the leader of the two walked towards Ron. He pushed his fellow Death Eater out of the way as he leaned down. 

 

“How would you like to help your friend make his decision?” he said inches from Ron’s face. 

 

“FUCK OFF!” Ron yelled at him. Harry’s blood felt like ice in his veins. They were going to use Ron against him. 

 

“Okay, okay. . . I’ll do it. Just leave him alone,” Harry said frantically. He would do anything to spare Ron the agony he’d been going through. 

 

“I would love to believe you, Harry, I really would. However, I don’t think you have been fully convinced.” Harry didn’t have a chance to answer before he heard Ron’s screams echo through the room. Harry fought against his bindings, his screams blending with Ron’s. The tears he’d been unwilling to shed for himself were now running freely down his face as he desperately begged them to leave Ron alone. 

 

It seemed like an eternity before he dropped his wand and freed Ron from his prison of pain. Ron’s head fell forward. He was taking in huge gasps of air. When his breathing had calmed somewhat, he lifted his head slowly and let it fall back against the post. His eyes opened wide staring off to a place only Ron could see. Then as the cold laughter of the Death Eaters filled the air Ron turned his gaze at Harry. His eyes held the realization of a pain only those who have felt the Cruciatus curse could know. 

 

“Now, I want you to tell your friend why he should join us,” the leader said leaning down to look at Ron. 

 

Ron gaze drifted back to the mask that was glaring back at him, cold and expressionless. 

 

“No!” 

 

His voice was hoarse but fierce as he said it, his usual flare for colorful phrases forgotten. Four years of friendship flashed through Harry’s mind as he heard Ron utter the word that would doom him. A friendship so strong that his best friend was willing to condemn himself to a fate worse than death, rather than see Harry become a Death Eater. 

 

* 

 

Harry listened to his captors talk. After hours of alternating between receiving the curse himself and listening in horror as Ron got hit, he had finally slipped into an unconscious state not even cold water could have brought him out of. Now, unmercifully, he was awake. His whole body ached in a way that he couldn’t possibly describe. It was like he’d got so used to the pain that he felt it continually. Harry risked a glance at Ron. His head hung down, shoulders slumped forward. He was fairly certain that he was just unconscious. Harry had watched him pass out several times that night. He learned to look for the signs of Ron’s shoulders rising slightly proving that he was still breathing. Harry was brought out of his troubled thoughts as voices filtered through his muddled brain once again. 

 

“He said he would do it. Hell, he begged us to let him do it.” The words sounded very far off to Harry. It took all his effort to understand what they even meant. 

 

“He said that to save his friend. He doesn’t mean it. He would just kill himself the first chance he got. We need to break him completely.” 

 

“I don’t think either one can take much more. I think that they are both starting to lose their minds. What good would he be if he’s insane?” 

 

“I agree, he can’t take the curse anymore. We’ll be lucky if it hasn’t already affected him beyond repair. We have to use a different method.” 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Give me your knife.” 

 

Harry heard water running after that. He knew they were going to try to wake him and he closed his eyes. In a few minutes he felt the shock as water drenched him. He was almost glad for it. The cold water seemed to shake him out of his stupor a little bit. He heard Ron coughing next to him as they woke him up. 

 

“Make sure he’s watching,” the leader of the two called from somewhere near Ron. The other one grabbed Harry’s head and turned his to face towards Ron. Harry would of have thought he couldn’t feel any more fear. He was dead wrong. The leader took hold of Ron’s hair, pushing his head against the poll. He had a large hunting knife pressed to Ron’s throat. Ron was simply glaring at him, silently daring him to do it. 

 

“Are you willing to die for your friend, brave Gryffindor?” the leader spat at Ron. Ron didn’t say a word, just continued to stare into the mask just inches from his face. When he didn’t get a response the Death Eater pulled his knife away from Ron’s throat. In one quick motion he ran the knife across Ron’s cheek. In seconds half of Ron’s face was covered in blood. 

 

“Fuck,” Ron hissed through his teeth as he closed his eyes against the pain. 

 

“Now, I asked you a question, I want an answer. Are you willing to die for your friend?” he said, holding the knife out in front of Ron when he opened his eyes. 

 

Ron stared at the knife, red with his blood. Even from a distance Harry could see the utter loathing on his best friends face as he looked back up at the Death Eater. Ron swallowed hard then turned to look at Harry. His face showed no fear of death. In fact, Harry was sure he welcomed it. His eyes only showed a flicker of sorrow before he turned back to the man who would murder him in a few seconds and said one word. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

In that moment Harry knew that they were really going to kill Ron. An anger unlike anything he’d felt before manifested into an unimaginable fury. Pure adrenaline ran through his body. He could feel an energy raging and boiling inside him. Harry’s bindings broke free with such force that the Death Eater holding his head was thrown across the room. Harry didn’t stop to notice what had happened to him as he jumped up. He was acting on an instinct he didn’t know he had. The power flowed through him so strongly that he had to release it. He raised his hand and a flash of blinding light shot out of it. Ron’s bindings broke free, and the Death Eater next to him flew several feet away. Ron just looked down at himself then back up at Harry in total shock. 

 

As the leader started to move, Ron sprang to his feet. He seemed to be running on the same sort of adrenaline Harry was. Ron grabbed the knife that had fallen next to him. The Death Eater stood as Ron straightened back up. Harry watched as a slow smile crossed Ron’s lips. Suddenly, Ron was in front of the man who had caused them both such agony. Harry watched his best friend raise the knife in a defensive position. 

 

The Death Eater stood very still, as if weighing his opponent. Harry realized that Ron, young and thin, pale and bloody, didn’t look very intimidating, even with a huge blood-soaked knife in his hand. The Death Eater’s laughter filled the room. It was the same laugh each of them had heard after the effects of the curse had died down. They heard it dozens of times. Harry could tell that it was this man’s cold mocking laugh that was Ron’s undoing. Without the slightest hesitation Ron’s arm raised up and plunged the knife right into the Death Eater's heart. After a startled breath he fell to the floor, dead. The Death Eater had never imagined that Ron was capable of such an action. Ron’s hand went up to his face and touched his injured cheek. He held his hand up and looked at his crimson fingers then glanced at the man he had just killed on the floor. He stood like that for only a few seconds before he shook off whatever thoughts he’d been having. 

 

“Let's get out of here,” Ron said as he turned back towards Harry. 

 

The survival instinct that had allowed them to get free was starting to wear off. Harry realized that he was in real danger of passing out again. He then remembered that the other Death Eater was still unaccounted for. He looked around the room and spotted his crumpled form lying on the floor close to the fireplace. He walked over and saw a large pool of blood beneath the man’s head. Harry leaned down to get a closer look. He must have struck his head on the corner of the fireplace. Harry noticed his lack of breathing. 

 

“Dead,” Ron announced from behind him, his voice still very low and raspy. 

 

Harry turned to look at him. Ron’s face held no emotion. It hit Harry that he too felt no real emotion over the man’s death. He and Ron had each killed someone tonight and neither of them cared. He wondered exactly how much those curses had really affected them. More importantly, how long would it last? As he pondered the extent of their mental injuries he began to waver and leaned against the fireplace for support. He would have to think about his mental stability later. 

 

 

“How do we get out of here? I don’t think either one of us is up to walking.” Harry’s voice was just as harsh and broken as Ron’s. 

 

“Floo.” Ron pointed at the fireplace to a small jar that sat on top of it. Ron stepped over the dead man and grabbed the container. He took a pinch then handed it to Harry. Ron was having a hard time. It looked like he was using every ounce of energy he had just to remain standing. 

 

“I’ll go first.” He took a deep breath as he threw the powder into the fire. It turned green as Ron stepped inside it. “The Burrow,” he croaked. 

 

Harry did the same a moment later. The second he knew he was heading towards safety the adrenaline rush disappeared completely. He felt the full force of everything he had experienced the same moment he fell out of the Burrow’s fireplace. Ron lay in a heap in front of him. Harry heard screaming coming from somewhere and saw a sea of orange heads the second before he collapsed on top of Ron. 

 

* 

 

Harry could hear Ron yelling. There were hands holding Harry down as he fought to help Ron. 

 

“Leave me the hell alone!” 

 

Harry tried to fight harder against the hands that held him. He struggled for a while before he began to hear other voices besides Ron’s. 

 

“Harry, stop it. Look at me. Open your eyes. God damn it! I’m trying to help you, stop fighting!” Harry knew that voice, but it couldn’t be. He stopped struggling and opened his eyes slightly. 

 

“Sirius?” His godfather's face swam before him. He looked more worn and haggard than Harry had ever seen him. 

 

“Oh God, Harry, can you see me?” Sirius leaned closer. Even without his glasses, Harry could see the tears on his face. 

 

“Yes. Why....why are you...” Harry was finding it very hard to speak. His throat hurt right along with the rest of him. 

 

“I’m fine......you’re at the Burrow. You’re safe.” Sirius put a hand on Harry’s shoulder 

 

Harry thought about what Sirius said. Safe, he knew that was very important. He was just having a hard time remembering exactly what he was supposed to be safe from. He was at the Burrow. That was important too. Harry tried to remember why he felt such a warm happy feeling when he heard that word. 

 

“Ginny?” Harry questioned. The Burrow was where Ginny was. 

 

Sirius smiled softly “She’s fine....Her mother slipped some sleeping potion into her and Hermione’s drinks. They were both very upset.” 

 

“Why....were they....upset?” Each word was very hard to pronounce for him. 

 

“Harry, do you remember anything?” Sirius soft smile changed into a very worried frown. 

 

Harry was trying to remember. He knew that something terrible had happened. He remembered Ron screaming. 

 

“Ron!” Harry was trying to jump up again. Two sets of hands held him down. 

 

“Harry....Harry! Ron’s here. They’re calming him down. He’s here,” Harry relaxed slightly, turning his face to the other person who had just spoke. Professor Lupin’s blurry face came into view. Harry was getting sick of not seeing anything. 

 

“Glasses?” Why was it so hard to talk? His voice sounded very strange. 

 

Someone, either Sirius or Professor Lupin, slipped his glasses onto his face. Each of them came into much sharper focus. They both looked terrible. They were unshaven and looked sleep deprived. Both their eyes were red and bloodshot. Harry knew that his suspicions of something awful were true. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. The image of Ron with a knife to his throat was the only thing he could come up with. 

 

He began to look around the room for Ron. He found him lying in a bed across from him. Harry took in the orange walls and realized they were in Ron’s room. Bill and Charlie were holding him down. Mrs. Weasley was leaning over him, talking softly. The twins stood at the foot of the bed wearing identical looks of concern. As Harry watched, Ron seemed to struggle less against his brothers. Looking back and forth between Bill and Charlie, Harry could see a huge white bandage covering half of Ron’s face. As Ron looked up at his mum, some sort of realization seemed to click. Harry could see him working something out. Ron’s hand went up to touch the bandage on his face. Then almost franticly he began to look around the room fighting against his brothers again. He stopped when his eyes found Harry. In that room packed full of worried people their eyes locked. It was then that the memories flooded into Harry again, so many painful things so quickly that Harry let out a half sob against it. He shut his eyes to block them. 

 

“Harry...it’s okay. You’ll be okay.” Pained and beaten pools of green opened to look at Sirius, his face full of worry for his godson as he tried to calm him. 

 

“No, Sirius, I won’t.” 

 

“Yes, Harry you will. I know you don’t think so right now, but you will be okay. You’re made of pretty strong stuff. The fact that you’re not lying in St. Mungo’s in a coma proves that,” Sirius answered back, his hand still on Harry’s shoulder. Professor Lupin had pulled up a chair and sat next to where Sirius stood. 

 

“Why would I be in St. Mungo’s?” Harry knew the answer to his own question he just wanted to see how much Sirius knew. 

 

“We all have a pretty good idea what happens when Death Eaters capture someone. Considering you were gone for almost fifteen hours, we all thought we’d be visiting you two in the Magical Maladies ward for the next twenty years.” Sirius face was very grim indeed when he said this. 

 

“It seemed like longer.” Harry’s voice still hurt him but he was feeling stronger. He must have been sleeping for a while. 

 

“I’m sure it seemed like a lifetime. How did you two get away? I don’t know of anyone who could go through what you two obviously did and still manage to escape.” Sirius glanced at Ron who was now talking calmly to his mother. 

 

“It’s hard to explain.” 

 

“Well, the Ministry is tracing the Floo network. So maybe they will catch someone.” Sirius’ face was hard with controlled anger as he spoke. 

 

“They won’t catch anyone,” Ron said from his bed. He had apparently heard the last part of Harry’s and Sirius’ conversation. The room went very silent after Ron’s announcement. Everyone was waiting for an explanation 

 

When none was forthcoming Professor Lupin spoke from his seat beside Harry. “And why is that Ron?” 

 

Everyone including Harry looked at Ron to see what he would say. 

 

“There’s no one to catch that isn’t already dead!” Ron spat out the last word. His voice held pure hatred when he said it. 

 

“And how did they die?” 

 

Everyone waited with baited breath. 

 

“We killed them.” 

 

A collective gasp filled the room. Harry could feel everyone looking back and forth between him and Ron. Mrs. Weasley let out a strangled sob. 

 

Charlie was the first to speak “Are you sure they’re dead?” 

 

“Positive.” Ron gave the impression of something close to pride as he answered. 

 

“How....How did you...” One of the twins stuttered 

 

He was interrupted by a voice at the door. 

 

“I think that, Mr. Weasley, is an explanation for another time.” 

 

Harry turned to look at Professor Dumbledore as he spoke. Harry saw a strange sadness in his eyes that he had never seen before. Behind him stood the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione. From the look on their faces he could tell that they had heard everything. Harry saw Ginny standing there, peering out at him from behind Dumbledore. Percy had taken hold of her shoulders like he’d been holding her back. Harry felt a sadness at that moment that he would never forget. Ginny knew he was a murderer. 

 

“Now, I think that there are a few people who would like to see Ron and Harry. Perhaps, we could give them a few moments alone,” Dumbledore continued. Percy let go of Ginny as Dumbledore stepped aside. She and Hermione ran in. 

 

“Oh, Harry!” Ginny cried as she collapsed on to his chest crying. 

 

Harry felt nothing but her presence for a moment. He was not even aware of Dumbledore ushering people out of the room. Harry ran his hand through her hair as she cried. By the time she stopped, she and Hermione were the only two people in the room with Harry and Ron. She looked up at him. Her eyes puffy and swollen from a nighttime of crying. She reminded him of everything perfect and beautiful in the world. Harry could tell that she didn’t condemn him for what Ron had revealed. Her eyes held nothing but love and concern for him. 

 

“We...we thought that,” she cried, as she reached up to touch his face. 

 

“Let’s not talk about it right now” Harry whispered as he placed his hand over hers on his cheek. She nodded, then stood up. She looked over at Ron who was trying to calm Hermione down. He was rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder. 

 

Ron broke into a smile as he looked over Hermione, at his sister. 

 

“I was wondering when you were going to remember that I’m your brother.” Hermione pulled away as Ron spoke to look over at Harry. The girls passed each other as they crossed to the opposite bed. 

 

“Harry, I’m so sorry. If I didn’t have that stupid idea none of this would have happened,” Hermione sobbed as she leaned down to hug him. Harry saw Ginny fall on her brother and start to cry again. 

 

“Don’t say that. None of this is your fault.” Harry was rubbing her back the same way Ron had. It took a while to calm both girls down. Eventually, Ginny sat in the chair Professor Lupin had vacated, and Hermione sat in another chair fussing over Ron. 

 

“You need to have that healed. Madam Pomfrey is coming by later. It needs to be healed right away. It could scar,” Hermione was lecturing. 

 

“I don’t want it healed. I don’t care if it scars.” Ron’s temporary light mood brought on by the arrival of Hermione and Ginny was replaced by the coldness that had set in since they had been kidnapped. 

 

“Oh, but Ron, it could get infected,” Hermione said as she ran a soothing hand through his hair. 

 

“I don’t care! I want it there....OKAY!” he yelled at Hermione. She pulled her hand away and looked at him in horror. 

 

Ron sighed and tried to get a hold of himself. “Look, I’m tired and sore. Don’t get mad. I just don’t want it healed. It would be like pretending it never happened. I don’t want to EVER forget that it happened,” Ron said passionately then laid his head back down and closed his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry, Ron. Look, I think we’ll leave and let you two get some sleep. You must be tired.” Hermione ran her hand over his uninjured cheek as she said this. Ron simply nodded, his eyes still closed. 

 

Harry turned to look at Ginny. Her red hair was glowing in the dying sunlight that filtered into Ron’s room. She was looking at her brother in concern. Like Hermione, she didn’t really understand what had happened. Ginny didn’t know that Ron was changed forever. Harry felt a crippling guilt. Ron was a different person because of his friendship with him. He wore the badges of pain that no fifteen-year-old should ever have to wear. He would never again be innocent or naive. Ron’s childhood had died in a room that held two dead Death Eaters. 

 

As Ginny turned to look at Harry, he felt his heart break. Her confused and worried look spoke of someone who would never really understand true evil. She radiated a good so pure she almost glowed with it. He knew it was too late to save Ron. The damage was already done. Harry would have to bear that guilt forever. Ginny leaned down and touched her lips to his. He pulled her closer and kissed her with the passion of a man who would never again know her comfort. It was the hardest thing Harry would ever do. He was going to protect her the only way he knew how. He was going to let her go. 

 

Ginny pulled away. As she stood up her fingers touched her lips in wonder. Harry closed his eyes. She stopped and ran a hand tenderly through his hair placing one more soft kiss on his temple. Then she turned and walked out the door with Hermione. She never knew that when she left the room that day, she took a part of Harry’s soul with her.


	4. Heartbreakers

Whoever said being in love was easy? Certainly not Ginny Weasley. She had spent the last two years wishing she could go and tell her eleven-year old self to stay the hell away from Harry Potter. 

 

Ginny haphazardly threw all her belongings in her trunk as she stormed around the room deep in thought. Colin. Something had to be done about him. It just wasn’t working. She would never be able to love him. As much as she would like to believe she was over Harry, it just simply wasn’t true. Of course, Harry didn’t help matters. How dare he grow up to be so bloody sexy?

 

It was a problem Ginny knew she had to deal with before the start of the summer. Considering the summer started today, that left the train ride home to break it off with him. Not exactly the bravest thing to do. Still, it was better than breaking up with him by Owl Post. Colin definitely deserved better than that. He had been her shoulder, her friend for the past two years. It was her own fault she had let things go as far as they had. Her ego had been bruised, her heart broken. Now, she was going to be doing the same thing to him. Poor Colin. If only he had not walked up to her that night almost two years ago. 

 

 

* 

 

 

Harry Potter felt terrible. His body hurt from head to toe. He was wondering why on earth he had ever agreed to the War Mage training. He had never imagined it would be this much WORK! He had to get up at five in the morning and usually didn’t drop off to sleep until after midnight. 

 

It was a small consolation that working his body to the bone, made it a little easier to keep his thoughts off of Ginny. He could hardly stand looking at her. Every time their eyes met, the hurt he saw in hers broke his heart. 

 

He was also suffering from his withdrawal from her. His arms ached to hold her. His whole body seemed to hum with a need to be close to her. He hardly got any sleep and when he did, it was plagued with nightmares. Harry was so frustrated that he was walking around with a temper worse than Ron’s, and a bad attitude to match. 

 

“It’s so unusual to see you without your glasses,” Hermione said as she looked up from the notes she was taking. 

 

“Well, it’s pretty unusual to see you with no hair,” Harry said, more sharply than he would have liked.

 

Ron smacked the back of his head. “Oy, Harry, what’s your problem? Her hair looks nice.” 

 

“Thank you, Ron.” Hermione grinned at him then turned back to Harry. "You need to go talk to Ginny. You’re getting unbearable, Harry. Honestly.”

 

“This has nothing to do with her. I’m just sore,” Harry lied as he stretched one arm in front of him. He was sore it just wasn’t the reason he was in a bad mood. 

 

Hermione was about to reply when the sound of the portrait opening caught their attention. Harry groaned and turned back around, staring at his books. Ginny was walking determinedly towards them. 

 

“Harry, I need to talk to you,” Ginny said from behind him. 

 

“He’s working Ginny,” Ron said, giving his sister a warning look. Ron fully supported Harry’s attempts to stay away from his sister, even if Hermione didn’t. 

 

“Well, I don’t really care, RON, I need to talk to him. He owes me that.”

 

“Go away, Ginny. We’re working!” Ron said standing up to face off with his sister.

 

“Are you his body guard?”

 

“Maybe.” 

 

“Well, Mister Body Guard. The last I remember, Harry doesn’t need you to fight his battles for him.” 

 

“Ron, let them talk,” Hermione urged from her seat. 

 

“Stay out of this, Hermione,” Ron said in a snap. 

 

“Look, Ron. How about this? You back off, or I’ll tell Mum about what I heard a few Hufflepuff girls talking about in the library yesterday,” Ginny said triumphantly.

 

Harry immediately turned his head to face Ron. He knew what Ron had been doing with a few of the Hufflepuff girls. Mrs. Weasley definitely wouldn’t approve. He watched Ron pale slightly, casting a glance at Hermione. 

 

“What exactly, would the Hufflepuff girls be talking about, Ron?” Hermione said glaring. 

 

“Ginny, you’re right. Let’s talk,” Harry said jumping up. He didn’t know what was going on between Ron and Hermione, but he was sure that having Ginny reveal what she had heard wouldn’t be a good thing. 

 

“Fine,” she said as she walked over to another corner of the common room. He glanced over at Ron and Hermione who were having a heated conversation.

 

“That really wasn’t nice, Ginny,” Harry said as he sat down on the sofa beside her. 

 

“Are you giving nice lessons all of a sudden? Last time I checked, it wasn’t nice to tell someone you love them, then one day decide you’re never going to talk to them again,” Ginny said as she turned to him. Her cheeks flushed, red hair flying around her. Harry had to suppress a groan. She looked more beautiful then he had ever seen her. 

 

“I’m sorry Ginny. I explained why I can’t see you. You deserve so much more,” Harry said turning away. 

 

“I think it’s up to me to decide what I deserve.” 

 

Ginny put her hand on his shoulder to turn him towards her. Harry couldn’t suppress the shudder that went through him at her touch. She paused, then her palm made a slow trail down his arm, her nails barely grazing the skin below his sleeve. He could feel her eyes burning into him as another shudder seized him. God, why could she affect him like this. He should have never agreed to talk to her. 

 

“You want me,” she breathed in wonder.

 

Harry immediately closed his eyes. He had been trying for weeks to prevent this from happening.

 

“That’s why you won’t talk to me. That’s it, isn’t it Harry?” she said as her nails trailed back up his arm, her breath inches from his ear. This time a low moan escaped him. He pushed her hand off his arm and leaned back. His head falling against the top of the sofa, he glanced at the ceiling before he closed his eyes against the near-painful need that was flowing through him. Hearing her breathe you want me would guarantee him months of sleepless nights.

 

“Yes, I want you so bad it hurts.” He sighed. There was no point in denying it.

 

She had moved closer to him. Her hand lay on his chest as she leaned in and breathed against his ear again, "You could have me." 

 

His eyes flew open, his blood started pounding through his body the second the words had left her. He whipped his head around to face her. She had a devious smile on her face. Her lips were almost as red as her hair in the dying candle light of the common room. 

 

“Gin?” He looked up to her eyes and gasped, “You’re serious.” 

 

“Yes, I am. I love you. Nothing will ever change that. These weeks without you have been horrible. Do you think you’re the only one who feels this?” As she spoke, her breath was hot on his neck. At the last statement, her tongue darted out quickly against his ear. Harry was in serious trouble. He was forgetting every reason he had to stay away from her. He completely forgot Ron and Hermione still arguing in the corner. Voldemort was a distant memory. He’d felt every nerve ending in his body jump alive when her tongue had touched his ear. All his mind would recognize was Ginny breathing you could have me and the implications behind her statement. 

 

“I don’t care who you shag Ron Weasley. . . As a matter a fact, why don’t you go SHAG YOURSELF, since you fancy it so much!” 

 

Hermione yells filled the room and helped to clear Harry’s mind as he looked up to see Hermione running up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

 

“Oops,” Ginny said in a regretful voice.

 

“Thanks a lot Ginny. I owe you for that one,” Ron growled as he walked over to where Harry and Ginny sat. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Ginny’s hand still lying on Harry’s chest. 

 

“Come on, Harry, let’s go. It’s nearly midnight, we need to get to bed,” Ron said as he roughly pulled Harry up. Harry really didn’t see the need to hurry to bed, since he knew sleep was going to be a very long time in coming.

 

“Night,” Harry mumbled with a last long look at Ginny.

 

“Thanks again. . . SIS,” Ron hissed sarcastically as he pushed Harry up the stairs.

 

*

 

Harry stormed into his dormitory. He pulled back the curtains and fell on his bed breathing heavy. He put both hands to his head, applying pressure. Where the curses from the previous summer had failed, Ginny Weasley was succeeding. He was going MAD. 

 

The single worst mistake Harry had ever made was letting Ginny know just how much she affected him. She used it against him every chance she got. He was corded so tight he felt like screaming. He had taken more cold showers in the past ten days than he had in his whole life. He was going to have to take another one after what had just happened in the common room. 

 

* 

 

 

Harry and Ron sat in a corner working by themselves. The few older Gryffindors left in the common room knew enough to stay away. Harry and Ron had both been in terrible moods all week. 

 

“She still won’t talk to me,” Ron said as he slammed his book closed and rubbed his temples. 

 

“Well, she’s not talking to me either, and I didn’t even do anything. At least you got something out of it,” Harry said closing his own book and leaning back against the chair. 

 

“Harry!” Ron glanced around to make sure Hermione was nowhere near.

 

“Well, you did! God, maybe I need to go visit the Hufflepuffs,” Harry said as he rubbed his neck.

 

“Oh, come on Harry. It can’t be as bad as all that. I mean she’s Ginny. I think most of your problem is all this extra work. It has us all tied in knots.” 

 

“Trust me, Ron. My problem is Ginny.” Harry was still trying to work out the kink in his neck as he spoke. 

 

“Speak of the devil,” Ron said as he looked up in annoyance as his sister approached. He glanced back at Harry who had tensed up considerably.

 

“Hey, can I sit with you for a few?” Ginny said, not waiting for an answer as she pulled up a chair next to Harry.

 

“No Ginny, you can’t. Go do something,” Ron snipped. 

 

“I can already hear the howler from Mum,” Ginny sighed leaning her head back against the chair her long red hair flowing behind it. 

 

“It’s old, Ginny. Send your bloody note if you have to.” Ron was sick of being blackmailed, no matter what the consequence. 

 

“Never mind. Besides, I didn’t come here to talk to you,” she said with a dismissive wave at Ron. “Say Harry, you want to take a break and go for a walk by the lake?” Ginny leaned into Harry as she said this, a breath away from his ear. 

 

“No, Gin, I don’t think so. We do have work to do.” Harry sighed. 

 

“Too bad,” she whispered seductively. Low enough so the scowling Ron couldn’t hear.

 

“What are you saying to him?” Ron questioned as he watched a frantic Harry run a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath.

 

“Nothing,” she answered without even turning to acknowledge Ron.

 

Her hand drifted up Harry’s arm. "God, you’re tense,” Ginny said as she reached his neck and started to rub it lightly. Harry moaned in momentary defeat.

 

“I wonder why, Ginny?” Harry said as he looked at her. 

 

“I wouldn’t know, Harry. Seems to me, like you enjoy being tense.” She got off the chair and began to rub his shoulders and neck. 

 

Harry was in heaven. Her hands rubbing against his aching muscles was driving him mad. He just couldn’t stop her; the pain in his neck began to slip rapidly away. Ron was here. She couldn’t do anything too outrageous. So, for the moment he gave into the temptation, as she slid her hands under the neckline of his robes at the base of his neck and began to massage the naked flesh there. Harry’s head dropped forward, eyes closed.

 

“I love the feel of your skin under my hands,” she breathed against his neck. His eyes flew open again. God, where does she come up with these things? 

 

“GINNY!” yelled a now gaping Ron. 

 

Harry turned to look at Ginny then. Her cheeks were a violent red. Harry had a feeling that she had forgotten Ron was sitting there. Harry had to get away. This was insane. All he wanted was for her to be safe. Yet, she was fighting him tooth and nail, and she fought dirty. She hit way below the belt. Harry jumped up and headed for his room. 

 

* 

 

Ron rounded on his sister as Harry stormed off. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner of the common room where they would be unheard. 

 

“I heard you, Ginny. I thought Harry was overreacting all this time. You have been deliberately pushing him,” Ron hissed at her, shock still plainly written on his face. 

 

“So! He’s being a stupid prat. He loves me and I love him, we should be together. I’m SICK of this little game he insists on playing,” Ginny said hotly. 

 

“I don’t think Harry’s the one playing games, Ginny. He has a real good reason to stay away from you,” Ron’s hand briefly went up to touch the thin pink scar across his cheekbone. Ginny’s eyes softened at the pained look on her brother’s face. 

 

“Ron, I‘m really sorry about what happened. You have no idea how much. But, I will not hide my feelings for him because of it. I love him. I will not be hidden away. How dare he. . .” Ginny was finding it hard to keep her voice down again. 

 

“Look Ginny, I’m not going to argue with you. Stay AWAY from Harry. He has a lot going on right now. He doesn’t need you teasing him.” Ron’s voice had also risen. 

 

“I will not. . . You can’t tell me what to do.” Ginny tried to jerk her arm out of his grasp. He held on. 

 

“Fine, then know this. If I find out that you‘re still teasing Harry, I will write to Mum. That’s not a threat it’s a promise. He’s dealing with life and death shit here. I don’t care if you write Mum and tell her I’m shagging the whole bloody school. STAY AWAY FROM HARRY!” Ron let go of Ginny’s arm and stormed off, following his friend up the stairs. 

 

* 

 

Once Ron entered the room he found Harry sprawled across his bed, the palms of his hands pushed against his temples.

 

“You ok, mate?” Ron said as he closed the door.

 

Harry groaned “She’s torturing me.” He lifted his head and looked at Ron incredulously, “On purpose!”

 

“I can see that.” Ron sat down of his bed looking across at his friend, “Harry, exactly what did you do with my sister this summer?”

 

“I didn’t shag her, if that’s what you’re asking.” Harry’s head lay back on the bed. He was still massaging his temples.

 

“Well, she's not acting like herself. I didn’t know she even knew about those things.”

 

“She knows. . .” Harry grated out, then suddenly jumped up. He had his broom in his hand in seconds, walking purposely towards the door. “I got to get out for a while," he said to Ron as he walked out the door. 

 

Harry walked across the grounds towards the Quidditch Pitch. Flying was just what he needed. The crisp air blew his now shorter hair as he stomped purposely towards his goal. Once he arrived at the pitch, he looked up; the full moon cast an eerie glow over the hoops that stood erected on either side. Harry breathed in the scent of grass and flying. It was then, that he noticed a single flyer already out there with her long black hair flying behind her as she soared above him. She slowed as she noticed Harry, then pulled around and landed next to him. 

 

“Harry. . . I’ve been meaning to talk to you.” Cho Chang said as she walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked down at it for a while. His blood was still pounding from Ginny’s most recent assault. Then he looked into the eyes of a girl he had spent two years wanting. He saw it. A loneliness. A need for human closeness. He didn’t even stop to think before he pulled her into his arms, her mouth opening to his as he kissed her harshly. 

 

* 

 

Ginny couldn’t sleep. It had been a week ago tonight that Ron had yelled at her, and she had stayed away from Harry. She knew it had been insensitive to tease him, but she just couldn’t help it. He was addicting. Knowing that she could get such a reaction out of him drove her insane. She loved to watch his eyes turn to green fire, burning into her. When he looked at her she felt beautiful and sexy. It was wonderful and empowering, and GONE! She groaned as she rolled over in bed. 

 

She hadn’t lied when she said she loved to feel his skin under her hands. It had just slipped out. Ginny had the horrible habit of saying exactly what she was feeling. Her mouth was always way ahead of her brain. How could she have forgotten Ron sitting right there? 

 

Ginny realized, after a week of cooling off, that Harry really wasn’t going to change his mind. He was determined to stay away. God, save her from overprotective men. She had put up with them her whole life. It killed her that Harry refused to be with her. 

 

Now, after her behavior, Ginny realized that she could lose him as a friend too. That was something she wouldn’t accept. She would just have to apologize. Maybe, if she could convince him that she would behave, they could start to talk again. She missed their conversations. 

 

She hurriedly dressed and headed for the common room. It was early yet, she was sure he was up. Once down there she spotted Ron and Hermione in a corner. They had obviously made up. Yet, another example of mouth before brain. I really have to work on that, Ginny thought to herself as she walked towards them. 

 

“Where’s Harry?” Ginny questioned them. 

 

“Why?” Ron said looking up from his work, glaring at her. 

 

“Relax Ron, I’m not going to attack your friend. I just want to apologize.” 

 

“He’s down at the Quidditch field,” Hermione answered without looking up. 

 

“HERMIONE!” Ron yelled with a look of panic. 

 

“What?” Hermione finally looked up from her work with a bewildered glare at Ron. 

 

Ron ignored her for a moment “Look, Ginny, don’t go down there. He’ll be back in a while. You can apologize then,” Ron said frantically.

 

“No, Ron I want to do it now. I need to get it off my chest,” Ginny said as she turned towards the portrait.

 

“NO!” Ron ran up, grabbing her arm to stop her.

 

“I already said I would behave. Now, LET GO!” Ginny yelled jerking her arm out of his grasp.

 

Ron ran a hand through his hair taking a deep breath to calm himself. “Please don’t go, Ginny. He’ll be back soon,” Ron said, with a look of desperation on his face.

 

Ginny’s eyes narrowed at her brother “Why don’t you want me to go down there?” Ginny said with a deadly voice.

 

“I just think you should wait,” Ron said in a big sigh, avoiding her eyes.

 

“I’m going!” Ginny was out the portrait before Ron could catch her.

 

“GINNY DON’T!!!” Ron was yelling from the portrait entrance as she walked down the hallway. She didn’t even bother to look back.

 

 

Ginny was practically running across the grounds. She simply couldn’t believe what Ron’s actions implied. Harry would never do that to her. He may be a stupid prat for staying away, but he would never hurt her. Not like that. Ginny rounded the corner to the field and gasped!

 

There at the entrance to the locker room stood Harry and Cho Chang. Harry’s robes in his hand. His white shirt glowing in the moonlight. He had one hand in her hair, the other on the small of her back pressing her against him. His head falling back against the wall as Cho kissed his neck.

 

Ginny couldn’t move. She stood transfixed in horror at the sight in front of her. Ginny realized they weren’t just snogging, they were lovers. It couldn’t possibly be true, but it was!

 

And RON KNEW!!!

 

In the space of a minute, which felt like a lifetime, someone, either Cho or Harry, saw her across the field. They stopped, and even from far away Ginny could see the pain in Harry’s face as he looked at her. As he started to walk towards her, Ginny took off. Blinded by tears as she ran.

 

“GINNY WAIT!” Harry was yelling from behind her. Ginny had a good lead, but he was faster. She could hear him coming up behind her. She stumbled as he grabbed her arm.

 

“Let go of me,” she hissed, tears streaming down her face.

 

“No, Ginny listen. . .I never meant to. . .” Ginny could see unshed tears shining in his eyes as he spoke.

 

“But you did Harry. . . YOU DID!” she yelled.

 

“I still love you,” he whispered in a miserable voice.

 

SMACK!! 

 

The look on Harry’s face went from miserable to shocked as he reached up to the stinging red welt now forming on his face in the shape of Ginny’s hand.

 

“Don’t you ever say that again,” Ginny said in a deadly whisper.

 

“Gin, I’m sor--” Harry was interrupted.

 

“Don’t bother apologizing. . . I will never forgive you for this. Do you hear me, HARRY POTTER, NEVER!!!!” Ginny screamed.

 

“I hear you,” Harry sighed.

 

Ginny didn’t bother to respond. She ran back to the castle, leaving Harry where he stood. Harry had got his wish. She would stay away. 

 

As she approached the hallway to Gryffindor Tower, she stopped. She didn’t want to face anyone in there, especially Ron. She slid against the wall until she sat crouched in the corner. Her face fell into her hands as she silently cried. She was so caught up in her misery she didn’t hear someone approach.

 

“Ginny, are you ok?” she heard a nervous voice say as someone sat down beside her. 

 

Ginny looked up into caring eyes. The eyes of an uncomplicated and loyal boy. He set a stack of pictures on the floor beside him as he reached up to gently pat her shoulder. The dam broke for Ginny.

 

“Oh, Colin,” she cried as she flung her arms around him and sobbed, unrestrained, into his shoulder.


	5. The Promise

Ginny tried to shake off the depressing memories of her fourth year as she sat on her trunk to lock it. She leaned back against her bed as she felt the wave of sorrow and heartbreak overcome her.

 

In the weeks that followed that fateful night, Ginny had tried her hardest to avoid Harry at all costs. She had submersed herself in her studies and rarely talked to anyone but Hermione or Colin. Hermione, it turned out, was quite the kindred sprit when it came to heartache. Ron wasn’t only a great prat when it came to sisters; his mismanagement on matters of love could rival Harry, and that was saying something. 

 

Colin was also a comfort, spending hours with her in the library, keeping her company as they studied. It was there, immersed in books and parchment, that Colin had purposed the idea that finally pulled Ginny out of her shell: The Hogwarts Examiner. A school newspaper. She'd jumped at the chance. Dumbledore had loved the idea. Ginny was appointed Chief Editor and Colin was the Photographer and Creative Director. Ginny had solicited the many shops in Hogsmeade for advertisement and used the money to fund supplies and printing. They'd set up two representatives from each house so the paper would be unbiased. Two months after they had pitched the idea to Dumbledore, they'd printed their first paper. It was a resounding success.

 

Suddenly, Ginny was in the spotlight for something that had nothing to do with her family or Harry Potter. Since she oversaw everything, and had final say on what was printed, she became very popular. People she didn’t even know were always coming up to her in the hallway pitching story ideas. It became so overwhelming she had to set up a comments box outside the room they had obtained for meetings and layout of the paper. Ginny found that she had a real talent when it came to managing people. It was a constant trial to get the eight representatives to agree. They were always bickering over who should be assigned which articles or whose house was represented the most on any given month, but Ginny handled it well. She tried to be fair and balanced. Eventually, everyone on the staff began to accept Ginny’s decisions and respected her for them. Ginny wrote an editorial every issue, as well as several of the more important current events articles. She would often find herself staying up late into the night editing and laying out the paper, with Colin working diligently at her side.

 

She still hurt over Harry, but she was so busy that the once crushing pain dimmed to a dull ache. Eventually, she had to grudgingly admit that Harry wasn’t totally at fault. He had made his intentions to steer clear of her painfully obvious, and she had pushed him. She had teased him at a time when he was stressed and vulnerable. She didn’t forgive him for it, but she understood it.

 

That thought brought Ginny back to the topic at hand, Colin. Since they had worked together so much, it had seemed natural to start dating him. He was a nice boy, and had grown to be fairly good-looking in an ordinary sort of way. They got on well and never argued or bickered. Ginny was bored. How could she continue to lead Colin on when all the while she pined for Harry? No, she had to break up with him. He might hate her for it, but it was better than letting him continue to believe something that wasn’t true.

 

Ginny got up and checked her room to ensure that everything was packed. Her roommates began to filter in from breakfast, and she was suddenly glad she'd packed early. The giggly girls in her year tended to annoy her, another side effect of being brought up around boys. With a wave, Ginny headed out to say a few goodbyes before the start of the summer. One person in particular she wanted to say goodbye to was Sirius.

 

Ginny spent a lot of time in Professor Lupin’s office. If Ginny found herself having a bad day, she discovered that tea with Sirius was the ultimate cure. He would tell her stories of his youth and kept her laughing for hours. Professor Lupin once told her that her friendship with him, helped Sirius more than her. Something about Ginny helped him let down the huge barriers he'd put up since his years in Azkaban. Professor Lupin would often join in on their evening conversations, and Ginny had formed a strong friendship with him as well.

 

Ginny knocked on Professor Lupin's office door, and it took several minutes before she got a response.

 

“Who is it?” Professor Lupin called. 

 

“It’s Ginny, I've come to say goodbye to Snuffles,” Ginny called back. The door opened to reveal a smiling Professor Lupin.

 

“Oh, come to say goodbye to the ol’ mutt, have you? Not a word for your tired old professor,” Professor Lupin said as his large black dog growled at him.

 

“I came to say goodbye to both of you,” Ginny said as she walked in, feeling much happier than she had all day. That is, until she noticed the other person in the room.

 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked in a baffled voice, as Professor Lupin shut the door and set a locking charm to protect Sirius.

 

“I think you just heard what I was doing here. I came to say goodbye,” Ginny said as she turned to face Harry. He was sitting in a chair in front of Lupin’s desk. He stood to talk to her, his arms crossing over his muscular chest. Ginny tried to restrain herself from gaping openly at him.

 

“Yes, I heard that. But, why?” He questioned again, looking past her to Sirius who had transformed from his dog state.

 

“Ginny comes to visit quite often,” Sirius said in way of an explanation. Professor Lupin sat behind his desk, and Sirius flopped down in the seat Harry had just vacated, with an amused look on his face as he looked at the two teens facing each other across the room.

 

“Tea, Ginny?” Professor Lupin asked.

 

“How often do you come visit?" Harry asked, ignoring Professor Lupin. 

 

“Often,” Ginny snapped. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“For your information, I happen to be great company,” Sirius interjected with a playful smile. Harry snorted in disbelief. 

 

“It’s true, far better company than his godson,” Ginny flipped her hair as she said this, trying to ignore his piercing green gaze. 

 

“There was a time, Ginny, when you didn’t mind my company,” Harry whispered as he stepped closer to her. 

 

“We all make mistakes,” Ginny countered as she unconsciously closed the gap between herself and Harry, her temper rising, her heart beating.

 

“Yes, we all make mistakes,” he agreed in a pained voice. They stood very close, breathing deeply, suddenly unaware of Professor Lupin and Sirius still in the room, as they faced each other.

 

“Right, well, how about that tea?” Professor Lupin asked again, snapping Harry and Ginny out of their trance.

 

“I won’t be staying. Sirius, Professor, I hope you have a good summer,” Ginny said, using her most diplomatic voice as she headed out the door.

 

Harry had a hold of her arm in an instant. Ginny gasped softly at the effect his touch had on her. It had been so long. She took a steadying breath when he let go quickly.

 

“You don’t have to go, I just didn’t realize you visited here. I’ve never seen you down here before,” Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair. Ginny knew he had a habit of doing that when he was frustrated. 

 

“I come down here, when I know you’re busy,” Ginny answered in a moment of honesty. “I’m sorry I lost my temper,” she added. 

 

“It’s ok, I kind of like your temper,” Harry said with a smile. Sirius laughed outright.

 

“What is it with Potters and hot tempered redheads?”

 

“Hey!” Ginny said, turning to Sirus in mock anger.

 

“I wish I knew, Sirius,” Harry said, only half joking, still looking intently at her. Ginny felt very vulnerable under his gaze; she had to leave. She would end up doing something humiliating if she didn’t.

 

“I really do have to go, I just wanted to say a quick goodbye.” She walked up and hugged Sirius who stood on her approach.

 

“Send me an owl or two this summer,” Sirius said as he pulled away.

 

“I will,” Ginny promised, then walked over and gave another hug to Professor Lupin.

 

“Stay out of trouble,” Professor Lupin said as she turned towards the door.

 

“What’s the fun in that, Moony?” Sirius chirped, and Harry turned to look at him with the most baffled look on his face.

 

“Is he always like this when you’re around?” Harry questioned Ginny as she walked past him.

 

“Pretty much,” Ginny said with another smile at Sirius. She turned to Harry who was still standing there regarding her with an unreadable expression on his face. “Have a pleasant summer, Harry.” She walked out the door before he could reply.

 

Once she was down the hallway from the office, she leaned against the wall. That was the most she and Harry had said to each other since Cho. It was unnerving. If only he didn’t look so good. He was so much bigger than the Harry she used to know. He seemed to fill the room. He always had a certain presence about him, but now he seemed to radiate strength and power. As she headed back to the common room, she once again steeled herself for the conversation with Colin. Her little interlude with Harry proved what she had long suspected: there was just no getting over Harry Potter. 

 

* 

 

As the students piled onto the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards one of the back compartments. Harry and Hermione both had the right to ride in the Prefects’ compartment, but opted to stay with Ron.

 

“Why aren’t you riding with your boyfriend?” Ron quipped as he opened the door to a compartment in the very rear of the train.

 

“Do we have to do this every train ride? I said goodbye earlier. I want to enjoy the ride home with my friends. He understands that,” Hermione said as she walked into the compartment followed by Ron and Harry.

 

“Give him a proper goodbye, did you?” Ron grumbled as he fell into a window seat.

 

“I don’t see to where that’s any of your business, ” Hermione answered airily as she sat in the seat next to Ron.

 

“What if I do think it’s my business?” 

 

“Then you would be sorely mistaken.” 

 

Harry was only half hearing the old argument between Ron and Hermione. He was lost in thought about Ginny. He had been totally caught off guard by her visit to Sirus and Professor Lupin. It was true that he watched her often, but he hadn’t had a real conversation with her since that night. He was shocked at how much more mature she was. She gave off an air of independence and self assurance. He wondered why he hadn’t noticed it before. She ran that paper almost single handily. Harry was also surprised at Sirus’ attitude around Ginny. He was a totally different person. Ginny had always had an effect on Harry’s own moods, but he never stopped to consider that she may have that effect on others as well. It was like she brought happiness and joy with her into the room, and everyone around was forced to respond.

 

It was a long while later that Harry was jolted out of his reprieve. He had shifted uncomfortably and accidentally knocked Crookshanks off the seat next to him, in a ball of hissing, spitting fur. They had worn their battle uniforms hidden under their robes. They hadn’t bothered to transfigure any of it. Transfiguring all their weapons could take precious minutes. Minutes they couldn’t afford to lose in an emergency. Harry’s scar had been burning for weeks. The Dark Mark was being spotted all over England. Dumbledore had insisted that they be totally prepared for an attack. Harry felt his gun dig into his hip and shifted again. He felt very apprehensive about their arrival at King’s Cross. There were hundreds of students on this train, an attack could be disastrous. The Ministry had people on alert, but no guards posted at the station. It was a common practice to keep general threats out of the public eye. In Harry’s opinion, it was a very dangerous practice.

 

“Why do you wear your hair like that every time we wear our uniforms?” Ron questioned Hermione.

 

“It’s the only way to keep it completely out of my face,” Hermione stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Harry smiled as he looked at her. Her hair normally hung in loose curls around her face, giving her a sultry look. Today, it was braided in two tight braids, the ends curling right below each ear. It was almost comical to see Hermione dressed in full battle uniform, with a hairstyle that made her look angelic and innocent.

 

“I like it,” Ron said as he reached behind her ear and tugged on one of her braids.

 

Hermione was about to reply when the compartment door flew open.

 

“You!”

 

Fortunately, Harry was quicker at throwing a barrier with his hand, than Ron and Hermione were at drawing their wands. Harry saw someone fly against the wall, a split second before Ron and Hermione’s curses hit the barrier.

 

In the next moment all three of them stood at the doorway to the compartment, looking through the Barrier at the crumpled figure on the ground.

 

“I should have guessed,” Ron said shaking his head.

 

Harry felt his heart sink as he looked through the barrier. Ginny was going to be livid when she discovered Colin unconscious. 

 

“What did you do to him?!” Ginny yelled as she came tearing down the hallway. Her voice was muffed by the barrier. With a wave of his hand, Harry dispelled it. 

 

“This moron jumped up on us,” Ron said to his sister who was leaning over Colin, trying to wake him up.

 

“He was upset, he wasn’t thinking,” she said sharply.

 

“That’s obvious,” Ron said as he looked down at Colin again. 

 

“What’s wrong with him? What did you do?” Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry as she said this. 

 

“He’s just knocked out. He startled me, I threw the barrier a little more forcefully than usual,” Harry said with a concerned look at Colin as Ginny stood up in front of him. 

 

“Just knocked out!” Ginny yelled 

 

“Hey, he’s lucky Harry threw that barrier. If Hermione’s or my curses had hit him, he’d be in far worse shape,” Ron said in way of calming his sister. 

 

“Can you wake him up?” she said with a concerned glance at him again.

 

“Yes, let’s get him into the compartment,” Hermione said as she looked down the hallway at the students who had gathered to see the excitement. “Ron, get rid of them.”

 

Ron’s huge form filled the hallway.

 

“SOD OFF!” his voice boomed past the students. It was highly effective, almost everyone was gone by the time Harry had Colin in the compartment.

 

“You didn’t have to be so crude,” Hermione scolded Ron as she checked Colin. 

 

“You told me to get rid of them. I did,” he said as he closed the compartment door. 

 

“Is he, ok?” Ginny asked as she leaned over Colin next to Hermione. 

 

“He’s fine. Luckily, he doesn’t have a concussion,” Hermione said straightening back up. Hermione waved her wand, performing a simple rejuvenating spell.

 

Collin blinked several times. Then he looked around the room, his gaze finally resting on Harry.

 

“You bastard!” he yelled as he sat up and winced.

 

“Colin, this has nothing to do with him,” Ginny said calmly.

 

“You so much as admitted he was the reason you’re breaking up with me,” Colin turned to Ginny with a hurt look on his face.

 

“I did no such thing,” Ginny said trying to keep the harshness out of her voice.

 

“What other reason is there? Give me one, Ginny,” he said as he stood up.

 

“I will not discuss this right now.”

 

“Do you even care that she still loves you?” Colin hissed at Harry “Or are you too busy with that seeker slut to give a damn.” 

 

Harry moved to stand in front of Colin. "I would recommend, that you refrain from discussing things you don’t understand,” he said in a deadly calm voice. “I think you need to go cool off and discuss this with Ginny later.” 

 

“I'm not scared of you,” Colin said in a shaky voice as he looked into Harry’s cold green stare.

 

“Then you’re an idiot,” Harry said without malice. 

 

“I can’t believe you still love him after what he did!” Colin yelled at Ginny. “He’s doesn’t care about you. Look at him, he’s a cold, unfeeling bastard.” 

 

“Colin, you need to cool off!” Harry repeated in a slightly raised voice. 

 

“So you admit it. You admit that you don’t love her.” Colin turned back to Harry accusingly. 

 

“Colin, let’s go somewhere else and discuss this,” Ginny said as she stepped between Harry and Colin. 

 

“Are you afraid to hear him admit that he doesn’t love you? ARE YOU?!” Colin yelled in Ginny’s face. 

 

“How he feels doesn’t matter to me one way or the other,” Ginny said coldly. 

 

“You’re a lying BITCH!” Colin yelled again. 

 

Colin was so upset at Ginny and Harry he didn’t see Ron coming. Colin was slammed against the wall, seconds after the sentence was spoken. Ron’s large hands dug into Colin's arms as he brought him eye level with himself. Colin’s feet dangled off the ground. All color left his face, as he looked into the burning blue stare of Ginny’s furious brother. 

 

“Did you just call my sister a bitch?” 

 

“Ron, let him down,” Ginny said forcefully. 

 

Ron looked down at his sister, “Did you hear what he just called you?” 

 

“He’s upset, I sure he doesn’t mean it. You have to let him down,” Ginny reasoned with her brother. 

 

Ron turned back to Colin, “I want you to apologize.” 

 

“I...I’m sorry, Ginny,” Colin sputtered. 

 

Ron let go suddenly, and Colin fell to the ground with a thump.

 

“Get out!” Ron yelled at Colin, who was staring at him, large-eyed, from the ground. When Ron made a move towards him again, Colin hurried out the door.

 

“Don’t you dare go after him, Ginny,” Ron warned.

 

“I don’t know what’s got into him. He’s usually so sweet and mild-tempered,” Ginny said as she looked at the door Colin had just ran out of.

 

“It’s like you said, he’s upset.” Hermione said coming forward. She put an arm around Ginny, and both girls sat down.

 

“Don’t you defend him,” Ron snapped at Hermione as he sat across from the girls.

 

“I wasn’t defending him, I was just pointing out a fact,” Hermione said crossly to Ron.

 

“Ginny, he has to be the stupidest git, I ever met. Thank God, you dumped him,” Ron said as he turned to his sister.

 

“He’s not stupid,” Ginny said, defending him.

 

“Did you just miss the last ten minutes? He’s lucky Harry’s got more self control than I do,” Ron cast a glance at Harry who was sitting in the window seat towards the back of the compartment. His jaw locked, body ridged in contained anger.

 

Ginny spared a glance at Harry. She had been humiliated that Colin had dragged Harry into everything. She had spent the last two years trying to give off an air of indifference towards Harry. Colin had destroyed all her hard work, in a matter of minutes.

 

Harry had handled himself well, under the circumstances. Despite Colin’s accusations, Harry was not cold or unfeeling. Ginny had seen the emotions play across his face at the painful memories Colin had dragged to the surface.

 

Ginny, feeling the need to apologize, approached Harry, “Are you okay?” she asked as she sat next to him.

 

He turned to look at her, his green eyes unblinking, “Not really.”

 

“I’m sorry, I never meant for you to be dragged into this. I didn’t think he would react quite so...violently.”

 

“I almost hit him, you know that don’t you?” Harry’s voice rang with anger.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

 

“Why did you break up with him?”

 

“It just wasn’t working. I never loved him. I didn’t think it was fair to keep a relationship going under those circumstances.” Harry turned away after Ginny spoke. He stared out the window for a while, before he turned back to her.

 

“Why didn’t you love him?”

 

“Do you really want me to answer that, Harry?” Ginny saw Harry’s eyes close as he took a deep breath. Ginny almost cried at the look of longing on his face when he looked at her again.

 

“No, I guess I don’t,” he whispered, as he looked away.

 

*

 

Ginny spent the rest of the train ride in the compartment with them. She didn’t really want to run into Colin again. She sat next to Hermione and Ron as they alternated between bickering and flirting. Ginny could sense an air of tension that she suspected had nothing to do with Colin. A feeling a dread seemed to fill the room as the conductor announced their arrival at the station.

 

“Where’s your trunk, Ginny?” Ron stretched his arms in front of him as he spoke.

 

“In the other compartment, will you help me get it?” Ginny questioned. She knew her trunk was far to heavy to carry herself.

 

“Yeah, let’s hurry,” Ron said as he went to the door and waited for Ginny to lead the way.

 

Ginny and Ron were some of the first students to depart the train. They found Harry and Hermione already waiting for them next to their own trunks and pets.

 

“There’s Charlie,” Hermione said as she spotted his large redheaded form. Ginny was surprised to see that he’d become even more muscular over the past year. The crowd seemed to part for him as he strode purposely towards them.

 

“Where’s everyone?” Ginny asked Charlie as she gave him a hug.

 

“I told them to stay home,” Charlie answered with a look at Ron as he pulled away.

 

Ginny was about to ask why, when screams from the opposite side of the platform echoed past them. Ginny turned around and to see people running towards them. She strained her eyes to see what could be causing such a commotion. Panicked people ran everywhere. A few weDisapparating , but most seemed to be looking for their children as they left the train. A gap appeared in the crowd and Ginny saw what they were running from. With a feeling of dread she stared at the cloaked figures as they approached. Ginny turned in panic and gasped as she came face to face with four War Mages.

 

She stared opened mouth at Charlie, Ron, Harry and Hermione. Their robes lay discarded on the ground, revealing their Weapon-clad bodies. The light glinted off the various knives they wore. She took in the Muggle guns on their hips, the potions vials in their belts, the dragon hide that covered their bodies, and covered her mouth in horror. They were ready to face the worst nightmares imaginable, and they were going to do it willingly.

 

The four of them looked at her with concern, then Harry took a step forward. His scar glared at her from his forehead, a brilliant reminder of his role in the world. He reached out and grabbed her arm with a look of desperation on his face.

 

“Stay down, Ginny... Stay hidden, no matter what you see!” he said fiercely.

 

She nodded, too overwhelmed with fear for them, to speak.

 

“PROMISE ME!” Harry pleaded as he squeezed her arm.

 

“I....I promise,” she stuttered as she felt the tears roll down her face.


	6. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

The screams of panic grew louder. Harry felt his heart jump in fear at the thought of leaving Ginny alone in this nightmare. It was apparent that this was a large scale attack, even Dumbledore hadn’t expected something of this magnitude. 

 

Harry let go of Ginny’s arm, ignoring the part of him that begged to take her and run for safety. There would be no hope for anyone if he didn’t do what he was trained for. 

 

Charlie walked up to his only sister looking every bit as tortured as Harry felt. 

 

“Stay away from the train. Find the most solid barrier and stay put!” He grabbed her shoulders, when she didn’t respond. “Ginny, are you listening to me?!” 

 

“Yes!” she said desperately as she turned to look at the rapidly approaching Death Eaters. 

 

Ron was scanning behind them, his eyes taking in they layout of the building. He walked forward and pulled Ginny roughly away from Charlie, “There, that barrier in the back, by the wall,” Ron said, pointing behind him. 

 

Ginny tried to pull away from Ron as he pushed her in the direction of the barrier. “Wait, I want to say that I lo--” 

 

“We know. . We all know, NOW GO!!!” Ron finished with a final push. Ginny started towards the barrier, then stopped to look back. All the love and fear she felt for them was written plainly on her face. 

 

“NOW, GINNY!” Charlie hollered over the screaming crowd. 

 

With a look of anguish she turned once more and resumed her flight to safety. 

 

Harry watched as she fled towards the back of the building, dodging people as she ran. Her hair swung behind her in a blaze of glory making her visible until she sunk behind the barrier. 

 

 

They, all four, turned back to the escalating crisis, the task at hand looming before them. 

 

“Let’s do this,” Ron said as he stretched his arms in front of him to loosen his muscles. 

 

As they started to walk purposely towards the conflict, people parted away from them with gasps of shock. They took no notice of the awe inspiring sight they created. Four War Mages, walking fearlessly towards the attackers. Looking every bit the Warriors they were. Their fit and muscular bodies once hidden beneath robes were now plainly visible under the tight clothing they wore. The weapons that hung from their belts and peeked from the pockets of their dragon hide vests, proved how dangerous they could be. 

 

When they neared the center of the conflict, Harry saw that the Death Eaters had come prepared. Many wore robes that opened to give them access to the weapons they wore. Like the War Mages, they had discovered that sometimes it was quicker and more efficient to use blunt force, rather than magic. 

 

Signs of the attack were apparent. The bodies of innocent witches and wizards lay scattered across the scene. If Harry hadn’t already been cured of any hesitation towards killing a Death Eater, the sight before him would have accomplished the feat. 

 

A few wizards stood bravely dueling with the Death Eaters. Harry’s sharp eyes noticed that one middle aged wizard stood, staring in horror at the Death Eater before him. He faced certain doom as the Death Eater raised his arm to perform the Killing Curse. Harry’s knife flew out of his hand before his brain could process the action. On impulse, Harry ran forward and yanked his knife out of the fallen Death Eater. As he stood the wizard’s eyes widened. The once deafening noise, quieted, as everyone including the Death Eaters, stopped to stare. Harry turned to see Ron, Hermione and Charlie behind him. 

 

“Do you surrender?” Charlie asked the Death Eaters calmly. 

 

The effect was instantaneous. At once, the Death Eaters were upon them, their previous duels forgotten. The four of them spread out in a common tactical maneuver. Ron could be seen closest to the train, fighting off two of the biggest Death Eaters. Like Ron, they seemed to prefer weapons over magic. They had obviously surmised, due to Ron’s size, that he would make a challenging opponent. Charlie stood close to the barrier that lead to King’s Cross Station. He alternated between armed combat with the Death Eater currently in front of him and stunning spells shot from the wand, which he had trained himself to use left handed. Hermione was closest to Harry, also using her wand left handed, leaving her right hand free to throw a knife, if needed. She moved gracefully as she danced away from the curses and threw her own stunning spells at the same time. 

 

Harry was in the biggest predicament. His face was easily recognizable, and killing Harry Potter was a hard trophy for any Death Eater to resist. Not for the first time, Harry thanked the Gods above for his ability to do wandless magic. He would have easily been over his head without it. He was able to throw barriers to hold off the stream of attackers, as he dealt with the one on two in front of him. His barriers took a certain amount of concentration, so at this level of fighting he was only able to hold one at a time. That left him with the complication of having to lift one barrier to throw another. In the name of survival and quick conquest, Harry dropped all pretense of capturing his opponents alive. He was using his left hand for barriers, while his right threw knives with deadly intent. At any small interval he had, he would summon his knives back, for fear of running out.

 

After about ten minutes, there still seemed to be a constant stream of Death Eaters coming at Harry. He was more than relived when Ron showed up next to him, having bested the Death Eaters he had fought near the train. Harry was unsure how much longer he could have held up under such an onslaught. Having Ron fighting by his side gave him a renewed since of energy. Ron already showed the signs of battle, the sweat that poured off of him ran pink across his arms as it mixed with the blood from various small wounds he had received.

 

Another five minutes later, Harry was beginning to wonder if the idiots at the Ministry were even breathing. They were supposed to be on alert. Reinforcements should have should been there long before now. They were all starting to tire. A part of Harry’s mind was concerned for Hermione. She'd been out of his line of sight for a while now. Ron was also looking around when he had a brief reprieve from fighting. It was at this moment, Ron’s eyes scanning the crowd in search of Hermione’s sleek form, that Harry spotted a Death Eater sneaking up behind Ron, wand raised. Harry was so distracted with the two cloaked figures in front of him, his reaction time would have never been quick enough.

 

“RON!” Harry yelled in warning.

 

A gun shot echoed through the platform.

 

Ron spun to see the dead Death Eater crumpled behind him. As he glanced up, his eyes widened.

 

They’re stood Hermione, gun drawn and smoking. She too, had several cuts across her arms and a small laceration on her forehead. She had apparently taken to hiding and coming up from behind. At Harry’s next glance, Hermione had disappeared, and Ron was once again battling, his swords blazing, the implications of the event just minutes before, forgotten in the need for survival.

 

As the pops of the Apparating Aurors indicated that relief was soon at hand, Harry heard a heart-stopping scream. It called to him over the crowd, a voice he’d recognize anywhere. He turned to see Ginny struggling against, not one, but two Death Eaters. Her red hair flying around her as she kicked and punched at them. As they struggled to keep hold of her Harry saw the flash of sliver peek out from a black sleeve, his heart dropped. Wormtail had Ginny.

 

Without a second thought, he turned from the battle in front of him.

 

“RON COVER ME!” Harry hollered as he left his back exposed to run towards Ginny.

 

 

*

 

Ginny had stayed behind the barrier as promised. She tried to see what was going on, but the chaos made it impossible. The crowd did thin out eventually. Most people had either gone into hiding like Ginny, or managed to get through the barrier to King’s Cross Station. She attempted to strain her eyes, but all she could catch was a flash of red hair from her brothers. Once, she spotted Hermione hiding behind a barrier close to the conflict. Hermione jumped out, then disappeared into the crowd. Ginny was becoming terrified. She hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Harry. She had spotted a large group of Death Eaters crowded together, and Ginny seriously hoped Harry wasn’t in the middle of that group. Since some of them seemed to bounce off invisible barriers, she suspected that he was. When she spotted Ron running full speed towards the group, her fears were confirmed.

 

Ginny was no longer alone behind the barrier. She had a group of first years crowded with her. Ginny took to comforting the five young girls with her, and it seemed to relieve some of the tension she felt. She tried to talk with them and keep their mind off the danger. Ginny was not totally distracted. She still wanted some sort of reassurance that her loved ones were okay. She would stand up every few minutes to hang her head around the barrier and look for them.

 

She was doing just that, her eyes squinting to get a better view, when she heard one of the girls yell to her mother. She swung around to see a worried witch grab her chest as she spotted her daughter with Ginny. Before Ginny knew what happened, the little girl took off from the safety of the barrier to run towards her mum. Ginny ran out after her. She had spotted several Death Eaters lurking around. Running out of the cover could have put the girl in danger. Ginny caught her arm to pull her back to safety, when she suddenly felt someone tug on the screaming girl's other arm.

 

She looked up and almost dropped the girl. The towering Death Eater stood before her, faceless and terrifying. His dark cloak making him appear even more menacing, Ginny began to tug harder on the girl, but the Death Eater was much stronger than she. The Death Eater paused and looked back at the conflict for a moment then turned faceless, towards her again. He dropped the first year's arm, and the girl ran towards her mum. Ginny instantly knew why he had let go: he wanted her instead. Ginny took off running. She let out a scream when a second pair of hands wrapped around her waist. She started to kick and punch at the assailant. The other Death Eater caught up to them and was attempting to aid in subduing Ginny. The men were grunting through their masks and Ginny heard the occasional swear word when she landed a punch or kick. Finally, the smaller of the two wrapped a strong arm around her waist, rendering her immobile.

 

“I think a few red-haired War Mages, would be very interested to know we have their baby sister,” she heard a squeaky voice say in her ear. She tried to struggle but he a had to firm hold on her. She looked down at the arm that held her.

 

“Wormtail,” she whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

 

“You’ve heard of me,” he squeaked a little nervously.

 

Yes, Ginny had heard all about Wormtail. Harry had described to her in detail how he got that magical hand that now held her. She struggled harder against him.

 

“Stop fighting, I’d hate to have to kill you before your brothers even know we have you.”

 

The second Death Eater walked up and grabbed her face. She could hear heavy breathing coming out of his mask.

 

“We could have some fun with this one,” he said as he caressed her cheek.

 

Ginny turned her head quickly and sunk her white teeth into his hand.

 

“BITCH!” he yelled.

 

He raised his hand and smacked her so hard, she saw stars behind her eyelids. The pain in her face making her slightly dizzy.

 

She opened her eyes when she heard the faceless man make a startled gasp. Ginny screams pierced the air when she saw the point of a bloody knife sticking out of his chest. It suddenly disappeared and the man pitched forward. Wormtail pulled her backwards to prevent being toppled on by the dead man. Ginny’s screaming stopped when she saw what the falling form revealed.

 

There stood Harry, the bloody knife still in his hand. He looked more furious than she had ever seen him. His brilliant green eyes flashing in anger as he took in the scene in front of him. He was unrecognizable as the Harry on the train. He had blood spattered across his face and arms. His skin glistened with sweat. His already large size seemed even more imposing when mixed with the sheer fury that radiated from him. He flicked the knife once and Ginny saw that it was now clean. He shoved it back into his belt and walked towards them.

 

“Let her go,” his furious voice demanded.

 

Ginny could hear Wormtail's breathing increase and she felt his hand wrap around her throat.

 

“I’ll kill her, Harry,” he wheezed.

 

Harry was so quick, Ginny didn’t even see his hand move. 

 

Harry’s gun was now pressed against Wormtail's mask, “Move and you’re dead,” he hissed. 

 

“Harry, you wouldn’t kill me,” Wormtail’s shaky voice tried to reason. 

 

“I assure you, I would.” Harry pressed the gun deeper into the mask. Ginny heard it thump lightly against Wormtail’s forehead. 

 

 

Harry avoided looking at Ginny. He had his eyes trained on the mask in front of him. He was praying that Wormtail wouldn't make him pull the trigger. He had no qualms about killing the man, he’d just rather it not be inches from Ginny’s face.

 

“Harry. . .” Wormtail started again.

 

“Last chance. . .” Harry whispered as his finger started to apply pressure to the trigger.

 

To Harry’s huge relief, Wormtail’s hands moved slowly away from Ginny. He was surprised that Wormtail had enough presence of mind to move slowly. If he'd released Ginny quickly, Harry could have easily pulled trigger by accident.

 

Once Ginny was a safe distance, Harry stunned Wormtail and set magical bindings on him. Every ounce of his being wanted to kill the filthy rat, but he refrained. Having Wormtail alive, would make it that much easier to prove Sirus’ innocence. Plus, having Ginny watch him kill a man, practically in cold blood, was too painful to think about. She’d already seen him kill one Death Eater in her defense, that was more than enough.

 

“Are you okay?” He tried to speak calmly, but the anger and fear was still pumping through him.

 

Ginny stood staring at him with large eyes. Her face was pale. She just looked at him, her mouth slightly open in shock.

 

“Are you?” she countered when she finally spoke. Her gaze traveled down the length of him. Harry looked down as well, he realized just how gruesome he must look.

 

“I’ve seen better days,” he said as he glanced back towards where Ron, Charlie and Hermione were still fighting.

 

“Are you hurt?” Her voice still rang with shock.

 

“Probably,” he didn’t really feel hurt, but the adrenaline rush could easily cover that up. “I've got to go, Ginny.”

 

He knew that the Aurors had arrived. The threat to this side of the platform was minimal. She would be fine for a few more minutes.

 

She jumped forward as he started to walk off. “Wait, is everyone okay?”

 

“Last I checked, they seemed fine. They may look a sight, but I don’t think it’s anything serious.”

 

“Oh. . .okay,” She said looking at the ground. Harry could tell she had something else to say. “Harry?” she questioned softly.

 

“Hmm,” he said as he moved closer.

 

“Would you have really killed him. . . you know like. . .” She paused to look at his gun, that now hung back on his hip. “Like that?”

 

“Yes Ginny, I would have. . . The choice between you or Wormtail isn’t a hard one for me to make,” he said in a soft but certain voice.

 

Ginny must have heard about the destructive force of Muggle guns. Harry could see in her eyes that she understood what a violent death Wormtail would have suffered, had he made a different choice.

 

Ginny was about to say something else when Harry saw her eyes grow wide as she looked past his shoulder. Harry spun quickly to see what she was looking at.

 

Three retreating Death Eaters all stood close to the train, their wands pointed at the back compartment.

 

“GET DOWN, GINNY!”

 

Harry yelled as his knife flew out of his hand towards the nearest Death Eater. He sprinted and threw a barrier at the second as he ran. He tackled the third as the curse was muttered. It was too late, the platform rocked from the explosion. It was not as powerful as it would have been if all three of them had cast the curse, but it was enough.

 

 

*

 

It seemed to take forever for the dust to settle. Ginny was screaming for Harry. If the platform had been chaotic before, it was nothing compared to now. Once she was able to see, she spotted Harry’s form laying near the Death Eater he tackled. She let out an ear piercing scream as she ran. She fell on her knees next to him. He was lying face down. The amount of blood around him made it impossible for her to turn him over. He was dead, she just knew it. She couldn’t face it.

 

“GINNY!” Ron yelled as he ran towards them. He stopped when he saw who she was kneeling over.

 

“RON! DO SOMETHING!” She yelled at her horrified brother.

 

He ran forward and shoved Ginny out of the way. With shaking hands he turned Harry over.

 

“Oh, God,” Ron whispered.

 

Harry’s face was white as death. He was a mess, and he seemed to be bleeding from everywhere. Ginny saw so many deep wounds she couldn’t begin to count them. The dragon hide appeared to have protected the parts of his body that it covered, but that was it. He was just lying there, unmoving. His eyes closed, a trickle of blood running down his face from a wound beneath his raven hair.

 

Ron had his fingers on Harry’s neck feeling for a pulse.

 

“He’s alive,” he said springing to his feet, “HERMIONE!. . . HERMIONE!!!!”

 

Ron’s voice echoed across the platform. Even over the roaring crowd, he was easy to hear in his panic. Ginny looked up from her spot of the floor, to see Hermione running towards them. She broke through the crowd that was now gathered around them. She came to a grinding halt when she saw Harry.

 

Ron ran forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards Harry. She was like dead weight, her feet were almost dragging across the ground. Her eyes were wide in shock. Ron turned around when he realized Hermione wasn’t cooperating.

 

“HERMIONE, HARRY IS GOING TO DIE, IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING!!!!” he screamed as he shook her.

 

It worked. Ginny could see Hermione instantly snap out of her horror struck state. She ran up to Harry and immediately started checking him over, wand in hand. Like Ron, she seemed unaware of the various cuts and bruises that covered her body.

 

“What’s she doing?” Ginny asked, her voice shaking as she spoke.

 

“She’s the only one of us, who could get a handle on the Medi-Charms Madam Pomfrey tried to teach us,” Ron said as he watched Hermione work. “She’s trying to stop the bleeding.”

 

“Is he going to die?” Ginny could barley choke out the words.

 

Ron looked at her. For the first time in years she saw tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

 

“It’s pretty bad, Ginny” he said softy.

 

She felt her heart constrict at Ron’s words. The reality of a world without Harry hit her. Needing comfort himself Ron moved closer to her, Ginny fell into his open arms, sobbing brokenly into his shoulder. Her tears once again flowing for a boy named Harry Potter.


	7. New Beginings

Harry Potter lay in that blissful state of semi-consciousness. It was the only part of sleep that Harry had ever enjoyed. He was awake enough to chase away the nightmares but asleep enough to block out the harsh realities of life. His eyes shut tighter in a futile attempt to remain unaware, yet the inevitable descent into full wakefulness finally overcame him. He was immediately aware of how weak he felt.

 

His eyes blinked open, and he took in the unnatural brightness of the room as the candlelight bounced off the stark white walls around him. He was in St. Mungo’s. It had to be bad if he'd ended up here. He groaned; he hated this fucking place.

 

“I think he’s waking up.” Harry turned towards the sound of the voice, and his breath hitched.

 

Ginny was leaning over him. Her long copper hair hung like a veil around him, tickling his face and neck. He’d never seen anyone look so beautiful and so tired at the same time. She had a few stray tears running down her cheeks. He reached up and cupped her face with his palm, his thumb brushing away the tears. She broke into a brilliant smile, and he couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“You scared the hell out of us, Harry Potter,” she said as a few more tears ran down her face.

 

“Sorry about that,” he mumbled.

 

“Ginny, let the man breathe.” Ginny straightened back up and stepped to the side as Ron came into view.

 

If Ginny looked tired, Ron looked that much worse. His eyes were sunken and dark. He hadn’t shaved in what looked like days.

 

“You look like shit,” Harry said to Ron as he tried to sit up.

 

Ron grinned, “I wouldn’t talk; you’re not about to make the cover of Witch Weekly any time soon.”

 

Harry reached a hand to his face and felt at least a few days' hair growth. “How long have I been out?”

 

“Three days, you fuck.” 

 

“Three days! What the hell’s wrong with me?” Harry exclaimed as he sat up fully. 

 

“You mean aside from being daft?” Ron said as he crossed his huge arms over his chest. 

 

“Oh, Ron, leave him alone. He just woke up. Someone should go notify the Medi-Wizards,” Hermione scolded. 

 

“I’ll go,” Ginny said as she ran out of the room. Harry watched her go and stared at the door after she left. He knew he shouldn’t be quite so happy about her presence at the hospital, but he couldn’t help himself. 

 

“So, what happened?” Harry said as he turned back to Ron and Hermione. 

 

“You jumped in front of an exploding train, you git.” Ron ducked as Hermione went to hit the back of his head. 

 

“It was pretty serious, Harry, you almost bled to death,” Hermione said as she sat in a chair next to his bed. 

 

Harry didn’t feel any wounds. They must have healed them magically once he'd got here.

 

“Is that it?” Harry asked as he watched Ron’s jaw drop.

 

“IS THAT IT!!! Harry, you were a bloody fucking mess. You lost so much blood, you went into shock. We didn’t think you’d make it!” Ron threw up his hands in exasperation. “Is that it?!!”

 

“He hasn’t had much sleep,” Hermione whispered to him. 

 

“So I’ve been out for three days because of blood loss?” Harry asked skeptically. 

 

“No, you had pretty serious concussion, too. They were able to heal that, of course, but still, your body went into shock,” Hermione explained calmly as Ron stood shaking his head. 

 

“You almost died! If Hermione hadn’t stopped most of the bleeding on the scene, you would have!” Ron’s angry voice announced. 

 

“So you saved both our arses?” Harry asked as he smiled at Hermione.

 

Harry’s statement was punctuated by the arrival of the Medi-Wizards. Hermione excused herself and joined Ginny in informing the others of Harry’s condition. The doctors said basically the same thing as Hermione. They added that his top physical condition aided in his speedy recovery. Harry made a mental note to never complain about Sirius’ grueling workout sessions.

 

“Have you heard from Snuffles?” Harry questioned Ron, who had stayed in the room.

 

Ron broke into a huge smile, “We’ll talk later; it hasn’t been released, yet.”

 

“Well, Mr. Potter, it looks like you should be able to leave tomorrow. Do you want the hospital to make a statement to the press or would you rather have a member of your family make one?” The Medi-Wizard questioned casually as he put Harry’s chart back on the door.

 

“Press?” Harry choked.

 

Ron had been sitting at a small table reading the paper. At Harry’s horrified question he brought the paper over to him and dropped it on his lap. Harry looked at the headline and felt all the color drain from his face.

 

 

 

 

Harry Potter Near Death 

World waits with baited breath for news on ‘Boy Who Lived'! 

 

 

 

“I don’t want to read this, do I?” Harry questioned Ron.

 

“Probably not, the media is having a bloody field day with the whole thing. It’s been all over the papers for days. Charlie’s already laid out four reporters who sneaked up on him. Hermione and I have been here, so we haven’t had the brunt of it, but poor Mum has been buried in owls for all of us,” Ron said, totally exasperated.

 

“What’s keeping them away from the hospital?” Harry questioned in a weak voice.

 

“The Ministry posted a whole squad of Aurors to keep the hospital secure,” the doctor answered.

 

“They published pictures of the whole attack. I don’t know who took them, but when I found out, I’ll wring their neck. Mum almost had a heart attack when she saw one of me taking out those Death Eaters by the train.”

 

“You’re joking; they printed that?” Harry couldn’t be more horrified.

 

“Oh, you should see the ones they got of you! You look like a mad man. Not to mention Hermione, they’re making a huge deal over her!” Ron thundered.

 

“I can’t believe the Ministry let them get away with that,” Harry said as he tried to process everything.

 

“The Ministry is in way over their heads. It’s been a real scandal that the Aurors took so long to show up. Fifteen people were killed in the attack. The public is practically screaming for Fudge’s resignation. Especially since, ‘The Great Harry Potter’ decided to get himself blown up in the line of duty,” Ron ended sarcastically.

 

“You're quite the hero, Mr. Potter. Everyone will be so relieved to find out that you’re okay,” the Medi-Wizard said in awed voice.

 

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry’s head fell into his hands.

 

“Oh god, what a nightmare,” he mumbled as his head started to throb.

 

“So, about the statement to the press. . .” the Medi-Wizard continued, unaffected by Harry’s obvious distress.

 

Harry tried to imagine a member of his family making a statement to a pack of Wizard reporters and almost laughed. He didn’t think Uncle Vernon was up to the task. 

 

“What happened to the Dursleys?” Harry asked Ron, remembering that Uncle Vernon was supposed to be waiting for him on the other side of the barrier that lead to King’s Cross.

 

“They left the station after an hour of waiting. Dumbledore went to their house later that night and informed them of your condition. I don’t think they were overly concerned.” Ron looked at Harry apologetically.

 

“No, they wouldn’t be,” Harry muttered.

 

“Just let Bill make the statement. He’s pretty good at talking to the press. He’s been handling most of it since this all started,” Ron said as he put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

 

“Fine.” Harry’s head dropped against the pillow in exhaustion.

 

“Very well,” the Medi-Wizard said in a disappointed voice. Harry had a feeling that the doctor wanted to be the one to go in front of the reporters.

 

Harry turned to Ron after the man left, and his mind filled with painful memories, “It’s happening again.”

 

“Only worse,” Ron conceded.

 

In the weeks that followed Harry’s and Ron’s kidnapping, the media had gone into a frenzy. Especially after one of the nurses at St. Mungo’s had reported the torture they’d been subject to. Harry still resented Sirus for making him go to St. Mungo’s for a complete examination. Ron had similar feelings about it towards his mum. Being tortured was not something you wanted the whole world to know about.

 

A few minutes later Hermione and Ginny returned, followed by Mrs. Weasley and Charlie.

 

“We’re so glad to see you awake, we were all so worried about you. The others wanted to come of course, but we thought it was better to come in shifts,” Mrs. Weasley gushed as she smoothed out his sheets.

 

Harry was secretly glad the Weasleys had decided to come in shifts; the whole pack of them could be overwhelming in the best of times.

 

“How are you feeling, dear?” Mrs. Weasley leaned down and gave a tender hug that Harry returned awkwardly. He never really knew how to deal with her fussing.

 

“Okay, I guess.”

 

“Well, you’re coming to stay with us when you’re released. I don’t want to hear any protests. I’ve already arranged it with Dumbledore. We can’t have you going back to those terrible Muggles while you’re still recovering,” Mrs. Weasley said as she sat in a chair next to him.

 

“The doctors say I should be back to normal in a couple of days,” Harry said tensely.

 

“Nonsense! You’re going to need your rest,” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with a dismissive wave.

 

“Mum’s been worried sick over you,” Charlie laughed as he sat down next to Ginny on Harry’s other side. Ron and Hermione pulled up chairs next to Mrs. Weasley.

 

“What’s happening with Wormtail?” Harry asked Charlie.

 

“He admitted to everything, we didn’t even need to use Veritaserum on him, the spineless bastard.”

 

“Charlie!” Mrs. Weasley’s scolded.

 

“Anyway, you can imagine how shocked everyone was when they found out about Sirius’ innocence. They’re trying to figure out how to handle this publicly. The Ministry already looks bad. When the public finds out that an innocent man spent twelve years in Azkaban, it’ll be a media nightmare. Especially since he’s your godfather. Can you imagine how everyone is going to react when they find out Harry Potter is going off to live with the notorious Sirius Black?” Charlie chuckled.

 

“So how long 'til they announce his innocence?” Harry questioned. He didn’t really give a damn how much trouble it was going to cause the Ministry.

 

“A few more days. I think they’re planning on offering him a settlement. You know, for his pain and suffering?”

 

“How can they ever make up for everything Sirius has been through. It’s insulting to even try!” Harry said, appalled.

 

“Hey, if they want to give the man money, let him take it,” Ron joked.

 

“It’d better be a huge settlement,” Harry whispered under his breath.

 

“I think it will be,” Charlie smiled.

 

“Have you talked to him?” Harry asked.

 

“Professor Lupin and Dumbledore have been here a couple of times to check on you. They said Sirius is insane with worry over you. I don’t think he’s spent much time thinking about Wormtail,” Hermione answered.

 

“Poor Sirius, I know that he wants to be here. He cares about you so much,” Ginny said softly to Harry.

 

“Yeah, poor bloke has a godson with a death wish.”

 

“Ron, don’t say such things!” Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

 

“Sorry, Mum.”

 

“Ron, if he hadn’t stopped those Death Eaters, the whole station would have gone up. We’d all be dead, Harry included,” Charlie said seriously.

 

“So what happened with the Death Eaters?”

 

“Sixteen captured, and eighteen dead. The few that were left Disapparated after the explosion,” Charlie said quickly. Harry could tell he was used to reporting statistics like that often.

 

“I still can’t believe you four did that,” Mrs. Weasley said weakly.

 

“Mum, they did well . I was really impressed. I’d heard rumors at the department, but it was still surprising,” Charlie stated proudly.

 

“Yes, but you could have been killed,” Mrs. Weasley continued.

 

“True, but anyone can be killed. Innocent people are being murdered every day by the Death Eaters. At least we can defend ourselves,” Charlie tried to reason.

 

“Do you know what it’s like to see a picture of your baby killing Death Eaters on the front page of the paper?” Mrs. Weasley said with a sorrowful look at Ron.

 

“Mum, please don’t do this again. They wanted to kill a whole train station full of children. You should be proud of Ron, he helped save hundred of lives,” Charlie said as he tried to comfort her.

 

“Okay, let’s not talk about this. We’re upsetting Harry,” Mrs. Weasley patted Harry’s arm as she tried to distract herself.

 

Ron gave a choked laugh and Charlie just shook his head.

 

“You’ll never escape her mothering now, especially after what you did for Ginny,” Charlie laughed.

 

“And where were you two when he was rescuing YOUR sister?” Mrs. Weasley said sharply.

 

“Yeah, Harry, I was going to ask. How did you know Ginny was in trouble?” Ron questioned.

 

“I heard her,” Harry mumbled as he glanced at Ginny. Her cheeks had turned pink in embarrassment, and she offered him a weak smile.

 

“Across the platform, in the middle of combat, with all that noise, you heard her?” Ron said incredulously.

 

“Yes, I heard her. Can we drop this?” Harry hissed at Ron.

 

“Well, I’m glad you did. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't?” Mrs. Weasley gushed as she smoothed out his sheets once more.

 

 

*

 

It was sometime later that everyone left. Harry had insisted that Ron, Hermione and Ginny go home and get some real sleep. He really wanted some time alone to think before he headed to the Burrow. It was strange that one day could change his life so drastically. Last week, Ginny hadn't been speaking to him and Sirius had been on the run. Now all that had changed . Harry was overjoyed about Sirius. He had written a letter to him that Ron had promised to send off. It was Ginny that was posing a problem. As much as he’d hated her cold indifference, it had offered him a certain level of security. Now, with her sudden change of heart, he was back to where he'd started. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist her on a second go around. He’d just have to get himself the hell out of the Burrow as quickly as possible. He tried to steel himself against her, but, as he dropped off to sleep, images of her floated in his mind, and for the first time in years, he slept peacefully.

 

* 

 

Harry woke up early. Two years of waking up at five in the morning was a hard habit to break. He got out of bed and paced around the room for a while. His body still felt weaker than usual, but four days in bed was enough. He felt like the room was closing in on him. He couldn’t leave because he only had the bloody hospital robe to wear. He assumed that his clothes had been ripped to shreds in the explosion. He spent a few moments worrying over his dragon-hide vest and pant casings, not to mention his weapons belt. Harry had had all of that specially made for him. He was rather attached to them. He was fairly certain Ron had held on to them. Ron worshiped his own weapons; he’d understand that Harry wouldn’t want to lose his.

 

By seven a Medi-Nurse had arrived and forced a strength increasing potion down his throat. She’d scoffed at his being out of bed, then asked for an autograph. Harry couldn’t believe his ears. Bill had apparently made a statement to the press, and he had twelve nurses visit him for various odd reasons before Ron and Hermione arrived at nine. He’d never been so glad. 

 

“Did you bring my clothes?” Harry practically jumped on the two of them. 

 

“Yes, calm down,” Ron laughed as he waved Harry off of him. 

 

“Harry, should you be out of bed?”” Hermione questioned. 

 

“I have to get out of this place. The nurses have been hounding me all morning.” Harry grabbed his bag of clothes and started rummaging through it.

 

“They’re probably just trying to get a peek at you in those hospital robes. You do have nice legs,” Hermione teased as she looked Harry up and down.

 

“Hermione!” Ron gasped in shock.

 

“Oh Ron, don’t worry, you have nice legs too,” she said as she patted his arm.

 

“When have you seen Ron’s legs?” Harry questioned slyly. 

 

To his surprise both Ron and Hermione blushed. 

 

“Never mind,” Hermione mumbled under breath. 

 

“Well, Hermione, if you want to see more than my legs, stick around. I’m not shy and I've got to get out of here. I’m about to go mad in this room,” Harry said quickly as he pulled out his clothes.

 

“Goodbye, Hermione!” Ron practically shoved her out the door.

 

“So, she’s spunky this morning?” Harry questioned Ron after Hermione left.

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Ron mumbled.

 

“Did she go home last night?” Harry continued as he started to pull his clothes on.

 

“No, she’s staying at the Burrow for a couple of days.”

 

“I’m sure Josh loves that,” Harry said sarcastically.

 

“He dumped her,” Ron said with a quick smile.

 

“What?!” Harry gasped as his head poked through his shirt.

 

“Yeah, I think he’s scared of her or something. He sent her an owl last night. She was pretty upset.” 

 

“Funny, she didn’t seem upset a few minutes ago.” Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. 

 

“I guess she feels better,” Ron shrugged. 

 

“You shagged her, didn’t you?” 

 

“No,” Ron said in a weak voice. 

 

“Spare me, Ron. I know when you’re lying. I can’t believe you took advantage of her like that!” Harry was now fully dressed and stood in front of Ron accusingly. 

 

“Please don’t moralize with me, Harry. You’re no saint.” Ron stood to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“She’s your friend. One of your best friends. How could you do that?” Harry wasn’t about to back down just because Ron was trying to look intimidating. 

 

“I’d never hurt her,” Ron said softly. 

 

“You already have, or have you forgotten fifth year?” Harry hissed.

 

“Again, I’ll remind you, you’re no saint. You broke my sister’s heart.” 

 

“Well, at least I don’t make the same mistakes twice.” Harry couldn’t believe Ron had brought up Ginny. 

 

“Are you sure about that. . .?” Ron questioned with his own eyes narrowed. 

 

“Stop trying to change the subject.” 

 

“Look, Harry, Hermione is a big girl. You’re not her daddy, so back the fuck off!” Ron yelled as he stepped closer to Harry. 

 

“I can’t believe you!” Harry yelled back. 

 

“She came to me, okay? Hermione is not exactly a blushing virgin, and she hasn’t been for a long fucking time! So you can stop worrying about her virtue and focus on your own fucked up love life!” Ron ranted his face getting redder by the minute.

 

Harry dropped down into the chair Ron vacated and tried to process what he'd just heard.

 

“Was Josh her first?” Harry mumbled as he put his head in his hands.

 

“No”

 

“Were you?” Harry said softly as he looked up at Ron.

 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but, yes I was. Then I fucked up. Now, I have a second chance, and I’m not about to let you fuck it up,” Ron said fiercely.

 

“Do you love her?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Ron whispered as he fell into the seat beside Harry.

 

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Harry said with a small smile.

 

“I wouldn’t talk,” Ron smiled back.

 

“Good point.”

 

 

*

 

Ron and Harry decided to make amends. It was an unspoken pact that the conversation in the hospital room would remain between the two of them. Harry had already found out way more then he ever wanted to know about Hermione’s sex life. He assumed she could handle it. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that there was a whole other side to Hermione that he didn’t know about. Once he got over the shock of it, he found it kind of funny. She was always full of surprises. If you got past the fact that Ron and Hermione were polar opposites, they’d be perfect for each other. 

 

The hospital arranged for them to take the Floo Network back to the Burrow. Harry was relieved to get away. He was feeling much better, and Mrs. Weasley’s cooking was always something to look forward too. All the Weasleys had been waiting for them on their arrival, and they spent a day relaxing and forgetting about the nightmare outside the haven of the Burrow. They all agreed not to talk about the events at King’s Cross, although, Ron showed him the letters that Mr. Weasley had stored in the shed before he blocked Owl Post with a repelling charm around the Burrow. There had to be thousands. Harry could easily understand why they'd blocked the post.

 

By the time night fell, Harry was thoroughly exhausted. He hadn’t done much all day, but his body was still trying to recover. He had purposely attempted to avoid Ginny all day. It was easier said than done. The Burrow wasn’t that big, and Harry was naturally drawn to her. He had a feeling that Ginny was going through the same torrent of emotions he was. They said a few brief words to each other, but that was it.

 

As everyone filtered off to bed, Harry found that he couldn’t sleep, which was strange considering how tired he was. So after lying in Ron’s empty room for an hour, he decided to get up. Ron was off somewhere, presumably with Hermione, and Harry was bored. He wasn’t used to inactivity, and it made him a little stir crazy.

 

Harry headed down the stairs to what he assumed would be an empty living room and stopped dead when he saw the figure curled into an armchair with a book in her lap.

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Ginny questioned.

 

He couldn't help but stare. Her pale green night dress was clinging to her. He could see the faint outline of her nipples underneath it. The darkness of the room mixed with the dim candle light made her pale skin glow. As his gaze traveled downwards he noticed that her legs lay bare where her night dress had ridden up. Her hair flowed around her, loose and wild. One eyebrow arched in amusement as she watched him look at her. He’d never met a woman who could be so innocent one second and so bloody seductive the next.

 

“Enjoying the view, Harry?” She whispered as she set her book on the ground, allowing a brief glance down her night dress.

 

“You know I am,” he ground out. She was doing it on purpose.

 

“And if I do?” she challenged as she flipped her hair behind her and leaned back against the chair.

 

“Ginny, don’t start this again,” he warned.

 

She stood up in front of him, her chin tilted up to look into his eyes, “What would you do if I did?”

 

 

She watched Harry’s eyes narrow as he regarded her. Then in one quick motion he pulled her against him. One of his hands slid into her hair, and his lips came crashing down on hers. She gasped in surprise, and his tongue thrust into her mouth. Ginny would have lost her balance if Harry hadn’t had a firm hold of her. The fire that spiraled through her was unfathomable. It was a hundred times stronger than she'd remembered. She ran one hand through his hair, the other clinging to his muscular arm as she reveled in the feel of him. For a long while their lips met in hungry desire. Two years of pent-up passion seemed to pour from both of them. In a moment of weakness, he slid a callused hand to the curve of her back, pressing her hard against him. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his reaction to her. Harry took a shuddering breath and tore his lips from hers.

 

“Don’t play games, Ginny,” he breathed thickly against her ear, making her quiver with need.

 

“I. . .I wasn’t…” she gasped as she tried to get a hold of herself.

 

He stepped back, his green eyes burning into her with unfulfilled desire.

 

“Good, because the next time you start one, I’ll finish it.”

 

He turned and headed up the stairs without looking back.


	8. Whiskey Blues

Harry stormed up the stairs away from Ginny. His blood was pounding in his ears. He stopped twice with the intention of going back to her. Either he’d forgotten, or it had become more intense; whatever the reason, her effect on him was monstrous. It made his nights with Cho look like child's play. He’d always prided himself on being able to maintain his self control in the most dire of situations, but not anymore. His self control had flown right out the window the second he’d kissed her. He had to get out of the Burrow. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be at the Dursleys. He couldn’t remain under the same roof with her, something life-altering was going to happen if he did.

 

Harry stood outside the door to Ron’s room and took a few steadying breaths as he tried to get himself under control. He opened the door roughly in his frustration and ducked as Ron hurled a curse at him. Harry looked at the black mark on the wall three feet from him.

 

“A little off your mark tonight,” Harry commented as he shook his head.

 

Ron sat in the corner of his room. His long legs were propped up on the small table next to him. He was shirtless and had a bottle of Ogden’s Fire Whiskey in one hand as he looked out the window ignoring Harry’s jibe.

 

Harry dropped down in the seat next to Ron and yanked the bottle out of his hand. “What happened to never drinking again?”

 

“I might ask you the same thing,” Ron growled as he watched Harry take a long swig out of the bottle. It was obvious that Ron wanted to be alone to wallow in whatever misery had caused him to drink again.

 

Harry took a deep breath as he felt the whiskey burn down him. He’d never been a serious drinker, but there were nights during his fifth year that he and Ron had got positively pissed. He’d felt the hangover from his fight with Ginny over Cho for two days afterwards. Ron had been waiting for him, bottle in hand, when he returned from the Quidditch pitch. Ron had drunk just as much. He’d been consumed with guilt for encouraging Harry’s relationship with Cho to keep Harry away from his sister.

 

“Trust me, you’d rather have me up here getting pissed with you than the alternative,” Harry sighed as he looked back towards the door.

 

“What’s the alternative?” Ron said crossly.

 

“Shagging your sister.”

 

“Let me get you a glass.”

 

Ron jumped up and rummaged through his trunk. He found two shot glasses and aimed one at Harry’s head. Harry caught it in one hand and poured himself a drink as Ron fell back into his seat. He yanked the bottle back and filled his glass.

 

“So what’s the occasion?” Harry questioned as Ron dropped his feet back on the table and looked out the window again, glass in hand.

 

“Love stinks,” he sighed.

 

“That didn’t take long; this morning you were happy as a clam.”

 

“On second thought, go bug Ginny,” Ron said as he turned to glare at Harry.

 

“If you say so.” Harry smiled and went to stand. Ron shoved him back into his seat.

 

“Drink your fucking whiskey and shut up.” Ron grabbed Harry’s glass and filled it up again.

 

“Where did you get it?”

 

“I stole it out of the twin’s room. They always have a stash.”

 

“I thought they gave it up?”

 

“They found a charm to cure hangovers,” Ron said as he filled his own glass back up.

 

“Very nice, will they share their new-found knowledge tomorrow when we feel like shit?” Harry laughed.

 

“Are you kidding, when they can watch us suffer instead?”

 

Harry and Ron worked their way through a good portion of the bottle in silence. Harry was surprised to notice that it took him twice as long as it should have to get truly smashed, and it seemed Ron was having the same problem. Of course, they’d been much thinner the last time they'd knocked out a bottle of Ogden’s Fire Whiskey.

 

“So, what’s going on with you and my sister?” Ron questioned with a scowl.

 

“You really don’t want to hear about it,” Harry muttered.

 

“I’d hate to have to murder you, Harry.”

 

“Not as much as I’d hate telling your mum I killed you in self defense,” Harry laughed.

 

“You think it’s funny? Do you know what the Death Eaters would do if they found out you had a girlfriend? They’d hunt her like a dog,” Ron hissed.

 

“Thanks for the update, arsehole!”

 

“I’m an arsehole? You just told me that you almost shagged my sister!” Ron jumped up to stand in front of Harry.

 

“That was almost an hour ago. It’s just now sinking in? Dear God, what has Hermione done to you?” Harry gaped as he watched Ron waver where he stood.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ron sighed and dropped down into his seat again.

 

“Good, because I don’t really want to hear about it.” Harry smirked and poured Ron another drink.

 

“Some best mate, you are,” Ron grumbled.

 

“You just threatened to murder me,” Harry pointed out as he filled his own glass.

 

“True, but I said I’d hate to do it.”

 

“Well, that’s a comfort.” 

 

 

It was a long while before they finally went to sleep. Harry hadn’t drunk quite as much as Ron, so he was able to drag himself to bed. Ron had fallen asleep in the chair with his feet still propped up on the table.

 

As the first signs of daylight began to filter into the room, Harry and Ron were enjoying a dreamless sleep brought on by way too much alcohol. That is, until the door opened to Ron’s room. Harry sprang up as Ron grabbed his wand from his lap. A barrier and curse were thrown at the visitor a few seconds after the door opened. Of course, they both missed their mark by several feet.

 

“That was sad, Grandmum is faster than that!” Charlie laughed as he walked in, unaffected by his near miss.

 

Ron’s head dropped to the table as Harry fell back into bed.

 

“What the hell time is it?” Ron mumbled, not lifting his head from where it rested. 

 

“Half past six.”

 

“Half past six! Get the fuck out, Charlie!” Ron yelled as he lifted his head. He winced and dropped it back on the table.

 

“You said you wanted to go running. You don’t want to go soft, do you?” Charlie questioned as he fell down in the seat Harry had vacated last night.

 

“Changed my mind,” Ron said in a half-audible voice.

 

Charlie picked up the empty bottle of whiskey and shook his head. “I thought you two gave up drinking? Are the nightmares still that bad?”

 

“We did give it up,” Harry mumbled as he sat up and clutched his head. He was being reminded exactly why he'd given it up.

 

“Yeah, I can tell.”

 

“Go away,” Ron moaned as he leaned back against the chair rubbing the palm of his hand against his forehead.

 

“Fine, but who do you think taught Fred and George the charm for hangovers?” Charlie smirked then got up to leave.

 

“Wait!” Harry and Ron shouted in unison.

 

“I should let you suffer. You didn’t even set barriers around you before you passed out. What if Mum or Ginny walked in here instead of me, huh? You could have really hurt them, although your aim was pretty pathetic,” Charlie lectured as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the two of them.

 

“Are you going to do the fucking charm or not?”

 

“Ask nicely,” Charlie said in a sing song voice to Ron.

 

“Please, Charlie?” Harry said with a pained laugh, then clutched his head again.

 

Ron was just glaring at his brother. Harry knew that hell could freeze over before Ron would beg for anything.

 

“Fine, but you really need to work on the language, Ron. You kiss my mother with that filthy mouth of yours,” Charlie chuckled.

 

The charm worked well to relieve the symptoms of a hangover. Harry was glad it was Charlie who’d found them in their pathetic state, instead of another Weasley family member. Aside from the twins, no one else in Ron’s family knew that they used to drink. The only reason Charlie knew was because he was the one who used to send the whiskey. He'd taken pity on both of them when he’d found out just how little sleep they'd been getting because of the nightmares they suffered from. If Mrs. Weasley ever found out that he used to send whiskey to Ron, the Death Eaters would be the least of Charlie’s worries. She’d kill him.

 

Harry and Ron opted out of running since the charm didn’t do anything for their lack of sleep. They both crashed into bed and attempted to get a few hours of rest before they were forced to get up. As Harry drifted into a restless sleep, he wondered how Ginny was faring. He shut his eyes tighter as one frightening thought hit him. He had admitted that he wouldn’t stop the next time. He almost smacked his forehead at his stupidity. If his experiences with her had taught him one thing, it was that, where most girls might take that as a threat, Ginny could very likely take it as a promise.


	9. The Last Temptation

Ginny lay awake staring at the darkened ceiling. She had been up for hours talking with Hermione who’d been visibly upset when she had returned to her room. Now, Hermione was asleep, leaving Ginny to really think about the events in the living room a few hours before. She had forgotten just how incredible it felt to be held by Harry. If a simple kiss could overwhelm her so completely, what would it feel like to actually make love with him? Well, she was going to find out. Ginny was sick of wondering and daydreaming about it. She wanted the real thing. She had promised herself when he lay bleeding on the platform, that if he lived, she’d make up for lost time, and her pride be damned. Harry’d had one too many close calls. The thought of him dying with so many things left undone between the two of them was unacceptable. The truth of the matter was, Harry could easily get killed before the War was over. It tore her heart out to admit it, but there it was. So, if Harry thought she was going to wait patiently to see if maybe he made it out alive, he had another thing coming. She was going to seize the moment. She might die an old maid pining for her lost love, but she was going to do it with memories.

 

Ginny woke several hours later feeling refreshed and determined. The situation required real planning. She had to get rid of Ron for the night. Since Harry was sharing his room, Ron would definitely notice when Harry didn’t show up for bed. Ginny thought about it for a while then cast a glance at a still sleeping Hermione. True, the two of them were fighting, but when were they not?

 

“Hermione, get up,” Ginny was practically yelling since Hermione set barriers around herself when she slept and it muffled the sound. Ginny instinctively ducked when a curse bounced off the barrier.

 

“What?” Hermione mumbled as she lifted the barrier and slipped out of bed. 

 

“I need your help,” Ginny said with a huge smile. 

 

“With?” Hermione raised her eyebrow at Ginny in suspicion. 

 

“With my incredibly charming and handsome brother.” 

 

“Bill?” 

 

“Come on Hermione, stop playing. This is important,” Ginny said seriously. If Hermione didn’t agree, everything would be ruined. 

 

“Go on.” 

 

“I need Ron to disappear tonight.” Ginny cast a nervous glance at her as she spoke. 

 

Hermione’s jaw dropped as she realized what Ginny was asking her to do. “Ginny, no!” 

 

“Oh, come on. Sirius will be here any day to get Harry. I don’t have much time!” Ginny pleaded as Hermione looked at her, horrified. 

 

“Ginny, that’s just . . . I don’t know. . . deceitful!” Hermione gasped. 

 

“I don’t think Ron will mind,” Ginny raised one eyebrow and smirked. 

 

“You’re so bad.” Hermione said with a half smile as she shook her head. 

 

“I’m determined. There’s a difference. So, will you do it?” Ginny looked hopefully at Hermione. 

 

“I don’t know. . .” 

 

“Please. . . What if Harry had died? Then, I would never know. I love him, Hermione. I love him so much it hurts. Please, do this for me,” Ginny grabbed Hermione’s arm in desperation. 

 

“Oh, I guess. But, I won’t enjoy it.”

 

“Yeah, right!” Ginny laughed as she gave Hermione a hug.

 

“Won’t he be surprised?” Hermione said thoughtfully.

 

“Which one?”

 

“Both, I suspect.”

 

 

*

 

 

Harry woke up a few hours later feeling much better. The aftereffects of his injuries had all but disappeared. He still hadn’t had that much sleep, but he was more than used to that. Ron got up a few minutes later, and the two of them dressed and headed down to breakfast.

 

Ron was still in a surly mood. Harry ignored it. He had other problems to deal with. He was going to write to Sirius again and ask if he could go to Lupin’s until news of Sirius’ innocence was released. It was the only alternative, aside from going back to the Dursleys. He had to get out of the Burrow.

 

“Has Hedwig returned?” Harry asked Mrs. Weasley as she fluttered around the kitchen piling huge amounts of food onto Harry's and Ron’s plates.

 

“Oh no, we blocked the post, remember? She won’t be able to get past the barrier Arthur set up around the house,” Mrs. Weasley said with a worried look at Harry.

 

”That’s not good,” Harry mumbled as he ate his toast. “Can post get out?”

 

“No, I’ve been having the twins drop off all the letters at the post office on the way to the shop.” She piled more bacon onto Harry’s plate as she spoke.

 

“Have they left already?”

 

“Oh yes, they left hours ago. You two slept late. Of course, you need your rest,” Mrs. Weasley patted his arm then dropped more bacon onto Ron’s plate.

 

“Who do you need to write to?” Ron said as he glared at Harry.

 

“A couple of people, actually,” Harry said thoughtfully. He should write to Cho and tell her he was okay. She would be sick with worry, but wouldn’t dare show up at the Weasleys'.

 

“Well, they can send your letters tomorrow,” Mrs. Weasley said as she went back to cooking.

 

“Can I use the Floo to contact Sirius?”

 

“No, we had to be taken off of it. Reporters starting showing up right here in the kitchen. Can you imagine? They have no shame. I do hope this blows over soon.” Mrs. Weasley sounded totally exasperated, and Harry didn’t blame her.

 

“So, basically we’re barricaded in here with no contact to the outside world?” he said incredulously.

 

“I told you it was bad! They took us off the network right after we arrived from the hospital,” Ron growled.

 

“What about the paper?”

 

“Dad brings it home from work.”

 

“Do you have the old ones from the attack?”

 

Mrs. Weasley gave Harry the papers from the past few days before she headed out of the kitchen. He had them spread all over the table as he looked at the pictures of the battle at the station. Ron was right, he did look like a mad man. Harry felt his mouth drop open while he watched his photographic self throw a knife at one Death Eater as two others bounced off a barrier. There were pictures of all of them, horribly graphic pictures. Harry still couldn’t believe they had printed them. He looked closer at a picture of Hermione as she threw a knife at the cloaked figure in front of her.

 

“God, she looks good,” Ron sighed as he saw what picture Harry was looking at. “She looks so sexy in that uniform.”

 

“I really worry about you, sometimes. She’s killing a Death Eater in this picture and you think she looks sexy?”

 

“Look at her, she’s amazing. What other woman could throw a knife like that? She’s so tough. I love that.” Ron grabbed the paper away from Harry and looked at it closer.

 

“Ron, if you cut out that picture I’ll have you committed,” Harry muttered as he turned back to read the paper.

 

The pressed had coined them ‘The Heroes of Platform 9 3/4’. Harry was relieved to read that Charlie, Ron and Hermione had received just as much credit as he had. The media had made a huge deal over his accident, though. Harry read more about his injuries in the Daily Prophet than the Medi-Wizards had told him personally. Typical, there must of been a leak at St. Mungo's; nothing new there. They had printed the details of his and Ron’s injuries two years ago, why should it change now? Harry looked over at Ron who was busy looking at a different picture of Hermione. Ron’s scar stood out, a thin white line that ran across the length of his cheekbone. Harry felt the guilt again. He felt it almost every time he saw the bloody thing. Ron was proud of it, of course. To him, it meant that he was a survivor. It was his reminder of how truly evil Voldemort’s followers were. That scar represented something much different to Harry. It was visible proof of what happened to someone who cared about him. 

 

“Do you ever wonder where we’d be if we went with Hermione and Ginny to the bookstore that day?” Harry sighed. 

 

Ron looked at him in shock. They never talked about what had happened, ever.

 

“No,” he snapped then went back to looking at the pictures of Hermione.

 

“You never wonder if we’d have normal lives? I mean were sitting here looking at pictures of ourselves killing other human beings. We wouldn’t be doing that if we hadn’t been kidnapped.”

 

“They’re not human beings, Harry,” Ron said in exasperation as he looked up again.

 

“Yes, they are.”

 

“You’re joking! Please, tell me you’re joking.” 

 

“You never feel bad about it? You never feel any guilt over killing all those Death Eaters?” Harry questioned as he looked back at the pictures. 

 

Ron jumped up and started to pace around the empty kitchen. 

 

”You want to talk about this? Fine, let's have a fucking sob session over it. I hate the bastards. There’s not a night that goes by that I don’t hear you screaming in pain. Every night, I see that mask in front of my face asking me if I’m willing to die. So no, I don’t feel bad about it. I’d love to drive a knife right through the black heart of every single last one of them!” Ron was still pacing around the room as Harry watched his face turn red with his ranting.

 

“And you think that’s normal?”

 

“No, I don’t think it’s normal! I think it’s highly fucked up! Normal people don’t have their best mate’s screams burned into their dreams. Normal people don’t know what it’s like to feel so much pain that you pray for death. But, it’s not our fault, it’s theirs. So, please get over this fucking guilt you think you’re feeling!” Ron continued to pace as he ran his hand through his hair over and over in frustration.

 

“What about Hermione?” Harry asked as he looked at a picture of her stunning a Death Eater.

 

“What about her? She’s incredible,” Ron said as he stopped to look at Harry again. 

 

“You don’t feel bad about what’s she turned into? She wasn’t tortured. Why did we let her turn into a murderer?” 

 

“When has Hermione ever done what we told her to do? She made the decision to be a War Mage on her own. And it’s a good thing to, we’d both be dead without her,” Ron said proudly as he looked towards the door. 

 

“I guess I just wanted more for her than this.” 

 

“Than what, being considered a heroine? Do you know how many letters she’s got out there? She’s been asked to speak at all kinds of Witch’s Rights conventions. She has done something that no other witch has ever done. You should be proud of her.” Ron dropped down into the chair again and looked at Harry in irritation. “Can we drop this, now? Are we done crying?”

 

“I guess,” Harry laughed.

 

“Thank god!” Ron heaved a huge sigh and went back to looking at the pictures of Hermione.

 

Harry spent a good hour reading the papers. He hated seeing the pictures, but he was glad to be up to date. It was a lot to take in. The Ministry was a mess. A portion of the platform had to be repaired, as did the Hogwarts Express. The four of them were being painted as heroic demigods. There was a slight controversy over him, Ron and Hermione being trained as War Mages since they were so young, but their actions at the station pretty much overshadowed that. Harry's and Ron’s kidnapping was also mentioned several times as the cause of their training. Hermione was made to look like the next Joan of Arc. As always, they retold the story of Harry’s tragic beginnings. There was also several articles on the Weasleys, since two of their sons were involved.

 

Over all, Harry was feeling pretty disgusted with the press in general when he was done. It was true that he was being painted in a positive light, but still, they were digging into every aspect of his life, and he hated that. He was very glad that he’d been so secretive about his relationship with Cho, or they could have easily started attacking her for statements. 

 

Any friend of his was in danger, especially one that he’d had a sexual relationship with. He shuddered to think what would happen if the press got hold of that. He really needed to write to her. She was always discreet, but now more than ever, he couldn’t have her telling anyone that they were friends. The press never stopped to think about putting someone in danger by their reporting. If their relationship ever came out, the Death Eater’s would be knocking on her door. Harry would never forgive himself if that happened.

 

Harry realized it was past noon and wondered where Hermione and Ginny were. He and Ron had been up for a while, and he hadn’t seen either girl. He reckoned the girls were avoiding the two of them. Ron and Hermione were still fighting. Not to mention, his and Ginny’s little interlude in the living room. He was kind of hoping she was upset with him. It looked like he was stuck at the Burrow until Sirius was free to come get him. That could be bad if Ginny decided to take him up on his offer of finishing her game for her. Once again, he marveled at how truly idiotic she could make him. His brain just stopped working whenever she was around. He still couldn’t believe he had said that.

 

After finishing with the papers Harry and Ron decided to play some one-on-one Quidditch. They spent most of the day out there working off their excess stress. The twins and Charlie joined in on a few games when they returned home. The twins had closed up their joke shop early to escape the reporters who had been hounding them all day. Charlie had been given a lax work load due to his heroics at the station. Over twenty fully trained War Mages worked at the Department of Mysteries. It was pretty shameful that Charlie was the only one who had made it to the station. The alert systems were all being reworked. War Mages were supposed to be the best. The fact that the Aurors had beat them to the job was embarrassing, especially since the Aurors had taken so long to begin with.

 

The five of them didn’t head in until nightfall. They argued over the shower, but eventually made it down to dinner, clean and refreshed. They ate outside on two tables set up to accommodate everyone. Aside from Bill, who had remained at his flat, the entire Weasley clan was in attendance.

 

“Did you have a nice day, Harry?” Ginny asked cheerfully from her seat between George and Charlie.

 

Harry was sitting across from her. His eyes narrowed at her cheerfulness. “Okay. . . You?”

 

“I had a wonderful day, although it was a little uneventful. Perhaps, we could play a game later.” Ginny smiled innocently as Harry’s glass slipped from his grasp and crashed to the ground.

 

“Harry, what’s your problem?!” Ron yelled as he jumped up. Half of Harry’s drink had spilled on him. 

 

“Ron, it’s not that bad. Here, let me get that for you.” Hermione came around from her seat next to Harry and with a wave of her wand, cleaned up the pumpkin juice that had spilled all over Ron’s leg. “See, all better.” She ran a hand over the now clean area to see if it was dry. If Harry wasn’t in his own serious predicament, he would have died laughing at the look on Ron’s face as Hermione’s hand ran slowly over his thigh. 

 

“Thanks,” Ron mumbled as he sat back down casting confused glances at Hermione. 

 

“So, what do you think?” Ginny smiled at Harry looking as innocent as could be. 

 

“I think a game would be a bad idea,” Harry hissed through gritted teeth as he looked back at her. 

 

“Oh, I disagree. I think it’s been a really long time since we’ve played one. We could make up for lost time. You know, get caught up on everything.” Ginny was speaking causally, and no one at the table had any idea what she was really implying.

 

“I’m not playing a game tonight.” Harry said firmly as he gave her a look that clearly meant drop it.

 

“Perhaps, if I started one you might feel obligated to finish it.” Ginny suddenly gave him a mischievous smile and one eye brow arched. 

 

“Jesus, Harry. Play a game with her. You know how she is once she sets her mind to something,” George laughed. 

 

“Yes, I do,” Harry muttered under his breath as he looked as his plate. 

 

Harry remained silent for the rest of the meal. He was desperately trying to figure a way out of the situation he had so moronically created for himself. He was faced with several overlapping problems at once, the first being Ginny’s obvious determination. Second, and most alarming, was his own overwhelming need for her. His defenses against Ginny were at an all-time low. He realized that he was in real danger of actually giving in to temptation.

 

He found himself making excuses for it. He'd had a long affair with Cho that he’d kept secret. He and Ginny could simply do the same thing, right? Wrong, he loved Ginny. She deserved more than a fling. Cho had never wanted anything but the obvious out of their relationship. She wasn’t looking for a boyfriend. She was looking for someone to keep her company while she recovered from Cedric’s death. 

 

Ginny was an entirely different situation. It would tear his heart out to know that he was using her for sex when he wanted to give her so much more. Then, there was the pressing matter of Ginny’s family. The Weasleys had been nothing but good to Harry. He would hate to abuse their trust in him. Ron was also a real problem. A two hundred and fifty pound War Mage’s threat of murder was not something to be taken lightly, even if he was your best mate. Ron was bad tempered in the best of times. He may not actually murder Harry, but they could easily come to blows over it and that could be dangerous for both of them. They were both highly trained. Their reflexes were faster than their brains. 

 

By the time dinner was over Harry had decided that he had to stay away from Ginny. He had survived fifteen hours of torture at the hands of Death Eaters. He could survive Ginny. He might not ever sleep again, but he would resist her. After all, he had resisted her almost two years ago. Barely, but he had done it. 

 

Harry made a clear attempt to stay in the company of one or more of Ginny’s brothers for the rest of the night. It unnerved Harry that this didn’t seem to bother Ginny. In fact, she turned in early and left Harry to spend almost a hour talking Quidditch with Charlie as the twins bounced around the room pestering everyone with their latest inventions. Ron and Hermione disappeared, as well, which also surprised Harry, considering Ron’s drunken state the night before. Eventually, Harry headed up to Ron’s room feeling more shaken than he had in years. He knew Ginny too well to think that she’d given up so easily.

 

Harry opened the door slowly, worried he’d find either Ginny or Ron and Hermione. Both situations would be bad. Thankfully, the room was empty and he fell into bed. His peace was interrupted when his head landed on a letter lying on his pillow. He picked it up and almost blanched when he recognized Ginny’s handwriting.

 

 

Meet me at the tree. 

 

 

One sentence, that was it. Yet, it held a world of meaning. The tree where they'd fallen in love. Ginny wasn’t stupid. She knew Harry would go. He wanted to kick himself for not coming up earlier. She was alone, outside, in the dark, with a fucking war going on! She was the most reckless woman he had ever met. He was furious with her. She'd probably sat in her room all day thinking of the one thing that would make him come to her. Well, she’d done it. He wasn’t about to leave her out there all alone. She was stubborn enough to sit there all god damn night. He stormed out of Ron’s room.

 

The living room was empty when he reached it, and he was more than glad, because in a few minutes he was going to be dragging Ginny back here kicking and screaming if he had to. He didn’t really want to explain to five hot tempered brothers the reason Ginny was idiotic enough to be outside at this time of night.

 

Once outside, he lit his wand and ran full speed towards the tree. He wasn’t worried about resisting her. He was worried about not clobbering her once he found her. He was over the hill and through the clearing in minutes. He slowed when he saw the light from a lantern glowing.

 

Ginny sat under the tree on a blanket. Her legs folded under her as she calmly waited. Her eyes were cast out towards the lake as a dreamy expression played across her face. She turned when she heard Harry approach.

 

“You came,” Ginny exclaimed happily as she jumped to her feet.

 

“Of course, I came. What were you thinking, Ginny?! This has to be the dumbest thing that---”

 

Harry didn’t see Ginny’s hands rising to the straps on her dress until it was to late. His words, indeed his ability for speech, died the second he watched Ginny’s dress slide off her body and pool to her feet. She had thought of everything. She hadn’t worn a single stitch of clothing under that dress. Ginny stood there, glorious and naked in front of him. Her red hair flowing around her. Her skin glowing from the eerie light cast by the lantern behind her. Every inch of her bare to him under the tree where they had proclaimed their love.

 

With a slow smile she asked Harry one question.

 

“Will you finish it?”


	10. Under the Tree

For a long moment, time seemed to stand still. Harry could only stare at Ginny as his mind tried to process what had just happened. He was transfixed by the sight of her, standing there like a goddess under the moonlight. She was breathtakingly beautiful. Her hair was a vibrant red as it lay across her pale skin. He could see her rosy nipples peeking out through strands of it. He let his gaze travel downwards as he took in her long shapely legs that led to the nest of red curls that lay between them.

 

“Harry?”

 

His head snapped up, his green eyes wide and unblinking. He could see that Ginny was waiting for an answer to her previous question. She looked suddenly very nervous, but Harry couldn’t help her at that precise moment. He had to get himself under control. His eyes closed as he took a deep breath. A wave of desire had washed over him so strongly that he felt like he might collapse under it. He let his eyes open again and took in the sight of her for a few more seconds before he found his voice.

 

“Are you on birth control potion?”

 

“Yes,” she rasped as he started to walk closer to her.

 

“Good,” he growled as he whipped his shirt over his head.

 

It was the last responsible thought Harry had. He threw his shirt aside and grabbed her waist, pulling her hard against him. They both gasped at the burning sensation of their skin touching, her breasts crushing against his tense, sleekly muscled chest.

 

“Oh God, yes, I’ll finish it,” Harry groaned as he wrapped one hand into the hair at the nape of her neck, and brought her face close to his.

 

Ginny was in awe of the sheer desire she saw burning in Harry’s eyes as he leaned down to kiss her. His mouth molded over hers hard and persuasive, parting her lips with the thrust of his tongue as he ravished her mouth with his. She felt herself weaken from the spiraling pleasure that poured through her, and she clung to his broad shoulders for support. He fell to his knees with her, then laid her down, pressing her hard to the earth as he blanketed her body with his own. His lips began to blaze a trail of wet kisses down her neck. His rough hands roamed over her body, burning her where they touched. His palm closed over her naked breast, his fingers rubbed and teased her nipple. His other hand ran over her abdomen, stroking lower into the triangle of soft curling hair between her thighs.

 

Ginny cried out as his fingers moved inside of her. She could hardly bear what he was doing to her. His mouth moved over her breast, hot and wet, his tongue circled the hardened peak of her nipple. Her nails dug into his muscular back as she thrashed beneath him. He moved his hand away from her throbbing center, and Ginny gave a half sob at the loss of it. His lips raked her body, moving lower against her stomach. His hands ran down her thighs as he shifted his weight between them. His lips soon followed as he ran hot kisses across the inside of her thigh. Ginny didn’t realize what he was doing until it was too late.

 

“Harry!” Ginny cried in shock as his tongue delved into the most sensitive part of her.

 

Her protests died in a choked gasp. Wicked, burning sensations coursed through her as he teased and provoked her with his lips and tongue. She had never in her life felt anything so intense. Her legs began to shake as she felt her climax build. Her fingers laced into his hair as she held him against her. Then, in a flash of blinding pleasure, he sent her over the edge. Her back arched as she felt the jolting spasms wrack her body. Her cries of pleasure echoed through the forest as the world burst into a thousand shimmering stars around her. Even after the storm had passed, she lay shuddering and gasping for breath, as tiny aftershocks shot through her.

 

Harry crawled on top of her again, and her eyelids fluttered open. His own breathing was deep and ragged. His eyes had darkened to a deep green as they burned into her. He leaned down to capture her lips in a demanding kiss, and Ginny could taste herself on him as his tongue thrust into her mouth. He pulled away and let his head fall against her shoulder as he took a deep breath.

 

“I can’t wait,” he gasped desperately.

 

“I don’t want you to,” she sighed as she ran her hand down his hardened chest.

 

In the speed born of the youngest War Mage in history, he jumped up and quickly divested himself of his remaining clothes. Ginny only caught a brief glance of him in all his glory before he fell between her legs and grasped her hips in his hands. Ginny’s eyes drifted shut as she felt his hardness pressed against her.

 

“Open your eyes, Ginny,” he commanded as he looked down at her.

 

Ginny’s eyes flew open at his request, and her breath caught in her chest when she saw the look of love and passion burning in Harry’s eyes.

 

“I love you, don’t ever forget that,” he whispered. Then, in one hard thrust, he entered her.

 

They both cried out at the sensation of their bodies joining. Ginny’s eyes slammed shut as he filled her. Her arms locked around him, her fingers danced over his shoulders as the sweet torment of being with Harry flowed over her. His mouth found hers again as they moved together, unaware of anything but each other. The world erased, the war disappeared, there was no Voldemort, the Death Eaters drifted away as they clung to each other in the forest, under the tree where they had so innocently proclaimed their love for each other. For that brief moment in time nothing else mattered. And as surely as the wind blew over their naked bodies, they were swept up in the tempest of love and desire. His strokes were deep and powerful. Her moans were low and impassioned. Ginny’s legs wrapped around him as she urged him on. Her nails dug lightly into his back as she felt the deep throbbing of her release build. Then, her back arched, her head fell back as the light burst around her in a torrent of blinding pleasure. As her body convulsed around him, she brought Harry down with her. She felt the massive tension in his body, the shuddering that swept him as he cried out her name, the simple joy of being able to drift down from the heavens in his arms.

 

For a long time they lay there gasping for breath. Their damp bodies intertwined. Finally, Harry rolled over and pulled her with him. She lay across his chest listening to his heart beating violently. Neither one spoke for several minutes. The sheer intensity of what they had just shared far surpassed words and it seemed almost vulgar to try and utter statements that would be meaningless in the face of it. After a while, Ginny smiled at the thought of Harry’s face when he watched her dress fall off her, and she broke the silence as she looked up at him.

 

“Are you mad at me?” she whispered in an amused voice.

 

Harry had his hands behind his head as he looked up at the stars through the branches of the tree. He lifted his head to look at her and smiled.

 

“I should be. You are bad, Ginny Weasley. Dear God, you’re bad. But, no, I’m not mad. How can I be?”

 

“I had to resort to drastic measures,” she laughed.

 

“I see that. . . It makes me wonder what you would have done if I tried to walk away from you tonight,” Harry mused.

 

“You don’t want to know.”

 

“I might,” he said with a smile as he raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“Who’s bad now?”

 

“I have my moments. . . God, Ron is going to kill me,” Harry sighed and let his head fall back.

 

“I don’t think Ron will miss you tonight. I believe he’s preoccupied.”

 

“How do you know?” Harry asked as he lifted his head again and narrowed his eyes at her.

 

“Let’s just say I had an accomplice.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened, “Please, don’t tell me you’ve corrupted Hermione.”

 

“Please, Harry, how blind are you? Hermione’s worse than me. She didn’t need any corrupting. My brother took care of that years ago.”

 

“So, I hear, the prat!”

 

“Do you really want to talk about Ron and Hermione right now?” Ginny questioned seductively as she looked up at him.

 

“No, actually, I was going to ask you to demonstrate what you would've done if I tried to walk away, as if that was possible.”

 

“You are bad!” Ginny gasped in a shocked voice as a smile danced across her lips.

 

“Be careful what you wish for,” he taunted as his hands threaded through her hair and he brought her face closer to his.

 

“I’m not complaining,” Ginny breathed against his lips.

 

“Good, because neither am I.”


	11. The Morning After

Harry tilted his head up to look at the early morning sky. It was still dark outside but he could see the slight traces of morning in the subtle grayness cast on the horizon. He looked back at Ginny where she lay across his chest. His heart hurt at the thought of returning to a world where he’d once again be forced to fake indifference towards her. How he was going to manage it after the night they had shared together was beyond him. In fact, he was pretty sure it was going to be damn near impossible. 

 

Ginny stirred as if sensing his restlessness. She looked up at him and his heart clenched a little tighter. She was so beautiful. The signs of the passion they had shared were written plainly on her face. It showed in her lips, still swollen from his kisses, her rosy cheeks, her brown eyes that glowed in serene happiness. The real world could wait. Harry wasn’t quite ready for the morning. 

 

“Come here,” he sighed as he pulled her up until her face was level with his. 

 

“It’s almost morning. We should head back,” she said without conviction as she looked down at him. 

 

“Not yet.” 

 

He wrapped his arms firmly around her and swept her beneath him as he rolled over. He reached up to brush a few stray strands of hair away from her face. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him as he let his forehead fall against hers and took a deep breath. He wanted one last time, but he was stopped short. It felt too much like a goodbye. He couldn’t face it. He was going to have to let her go again. Only this time he’d be twice as haunted. He’d know exactly what he was missing. 

 

“I love you,” he mumbled with another deep breath. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Ginny asked with concern. Her fingers laced through his hair and she lifted his head to look at him more carefully. 

 

Probing brown eyes met tortured green ones. Her eyes widened when she realized why he was suddenly so miserable. 

 

“No, Harry, I won’t let you do this. Can you honestly look at me and say you WANT to be away from me?” Ginny questioned in horror as she looked up at Harry. 

 

“No, of course not. It’s killing me. It’s been killing me for a long time. I want nothing more than to be you,” Harry sighed. 

 

“Then be with me.” 

 

“It’s not that simple. If Voldemort ever found out about us, he’d stop at nothing to capture you,” Harry said in a pained voice, almost choking on the words.

 

“I’m already a target. Two of my brothers are War Mages, famous ones at that,” Ginny argued softly as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

 

“I know that. Believe me, I’ve thought about it. But, if they found out about my feelings for you, you could easily become the most hunted person in England. With one person they could get me, Ron and Charlie. They’d do anything for that, and I do mean anything. Voldemort wants revenge for what happened at the station, I can feel it. . . literally.” Harry rubbed his scar briefly. He hadn’t told anyone about it, but it had been bothering him since he'd woken up at the hospital.

 

“We could keep it a secret,” she whispered.

 

“You don’t want that. To be sneaking around all the time. To be constantly worried about being found out.”

 

“Don’t tell me what I want or don’t want! I noticed you didn’t mind having a secret relationship with Cho,” Ginny hissed as her eyes flashed with anger and her cheeks flooded with color.

 

“I know I’m a prat, okay. It was different with Cho. I wasn’t in love with her. It was easy to pretend that we weren’t involved.” Harry rolled off of Ginny and threw an arm over his eyes as a sickening feeling of guilt flooded through him.

 

“So that’s it. You’re just going to make me live without you instead? After last night, you’re just going to walk away?” Ginny questioned as she lay next to Harry and tried to blink away the tears that were threatening to flood out at any moment.

 

“I have no choice. You know this. You know all of it. Did you think it would change because of last night? I have made some daft decisions in my life, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to watch you get killed because I can’t keep my hands off you. I don’t care how spectacular the sex is, nothing’s worth that!” Harry said passionately as he lifted his arm to turn and look at her.

 

“You’re a coward! That’s what you are, a big bloody coward! Do you know how many times I thought YOU were going to die? Did you ever ONCE stop to wonder how I feel knowing that you could get killed any day? You think you’re being so brave by staying away and protecting me, but it’s a lie. You’re just afraid to face what I face every single day!” Ginny yelled as she jumped up, naked as a sprite, to stand over him.

 

Harry could only look up at her in dumb shock. As if his sins against Ginny weren't enough, he had failed to realize what it must have cost her to fall in love with him. His life was always on the line, death was always a heartbeat away for him. He’d grown so used to it, he’d never stopped to consider how it affected her. He would have never been able to cope, had the roles been reversed.

 

“I’m sorry, Ginny,” he gasped when he was finally able to speak again.

 

“You’re awfully fond of saying that, Harry,” Ginny whispered as she looked past him and felt the tears roll down her face, despite herself.

 

Harry sprang to his feet and pulled her into his arms. He leaned down to place a kiss on her head as his hands ran soothingly up and down her bare back. How many times was he going to make her cry? He couldn’t believe he was being forced into this situation. It was horribly unfair for both of them. He hated Voldemort with a renewed vengeance. He was in danger of turning into the manic Ron could be when it came to killing Voldemort’s followers. At that moment, he could have taken out a whole army of Death Eaters and not looked back.

 

“Are you really going to leave me, Harry? Are you going to find some other girl. . . another Cho?” Ginny mumbled against his chest as she continued to cry.

 

“I think you effectively ended that option. No other girl could ever compare to you, so why bother?” Harry said softly as he tilted her head up to look at him.

 

“What about me? Am I suppose to live like a nun, hoping one day you’ll come back to me in one piece?” Ginny said with some of her old spice back.

 

Harry closed his eyes for a second. He brought Ginny’s head back to his chest and rested his head on top of it. He couldn’t let her go back to Colin, or worse, find someone else. It hadn’t even happened yet, and the jealousy was already flowing through him. Other thoughts filtered through his mind, as well. Would he really be able to stay away? Realistically, the answer was probably no. He had no doubts about her abilities to leave him breathless. He’d seen examples of it all night long. They knew each other intimately now, and it left Ginny with infinite possibilities for seduction. He realized that all of this was an exercise in futility. All he was doing at this point was upsetting both of them when it was almost a sure bet he’d give in again. Harry cupped her face in both of his hands, tilting her head up to look at him.

 

“Okay, we’ll keep it a secret,” Harry sighed in defeat.

 

“Really?” Ginny questioned as her eyes lit up.

 

“Yes, it would be a real waste to have you live like a nun,” Harry said with a half smile. “Almost a sin, in my opinion.”

 

“It will be fine, you’ll see. I’ll be fine,” Ginny chimed happily as she wiped some of the tears off her face.

 

Harry felt a small shiver despite her reassurances. He had no right to love her, or ask for her love in return, but he’d done it. It was daft, reckless, and utterly impossible to deny. He was powerless against it. He just hoped that by some miracle they were able to survive the monstrous obstacles that lay mounted before them. He had never prayed harder that Ginny was right, because he was under no disillusions. Love stories didn’t always have happy endings.

 

He looked up to the sky and saw the faint pink glow on the horizon. The sun would be rising soon. The Weasleys would be waking up. Ron would be returning to his room to prevent discovery of his own nocturnal activities. If Harry was being himself he’d insist that they head back right now.

 

Except, Harry wasn’t being himself.

 

He let his hands trail slowly up Ginny’s back and closed his eyes as the feel of her smooth skin sent darts of white hot desire through his body. Ginny pushed away from him softly, and he opened his eyes to look at her. She took a sharp breath at the look he was giving her.

 

“We have to head back, Harry, “ she gasped as he leaned down to capture her lips.

 

It was a hard, searing kiss. His tongue didn’t ask for entry into her mouth, it took it forcibly. But, still she resisted, pushing away once more to look at him.

 

“Ron. . . Ron will find out,” she pleaded with a ragged breath.

 

“I don’t really care,” Harry growled as he let his hand slide to her lower back, pushing her hard against him.

 

She gave a small moan of pleasure at the contact of their lower bodies. Ginny was a reckless and passionate person by nature. She was easy to convince. They were both naked and the feeling of skin against skin was suddenly acutely noticeable to both of them. Ginny’s hands sank into his raven hair, tugging it lightly as she pulled his mouth back to hers. Sanity left Harry completely as he felt Ginny’s tongue brush lightly against his lips then dart into his mouth. She was bold and fearless, it had caused him a multitude of problems over the years, but at that moment he wouldn’t have changed that side of her for anything in the world. One hand remained laced in his hair, but the other slid over his chest and across his contoured abdominal muscles, to grasp his arousal firmly, causing him to groan against her mouth. Harry’s hands were everywhere, brushing the over her taunt nipples, running over the smooth plain of her stomach, gliding over the curve of her hips.

 

They may have been mindless, but the gradual light of the rising sun was hard to ignore. They were almost frantic as they fell to their knees, then to the blanket. Ginny’s legs wrapped around him and her hips arched upwards to brush herself intimately against him. It was all the urging Harry needed. Ginny’s head fell back and a low moan escaped her as he entered her. His lips rained light kisses across her jaw line and down to her throat. Her legs wrapped more firmly around him, her fingers trailed across his back and shoulders, her hips moved in rhythm with his. Ginny’s actions could drag the most primitive of responses from Harry, and he surrendered himself to them. His movements in and out of her were hard and forceful, yet, his hoarse whispers against her ear were loving. The songs of the birds rising from their nighttime slumbers blended with Ginny’s cries of pleasure as Harry sent her hurtling over the edge. He felt her nails tear into the flesh of his back while her body convulsed around him, and Harry’s world shattered into a molten fire of pleasure as his release slammed into him with startling force.

 

They didn’t have the luxury of laying in each others arms in the aftermath of their love-making. Harry almost immediately rolled off of Ginny and got up to look for his clothes which had been discarded hours earlier. They didn’t speak as they dressed to head back. Harry shrunk the blanket and lantern with the wave of a hand as Ginny waited from him. He dropped them in his pocket then grabbed Ginny’s hand to pull her towards the Burrow. She paused to look back one last time.

 

“We’ll come back,” Harry said reassuringly then pulled her once more towards the house.

 

They walked briskly through the forest. The whole sky was lit up in a brilliant sunrise and their time was most definitely up. They made it to the Burrow in record time. They paused in the yard and Ginny took a deep breath as she looked at the house that held her sleeping family.

 

“It’s done now, Ginny, no sense worrying about it,” Harry said with a half smile as he looked at her nervous face.

 

“I don’t regret it,” she sighed.

 

“Me neither.”

 

Harry pulled her close one last time and kissed her lightly.

 

“I love you, Harry,” she murmured against his lips.

 

“I love you, too.” Harry pulled away and started towards the back door.

 

Ginny was right behind him as he opened the door and headed into the house. Harry paused to make sure no one was around, then headed towards the staircase that lead to the bedrooms. He stopped dead before the first step, causing Ginny to run into him. He wasn’t the only one who had stopped. He watched the red head’s eyes go wide in surprise at Harry’s presence then narrow suddenly at Ginny’s behind him.

 

“Go upstairs, Ginny,” Charlie growled as looked down at them.

 

Harry broke eye contact with Charlie long enough to turn and look at Ginny. She looked visibly shaken, but her eyes flashed in anger.

 

“I’m not a little girl. You can’t order me around. If you have a problem, you can talk to both of us,” she hissed at Charlie.

 

“Get upstairs, now!” Charlie said in a voice that held barely contained anger.

 

“No.” Ginny crossed her arms over her chest as she stepped around Harry to look straight at her brother.

 

Charlie walked down the remaining stairs and stopped in front of the two of them. He purposely avoided looking at Harry as he glared at Ginny.

 

“Mum will be up soon. Do you want her to know about this? I think she’s had a hard enough week, don’t you?”

 

Harry could feel some of Ginny’s resolve break. He certainly didn’t want Mrs. Weasley to find out about it. Charlie was bad enough.

 

“Go, it’ll be okay,” Harry said as he turned to her.

 

“I don’t want to leave you,” she whispered as she looked at Charlie again, who was getting angrier by the second.

 

“I’ll be fine,” Harry sighed as he pushed Ginny towards the stairs.

 

Ginny nodded and brushed roughly past Charlie as she headed up the stairs. She turned to glare at him once more. “You'd better not hurt him.”

 

“What purpose would that serve? I think about my actions before I make them,” Charlie ground out, leaving the accusation of their own misjudgments lingering in the air.

 

Ginny nodded then gave Harry one last look of apology before she headed up the stairs.

 

“We need to talk. . .” Charlie said as he turned to Harry after Ginny disappeared over the second landing.

 

Harry followed Charlie into the kitchen and noticed his fists clenched in anger as he set to making coffee with the flick of his wand. He had his back to Harry, and it was obvious he was trying to keep a hold of himself. Harry sat at the table and waited for Charlie to speak. Harry was a veritable expert on Weasley tempers. He dealt with Ron’s everyday and Ginny’s on several occasions. He knew better than to jump on the defensive. It was a much better course of action to let them get it all out then deal with the problem.

 

It took a full five minutes for Charlie to finish with the coffee, thus settling himself down enough to dare speaking.

 

“Have some coffee, Harry. I’m sure you need it since it’s obvious you didn’t get much sleep last night,” Charlie waved his wand and sent a cup of coffee to Harry.

 

Harry wasn’t too fond of the stuff, but he could use it. He summoned the sugar with the wave of his hand. It was a deliberate move on his part. He wanted to remind Charlie that he was a powerful wizard. Harry knew that Charlie had every right to his anger, but he also wanted to let him know that he wasn’t some timid schoolboy either. Harry had survived far more than even Charlie, a fully trained War Mage, could ever imagine.

 

Harry put some sugar in his coffee and grimaced as he took a sip. It really was awful-tasting stuff. Then he looked expectantly at Charlie.

 

“I’m trying to figure out what upsets me more. The fact that you shagged my baby sister, or the fact that you did it outside where anyone could have come upon you,” Charlie said thoughtfully as he looked past Harry to a spot on the wall.

 

“I do have some abilities to defend myself. I think the risk was minimum,” Harry sighed as he took another sip of coffee.

 

“True, but that still leaves the fact that you slept with my sister up in the air, doesn’t it?”

 

“I love her. I’m not saying it as an excuse. It’s just the reason it happened.” Harry looked at Charlie and watched his shoulders slump slightly at the statement.

 

“I know you do. . . But, I was under the impression that you called it off with her to keep your feelings secret. We all knew how hard that was on both of you, but I do think it was a wise decision. Voldemort is a very real threat. But, you know that. . .”

 

“Yes, I know that.” Harry agreed in a pained voice.

 

“So, why did you suddenly change your mind?”

 

Harry looked at Charlie for a long while. He was certain that Charlie wouldn’t enjoy the answer to that question.

 

“I don’t think you want to know,” Harry answered finally with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Fuck! I knew it. . . Ginny’s just as bad as Ron and the twins. I had a feeling when you two were arguing last night during dinner. I thought it sounded a little strange that Ginny was so adamant about playing a game with you.” Charlie groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

 

Harry looked at him in surprise. Charlie was obviously a lot more observant than they all had given him credit for.

 

“Don’t look at me like that, Harry. I’m not daft. I know what my brothers do with their spare time. It’s a bloody miracle the three of them haven’t made my mum a grandmother, yet. . . Speaking of, Ginny better not be the one to do it, or I will hurt you, despite my promise to the contrary.”

 

“I’m not totally irresponsible,” Harry said indignantly.

 

“Funny. . . But, I’m having a real hard time believing that right now.” Charlie’s eyes narrowed as he took a drink of his coffee as a distraction.

 

“I don’t know what to say, Charlie. I have tried to stay away from your sister, I really have. You don’t know the hell I’ve gone through because of it. You don’t know the pain I’ve caused Ginny. I’m sick of hurting her. It rips my heart out.” Harry let his head fall into his hands as the gravity of the situation hit him again.

 

“I know, Harry. But, is it worth the risk?” Charlie asked in a sympathetic voice.

 

“I don’t have a choice at this point. I simply can’t deny her. I know you don’t want to hear that, but it’s true.”

 

“She’s got you that bad?”

 

Harry lifted his head to look at Charlie when he heard the slight trace of amusement in his voice.

 

“You have no idea. I’ve taken more cold showers than you care to know about,” Harry sighed in exasperation.

 

Charlie laughed out loud. “Well, you can’t blame her. I think it’s genetic, I really do. That’s why I lay off the twins and Ron. Lord knows, I shouldn’t be throwing stones, and Bill’s just as bad. Even Percy has his moments. There aren’t seven children in my family for nothing. I guess it’s kind of unfair for me to get mad at you about Ginny. You probably didn’t stand a chance.”

 

Harry smiled in spite of himself. He’d never really put the connection together before.

 

“You could have warned me about this two years ago when you knew that I was falling for her.”

 

“I was hoping it was a male trait.” Charlie smirked in his usual light hearted manner.

 

“It’s not. . . I assure you.”

 

“So, what are you going to do? I’m not totally cold hearted. I know you two love each other. But, this does create real problems that I’m not happy about.” Charlie didn’t sound angry anymore, but his voice was still laced with serious concern.

 

“We’re just going to have to keep it a secret. It’s the only option I have left.”

 

“I’m willing to accept that. I wish you could stay away from her altogether, but if you say it’s the only option, I’m inclined to believe you. I know how stubborn Ginny can get. However, this is only half of your problem.”

 

Harry looked at Charlie, waiting from him to continue.

 

“I’m easy going. I can understand your side of things, even if it does upset me to know that you can’t keep your hands off my sister. Ron on the other hand. . .” Charlie raised his eyebrows and let Harry fill in the rest for himself.

 

Harry didn’t need Charlie to tell him that Ron was going to be a problem. He knew Ron better than anyone.

 

“I’ll deal with, Ron. I can handle him.”

 

“He may get physical. I’ve noticed it’s Ron’s way of dealing with things,” Charlie continued warningly.

 

“I know that. I’ve pulled Ron out of enough fights to understand what his reaction is going to be.” Harry leaned back against the chair and rubbed his temples as he felt a head ache coming on.

 

“He’s a pretty big chap. I wouldn’t want to fight him.”

 

“Thanks, Charlie, I know that too. You forget that I train with him everyday. Besides, I’ve fought him before.” 

 

“Really? He’s your best mate,” Charlie asked in genuine surprise.

 

“Right, and a big prat sometimes, too. He had it coming,” Harry said as he frowned at the memory.

 

“You started it? Wow, I wouldn’t have guessed that. You’re just full of surprises this morning, Harry,” Charlie laughed as he shook his head.

 

“Yeah, he’s been sulking about that for a while. I’m sure he’ll enjoy the pay back,” Harry said with a smile.

 

“You know. . . I think I will. Only I remember promising something a lot worse than that.”

 

Harry and Charlie turned quickly to see Ron leaning against the doorway. His posture was casual, but his blue eyes were burning in fury as he glared at both of them.


	12. Best Mates

It only took one look for Harry to know that Ron’s reaction was going to just as bad, and probably worse than he had suspected. Ron wasn’t yelling or screaming. Harry knew from experience that when Ron was so furious he was quiet, it could be quite bad for whoever had caused his anger to reach such levels that speaking was difficult.

 

“Now, Ron. . . You need to think before you do any—“ Charlie started in his best big brother voice before Ron cut him off by snapping his head in his brothers direction and glaring at him. 

 

“I would just shut up, Charlie. You’re not to high on my list of people right now! You fucking traitor. . .” Ron hissed in a quiet tone. 

 

“Oy, don’t forget who you're talking to BABY brother. I changed your nappies. I know you think you’re tough shit now but I can still hold my own against you. And I think it would be in your best interest to calm down . . . Because you can’t take on both of us,” Charlie said in an even tone that didn’t betray the fury Harry saw flash in his eyes. 

 

Ron moved from his spot by the doorway in a way that Harry could only describe as stalking. If Harry weren’t the target of his sudden predatory behavior, he would have admired it. Ron could be the most intimidating person Harry had ever met when he was roused up enough.

 

Ron slammed his hands on the table between Harry and Charlie. 

 

“He fucked our sister and you’re standing up for him. . .” 

 

Maybe it was hearing such an awful word used in connection with Ginny. Maybe it was having something that had meant the world to Harry discussed in such a brutal manner. Or, maybe it was simply the desire to get the inevitable over with in a timely fashion. Whatever the reason, Harry’s fist connected with Ron’s jaw before either of them knew he had planned on it. It wasn’t a tap either. Ron’s head snapped back roughly with the force of the punch. Ron was a big chap, but Harry was no lightweight. When Harry threw a punch, you felt it. . . No matter how big you were. 

 

It might have knocked a smaller or weaker man on his back. . . But Ron was able to shake it off in a few seconds. War Mages were pretty fast when they wanted to be, which was more than evident when Ron leaped at Harry with startling speed. Fortunately for Harry, he was also a War Mage and was able to have a barrier around Ron with the wave a hand, thus creating two situations. One. . . buying Harry a little time. Two. . . Pissing Ron off even more so than he already was, which was a feat in itself.

 

“Oh, fantastic Harry! That was really brilliant of you,” Charlie said sarcastically as he cast a concerned look at Ron, who already had his wand out. “Does he know how to break your barriers?” 

 

“Yeah. . .” Harry said as got up and started to walk away. 

 

“Where are you going?” Charlie yelled as Harry pulled open the back door. 

 

“You don’t want your Mum’s kitchen torn up, do you?” Harry asked in a casual manner that made Charlie gape behind his back. “Oh, and Charlie . . .You might want to go and get Hermione.” 

 

“Why?” Charlie asked in a baffled tone. 

 

“To clean up Harry when I’m through with him,” Ron growled in a low menacing voice as the barrier fell, and he stalked after Harry who had already walked out the door. 

 

Ron couldn’t walk lightly if his life depended on it. Harry heard his approach and quickly turned just in time to receive a return right hook for the one he’d given Ron in the kitchen. Harry had felt his share of pain and was pretty tolerant of it overall, but Ron was the strongest person Harry knew and it took him more than few seconds to shake off the stars that were forming behind his eyelids. 

 

“You just couldn’t keep your fucking hands to yourself,” Ron hissed as he rubbed his own jaw, which was obviously still hurting. 

 

“Look who's talking? You, who’ve slept with half the female population of Hogwarts,” Harry half laughed as wiped some of the blood off the side of his mouth.

 

“She’s my sister, Harry. And you’ve just put a target on her back, you selfish bastard.” 

 

Ron swung at Harry again, only this time Harry was able to duck and by reflex alone caught Ron hard in the side with his own punch. 

 

“Please stop this. You know I’m faster than you,” Harry sighed in exasperation. 

 

“Yeah, but I’m stronger,” Ron said with a nasty grin as he straightened up and narrowed his eyes at Harry. 

 

Harry couldn’t argue that fact. His jaw was killing him, and he suspected it might be fractured. 

 

“I swear I’d die for her,” Harry argued in what he hoped was a diplomatic tone. 

 

“Big fucking deal. . .You’d die for just about anyone.” 

 

Ron seemed about through with talking in general and leaped again in an attempt to tackle Harry. 

 

“Ron, we could do this all day,” Harry said as he moved quickly thus avoiding Ron. 

 

“You Nancy boy! Why don’t you just stand still and fight me,” Ron yelled in his irritation. 

 

“Why would I want to fight you? You’re my best mate. I didn’t do any of this to deliberately to piss you off. Believe it or not, Ron, the world does not revolve around you,” Harry growled. He was about at his own limit. He was sick of Ron’s little temper tantrums all the time. 

 

“You are not my best mate anymore!” Ron yelled as he stopped for a second to just glare at Harry. 

 

“Oh, that’s really mature, Ron,” Harry laughed. That was a joke if ever he heard one. He couldn’t get rid of Ron if he tried. 

 

“I’m serious. . .” Ron said indignantly causing Harry to laugh even harder. 

 

Unfortunately, Ron picked that moment to tackle Harry, and he was so busy laughing he didn’t move quickly enough. They both landed on the ground with a loud thump, and Harry felt Ron's fist in his ribs the same time his own fist jerked up in automatic response and landed another hard punch in the same spot he’d hit before, only this time he heard a distinct crack as Ron’s head snapped to the side. 

 

“Ron, this is stupid. What the hell is this solving?” Harry wheezed. He was fairly certain he had at least one broken rib. Ron was just too bloody strong. 

 

“It’s making me feel better. . .” 

 

“This is making you feel better. You’re mad! I know I just broke your jaw. Now, get the fuck off me before I do more than that!” Harry yelled as he shoved at Ron who wasn’t budging. 

 

Ron caught Harry in the side again, and this time Harry knew he'd broken a rib. He was done playing games. Harry might not be stronger than Ron but he sure as hell was more powerful than him. 

 

“I’m giving you one last chance to stop. . .” Harry said in a low warning voice that he only used on rare occasions. Ron knew what it meant, too, except Ron was either too daft or too angry to care. 

 

“Fuck you, Harry!” 

 

That was it! Harry really didn’t care that Ron was his best mate. All he was to Harry at that moment was a big menacing bully who’d just broken at least a few of his bones. He was so angry that the energy was flowing through every part of him. He had worked very hard with Dumbledore to prevent such a thing from happening again, but there were limits to everyone’s self-control. And Ron had just deliberately pushed his when he knew the consequences, 

 

In a brilliant flash of light Ron flew off Harry with such force that he landed several feet away. Harry sprang to his feet and ran over to where Ron was. He wasn’t too worried about his health. Ron was huge. He could take it. But, Harry was fairly certain that it hurt like hell. 

 

Ron was grasping for breath, and it was almost a full minute before he opened his eyes to glare at Harry. 

 

“You cheater. That’s not fair and you know it!” Ron said as he rubbed his head and attempted to get up. 

 

“I warned you. It’s not my fault you’re to bloody daft to listen,” Harry sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“God, I hate you!” Ron growled as he got up and attempted to shake off some of the aftereffects of being shocked so strongly that it could almost be considered electrocution. 

 

“Yeah. . .Yeah, I know. You’re never going to be my friend again. How long is it going to take you to get over this? Because it’s annoying, and I hurt like hell. Where is Hermione?” Harry asked as an afterthought as he looked towards the door. 

 

“I’m never getting over it. I’m serious. You stole my sister’s virginity. . . She’s still a baby,” Ron said in a hurt voice. 

 

Harry couldn’t help but gape at Ron. 

 

“Are you blind? A baby? . . .” Harry said a he threw his arms up in total shock. 

 

“Well, not anymore thanks to you!” Ron yelled and seemed to have somewhat recovered. 

 

“Look Ron, I’m going to spare you the details. But, you’re sister is not a baby. I promise!” Harry refrained from mentioning that she hadn’t been a virgin either. 

 

“Oh, this is just fabulous. How old are you two?” Hermione sighed in exasperation as she walked out the back door. 

 

Harry didn’t understand her irritation at first. He and Ron had stopped fighting a few minutes ago. Then he really looked at Ron and noticed that his jaw was bruised and swollen, and Harry was sure he looked worse. 

 

“Talk to your boyfriend, Hermione. He started it. . .” Harry said defensively.

 

“Oh, who’s mature now, Harry,” Ron said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. 

 

“You are both immature so that argument’s solved, and what makes you think he’s my boyfriend?” Hermione asked with her eyes narrowed at Ron. 

 

“Well, you’re sleeping with him. Doesn’t that qualify him as your boyfriend?” Harry asked in a baffled voice. 

 

“Oh, he told you that, did he?” Hermione’s eyes were still narrowed at Ron, and she seemed to have forgotten her reason for being out there to begin with. 

 

“Hold on. . . I didn’t tell Harry shit. He guessed. By your behavior, I might add. If you weren’t acting so flirty he would have never known,” Ron said with his own eyes narrowed. 

 

“I was not acting flirty!” Hermione gasped in outrage. 

 

“You were!” 

 

“I can’t believe I have to do this, but, both of you stop. How daft do you think I am, Hermione? I share a room with Ron. . . I notice when he’s not sleeping in it. There are only three women in this house, and he’s directly related to two of them,” Harry said in annoyance. 

 

“Oh,” Hermione whispered with an apologetic look at Ron. 

 

“And another thing. . . Why would you be sleeping with Ron if he wasn’t your boyfriend?” Harry growled with an accusatory look at Hermione. 

 

“I. . . I . . . Why are you looking at me? Why not yell at Ron!” Hermione yelled as her own temper flared. 

 

“Because, I expect more of you. You know better. Ron can’t help himself.” 

 

“Thanks for the help, Harry,” Ron sighed as he rolled his eyes again. 

 

“Well, it’s just none of your business,” Hermione replied haughtily and crossed her arms over her chest. 

 

“You know what. . . That’s fine with me. You two confuse me beyond words, and I don’t want to know,” Harry said with a disgusted look on his face as he sat down on the lawn. 

 

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked in concern as she saw Harry take a few steadying breathes as he leaned back on his hands. 

 

“No, I’m not bloody okay. I think he broke at least one of my ribs,” Harry groaned as he glared at Ron again. 

 

“Ron! How could you?” Hermione gasped as she leaned down to look at Harry. 

 

“You’re always on his side. I think he broke my jaw. Not to mention he used his wandless magic on me. He threw me clear across the lawn. That hurts like hell. My head is still spinning,” Ron said with a sad look at Hermione. 

 

“Harry, did you do that?” 

 

“I warned him.” 

 

Hermione looked at Harry in shock for a while before she doubled over and started laughing. Ron and Harry shared a look that clearly said Hermione had lost her marbles. 

 

“You two are such children. I feel like a mother,” Hermione gasped between bouts of laughter. “You both have time out! You have to go to bed with no supper,” Hermione laughed harder at her own joke and fell onto her back in the grass. 

 

Harry couldn’t help himself he started to laugh, which almost killed him because of his ribs. Ron sat down across from Harry clutching his own ribs as he started laughing with them. 

 

They were laughing so hard, that they didn’t even notice Ginny who came running outside followed closely by Charlie who had clearly been trying to hold her back from seeing what he thought was gruesome fight between her brother and her boyfriend. 

 

“What’s wrong with them?” Ginny asked in true bafflement. 

 

That only set off the three of them off more, and Harry had to fall onto his back because of the pains in his side. 

 

“He. . . He started it!” Ron gasped as he pointed a finger at Harry and then fell back as well. 

 

“They’ve gone mad!” Ginny said in slight horror. 

 

“I don’t think so. . . Come on, Ginny. They’re fine. I sure they’ll be in a little while,” Charlie chuckled as he shook his head. 

 

Ginny cast another concerned glance at them before she followed Charlie inside. 

 

It took a long time for them to calm down. Harry felt remarkably good considering his injuries. It had been a long time since the three of them had had a reason to laugh that hard. 

 

“Okay, I guess I better heal you up since you both love St. Mungo’s so much,” Hermione giggled as she got to her feet. 

 

At the mention of St. Mungo’s both Harry and Ron looked at her in horror. 

 

“I’m not going!” Ron snapped. 

 

“You can heal broken bones, right?” Harry asked at the same time.

 

“Calm down. . . I think you’ll be okay. But, if there are any internal injuries you’re going to have to go. I won’t risk that. It would serve you right, too!” 

 

“Damn! Harry, if I have to go I’m never forgiving you!” 

 

“Same to you. . . I’m more likely to have internal injuries than you.” 

 

“Stop. . . I thought you were over this! I swear if I only knew the headache having you two as best friends would cause, I wouldn’t have bothered,” Hermione said in the tone she always used to scold them. 

 

“Ah, Love, you don’t mean that,” Ron said soothingly as he sat up. 

 

Harry had to force down the urge to gag. 

 

“Don’t you Love me, Ronald Weasley. . . I know this is mostly your fault,” Hermione said in an angry voice. 

 

Harry looked at Ron triumphantly. 

 

“See what I mean? You always take his side!” Ron grumbled as he fell on his back again. 

 

“You have a bad track record.” 

 

“Whatever, you still shouldn’t take his side. Especially, after last night. . . you didn’t mind me calling you Love then,” Ron said in a smooth voice as he arched an eyebrow at Hermione. 

 

This time Harry did gag. 

 

“Ugh. . . What a nasty mental image,” Harry gasped as he threw his hands over his eyes in an attempt to block them out. 

 

Hermione laughed outright. . . 

 

“Ron for shame. . . You’re traumatizing poor Harry.” 

 

“Me! What about him? How do you think I feel knowing all the disgusting things he probably did to my sister?” Ron said indignantly then he cringed and threw his own hands over his eyes. 

 

“Okay. . .Can you two stop being babies long enough for me to heal you up?” 

 

“I get to go first!” Ron said as he rubbed his jaw, wincing. 

 

“I guess he’s earned that right. . . Just don’t tell me how!” 

 

“I won’t!” Hermione laughed as she walked over to Ron and started performing a few spells to determine the extent of Ron’s injuries.

 

After healing Ron’s broken jaw and one cracked rib not to mention several bruises. Hermione moved on to Harry who was in slightly worse shape, with two broken ribs and a fractured jaw. He was lying sprawled out on the grass with his shirt pulled up as Hermione muttered to herself and performed several healing charms on him. 

 

“Where would you be, Harry, if I’d skived off medical training with Madam Pomfrey like you and Ron?” Hermione chastised. 

 

“I’d be very dead. . . You’re my hero, Hermione,” Harry said in a singsong voice as he batted his eyelashes at her. 

 

“Uh huh. . . Don’t try to butter me up. I know you threw the first punch. You say that you expect more of me. . . Well, I expect more of you. You know Ron’s temper. You shouldn’t have done that,” Hermione said seriously as she looked at him disapprovingly. 

 

“Don’t pull the high and mighty act with me, Hermione. You had a hand in getting me into this scenario to begin with,” Harry whispered in a low tone so Ron couldn’t hear. 

 

“What are you talking about?” 

 

“I have it on good authority that you deliberately kept Ron occupied last night.” 

 

“Are you complaining?” Hermione asked with a small smile, not even bothering to deny it. 

 

“No. . . Well, I could have done without the broken ribs. Couldn’t you have kept him occupied a little longer?” 

 

“Even I have my limits. . . Give a girl a break. He’s a big fella,” Hermione said in a naughty tone. 

 

Harry’s jaw dropped in shock. 

 

“Okay, stop I’m going to be sick,” Harry choked. 

 

“You started it.” Hermione smiled and pulled Harry’s shirt down as she tucked her wand into her belt. “Okay, all better or do you need me to kiss your boo boo’s too?” 

 

“You'd better not!” Ron yelled as he walked over from where he’d been sitting stretching out his arms and legs trying to shake off the aftereffects of Harry’s magic. 

 

“Touchy,” Hermione said as she walked towards the back door. “I’ll leave you two out here to kiss and make up. I don’t want you to come back into this house until you’re best mates again.” 

 

Hermione disappeared back into the Burrow leaving Ron and Harry alone with only the garden gnomes for company. 

 

“I’m still mad at you,” Ron said as he flopped back down on the grass and rested his hands on his knees. 

 

“Well, Ron I can’t help you with that. I love Ginny. I won’t let anything happen to her,” Harry sighed. 

 

“You can’t promise that. . .and you know it.” 

 

“No, I can’t. I wish I could,” Harry groaned and laced his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky. 

 

“So you’re going to keep seeing her?” Ron asked in a pained voice. 

 

“Yeah. . . I’m kind of stuck. She’s pretty persuasive, your sister,” Harry said with a smile causing Ron to make a sickened noise. 

 

“Why couldn’t you have fallen in love with someone else?” Ron questioned as he fell on his back and laced his hands behind his head like Harry. 

 

“You of all people should know that you can’t help who you fall in love with.” 

 

“I’ll give you that one. Lord knows, I wouldn’t have picked Hermione. She’s a real headache, that woman,” Ron said thoughtfully as he scowled at the clouds above him.

 

“I’m sure she has similar sentiments about you. You are a pain in the arse,” Harry laughed as Ron turned to glare at him. “Ah, don’t get sensitive, Ron. You know you’re the best mate a bloke could ask for even if it is a bit painful sometimes.” 

 

“Yeah. . . Wish I could say the same,” Ron growled but Harry didn’t miss the slight trace of humor in his voice. 

 

“Ouch, that hurts Ron.”

 

“Good! You fuck. . .” 

 

“Wow, that was almost nice for you. Better watch out, I might get the impression you still want to be best mates after all,” Harry teased as Ron continued to avoid eye contact to keep himself from laughing. 

 

“Don’t hold your breath!” 

 

“Fine. . . Who needs you? You were always more trouble than you were worth. Neville is my new best mate. I’d never have to drag Hermione out of bed so early in the morning to heal up my broken body with him around instead of you.” 

 

Ron burst out laughing at the mention of Neville’s name. 

 

“I hate you,” Ron continued to laugh with a glare at Harry. 

 

“So you say. . . But, you don’t mean it.” 

 

“I know. . . But, sometimes I really wish I did,” Ron said seriously as he sobered up. 

 

“I don’t blame you for being mad at me. I’m mad at myself. What do you want me to do, Ron? I said I’d die for her, and I meant it,” Harry asked as he sat up and looked down at Ron. 

 

“What do mean you’d die for her?” Ron questioned in a concerned voice as he caught something in Harry’s tone that he’d missed before. 

 

“I mean that if anything happens I’ll just offer myself up for trade. That’s what they’d want anyway, right?” 

 

“I ‘d have to watch my best mate get killed instead of my sister,” Ron sighed as he sat up and ran a hand though his hair. 

 

“I doubt you’d have to watch. . . So don’t feel bad,” Harry laughed.

 

“You’re a sick fuck. This isn’t funny. Damn, my sister must be good at something if you’re willing to risk death,” Ron groaned and shook his head. 

 

“Oh, she is, don’t question that. I’d die a thousand deaths for her,” Harry sighed with a smile as he fell back against the grass again. 

 

“Harry, I’ve said this before, but I really think those Medi-Wizards missed something when they checked you over. Those curses rattled your brains. . . I just know it,” Ron said with a stern look. 

 

“I sure wouldn’t talk, Ron. If anyone needs help, it’s you. You’re completely mad and you have been for a while,” Harry said with a raised eyebrow as he turned his head to look at Ron. 

 

“Tell me how you really feel.” 

 

“I always do. That’s what best mates are for.”

 

“And what’s this shit about me not watching. . . You think I’d let you face death alone?” Ron questioned as he fell on his back next to Harry. 

 

“No, Ron, I don’t think you would. That’s what scares me. . .”


	13. The Winds of Change

Harry had noticed that since the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year, Ron failed to remain mad at him for any long amount of time, and Harry was extremely thankful for that. He’d grown so used to the grouchy bastard, he couldn’t possibly fathom what he’d do without him. 

 

So, by the time Mrs. Weasley had breakfast on the table, Ron was back to his usual self, with only the occasional scowl sent in either his or Ginny’s direction. In truth, Ron seemed almost chipper. Harry suspected that this was largely do to Hermione, who was sitting next to him, obviously over whatever row the two of them had been having that week. 

 

It was while Harry was sitting back, feeling that all was truly right with the world for the moment, that a knock sounded at the front door. Everyone at the table started, since in this day and age, a knock at the door was not usually welcome. 

 

The kitchen, which had been a hub of activity and noise a moment before, became deathly quiet. 

 

“Bloody reporters! I’ll get it!” Charlie finally said, as he set down his coffee on the counter, next to where he’d been standing and talking to Mr. Weasley. 

 

Though Harry knew Charlie was probably right in his assumption about the reporters, he couldn’t help but get up from the table and follow Charlie out of the kitchen. He didn’t even have to turn around to know that Ron was right behind him. 

 

Harry stiffened when the door opened, then relaxed when he heard Charlie give a barking laugh. 

 

“You scared the shit out of us. Why the hell didn’t you just Apparate into the house?” Charlie sighed in relief, as he clapped Professor Lupin on the back and pulled him inside, followed closely by the black dog Harry had been waiting days to see. 

 

“We didn’t want to be rude,” Professor Lupin smiled apologetically, as Sirius changed back into his human form. 

 

“I told you, Moony! Between the Death Eaters and the Ministry going around delivering those bleeding black letters in person, no one wants to hear a knock on their door anymore,” Sirius said, as he dusted off his robes. 

 

Harry let out his own sigh of relief and turned to see Ron not only doing the same, but also pulling up his trouser leg to sheath a large knife into a holster he was wearing on his calf. 

 

“Do you wear that thing to sleep, too?” Harry asked incredulously. 

 

“This is the knife Hermione gave me. . .” Ron said, as he dropped his trouser leg and looked at Harry like that was all the explanation he needed. 

 

Harry was about to reiterate his earlier comment about Ron being completely barking mad, when Sirius spotted him still standing just outside the kitchen door. Before Harry knew it, he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. 

 

“Always the hero. Just like your Dad, you always have to be the damn hero!” Sirius choked 

 

“I’m fine,” Harry gasped reassuringly since Sirius seemed almost near tears. 

 

“Yeah, now you’re fine. But, you weren’t. You'd better hope you have more than nine lives because I think you’re starting to run out,” Sirius said as he finally released him and rounded on Ron. 

 

“I thought you were going to keep him out of trouble,” Sirius scolded half-heartedly, as he hugged Ron, who seemed slightly uncomfortable. 

 

“You try keeping him out of trouble. I keep telling you he has a death wish,” Ron sighed in both defeat and self-recrimination. 

 

Harry felt angry that Ron or Sirius would dare blame themselves for what happened. He hadn’t realized that two of them seemed to have some sort of strange pact where his safety was concerned. If ever there was a job doomed for failure, that was it. There wasn’t a year since he was eleven where he hadn’t ended up in either the hospital wing at Hogwarts or St. Mungo’s at least once, and usually more than that. 

 

It was on the tip of his tongue to really let both of them have it for going behind his back and acting like he was a small child who needed to be baby-sat, when someone put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Save your breath. It wouldn’t do a bit of good,” Remus said in a low voice just below Ron and Sirius’ hearing. 

 

“I don’t look for trouble,” Harry whispered in annoyance. 

 

“We all know that. They just care about you, which isn’t such a bad thing, is it?” 

 

Harry felt his anger dissolve at the werewolf’s words. “No, not a bad thing at all,” Harry agreed as he walked into the kitchen to be met by squeals of delight from Ginny and Hermione who launched themselves at Sirius and Remus like it had been years instead of days since they’d last seen them. 

 

From there, the commotion only got more intense with everyone crowding around Sirius and congratulating him on his impending exoneration for the crimes, for which he’d been falsely convicted over fifteen years ago. 

 

Harry stood back and enjoyed the scene for a moment, until the underlying implications of Sirius’ arrival hit him. . . he would be leaving the Burrow or more specifically, he was leaving Ginny. He looked to the other side of the room, catching her eyes, which even from a distance, shone with unshed tears. 

 

Sirius had arrived twelve hours too late. Harry just couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. But, life had taught him that you couldn’t really dwell on what should have happened. It didn’t do a damn bit of good. With a slight turn of his head, he indicated that she should follow him out of the kitchen. 

 

Once alone in the living room, he turned only to catch Ginny, as she fell into his arms, heedless of her entire family only a few feet away in the kitchen. 

 

“I’ll miss you,” Harry sighed, as he held her away from him to look at her face. 

 

“I’m so happy for Sirius. And you’ll never have to go back to those Muggles. I’m very glad for that. It’s just. . .” Ginny laid her head back on his shoulder, trying to hide tears she must have thought she had no right to shed. 

 

“I know,” Harry said softly, and it wasn’t a lie; he did know. He’d waited for years to go off and live with Sirius, but now. . . “The summer’s not all that long.” 

 

“It’ll seem like forever!” Ginny said with a half laugh. 

 

Harry smiled; Ginny did tend to lean towards the dramatic sometimes. He suddenly didn’t care about her family in the other room. He moved his shoulder so she would look up at him and then leaned down to kiss her before she could protest. Not surprisingly, she responded with fervor, as she laced her hands behind his neck and kissed him back. 

 

Harry wasn’t sure how long they remained like that, since being with Ginny caused him to lose track of time. But, they did break apart when they heard someone clear their throat followed by someone else making a noise that sounded distantly like gagging. 

 

“I could have done without that right after breakfast, ” Ron growled as he looked at both of them in disgust and walked back into the kitchen. 

 

“I was ah. . . just telling Ron and Hermione that they’re welcome to come visit this summer. Perhaps it would be appropriate to extend the invitation to Ginny as well,” Remus said in a voice that seemed to be hiding a huge amount of amusement. 

 

“Do you have room?” Ginny questioned skeptically, since she knew that Sirius and Remus lived a two-bedroom cottage hidden within a forest similar to the Forbidden Forest that bordered Hogwarts. 

 

“We've done some remodeling. Sirius needed something to keep his mind off Harry these past few days. In truth, I set him to it to keep him from driving me mad.” Remus chuckled, as looked over his shoulder to see if Sirius was still in the kitchen. 

 

“But, the supplies?” Harry questioned knowing that even enlarging a house by magic still required a great deal of supplies that weren’t cheap. 

 

“Oh, he got that settlement from the Ministry right away. The mutt is richer than Midas, if you can believe that. Not that he gives a damn. I don’t think he heard Dumbledore when he told him that part, not after hearing that Harry was hurt. In fact, I might have to remind him,” Remus said more to himself than anybody. 

 

“And I could really come and stay?” Ginny asked excitedly. 

 

“Of course. . . that is, if it’s all right with your mum,“ Remus added, as a precaution. 

 

“Oh, I’m sure it will be!” Ginny leaned up to kiss Harry on the cheek before she bounced out of the room, to go pester her mum, no doubt. 

 

“She’s in a hurry,” Sirius laughed, as he stepped into the living room, looking back at Ginny before the door closed completely. 

 

“I extended an invitation for Ginny to come stay,” Remus smirked with a glance at Harry. 

 

“Oh? Are we speaking again?” Sirius asked Harry with a smile. 

 

“I’d say they were on friendlier terms than that. . .” Remus teased as Harry glared at both of them. They were getting way too much enjoyment out of this. 

 

“Really?! Harry, do we need to have the talk?” Sirius questioned with the sole purpose of embarrassing him. 

 

Harry arched an eyebrow and decided that two could play this game. 

 

“You missed the boat on that one, mate. . .” 

 

“By how much?” Sirius asked in a truly shocked tone as his jaw dropped. 

 

“I’d say you’re about two years too late.” 

 

“No!” Sirius gasped as Remus choked back a laugh. 

 

“Oh yes. . . I doubt there’s anything you can add at this point,” Harry laughed but slapped Sirius on the back affectionately anyway. 

 

 

* 

 

 

Sirius and Remus were insistent that they leave well before dinner. The reason they’d arrived today, was that Sirius had received word that the news of his innocence was to be formally announced in the evening post, and they wanted to be well hidden back at Lupin Lodge when it came out. Harry had to admit, they had a point. The press would be in a frenzy to get statements from Sirius. Sirius’ custody of Harry was also going to be announced. They’d no doubt be even more desperate to get a hold of Harry, as well. 

 

Harry didn’t really need to say goodbye to anyone since the Burrow and Hermione’s home were set to be put back on the Floo network tomorrow. He, Ron and Hermione would be meeting at Lupin Lodge almost everyday for training, and Sirius and Remus had both assured the Weasleys that Ginny was welcome whenever she wanted to come over. 

 

 

* 

 

 

Harry had stayed at Lupin Lodge for a month last summer since the Dursleys were terrified of him and had wanted him gone as soon as possible. So, he was almost floored when they arrived there. It was more than twice the size it had been before. Harry mused that Sirius really must have had a lot of nervous energy to be able to add an entire extra floor in a few short days. What was once a two-bedroom one-bath cottage was now a four-bedroom two-bath house. 

 

The three of them had dinner and waited for the evening paper which arrived by seven and just as promised announced in a glaring headline: 

 

Sirius Black Innocent! 

 

Harry had dreamed of reading such a headline for years. Now that it had happened, it seemed like there should be more excitement. But, the air was still thick with the impending dangers of the war and while it was huge relief for all of them, it didn’t bring forth the sense of relaxation after years of hiding that they’d all expected. 

 

In fact, they all went to bed early. They were hidden so deep in the woods that it was doubtful any reporters would be able to find them. Plus, the wards set up around the house were almost as strong as the ones at the Burrow. No one could Apparate into the house without having their signature woven into the very fiber of the wards. 

 

Harry was out of bed by five the next morning, anxious to get back into his old routine after over a week of inactivity. He also wanted to avoid Sirius, who was likely to balk about Harry wanting to run by himself. He almost made it to the door before a voice stopped him. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sirius asked as he came out of the kitchen. 

 

“To the Queen’s ball. . .” Harry answered as he looked down at himself, dressed in his running shorts and tennis shoes. 

 

Sirius laughed despite his annoyance at Harry for trying to sneak out. “You’re a little underdressed.” 

 

“Nothing gets past you. . . “ Harry said, then ran a hand through his hair. “I was going running.” 

 

“I guessed that. You want company?” 

 

Harry choked back the comment that Sirius would never be able to keep up. He really wanted to run, not jog. 

 

“I meant as Snuffles,” Sirius sighed, obviously guessing the reason for Harry’s indecisiveness. 

 

“Oh. . . Yeah, sure,” Harry agreed quickly. 

 

 

Over an hour later, Harry had to almost carry Sirius back into the kitchen, where Remus had breakfast waiting for them. 

 

“What did you do to him?” Remus asked as he pulled out a chair that Sirius collapsed into. 

 

“We went running. . .” Harry laughed as he too sat down and reached for a piece of toast. 

 

“Sirius, you’re too old. . .” 

 

“Harry, turn on the wireless, would you?” Sirius barked to cut off Remus’ lecture. 

 

Harry looked to Remus for confirmation. 

 

Remus just shrugged. “Go ahead. He won’t listen to a word I say, anyway.” 

 

Harry got up and flipped on the wireless radio they had sitting on the counter, and then poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. He was only half listening to it, since he was sure they’d be going on and on about Sirius, and Harry really had no desire to hear it. It was a fair bet that they’d just say something that would piss him off, and he was in a good mood this morning. 

 

He almost lost his grip on his glass when what they were really reporting filtered into his mind. 

 

“We repeat. . . Early reports confirm that all prisoners have escaped from Azkaban in a prison break early this morning.” 

 

All three of them exchanged looks of muted horror, before Harry reached over to turn the radio up. 

 

“It’s feared that the Dementors have joined forces with the ranks of ‘You-Know-Who’. Authorities at the scene have stated that they cannot confirm that the Dementors freely released the prisoners, but did acknowledge that they are no longer at Azkaban and urge everyone to be extremely cautious until they can locate the former Azkaban guards.” 

 

Harry blocked out the rest of it since he’d heard all he really needed to. He knew that Dumbledore had been warning the Ministry about the dangers of this happening for years now. It’s was a real pity no one ever listened to him. . .No, it was a bloody nightmare. 

 

He didn’t know who the authorities thought they were fooling. It was very clear that the Dementors were gone and the only way anyone at the Ministry was going to find them now was to trace the stream of soulless bodies. The winds of war had changed, and it was obvious that he was suddenly on the losing side. Voldemort would be damn near impossible to defeat, now.


	14. Only the Good Die Young

The next few days went like by like a blur to Harry. His days were spent in vicious training, which had been thrown back into full swing upon the news of the prison break and the Dementor's cross over to Voldemort's side. His nights were spent in clouded torturer as the images of the actual atrocities the Death Eater's were committing blended with Harry's own horror filled past. Worst of all, he hadn't been able to find a spare moment of time to see Ginny.

He was constantly tired, stressed, aching. . . It was like the beginning of his fifth year all over again. In retrospect, the few days he'd been allowed to actually rest at the Burrow before the tides of the War had change, were a godsend. Who knew when he'd get another break like that?

 

"Ouch, bloody hell, Ron! What are you trying to do, maim me?" Harry yelled in frustration as a sword caught him in the side, which, even under an anti-injury charm, hurt like hell, especially when swung by a great oaf of a War Mage who was still slightly miffed with you about shagging his sister. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. Was I not being gentle enough with you? Maybe the Death Eater's will take better care not to hurt you too badly. . ." Ron chimed in a disgusted voice. 

"If you keep this up, the Death Eater's aren't going to get a chance at me, you'll do the job for them. . ." Harry barked back as he sheathed his own sword and walked away from Ron. 

"You're quitting?" Ron questioned incredulously as he chased after Harry. 

"I'm taking a break." Harry grabbed a bottle of water that had been sitting on an old tree stump next to their training area outside Lupin Lodge. He took a long drink then promptly fell exhausted on to the grass. 

"You can't quit, we just started. . ." Ron almost whined as he sat next to Harry and took the water from him. 

"Go practice with Daniels. . ."

"Hermione's practicing with him. . ."

Harry stopped rubbing his forehead, which was currently throbbing with yet another headache, to look over to where Hermione and Daniels were practicing. Hermione looked a little tired herself. . .

"Take over for her. She looks beat. What did you do, keep her up all night?" Harry questioned against his better judgment. 

Ron looked a little sheepish as he too glanced over to where Hermione and Daniels were practicing. 

"Not all night. . ." 

"Sorry I asked," Harry said quickly as he threw up his hand in a defensive position.

"Maybe, I will take over for her." 

"You do that," Harry said as he fell onto his back in the grass, happy to get Ron off his arse for once. 

A few minutes later Harry was taking deep steadying breaths as he looked up at the clouds and tried the pain management techniques that Hermione had taught him to help keep his headaches under control. Unfortunately, he was just too tired and they weren't working. He missed Ginny. 

"Your head hurts. . ."

Harry blinked and tilted his head to look at Hermione who was standing over him.

"Yes. . . Can you help me?" Harry moaned in a way he wouldn't have dared, had Ron been around. 

He reached up and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her down on to the grass next to him. 

"Is it that bad, Harry?" Hermione asked in concern as she leaned over him and moved his tense fingers away from his scar.

"It's been bad. I just can't shake it. It hurts all the time. I try to ignore it like always, but it's just too much. I can't fight it. . ." Harry was shocked to hear his voice shaking and he realized just how much he'd been holding back the past three days. 

"It's red. . . Have you been having nightmares?" 

"I always have nightmares."

"You know what kind of nightmares I mean, Harry. Are you seeing things? Have you been reading the papers to see if the current attacks match your dreams?" Hermione voice was a mixture between reprimand and concern.

"No, I just can't, Hermione. They're too terrible, there are children being hurt, tortured, even. . ." Harry swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "even killed. I don't want to know. "

"That does sound like what I've been reading. There was a report this morning about a large family with five children I think. . ." Hermione stopped her mumblings when she saw Harry's eyes squeeze tighter. "Doesn't matter."

"What do I do?" Harry sighed as he partially opened his eyes to see Hermione staring off into the distance thinking.

"Well, I think you're just on over load. The Death Eater activity has increased significantly. That has to be having an effect. Voldemort is gloating about it, I'm sure. But, to be honest Harry, I think your main problem is that you're tired. You're sapping all your strength at night with these dreams. Maybe, we could owl Madam Pomfrey to send you some dreamless sleep potion. . ." 

"No!" Harry snapped, effectively ending Hermione's speech.

"You're worse then Ron. It's not bad to have a little of it every once in a while."

"It's addictive. . .You don't give someone with chronic nightmares dreamless sleep potion. You know I'd get hooked on it," Harry said in a shocked tone. He couldn't believe he had to explain this to her again. 

"I know. . . But, it's better than suffering like you're doing right now." 

"No, Hermione. I'm not taking it. Besides, what if the house was attacked while I was out? I'm not going to risk that," Harry groaned as he let his eyes shut again. 

"I'll do what I can. But, if you don't figure out a way to get a least a little sleep you're going to end up too sick to do anything," Hermione said sympathetically, then performed a pain relief charm that did lift a some of the pressure. "Maybe, you should go and take a nap." 

"Are you kidding? I'd have Sirius fussing and mewing all over me. He'd probably have my arse back up at St. Mungo's," Harry laughed as he looked over to Sirius who was currently glaring in their direction, as if sensing the conversation.

"You shouldn't lie to him, or Ron, for that matter. He wouldn't have been so hard on you these past couple of days if he knew how much you were suffering," Hermione sighed as she lay down in the grass next to Harry and closed her own eyes in exhaustion. 

"I'm not going to ask for special treatment because of a little headache, Hermione."

"A little headache?" Hermione smirked as she turned her head to look at him. 

"You know what I mean. . ." 

Harry was actually more relaxed then he had been in the last three days. He should have gone to Hermione to begin with. She was about the only one who was able to offer him any amount of relief when his headaches got really bad, even Madam Pomfrey's charms were almost useless next to Hermione's. Which, Harry figured had to do with the emotions attached to the charms she performed. After all, Madam Pomfrey cared for him, but nowhere near as much as Hermione did. 

"Everything okay?" Sirius questioned as he walked over.

"Fine," Harry said quickly with a pleading look at Hermione, whose lips were pursed in obvious disapproval. "Isn't that right, Hermione." 

She looked to Sirius, whose brow was furred in concern, the man wasn't daft, he knew the two of them were keeping something from him. 

"Yes, sure. . . fine," Hermione said in a low tone as she got up and headed back towards where Ron and Daniels were still practicing. 

"Harry?" Sirius questioned when Hermione walked off.

"Sirius, I'm fine. I had a little headache and Hermione helped me with it, that's it," Harry sighed, opting for a partial truth as opposed to an outright lie. 

Sirius arched an eyebrow at him as though contemplating wither or not he should let Harry get away with keeping things from him. 

"You up to practicing?" Sirius asked and Harry couldn't hide the sigh of relief that escaped him. 

"Yes," Harry agreed readily as he got up. 

"Well, I want you paired with Daniels for the rest of the day. Ron's been a little over enthusiastic lately." Sirius said as he hit Harry's back affectionately and gave him a knowing smile.

"Over enthusiastic? Hermione had to re-set my shoulder twice yesterday. . ." Harry said incredulously. 

"Yes, well, I think that he might not know his own strength."

"He knows his strength. That's the problem." 

 

*

 

By later that night Harry's headache had returned full swing, aided largely by the Apparation lessons they'd been taking for the last three days. He hadn't known just how draining Apparation could be. He almost wished they hadn't got permission from the Ministry to receive their licenses early. He hated it almost as much as port keys. 

"Why don't you go up to bed, Harry?" Hermione suggested as she lifted her head off Ron's knee to look at him. 

Ron and Hermione had been staying at Lupin Lodge since training lasted all day. By late at night neither one had felt like talking the floo back home. Sirius had put a second bed in Harry's room so Ron would have a place to sleep. Harry just didn't have the heart to tell him that it was a waste of time and money. Ron had been sleeping in Hermione's room ever since they'd arrived. He just stored his stuff in Harry's room to humor Sirius. 

"No, I'd rather stay up." Harry sighed as let his head fall against the couch. He and Hermione were sitting on the floor by the fire, while Ron lay sprawled out on the couch. 

"I think that's a bad idea."

"Leave the bloke alone. If he wants to stay up, let him," Ron muttered as he opened one eye and looked down at Hermione who had dropped her head back on his knee. 

"He needs his sleep," Hermione said as she turned to glare at Ron.

"What are you, his mother? He's a big boy, he can stay up," Ron barked back causing Harry to sigh in exasperation. The two of them would argue about anything. He'd never seen anything like it. 

"You don't know what you're talking about. He can hardly keep his eyes open, his head hurts so badly. If you'd pay attention you'd noticed that he's been in pain all day. I had to do a healing charm on him, twice. He'll never make through tomorrow if he doesn't get some sleep." 

"Is that true, Harry?" Ron questioned as he looked at him in concern.

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry growled as an answer to Ron's question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ron said in such a hurt voice that Harry had to turn his attention back towards the fireplace.

"It's nothing. " Harry tired to say dismissively. But, his headache was hindering his ability to bluff effectively. He sounded worse than Ron, and Ron was the worse liar he knew. 

Ron was about ready to say something else when three owls flew in through the window that was open due to the summer heat. They dropped their letters into his, Ron's and Hermione's laps.

Harry looked down to see the War Mage insignia stamped onto the back of the letter and decided that it couldn't possibly be good news. He dropped his head back against the couch and let Ron and Hermione open their letters instead. 

"Jesus, they can't do that, can they?" Ron gasped in shock. "Hermione, let me see your letter." 

Ron reached down to grab Hermione's letter out of her hand. Harry couldn't help but notice that Ron's face had gone pale and his hands were shaking. Ron's hands never shook. 

"Oh, thank God," Ron sighed in relief as he read Hermione's letter. He handed Hermione back her letter before rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. 

"What does your letter say?" Hermione asked in concern as she turned around to reach for Ron's letter. Unfortunately, Ron was faster. He got a hold of it first, and then jumped up, stuffing it in his pocket before sitting in another chair.

"It doesn't matter what mine says," Ron said quickly before he looked at Harry's unopened envelope. "Open it."

Harry opened it and read over the letter before he looked up again.

"Tell me what yours says," Harry demanded of Ron.

"It doesn't matter. . ." 

Harry jumped up and rounded on Ron, his headache suddenly forgotten. "Give me the letter, Ron."

"Fuck you! It's my letter," Ron whispered defiantly.

"I swear to god. . . I'll make you give it to me if you don't hand me the fucking letter," Harry growled as he leaned in and rested his hands on the arms of the chair Ron was sitting in. 

"I'd like to see you try." Ron smirked as he arched an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry knew he could indeed take the letter from Ron by force, but being that Ron's letter was in his pocket. Well, he and Ron weren't that close. 

Harry turned and looked Hermione over his shoulder. In that instant the battle lines were drawn and Harry knew whose side she was on. Apparently, so did Ron, because he jumped up, catching Harry by surprise. 

Hermione was at Ron's side in an instant. He didn't stand a chance against her speed and before he knew it, Hermione had thrown her shoulder into his chest and kicked his feet out from under him. Someone of Ron's size didn't fall lightly and the house shook with the force of his weight crashing to the ground.

Harry had regained his own footing by that time and was able to pin Ron down just long enough for Hermione to fish into his pocket and pull out the letter triumphantly. 

Harry jumped off Ron the instant Hermione announced she had the letter. He knew from experience that Ron had no qualms about throwing a punch at his best mate. Hermione, however remained seated on his knees as she read the letter, leaning quickly to the side every time Ron made a swipe for it. 

Hermione had been almost jovial at her and Harry's triumph over Ron but as she read the letter the smile faded from her face. Ron stopped trying to grab it and sat up, pulling Hermione further onto his lap.

"It'll be alright, love," Ron sighed as he easily plucked the letter out of Hermione's grasp and tossed it aside.

"No, it won't," Hermione breathed a second before she buried her head in the curve of Ron's neck.

Ron's hands ran up and down her back and Harry watched in amazement as Ron whispered softly into Hermione's ear, things beyond his hearing, but it didn't matter, the endearment was there. If he had any doubts that Ron was in love with Hermione, they were dispelled right then. 

Harry leaned down quietly and grabbed the letter that had drifted across the floor. He walked over to the chair and sat to read it.

 

Dear Mr. Weasley,

You are here by formally ordered by the Ministry of Magic to report to duty at the War Mage offices on Monday June 15th 1997. 

You'll be fully briefed upon such time. As you well know, any and all information regarding your objectives and activities as a War Mage is strictly confidential. It would be a clear violation of your clearance to relay information of your summons to duty to anyone outside the War Mage circle; this includes, but is not limited to, all members of your family except Mr. Charles Weasley whose clearance equals your own. 

Any attempt to forgo your responsibilities to the Ministry will be seen as treason and will be dealt with as such. 

Regards,  
Henry Phillip Westchaser  
Head of Department of Mysteries

 

Harry felt all the air leave him in one mighty gush. He'd known it was bad, just not this bad. He could easily see why Hermione had dissolved to tears. Hell, he felt like doing it. Ron had no choice but to report to duty. Being charged with treason, especially during wartime, was no light offence. Not that it mattered; Ron would go anyway. 

From what Harry knew of War Mage operations since the prison break, it didn't look good. There was so much activity going on that they saved all the most dangerous missions for the War Mages leaving everything else to the Aurors. It was only a matter of time before Ron got hurt, or worse. . .

"I'll be careful," Harry heard Ron murmur softly to Hermione whose shoulders were now shaking. Her face buried even deeper into Ron's neck, her fingers were almost white where they gripped his shoulders. 

"No, you won't. When are you ever? " Hermione gasped between sobs. "You'll be all alone. I can't let you go all alone. . ."

"I won't be all alone. I'll have Charlie."

"Charlie's going off with Aki, you said so yourself," Hermione argued, mentioning Charlie's girlfriend who worked for special operations in the Department of Mysteries.

"Well, not forever. I'm hoping the bloke's coming back." 

"I'm going with you," Hermione said firmly as she lifted her head and looked at Ron. 

Ron had been smiling, but stopped at her statement. "Don't be daft. You don't have to go, why would you?"

"They asked me to come," Hermione said as she sat back a little and began to pick an invisible piece of dirt off her uniform. 

"Exactly, they asked you. You weren't ordered. The only reason you trained to be a War Mage was to be able to protect yourself, no one expects anymore of you. There's no reason for you to actually go into service," Ron said so quickly that Harry could tell he was trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "Harry, tell her. . . tell her, she doesn't have to go." 

"It wouldn't be my place to tell her that, Ron. I'm going too," Harry said as he got up and went to Sirius' liquor cabinet. He didn't know who needed a drink more, but he was pretty sure all three of them could use one.

"You can't go. I know you can't. You're not seventeen, yet. They can't order minors into service. . ." Ron said as he let go of Hermione for a moment to reach for Harry's letter that was still laying on the couch. 

Ron sat back up and read through Harry's letter. He flipped to the second page and let out a barking laugh before he handed the letter to Hermione.

"You're not going anywhere. There's no way Sirius is signing this, " Ron said as he held up the permission form that was included with Harry's letter. 

"Sirius' isn't signing what?" Sirius' asked as he tied his robe closed and looked from Hermione, who was still sitting on Ron's lap to Harry who was standing at the liquor cabinet. 

Harry had been in the process of ignoring Ron and filling three glasses with Muggle Bourbon when he heard Sirius walk up. With the battle that was about to ensue, being caught nicking some alcohol was the least of Harry's concerns. 

"He's signing it. He just doesn't know it yet," Harry said confidently as he went ahead and downed his glass in one shot. His headache was very noticeable again. He needed the drink.

Ron lifted Hermione off his lap and stood, taking back Harry's letter in the process. He handed it to Sirius and then grabbed his own glass, drinking it faster than Harry had. He picked up the third glass and down that one, too, before filling it again and walking back to the couch to sit next to Hermione. He handed her the drink and Harry had to laugh when he saw Hermione lean down to smell it, wrinkling her nose in a way only Hermione could. 

"No, thank you. I like my brain cells," Hermione said primly as she handed the drink back to Ron.

"Go ahead and drink it, Hermione. You have plenty of brain cells to spare. One drink won't kill you. Your nerves are shot, it'll help," Ron said as he put the drink back into Hermione's hand.

Harry had been so caught up in watching Ron and Hermione's battle of wills concerning one little drink that he'd almost forgot about Sirius.

"Ron's right, there's no way I'm signing this. The Ministry can go fuck themselves," Sirius said sharply as he looked up from the letter.

"Sirius!" Remus scolded as he too walked in. He looked around the room and arched an eyebrow at Hermione who was coughing over the drink, while Ron rubbed her back. "What's going on?"

Remus walked over and picked up the bottle Harry had just used to fill up his glass again. He held up the bottle to Sirius, voicing the silent question of why he was letting the three of them drink.

Sirius seemed oblivious to any reprimand. His hand shook as he took the bottle and muttered a distracted "Thanks." Then fell heavily into the chair, taking a long drink straight out of the bottle, while Remus stared at him strangely. 

"Okay, " Remus said in a long drawn out sigh, then turned to Harry. "You've finally pushed him over the edge, haven't you?"

"Apparently," Harry agreed as he looked at Sirius who seemed to need a few more drinks before he dared speaking. 

"Care to elaborate?" Remus prompted as he took the drink out of Harry's hand and set it down.

"The Department of Mysteries has asked me to volunteer for full time War Mage duty. Sirius isn't so keen on the idea. . ." 

"And are you?" 

"They ordered Ron into service. He'll be tried for treason if he doesn't report. What do you think?" Harry said to Remus, but was sure to speak loud enough for Sirius to hear. 

"They did this on purpose, you know that. They're using Ron as bait to get all three of you. Did they send a letter to Hermione, too?" Sirius asked. He still sounded panicked, but the alcohol seemed to have calmed him somewhat. 

"Yes." Ron confirmed as he closed his eyes in guilt.

"I'm not signing the letter Harry. I'm sorry. You don't know how bad it is out there. Our side is getting slaughtered. The Ministry's losing people everyday, good people, highly trained people. . ."

"You are signing the letter! I'm not letting Ron go alone." 

"No, Ron'll be okay. He's tough. He'll have his brother," Sirius whispered as he avoided looking at Ron.

"Bull Shit, Sirius! You don't mean that! You won't let me send my best mate out alone, I know you won't," Harry yelled.

"I would, Harry. You're my responsibility. I'm suppose to keep you safe. I promised your parents I'd keep you safe." 

"You want to talk about my parents. . . Fine! What if my Dad had got a letter like Ron's? Would you let Prongs go without you? What if Remus had got the letter, would you let him go? Would you, Sirius?" Harry saw Sirius wince at the mention of his father, but he didn't let it stop him. There was too much at stake. 

"We're not talking about me. . ."

"Would my father have let you go? If you had got the letter would James Potter have let you go off to war alone? Is that the kind of person my father was?" Harry questioned, waving Remus' hand off his shoulder when he went to stop him. 

"No. . . Never," Sirius said, shaking his head as though saying anything else was impossible. 

"Would he have done anything to go with you, Sirius?" Harry asked more softly as he got down on his knee in front of Sirius. "Even hurt the feelings of the one man he truly loved like a father, would he have done that?"

"Yes," Sirius said as he blinked rapidly to stop himself from crying. 

"Well, how can you expect any less of his son?" 

"James is dead. . ." Sirius voice cracked as he said it and he put his hand over his eyes momentarily. 

"He is. . . That's true. But, he was good man. Let me be a good man, Sirius," Harry pleaded as he reached for the hand of his godfather. 

"You are a good man, Harry." Sirius said as he stood up and grabbed a pen, signing the paper he swore he wouldn't. He tossed the paper bitterly at Harry, then turned to go back to bed. "It's just too fucking bad for the rest of us, that only the good die young."


	15. Secrets

Harry was feeling totally emotionally drained, tired, aching, his head throbbing. . . Hermione was right, he was on the verge of a breakdown. He had to do something. 

 

He had gone off to bed shortly after the confrontation with Sirius. Harry had faith in Remus’ ability to handle his mate. The last Harry saw of the two of them was Sirius stumbling blindly to bed, the scotch bottle still in hand, with Remus close behind him. 

 

Ron and Hermione had also retreated to her room, arguing the whole way. Ron really didn’t want Hermione to go, and Harry couldn’t blame him. However, the sounds of them arguing had abruptly stopped and the room, which was next door to Harry’s, was deathly quiet now, meaning that a silencing spell had been cast. Harry just tried not to think why. 

 

Everyone had someone. . . Harry was the only one sleeping alone tonight and it bothered him. He sat on his bed for almost a half an hour debating on whether on not he should risk Apparating to the Burrow. 

 

First of all, Harry wasn’t all that good at Apparating yet. That added with to the fact that he was in bad condition mentally, left him wide open for the chance of splinching himself. But, he might very well end up in St. Mungo’s if he didn’t go see Ginny; so really, it was a chance either way. 

 

Harry got up and went to his desk, looking through it for a quill. He sat down and quickly wrote out a note, just in case anyone should find his room empty. 

 

Gone to the Burrow. 

 

Harry 

 

The note was short, but explained very clearly what he was up to. Harry seriously hoped that Hermione was keeping Ron busy, because he didn’t fancy the idea of Ron finding it. But, at that point, it was a risk worth taking. 

 

Harry dropped the parchment on his bed then took a deep breath. His head was still throbbing, but for just that moment he tried to ignore it and form a picture of Ginny’s room in his mind. 

 

 

* 

 

 

Ginny sat at the small desk in her room, writing. It was her comfort, really. It always had been. Of course it had got her into a fair spot of trouble in her first year. She had given it up for a while, before she realized that it really wasn’t the writing that had got her in trouble, but Lucius Malfoy. 

 

She didn’t, however, keep a dairy. She usually filled up old books with mindless ramblings and poetry. Things that would make zero sense to anyone but her. She could look back and remember exactly what she was feeling and thinking. 

 

Her poems of the last couple of days had been very dark in nature. The world felt like it was crumbling around her. She'd spent the past three days sitting in the kitchen listening to the old wireless with her mum. Her father and Percy worked late every night. The twins had gone to the ministry to volunteer to help in their spare time. Bill was working overtime trying to set up wards over all the vital wizarding areas around London. And Charlie, well no one ever knew what Charlie was up to. Her mum worried over him constantly, knowing that out of everyone, Charlie was always in the most danger. At least Ron was with Harry, and safe at Lupin Lodge. 

 

Ginny almost started to cry when she thought of Harry. She missed him desperately. But, she hadn’t received on owl from him in over three days. She was beginning to wonder if she had imagined everything. She had tried to make excuses for him, thinking that he must be very busy. But how hard was it to send her an owl and let her know that he was alive. Surely he must know how difficult everything was at the Burrow. He must know that she needed him. She didn’t think she could make it through one more day of her mother weeping every time reports of more attacks came in. 

 

Ginny was writing furiously as she thought, her quill dancing over the page, leaving a swirly black scrawl behind it. She was so caught up in her writing that the loud thump of someone crashing into her room caused her to knock over her inkbottle and gasp in alarm. She whirled around, holding her quill like a wand, wide-eyed and terrified. 

 

Her jaw dropped when she watched Harry stand up; dusting off the black shirt and trousers he was wearing. It took her a few seconds to process that Harry was standing in her room, and he’d Apparated there. 

 

“Harry! When did you learn to Apparate?” 

 

“Obviously, just recently. . . That was less than graceful,” Harry said as he looked at her nightdress that had black ink spilled over the front of it. 

 

“But, you haven’t finished Hogwarts yet?” 

 

She watched Harry wince at the mention of Hogwarts, a pained expression flowing over his features. Ginny looked closer at Harry then, standing up to be near him. She reached up to smooth the crease between his eyes that made him look like he’d been squinting all day. Her hand drifted down to his cheek that was rough from not shaving. He looked world weary, like he was decades older. 

 

“You’ve been having a hard time?” Ginny whispered. “What’s wrong? What’s happened?” 

 

Harry touched her hand, his thumb running lightly over the top of it. Then he glanced once more at her nightdress. He leaned down and ran his hand over the black ink stains, leaving stark white cotton in its wake. 

 

“Sorry about that. . .” he said as he straightened up. 

 

“You’re avoiding my question, Harry.” 

 

“Yes, I am,“ he agreed, reaching to her shoulder and picking up a lock of red hair, rubbing it between his fingers distractedly. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“For lots of reasons. . . Good reasons. . .” Harry said, his voice still sounding far away. 

 

“Harry, you need to talk to me. You need to tell me what’s going on,” Ginny said firmly, sounding unnervingly like her mother. 

 

Harry looked up, his eyes gazing at her intently. “Have you missed me?” 

 

“What? Yes, of course. . .But, that’s not what- -“ 

 

“I’ve missed you, too,” Harry said as he trailed a hand down to the curve of her waist, his eyes roaming over body. 

 

“Harry. . . You’re avoiding my questions,” Ginny said, totally exasperated. 

 

“I thought we established that already?” Harry said softly, as he leaned down his lips running feather light kisses over her neck, his breath hot over her skin. 

 

As stubborn as Ginny was, her neck tilted to give him better access. Her hand drifted to his hair of its own free will, and she shivered with the feel of his short black hair flowing through her fingers. They could talk later; she had missed him. 

 

She brought his mouth to hers and his lips consumed hers in a needy kiss. His hands were shaking as they wove themselves into her hair and she realized that Harry was clinging to her for dear life. She could feel the tension in his shoulders, the stress in his arms. 

 

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. She could see the traces of pain there; he’d been suffering, physically. Ginny was certain of it. Her first instinct was to reprimand him for not taking better care of himself, for not seeking help. But, her second and much stronger instinct was to ease the pain, to make it disappear for him. 

 

“Ginny, I’m sorry. I’m not-“ Harry started to say, his voice wavering, But, she stopped him, putting a finger to his lips. 

 

“Let me make it better, Harry,” Ginny said softly. 

 

Harry started to protest, to say he was fine, but stopped when her fingers drifted to his forehead, her thumb smoothing over his scar. She felt the energy there, the pain, and it burned her, just slightly. 

 

“Oh god, what are you doing?” Harry gasped; he went to push her hand away but couldn’t seem to bring himself to do it. Instead his eyes closed and his knees bent like he was about to pass out. 

 

Ginny urged him to the bed and he collapsed onto it, pulling her with him, holding her fingers to his scar like a lifeline. His head fell more deeply back onto the pillow, a low groan coming from him. 

 

Ginny could feel the pain draining from him. She could feel it radiating up her arm and with it came images, brief flashes of horrible things. She wanted to block them out as much as Harry wanted to get rid of them and as a distraction she leaned down to run her lips over his jaw line, drawing strength from the smell of him, a warm masculine smell that mixed nicely with the fragrance of the spice soap he used. 

 

Harry’s hands that had been clenching at the sheets, laced into her hair once more as he uttered feeble protests at what she was doing. Ginny placed her whole hand on his forehead, thinking about how much she loved him, wanting with all her soul to soothe him and the burning intensified, whereas before she had been seeing images of strangers, now she saw things that made her cry out from the pain of it: she heard Lily Potter begging for her son’s life, she saw a younger Ron tied to a pillar in the middle of a dark room, screaming in unbelievable pain. She saw herself lying on the stone floor of the Chamber of Secrets, she saw Hermione as she looked now, clinging to Ron, her face buried in the crook of his neck, crying. But what was more, she felt all the emotions that accompanied these images. And she was overwhelmed with it. Her arm started shaking and she vaguely realized that Harry had pushed her hand away from him. That he had reversed their positions so the he was leaning over her. 

 

“Gin. . .” Harry was saying gently, brushing the hair away from her face. 

 

Ginny blinked up at him, still feeling weak, feeling horrified by what she’d seen and felt. Harry looked better, the color had come back into his face and his eyes seemed to sparkle again, where as before they had been dull and lifeless. 

 

“I’m okay,” Ginny said weakly. 

 

“You don’t look okay. . . Gin, what on earth did you do? I’ve never felt anything like that before. It was like the opposite of the Cruciatus curse,” Harry said in an awed voice as he continued to frown at her. 

 

Ginny smiled at him. She reached up and ran her thumb once more over his scar, she heard Harry gasp again as she caught a brief image of Wormtail cowering before a cloaked figure before she yanked her hand away, she’d seen enough. 

 

“What’s happened to Ron?” Ginny asked after a few seconds when she had a chance to sort out all the images and feelings a little. The image and emotions associated with Ron seemed recent and desperate. 

 

Harry looked at her in surprise then moved to get up, his face closing off as she’d seen it do so many times before. 

 

Ginny reached up and held onto his shoulders, preventing his escape. “Tell me what’s happened to my brother, Harry.” 

 

“Nothing’s happened to your brother, he’s fine. He’s probably shagging Hermione as we speak,” Harry tried to joke. 

 

“I saw Hermione crying. She looked like the world had caved in around her. I saw my brother’s face. You think I don’t know when something is wrong with him?” Ginny questioned severely as most of her energy returned. 

 

“When did you see this? And what in the hell did you do?“ Harry barked back, as he touched his scar himself, his eyes narrowing at Ginny. His brow furrowed as he looked past her, deep in thought. Ginny could see he was reaching far into his memory, pulling out all the little clues. 

 

“Harry,” Ginny started before he could put it all together. 

 

He waved her off, then his eyes widened in surprise and firm recognition. “You’re empathic! My god, why didn’t I see it before? You just look at me and know what I’m feeling. And Sirius. . . No wonder he’s drawn to you. You absorb some of his pain for him. And me. . . And Ron, he’s always a little feistier when you’re around. And even Hermione gets all giddy and girl like.” 

 

“I am,” Ginny agreed softly. 

 

Harry’s breath was coming in short bursts as he continued to ponder the implications of his discovery. Ginny got onto her knees behind him, running her hands over his shoulders soothingly. 

 

Harry’s breathing became even again, until he suddenly tensed under her fingers and turned around, pushing her hands off his shoulders. “Stop it, Ginny. Stop doing that! You’re trying to calm me down.” 

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Ginny asked, her own eyes narrowed. 

 

“You can’t just touch me and make it better. You lied to me!” Harry said, jumping up from the bed and backing away from her. 

 

“I did not lie!” 

 

“Well, you never told me about it,” Harry said, falling into the chair at her desk, looking at her with a hurt expression. 

 

“Harry, there are lot’s of things you don’t tell me about.” Ginny said, going to her door and locking it. She stepped aside as Harry cast a silencing spell on it. 

 

“That’s different, my secrets are a matter of security,” Harry said indignantly. 

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “So are mine. I’m the only known full Empath in all of England. If word got out, I’d have everyone hunting me down, including the Ministry of Magic. Do you want me to go to work for the Ministry of Magic, Harry? They might not even let me finish at Hogwarts. . .” 

 

Harry swore under his breath. “No, I don’t want you to work for the Ministry. That’s the last thing I want.” 

 

“Well then, why are you mad at me?” 

 

“I was just surprised, Ginny. I wasn’t expecting you to do what you did. I certainly wasn’t expecting you to catch my memories. They’re personal, very personal. Plus, I didn’t want you to ever know about those things, let alone feel them,” Harry sighed. 

 

“You can’t keep it all bottled in, Harry. You need to learn how to share your pain a little. No one can carry all you’ve been carrying around and not break eventually,” Ginny said softly as she stood in front of him and ran a hand through his hair. 

 

“I don’t know,” Harry shook his head disbelieving. 

 

“I do. Let me share you’re pain with you every once in a while. I know what I’m doing. Dumbledore’s been working with me since my third year when my skills started showing up. I wouldn’t do anything to hurt myself.” 

 

“How could you be empathic and I never know about it?” Harry said in wonder as he looked up at her. 

 

“You just weren’t paying attention,” Ginny smiled. 

 

“This is so big. You can’t tell anyone about this, Dumbledore’s right. You don’t know what the Ministry is capable of,” Harry said in a haunted voice. 

 

“Tell me what’s wrong with Ron,” Ginny urged, running her hands down to his shoulders, smoothing out the tension there. 

 

Harry looked at her and seemed to be debating with himself. “Gin, if I tell you, you have to keep it a absolute secret. You can’t tell anyone, not even your mum.” 

 

“I won’t.” 

 

“He’s been drafted. The Ministry of Magic drafted him,” Harry said softly, as though afraid someone else might hear him despite the silencing spell he cast. 

 

Ginny gasped in horror. “He’s not going, is he?” 

 

“Of course he’s going. What choice does he have? He’ll be tried for treason if he doesn’t. Not that it would matter, this is Ron we’re talking about, and he’d go anyway.” Harry sighed. 

 

“What happens when you get drafted? Can he still finish school?” 

 

Harry shook his head. “No, he’s going to work for them full time, he wouldn’t have time for school. We’ve all be doing double studies for our War Mage training so he’ll just take the NEWTs to keep on file in case he ever wants to find a different job.” 

 

“Will he have to leave home?” Ginny whispered, trying to absorb the news, it was beyond horrible. 

 

“I doubt it. Charlie still lives at home. Most of the fighting is in this country anyway. It’s possible that he could be sent away on missions but he’ll come home when he’s completed them.” 

 

“You mean if he comes back,” Ginny couldn’t help but say, feeling morose for even mentioning such a possibility. 

 

“He’ll come back, Ginny. He’s got a knack for getting himself out of sticky situations and besides, he won’t be alone.” Harry said, avoiding her eyes as he looked past her shoulder to the window. 

 

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Harry. “You mean he’ll be with Charlie?” 

 

“No, I mean he’ll be with me. . . And Hermione, though Ron’s a little less than thrilled about that,” Harry whispered, looking back at her. 

 

Ginny felt the sob build in her chest. It was too much, she was still trying to recover from Harry’s memories. The thought of not only her brother and her best female friend but also Harry fighting in this horrible war was too much. It was like her world had just shattered. 

 

“No,“ Ginny said, shaking her had as the tears rolled down her face a second before she buried her face in her hands. 

 

He gathered her to him. She sat on his lap and laid her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. 

 

“Ginny, it’ll be okay. We’ll all be careful,” 

 

“No, you won’t,” she cried. “Why do you have to go?” 

 

Harry looked down at her. “You honestly expect me not to? Ron and Hermione are my family.” 

 

Ginny blinked up at him, she saw the firm resolution in his set features. There was no changing his mind, it was obvious. He’d brave the very depths of hell for someone he cared about. It was one of the things she loved about him. 

 

“Promise that you won’t get yourself killed,” Ginny sighed, and Harry visibly relaxed, he had been looking for acceptance, someone to understand. 

 

“I’ll definitely try not to,” Harry grinned. 

 

“And, you’ll keep my brother out of trouble?” 

 

Harry laughed. “Now, that is far too big an undertaking for one man. It’d probably take the whole blasted army to manage that and even then I doubt it. I’m sure he’ll have himself knee-deep in something before the week is out.” 

 

“I’m sure. . . The ministry might change their minds,” Ginny joked hopefully. 

 

“Not even Ron can cause that much trouble. They’re desperate and he is very good at what he does.” 

 

“Too good,” Ginny observed. 

 

“Way too good. . .” Harry agreed. 

 

Ginny trailed a finger over his arm. She felt the muscles shift slightly under her light touch. He was so defined that she could trace the outlines of each muscle, could feel the hours of work that had gone into the development of each one. She supposed that a beautiful body was a small consolation for having to do what Harry was forced to do day in and day out. Still, he was something to look at. . . to touch. 

 

“Make love to me, Harry.” 

 

Ginny had been looking up at him when she said it, and she felt the thrill of desire shoot through her when she saw his gaze darken. Being empathic allowed her to feel his emotions, and right now the feelings flowing off of him had an intense effect when mixed with her own raging passion. 

 

Since her secret was out, she did what she’d been longing to do for a long time. Her hands drifted up to face, caressing his cheek that was rough from not shaving. She let her own feelings flow through her fingertips, if she could feel his desire, than she wanted him to feel hers. . . She shared a part of herself with him. 

 

Harry jerked and his eyes opened wide, he reached for one of her hands, placing his much larger palm over hers. 

 

“Jesus, what was that?” he gasped in a low voice. 

 

“That was me, that’s what I feel. . . It’s what you do to me,” Ginny said, her own voice lowered. 

 

“I haven’t done anything,” Harry said as he laced his fingers into her hair and tilted her face up to his. “Yet.” 

 

His lips claimed hers, his tongue flicked against her lips and she parted them to him eagerly. She was still touching him, sharing her feelings with him, the same way he shared his, though be it, unknowingly. It caused him to groan, feeling so much. It would be very intense for someone who’d never experienced it before. 

 

He broke away from her for a second. “God, Ginny maybe you shouldn’t do that anymore. I’ve missed you terribly and that’s just a little too much right now. I don’t think I’ll last.” 

 

Ginny grinned at him and let her hand fall to his neck, rubbing her warm fingers over the strong pulse at his neck, sending the herself shooting through his blood stream. 

 

“Holy shit,” Harry said as his head fell against the back of the chair. He took a few breaths before he dared speaking. “I make you feel that?” 

 

“Yes,” Ginny said, as she continued to touch him. 

 

Harry moved her hand from his neck. He ran his thumb over her hand for a second before he stood up lifting her with him like she weighed nothing. 

 

“I want you to wait to do that again. . . “ Harry said as he laid her on her bed and crawled over her. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because, if I can make you feel that from one little kiss I want to know what you feel after I do something else.” 

 

“What are going to do?” Ginny asked in anticipation. 

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Harry taunted, as he leaned up on his knees to pull his shirt off. 

 

Ginny ran her hands over his chest. He was so beautiful. Her fingers brushing over the black hair that curled there. It wasn’t hard to imagine that he was going off to fight a war, at the moment, as his wide shoulders and muscular arms gleamed in the moonlight; he looked every bit the warrior. 

 

Harry groaned, and moved her hands away from him. “I thought I told you to wait.” 

 

Ginny frowned at him a second, she hadn’t deliberately shared herself with him that time, but he had felt it anyway. She would have pondered the implications further if Harry’s lips hadn’t descended onto her neck. She arched against him instantly. The hot feel of his mouth was marvelous and she issued her own moan of pleasure, her fingers lacing into his raven hair. 

 

“No touching, Ginny,” Harry rasped as he once again moved her fingers away from him. “I’m not used to it. It’s too much right now.” 

 

“But,” Ginny protested, she hadn’t done anything. . . had she? 

 

“The hell with it,” Harry muttered, as he placed both of her hands above her head and held them there for a moment, Ginny felt something warm shoot through them before he let go and resumed his path against her neck, his tongue tracing the line of her collar bone. Instinctively Ginny went to touch him again, except her hands were held firmly in place, right where Harry had left them. 

 

“Harry!” 

 

Harry stopped to grin up at her. “You’re not the only one with a talent” 

 

“Let me go,” Ginny said firmly, trying to pull her hands free from whatever magic he had holding them. 

 

“Nope,” Harry shook his head as he pulled at her nightdress, moving it up past her waist. “I told you not to touch. Maybe this way you’ll behave for once.” 

 

“I always behave.” 

 

Harry gave a quick disbelieving laugh before he leaned down to kiss the slim lines of her stomach. His lips ran up, his hands raising her nightdress further to reveal her breasts. Harry wasted no time taking a rosy nipple in his mouth, his tongue swirling over the hardened peak, his teeth grazing it in a way that made Ginny tug harder against the invisible restraints that held her, she needed to touch him. 

 

She gave up and instead wrapped her legs around Harry, arching herself against him. 

 

“Harry, please, I want you in me.” 

 

Her words had an effect on him, she knew it. But, he just bent over to the other nipple, his tongue flicking against the tip briefly, before he moved up until he was hovering over her again. 

 

“You need to learn patience. Are you always so quick to get everything over with?” Harry whispered against her ear. “I want you to close you eyes and just feel for a little while. 

 

With no other option left to her, Ginny did as she was told, letting herself relax, closing her eyes, and feeling. 

 

He took his time to lazily run his lips and hands over her body. Paying attention to places Ginny would have never thought of as erogenous zones, like the back of her knees, the dip of her belly button. Every once in a while his lips would brush against the inside of her thighs, causing Ginny to arch against him in a silent plea that he ignored. 

 

He was leaving her feeling desperate, her skin was on fire and there was nothing she could do about it. After a while she began to struggle with her hands that were still held firmly in place above her head. 

 

“Harry,” she pleaded for what seemed like the hundredth time. 

 

She could feel his desire and knew it was taking a lot to keep himself in check. He looked up at her, his eyes a dark emerald green as one calloused hand slid to her crimson curls, white hot heat rocketed through her at his caress. 

 

“It’s so good,” she moaned. 

 

“It gets better,” Harry breathed against her hipbone. 

 

If Ginny had been in her right mind she would have been prepared for what he did next. But, as it was, she gasped in shock when Harry’s lips brushed her center. She tried to pull away from him, but his hands grasped her hips, holding her immobile. 

 

She would have protested, but speaking was impossible. His tongue darted against her again and again, laving over the most sensitive part of her. Ginny’s head tossed against the pillow as the fire in her began to build. Like in a dream she heard a distant voice moaning in low tones, and realized that it was herself. He had built her up to this point so slowly that the feeling of Harry loving her so thoroughly was almost overpowering. 

 

Desperate, she started begging for release. He responded by sliding a finger deep into her warmth and that was all it took. . . The combination of his intimate kiss and touch pushed her right over the edge. 

 

A tidal wave of pleasure crashed over her, made all the more violent by the long wait to get to that point. Her hips thrust in an ancient rhythm against his mouth and hand. Even after the pinnacle of desire had been reached the drum of her heart beating heavily against her chest was all she heard. She was taking deep breaths in an attempt to regain some sort of composure. 

It took a few minutes for her to realize that at some point after her climax, Harry had moved himself up and released the magical ties that were holding her hands. 

 

She blinked up at him and he smiled. “You can touch me now.” 

 

Ginny did so and Harry let his head fall against her shoulder as her fingers slid to his neck, feeling his erratic pulse. He shuddered as he moved himself against her, his arousal pressing firmly against her stomach. 

 

Ginny stopped touching him long enough to pull her nightdress off, since it had been bunched up around her arms. Then she immediately reached for the front of his trousers, undoing the fastening and slipping her hand beneath the lining of his boxers to touch him, all of him. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Harry groaned and his body jerked as she wrapped her fingers around him, stroking him. 

 

He grabbed her hand after a few seconds, moving it away from him and jumping up, pulling the last remnants of clothing off his body so viciously that Ginny was sure he ripped something. Apparently the lesson in patience was over. . . 

 

Harry fell back on top of her, and she moved her legs to accommodate his much larger form. She reached for him again, but he shook his head saying something incoherent. Then he moved, positioning himself over her entrance. She reached up to brush a stray lock of black hair off his forehead and he moaned again, thrusting himself into her. 

 

Ginny wouldn’t have thought that she could feel the pulsating pleasure build again so quickly, but she did. Her hands ran over his face, his neck, his back, causing the muscles to contract wherever they touched, dragging low moans out of Harry as he moved in her. Everything was multiplied a thousand fold since each was feeling the others desire. It created a mirror effect, magnifying the pleasure with every brush of her fingers against his skin. 

 

It was a good thing that Harry could set a strong silencing spell because when they climaxed, neither one could control the hoarse cries of pleasure that escaped past their lips. The pounding of their release ricocheted back and forth between them so forcefully that Ginny could no longer tell where her pleasure stopped and his began. 

 

It took a long time for them to recover, hindered largely by Ginny who couldn’t let go of him, couldn’t stop tracing the lines of muscles under his skin that glimmered with a fine sheen of sweat. Occasionally, he would moan and jerk in response to her caresses. 

 

Finally he rolled over when he obviously felt that his weight was too much for her. Harry was still grasping for breath, seeming to have a much harder time recovering than Ginny had. He ran a hand through her hair, letting it linger down her back. 

 

It was easy to forget all the other pressing problems that surrounded them. It was easy to pretend that Harry wasn’t going off into the worst war the wizarding world had ever seen, for the moment they were just at peace. But, moments like that didn’t last. 

 

“I don’t want you to go,” Ginny whispered into the darkness. 

 

“I know,” Harry sighed. 

 

“Stay with me tonight. Don’t go home,” Ginny requested, feeling the need to hold onto every second she had with him. 

 

Harry turned on his side, and pulled her against him, removing her hands from his neck and placing them in front of her. Then he placed a soft kiss on the part of her neck not covered by her mass of flaming hair. 

 

“I’ll stay. But, I have to sleep. I haven’t slept in days. And I’ll stay up all night if you keep touching me like that,” Harry murmured sleepily against her skin. 

 

Ginny nodded, and kept it to herself that she hadn’t done anything to share herself with him. She must have opened some sort of channel between the two of them that was unwilling to close. She drifted off to sleep with the thought that either Harry would have to get use to it or she would have to embarrass them both by asking Dumbledore for help.


	16. Symbols

Harry awoke to streaks of pink sunshine radiating into Ginny's room. He moved and Ginny reached out to him in her sleep, curling against him, her fingers wrapping themselves around his neck and upper arm. It was only the control of two years of War Mage training that kept him from moaning out loud and waking Ginny. 

Powerful feelings of love and peacefulness surged through him. He could feel her comfort at being next to him, her enjoyment at the warmth his body provided. God, he'd never get used this. The fact that she was doing it when she was asleep was cause for concern. He thought that she'd done it on purpose the night before. She was mischievous and he was sure she enjoyed torturing him with her touch, sending unbelievable feelings of lust and pleasure through him when his own feelings were enough to make him almost lose it. But, now he wasn't so sure. 

He had to admit it was incredible, feeling her, feeling her love for him. He'd slept more deeply than he had in years, waking only once when Voldemort's evil had been enough to break through the barriers Ginny somehow put up when she was around. But, she had reached out to him and they had once again made love, then fell back to sleep, leaving them both feeling like it had been a dream. 

Ginny stirred again, and Harry watched her blink awake. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. At least he knew some of the reason why he always felt like such a lighthearted fool around her. Ginny, being Empathic, also explained several other errors in judgment he made when she was around, sleeping in her bed when the whole Weasley house was about ready to wake up, being one of them. 

As if to reiterate the thought, the sound of two stocky red heads bounding down the stairs, echoed through Ginny's room. The twins were obviously trying to be quiet, but they weren't really all that good at keeping their voices down. 

Once the conversation drifted farther down the stairs, Harry smoothed Ginny's hair away from her face. "I've got to go," he whispered, even though there was still a silencing spell cast. 

"I know. We wouldn't want Sirius to get worried about you," Ginny said as she rolled out of bed and retrieved her dressing gown that was hanging from a hook on her door.

Harry had been rather caught up in the sight of a naked Ginny and was more than a little disappointed when she slipped the dressing gown on and tied it closed. He could have easily stayed with her all day and forgot about all the occupants at Lupin Lodge. 

"Harry, are listening to me?"

"No, not really," Harry shrugged as he leaned far enough out of bed to reach the tie on Ginny's dressing gown, and pulled it undone.

Ginny just grinned and let it remain open as she leaned over him. "You have got to go. My mum will be looking for me if I don't go down soon."

Harry was still only half hearing her as he moved the dressing gown aside, to reveal one of her pink-tipped breasts, he leaned forward to taste her, when her fingers sank into in his hair, causing him to gasp at the variety of feelings Ginny sent to him. Among them, was genuine concern at getting caught by her mum. 

"You ruin all my fun," Harry moaned as he slipped out of bed to look for his clothes. 

"I want you to come back tonight. That will be impossible if my mum comes in here and finds you starkers in my bed," Ginny taunted as she handed him his trousers. 

"What if I can't come back tonight?" Harry asked. He hadn't really considered sleeping at the Burrow on a regular basis. 

"Why wouldn't you be able to? Just Apparate here after everyone goes to bed. I'll wait for you."

Harry picked his shirt up while he thought about it. There really was no reason why he couldn't just Apparate to the Burrow at night. He slept better when Ginny was near. He felt better than he ever had. His headache was still gone, and that was nothing short of miracle as far as he was concerned. 

"Okay, but I don't know what time I'll be. Who knows what I'll have going on?"

"That's fine," Ginny said happily as she leaned up to kiss him. 

Harry touched his lips briefly. "Gin, you need to work out what you did. I can still feel you, and I know you're not doing it on purpose. You need to undo it."

"I know. . . I don't understand. There's no good reason why it won't stop. I never heard of such a thing," Ginny said, shaking her head in bafflement. 

"Well, look into it today." Harry said, still feeling cheerful and not to overly concerned. Whether it was Ginny's effect or just him, he couldn't tell. 

Ginny agreed and touched him once more, mischievously, and Harry caught all sorts of naughty feelings. The woman would be the death of him. He was going to have to read up on Empathy, and soon. 

He disappeared before she could do something else. . .

 

~*~

 

Harry had a much easier time Apparating than he'd had the night before. But, he was well rested and in an all around better mood, too. He arrived in his room at Lupin Lodge to catch the rays of early morning sunshine filtering in. 

He must have been standing there for all of twenty seconds before the door to his room burst open, and Ron filled the doorway. Harry couldn't believe his good luck. If he had taken a minute longer Ron would have walked into an empty room. 

"Good, you're awake," Ron said as he went straight to his trunk and started looking through it. 

Ron rummaged through his trunk for a while, until he pulled out an old pair of Muggle jeans and a blue shirt from the bottom. Since he had been wearing nothing but his boxers, he just pulled the clothes on then went to the mirror to look at himself.

"You're in a good mood this morning," Harry observed as he watched Ron critique his appearance in front of the mirror.

"Not really. . . But, I have things I want to do." Ron turned to him, his eyes narrowing at the black training uniform Harry had on, the same uniform he had on last night. "We're not training today. Why are you wearing your uniform?"

Harry arched an eyebrow at him, giving Ron the time needed to retract the question. After all, Harry wasn't going to lie to him. 

"Never mind," Ron said, throwing his hand up. "Can you wear that into London?"

"Why?" Harry asked in alarm.

"I'm going into Muggle London and you're coming with me," Ron said as he grabbed his boots from under the bed. 

"Why am I going to London with you?" 

"I can't very well go by myself. You know I have a hard time with all that Muggle stuff." 

"Yes, but why are you going?" 

Ron turned to him and grinned. "I'm getting a tattoo."

"What?" Harry said incredulously. 

"A tattoo. . . I want one. Daniels gave me the name of this place not far from the Leaky Cauldron that does magical tattoos."

"If they do magical tattoos then just Apparate there," Harry shrugged.

"I can't. They do most of their work on Muggles. The wizards who run it just do magical tattoos on the side."

"And why am I being picked for this excursion? Hermione would be a better choice, she goes into London all the time." Harry sighed, as he started to change.

"Are you mad?! I can't take her. She'd go on and on about how tattoos are permanent and I should really think it through and wondering about the dangers of magical ink. I can just hear her. . ." 

"Well, you have to admit those are valid points."

Ron stopped tying his shoes to look at Harry in annoyance. "Get your clothes on and let's go. I want to get out of here before Hermione wakes up."

Harry went ahead and changed into some Muggle clothes. Ron was in the worse position of all of them by getting the summons to duty. He was torn up with guilt over Harry and Hermione insisting on going with him. If getting a tattoo made Ron happy Harry was willing to oblige. 

They decided to Apparate into the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron and walk to the tattoo shop. The only real obstacle they were facing was having to walk through the Leaky Cauldron. Neither one of them had ventured out since the attack at Platform 9 3/4. They knew that the press was still eager to get a hold of them. But, it was still very early, not many people would be out, especially since the prison break. People weren't leaving their houses if they didn't have to. 

They were fortunate. Only a handful of people were inside the Leaky Cauldron, but it still took them almost fifteen minutes to make it out onto the London street. The two of them together always caused a ruckus; if Hermione had been there they might never have made it out. 

Harry looked at the address Ron had written on a small piece of parchment. Lord, it was over four streets away. He didn't mind the walk so much as having to rein Ron in from being openly unusual. He tended to catch peoples eye anyway with his size and hair color. Put that together with the fact that he was completely fascinated with a crossing light or a parking meter, and there was a real potential for Ron to cause a scene. 

"Blimey, Harry, look at that bloke's hair. You think he did that on purpose?" Ron said loudly as he pointed over peoples' heads to a blue haired teenager, causing several people to turn and look at them.

Harry stopped to glare at him. 

"What?" Ron shrugged before he got sidetracked by a young woman talking on a cellular phone, leaning in closer to get a better look at the small device.

The woman stopped talking and raised a surprised eyebrow at Ron, then flashed him a cheeky grin that Ron returned readily. 

"Let's go, Ron," Harry said through gritted teeth, earning him a death glare from the woman. 

Ron turned his head to look at the woman once more as Harry pulled him away. "Muggle women sure do dress nice. Much better than old drab robes, don't you think?"

Harry turned around and noticed the woman was wearing an extremely short skirt and tight top. No wonder Ron liked it. 

By the time Harry spotted the dingy tattoo parlor, he was totally worn out. Ron had a hard time keeping his thoughts to himself. He just blurted out whatever came to mind and his voice carried something awful, even when he whispered it tended to echo over crowds. Plus, tact wasn't really one of Ron's strong suits. 

Harry looked into the window with skeptical expression. "Are you sure they do magical tattoos in here? This place looks pretty Muggle to me."

Ron was looking at a group of giggling girls who were walking past, all dressed in similarly revealing clothing. Harry sighed in exasperation, the man had a one-track mind.

"Ron!" 

"Huh?" Ron said causally, still looking. 

"Do you want to get your tattoo or not?" Harry barked, sending the girls into a deeper fit of giggles as they all looked appraisingly at Ron. He just gave up and forcefully shoved Ron inside. 

"Don't say anything!" Harry whispered fiercely. All he needed was for Ron to start asking Muggles about magical tattoos. 

Harry walked around the corner, glancing at the walls that were covered in drawings of Muggle tattoos, leaving Ron to look around in the front. He cursed under his breath when he heard the shop attendant ask Ron if could help him. Harry glanced around the corner to see the man drop a large book of drawings when he caught a good look at Ron. 

"Ron Weasley," the man stuttered excitedly. He was a short bloke who couldn't be more than nineteen or twenty with greasy brown hair and more than a few tattoos.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief; only a wizard would recognize Ron and call him by name. 

"What can we do for you?" the man asked as he all but jumped over the counter to shake Ron's hand. 

Ron arched an eyebrow as he looked down at the man. "Well, I'm not here for a hair cut. . ."

"Right, right. . . Of course, of course," he shook his head at his foolishness. "You'll be wanting a tattoo."

"Very good," Ron said slowly as he looked at Harry and tilted his head, clearly indicating that he questioned the man's sanity. "You don't do the tattoos, do you?"

"Who me? No, no, Artimis does all the magical tattoos. Tricky business with the ink, have to be very careful. But, Artimis is the best, the very best," the man said, still vigorously shaking Ron's hand. 

Ron roughly jerked his hand out of the man's grasp and wiped it on his jeans. Harry could tell he was getting annoyed and decided to step in before Ron hurt someone. 

"What was your name?" Harry asked the man kindly.

"Darvey," he answered, still gawking up at Ron, not even turning to look at Harry when he spoke. 

"Right, well, Darvey. . ." Harry clasped him on the shoulder, snapping him out of his trace. "My mate here wants a tattoo today. Do you think you could help us with that?"

"Yes," Darvey nodded as he finally turned to look at Harry and squeaked. "You're Harry Potter!"

"Oh Jesus," Ron sighed in exasperation as he turned away and went to go look at the drawings on the wall. 

Fortunately, a second man walked in from the back room. He was considerably older, in fact, he could have been well over a hundred, you never could tell with wizards. 

Harry left poor Darvey standing there in a state of semi-shock to talk to the other wizard.

"Artimis?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," the man nodded slowly, his eyes flicking up to the scar on Harry's forehead. "What can we do for you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gave him relieved smile. "My friend wants a tattoo of. . ." he stopped, realizing that he had no idea what Ron wanted.

"A lion. The Gryffindor Lion," Ron tossed over his shoulder, still looking at the different muggle tattoos in interest.

Artimis looked around Harry to Ron, appraising him. "Yes, I think that would suit him very well. He's a Lion, is he not?"

Harry looked at Ron too, and laughed. "Yes, he is."

"Good, and you, Mr. Potter. . . What are you?" Artimis asked, looking at Harry intently. 

Harry frowned. "I don't think I'm anything."

"Everyone is something. You think about it. . ." Artimis said as he patted Harry's shoulder then headed toward where Ron was. "Come with me Mr. Weasley."

Ron and Artimis walked into the back, leaving Harry with Darvey. It took Darvey a full twenty minutes to get himself under control and talk in a normal tone to him. Harry was patient and answered all the normal questions without getting too annoyed. He was thinking about what Artimis said. . . It was an interesting question really, what was he? 

Ron was a lion if ever there was one. Strong, proud, courageous, temperamental. . . After all, you didn't want to hack off a lion and you definitely didn't want to hack off Ron. 

Harry knew Charlie had a large Dragon tattoo on his back, again something that suited him to a tee. 

Sirius changed into a dog that looked like the grim, tragically fitting in more than one way. 

Harry could go on and on with his list of people, his Dad, Wormtail, Remus. . . 

Artimis was right. . . everyone was something. 

"Hey, Darvey, can I have a look at the magical tattoos?" 

Darvey stopped rambling about what he read in the paper about the attack at the Platform. "Of course, they're in the back."

Harry walked into the back to see Artimis leaning over Ron, painstakingly painting the Gryffindor lion on his upper arm in amazing detail. 

"Over there, Mr. Potter," Artimis pointed without looking up. 

Harry turned in the direction that Artimis pointed and took in the floor to ceiling wall of tattoos. Many were things that only magical people would want. But, that wasn't what made them different from the Muggle tattoos in the front. These tattoos were startlingly realistic. They didn't move, but they looked so real you wanted to reach out and touch them. They shimmered in a way that only something magical could. 

Harry looked over almost every single one and couldn't find anything that even remotely fit him. He was starting to get a little irritated. Ron had picked his without even thinking about it. 

He bent down to look at the few that were left in the corner when one caught his eye. He reached out and ran a finger over the picture, leaning even closer to get a better look. 

"Fawkes," he breathed to himself.

It was a picture of a phoenix. It had its wings spread, soaring in flight. It reminded Harry of what Fawkes had looked like, flying into the Chamber of Secrets when he and Ginny had no hope of escape. 

Harry sat on the floor and stared at the picture for a while. He thought about his duel with Voldemort and the phoenix feather that had saved his life. He thought about the phoenix rising from the ashes. Hadn't Harry himself risen from the ashes when Hagrid pulled him from the ruble at Godric's Hollow?

"You've chosen?" 

Harry looked up in surprise to see Artimis smiling at him. He looked back at the picture, the phoenix flying proud and free like a beacon of hope, a symbol of salvation in Harry's darkest hours. 

"Yes, I think I have," he nodded. 

"Well, then let me finish up with your friend then you can have a seat." Artimis said as he picked up a small vile off the shelf on the opposite wall. 

Harry got up to watch Artimis do the finishing touches on Ron's tattoo. He had to admit, Ron looked like he was born to wear that lion, it just took him until now to get it. It was actually quite large, but Ron's bicep was large, so it fit perfectly. 

"Now, this might pinch a little," Artimis warned Ron as he uttered the charm that would set the magical ink. 

"Fuck! No shit, it will pinch a little!" Ron gasped in pain. He lifted his arm to look at it set into his skin as it hissed and sparked. 

It took longer than Harry would have imagined for the tattoo to set. He looked closer when the smoke had cleared. It really was incredible work, the Gryffindor Lion sitting there looking just as proud and fierce as Ron.

"Hermione's going to kill you," Harry laughed when he sat back up.

"You think so? I think she might like it. . ." Ron smiled as he sprang out the seat. "Let's go."

"Not so fast, your friend wants one too," Artimis said as he put a hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him from leaving. 

"What? No way," Ron said as he looked at Harry in surprise. "What are you getting?"

"A phoenix," Harry said as he sat down in the seat Ron had just vacated.

Ron thought about it for a while, before he nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could use one of those."

"I thought so," Harry agreed as he lifted up his sleeve on his right arm.

 

~*~

 

By the time they made it back to Lupin Lodge it was early afternoon and Hermione was sitting on the couch tapping her foot in irritation. She rounded on them when they landed in the living room. 

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips.

"We were out," Ron said as he reached for Hermione who swatted his hand away.

"Out where? You had us worried to death!"

"Because we were gone for a few hours? We're big boys. We can take care of ourselves," Ron laughed.

"And you," Hermione said turning to point at Harry. "Did you even stop to think what disappearing would do to Sirius? He's beside himself."

Harry felt his heart sink. He hadn't thought about Sirius. "Where is he?"

"He and Remus went to the Burrow. He found a note on your bed saying that's where you'd gone," Hermione said, reaching behind her back to slap Ron's hand once more when he tried to reach for her again. 

Ron had been looking at his hand in amazement wondering how Hermione was able to know where he was coming from when what she had said sank in. 

"I knew it! You Apparated there last night, didn't you?" Ron snapped as he glared at Harry.

"Spare me the lecture, Ron. You just got me in whole world of trouble with needing your damn tattoo today," Harry said, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Your what?" Hermione gasped.

Ron glared at him, but Harry could care less. He was busy worrying about what Sirius had said to the Weasleys. 

Things were about to get really tense when Sirius and Remus arrived with less grace than usual. Sirius was dusting off his robes when he noticed the three of them standing in the living room.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Sirius thundered at Harry.

Harry looked to Ron uncertainly, but Ron was busy trying to back away from Hermione who had grabbed his arm to look closer at the tattoo. She licked her thumb and tried to rub it off, causing Ron to grimace and look at her strangely.

"It's permanent. You got a permanent tattoo. That's forever, Ron," Hermione said in near panic. "Did you even check to make sure that everything was sanitary? Who knows what kind of harmful side effects could come from having the ink burned into your skin. They burn it in, did you know that. . ."

"Yes, I know that. I remember that part quite clearly," Ron said, as he jerked his arm out of Hermione's grasp.

"Harry, how could you have let him do that?" 

"I'm not his mother," Harry said as he cast a look at Sirius who looked to be debating between being amused at Ron and Hermione and being upset with him. 

"Besides, Harry got one too. . ." Ron chimed in smugly, obviously trying to ease some of the heat off himself. 

Sirius frowned and walked over to Harry. "Well, let's see it."

Harry reluctantly lifted his sleeve to show Sirius the phoenix. It shimmered just like the one on the wall and when the light caught it, you could swear the wings were moving. The brilliant red and gold plumage of the bird looked so much like Fawkes that Harry had to wonder if they had used him to draw the design to begin with. 

Sirius looked back up at him after studying the tattoo for a while. "And you had to get this?"

"I wasn't planning on it. It just sort of jumped out at me," Harry shrugged as he dropped his sleeve. 

"We were worried. . ." 

"I'm sorry. We should have told you where we going. It was just sort of a last minute thing. We weren't thinking," Harry said as he looked from Remus to Sirius. 

"Yes, well, that was obvious. We went to the Burrow," Sirius said with one eyebrow arched.

Harry winced. "And?"

"We were tactful. We just said that we we're looking for you. Of course, Molly was a little frantic when she found out that we couldn't find either of you. But, Remus assured her that you two were probably somewhere blowing off steam, or what not," Sirius said as he sat on the couch and ran a hand through his hair, breathing a sigh of relief. "You might want to floo fire talk to your mum real quick, Ron."

Ron nodded, walking towards the fireplace in the kitchen. 

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Harry said genuinely.

Sirius just waved off the apology. "I guess if you're old enough to go fight a war than your old enough to go get a tattoo."

"Still, I shouldn't have worried you," Harry sighed as he sat down next to Sirius. 

"Well, it won't be the last time." Sirius looked at Harry and smiled. "Besides, I do like the tattoo. Those bloody things hurt though, don't they?"

"Yes! I felt like my whole arm was burning off," Harry said, as he leaned back against the couch.

"Yeah, I remember," Sirius mumbled to himself, wincing slightly.

"You don't have a tattoo."

"Says who?" Sirius questioned with an evil grin. 

"Where?" 

Harry looked up at Remus who was coughing and giving Sirius a pleading look to drop it.

"Some place. . . Er. . . private," Sirius said as he smiled at Remus defiantly.

Remus just threw up his arms in surrender and walked with Hermione into the kitchen to join Ron. Both Harry and Sirius laughed hard. They were always tittering on the edge of disaster. It was nice to have a brief moment of normalcy. 

"God, I'm a pain in the arse, aren't I?" Harry said after while, as he looked at Sirius who still had circles under his eyes from obvious lack of sleep.

"I won't argue that. But, you have your good points. You keep me on my toes. . . I guess it's worth it." Sirius shrugged, before turning to Harry in seriousness. "Just promise me you'll keep yourself safe. When everything starts happening, just try to stay safe."

"I'll always try to stay safe Sirius."

"Well, try harder. I'm not losing you. It just wouldn't be fair."

"Life's not always fair," Harry sighed. Thinking of all the people who had already had their lives ripped apart by Voldemort.

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know. . ." Sirius said in a haunted voice as looked out the window. "But, my luck's got to change sometime."


	17. Torn

It seemed to Harry that when he was dreading something it always arrived twice as fast. Such was the case with having to report to War Mage duty. The weekend flew by, mostly spent in lazy silence. He and Ron played a lot of chess, Hermione read incessantly, and Sirius drank his way through several bottles of scotch.

Hermione had pulled Harry aside at one point and voiced her concern over Sirius’ drinking. Harry had noticed it himself, but knowing that Remus watered down anything remotely potent put his mind somewhat at ease.

It wasn’t until late Sunday afternoon that the three of them acknowledged their pending appointment with the War Mage offices by cleaning and organizing all their usual equipment, as well as pulling out a few things that they wouldn’t usually wear unless they were forced into being formal, like the black robes that all War Mages were obligated to wear when they graced the halls of the Ministry. The robes were actually beautifully designed in shimmering black material that was left open in the front, held closed by a large silver pin in the shape of a War Mage insignia.

It took Harry and Hermione over a half an hour to convince Ron to get his robes and let Hermione perform the usual anti wrinkle charms on it. Ron had developed a real phobia for any robes that had hoods, especially black ones. But, unfortunately, the Ministry wasn’t going to change its rules for Ron.

Overall, by the time everyone was ready to head up to bed, Harry was exhausted. He had expelled a lot of mental energy in getting ready; accepting fate wasn't easy for him. Still he felt prepared and wasn’t overly nervous like he had been. Instead he just felt resigned.

He did visit Ginny. She still hadn’t found an explanation about why they could feel each other. But, Harry was starting to get used to it, and it did have several benefits that went beyond the sexual ones. All he had to do was grab her hand or touch her face to know what she was feeling. After years of training, Harry recognized the advantages of being able to communicate without others knowing it was happening.

Being with Ginny was bittersweet, since they were both feeling the impending doom of war, and it was painful to realize that the time could come when they were no longer together. Harry had got over any major fears of death a while ago, but leaving Ginny was something he didn’t think he’d ever stop worrying about.

It was dark outside when he woke up: his internal clock rarely let him down. They didn’t have to be in the offices till eight, but he knew that he’d need a fair amount of time to get ready, so he slipped out of bed without waking Ginny, knowing that she’d probably be hacked off with him for it.

He Apparated to his room, clad in nothing but his boxers and was somewhat dismayed to find Ron already up and sitting on his bed, which he obviously hadn't slept in.

“How’s my sister?” Ron asked bitterly, arching an eyebrow at Harry’s lack of attire.

Harry just looked back, arching his own eyebrow at Ron who wasn’t any more dressed than he was. “Probably about the same as Hermione.”

“I doubt that. . . Hermione’s been up for a while. Why do you think I’m awake at this ungodly hour?”

Harry laughed. . . Now that made sense. Hermione had a compulsive need to be prepared for everything. “What’s going to happen when you two get married. She’ll have you up this early every morning.“

Ron sighed. “Harry, I don’t think Hermione and I will ever get married. Hell, I don’t even know if we’ll be together till tomorrow.”

Harry caught a note of sadness so strong in Ron’s voice that he almost took a step back. Ron wasn’t one to reveal any feelings that made him seem vulnerable.

“She’ll come around, mate. You’re together now and in this life, I think that’s all that counts. . . Who knows if there’s going to be a tomorrow?”

“Yeah, who knows,” Ron agreed and jumped up. “Let’s get ready.”

Harry noted that Ron could have got ready in Hermione’s room. But, old habits died hard and the two of them dressed in silence, stopping only to rub the odd spot off a random weapon, or to add an extra polishing charm to their boots.

Ron did complain bitterly about having to wear the robes, but it was pointless and Harry ignored his griping. Harry didn’t mind them himself; they were fine-looking robes and everyone knew what the Department of Mysteries robes looked like, so he didn’t worry about being confused for anything other than he was. . . A War Mage.

By the time they walked out of his room, Harry had to admit he and Ron looked more put together than either of them had probably been in their lifetimes. Their boots added a good two inches of height to their statures pushing Harry over six feet tall and setting Ron at almost 6’6. Their robes billowed behind them when they walked, revealing a wide range of freshly polished weapons that glimmered in the dim light of the hallway. Everything from their dragon hide to their arm guards was in top shape, making it all look brand new. It made the hours of work they’d put into their uniforms the day before seem almost worth it.

They made their way to living room, and Harry was surprised to see that both Sirius and Remus were up and talking quietly to Hermione, who looked that much more polished than he or Ron, simply because she was Hermione. Her hair was braided back in her typical War Mage hairstyle, making her look very young and fresh-faced, despite the arsenal of weapons she was wearing.

She turned and grinned at the pair of them, walking up to Ron and straightening his War Mage insignia pin, which had ridden up to his shoulder because of his constant tugging on the neckline of the robes, as though the very material would strangle him.

“I hate these robes,” Ron grumbled to Hermione as she smoothed the material over his shoulders and down his arms.

“I know. . . But you do look very fetching in them,” she said, giving Ron a smile that made Harry feel like he should look away.

He turned to Sirius and Remus, who both looked very tired and world-weary. Remus nudged Sirius in what would have been a casual manner if Harry hadn’t decoded their silent communications years ago.

“Good luck, Harry,” Sirius said gruffly, his eyes glossing over slightly when he lifted his head to look at him.

“Yeah, thanks. . .” he said quietly, knowing that was all Sirius could manage. He walked forward and gave the older man a hug, one that others usually reserved for their parents. “I’ll take care.”

“I know you will,” Sirius said, hugging him back fiercely. “And watch your back at the offices, too. Just because those blokes are on the same side as us, doesn’t necessarily mean that they are nice chaps, catch my drift?”

Harry nodded then turned back to Ron and Hermione. “Ready?”

 

 

Apparating into the Ministry was now forbidden since the prison break, so the three of them Apparated to a point set up behind the Ministry. They looked up at the towering building, which appeared to have been there been for hundreds of years, made from heavy gray marble blocks. It was big from the outside, and they knew that inside was even larger, having been magically enhanced to hold over twice the capacity than it appeared it should.

“You know. . . It’s kind of like the first time we looked at Hogwarts,” Ron mused.

“Except we’ve seen this building before,” Hermione said, craning her neck back to look up.

“Yeah, but it looks a lot different now.”

Harry nodded, knowing what Ron meant. The building hadn’t changed in appearance, but it held their futures inside of it, and that made it seem totally distinctive.

“At least we’re together,” Harry said, pulling more strength from that thought than he'd expected. “Let’s go inside, shall we.”

He pulled the hood over his head, and Hermione followed suit, both of them turning to look at Ron, who stood unmoving, a silent battle showing on his face, before he sighed in irritation and pulled the hood of his robes up with more force than necessary.

“I hate these fucking robes,” Ron muttered under his breath, and Harry had to bite back a smile.

They walked around to the front, and Ron pulled open the open the huge metallic doors that seemed to vibrate with magic, which, Harry mused, was probably the case.

Once inside the Ministry the three of them just stood against the doors watching all the people move about, despite the early hour. From the main entrance you could look up to the floors above, level upon level of offices that reached up at least fifteen stories.

“Dad’s on the twelfth floor. You know it’s killing him that he can’t Apparate into his office anymore,” said Ron.

Harry would have commented but he was aware of people watching them, and he turned to look back, only to watch them drop their heads and keep walking as though he didn’t exist. Harry spent a few seconds observing this, noticing that most people glanced at Ron’s huge frame than downwards to Hermione’s smaller one, but didn’t spend too long looking, and their eyes darted away after just a moment.

Harry frowned. The passers-by couldn’t possibly know who he, Ron and Hermione were since their hoods hid their faces. “They’re not allowed to look at us.”

“What?” Ron asked in bafflement, having been looking up at the levels above.

“Everyone in here. . . They’re not allowed to look at us. That’s why we have to wear the robes,” Harry said under his breath, realizing that people turned in shock when Ron had spoken so loudly.

“Oh course. . . Why did you think we had to wear them?” Hermione said, turning to him and lifting her head so he could see her face under the hood. “There are lots of rules that need to be adhered to while inside the Ministry. You should have brought yourselves up to date on everything. You don’t want to get into trouble.”

“What are they going to do? Kick me out?“ Ron said, and Harry could hear the smile in his voice.

“I wouldn’t joke, Ron. They could do a lot!”

“Okay, okay. . . Let’s just go. We wouldn’t want to be late and get into trouble,” Ron said sarcastically, and Harry was certain that he was rolling his eyes under that hood.

They walked up to the main desk that had several witches working at it. They actually had to wait a few minutes until they were acknowledged and that was only because Ron had cleared his voice in annoyance. A woman who had been dictating to a Quick Quotes Quill looked up.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“Yes, we don’t yet have the proper clearance to get into the Department of Mysteries, and obviously that’s where we need to be,” Hermione said in a very businesslike tone as she gestured to her War Mage robes.

“We can’t just let anyone up there,” the woman snorted, narrowing her eyes at Hermione and tilting her head to get a look at her face under the hood. “I’m afraid you’ll need more proof than a black robe to prove that’s where you should be.”

She let out a startled yell when all of sudden a large knife was driven into the heavy wood of the desk. The woman looked at it, wide-eyed, before she glanced up to the owner of the knife.

“How about that. . . Is that proof enough?” Ron asked casually.

“Nice. . . Very subtle of you,” Harry said to Ron as he pulled out his letter from the Ministry and placed it on the desk in front of the knife.

Hermione did the same, but Ron didn’t bother. He turned his back on the woman and crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione turned around to argue with him as the woman looked, disgruntled, at the letter, stopping to cast nervous glances at Ron.

“How do I know this is really you? You need some form of identification. Let me see your licenses,” she snapped back as she leaned forward, trying to pry the knife out of her desk, but gave up after a moment. It was embedded too deeply.

Harry was in shock for a second. No one ever asked him for identification. Then he realized that not only was the woman not looking at his face, but she was obviously not looking at the name on the letter.

“We don’t have our Apparation licenses with us. I’m afraid you’ll have to take our word for it,” Harry said, almost enjoying himself.

“Well, that’s not good enough Mr. . .” She stopped to look down at the letter, obviously searching for his name.

The woman’s head snapped up so suddenly Harry was afraid she might get whiplash. He made sure to look directly at her so she could see his face under the hood and flashed his biggest smile when he watched her eyes dart to the scar on his forehead.

Her mouth dropped open. Then she looked again to Ron and Hermione, who were arguing in hushed tones.

Harry reached out and hit Ron’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “Give her your letter so we can go.”

Ron pulled his letter out of his pocket and tossed it on the desk, then he leaned down so the woman could see his face too. “Can we go now or do you want us to wait here for an hour to see if it’s Polyjuice potion?”

“It could be,” the woman whispered weakly, letting her eyes travel over Ron.

“True, it could. But, then that’d mean someone would’ve had to get a part of me. And that’s easier said than done. . .”

“That depends on which part,” Harry said before he could stop himself and he almost bit his tongue off when Hermione whirled on him in surprise.

“Harry!”

“Sorry,” he shrugged, then leaned down to look at the woman again. “We have a meeting to be to. So, if you plan on making us wait here for the next hour would you be so kind as to send up a note to the offices to let them know we’re being detained.”

The woman blanched at that. It was obvious that she didn’t fancy having  
any contact with the War Mage offices. She flipped through a large book, before she looked up. “Second floor. . . third door on the right, number 223.”

“Now was that so hard?” Ron bit back, pulling his knife smoothly out of the desk and sheathing it back in his belt.

 

 

They found the door easily enough, but were surprised when they opened it to find a huge area, filled with dozens of offices. Many people were dressed in robes. Not all were War Mage robes, but they all had hoods and were almost the same, just varying colors, obviously depending on the division they served for in the Department of Mysteries.

They went to take a step forward. . . But, a barrier stopped them, stunning them slightly. Then a small man in purple robes appeared from the office closest to them.

“Remove you hoods and hand over your Portkey cards,” he said in a bored voice, not even looking at them as he waved his wand and lifted the barrier.

“We don’t have Portkey cards,” Hermione said, as she pulled her hood down.

The man looked up, and Harry could see a surprised look cross his face under the purple hood. It was obvious that he wasn’t used to hearing a female voice. Then his eyes narrowed at her. ”Aren’t you. . .”

“Hermione Granger,” Hermione said, handing over her letter, smiling at the man who was looking at her appraisingly

Ron growled under his breath as he pulled his own hood down and shoved his letter at the man, who seemed unfazed by Ron’s obvious annoyance.

“Right, we were expecting you lot,” he said, glancing at Harry when he took off his hood as well. “This way.”

They followed the man to a large office in the back, leaving them in the sitting room that was furnished in colors of blue and bronze. Ron let out a low whistle. “You don’t reckon this bloke was a Ravenclaw, do you?

“Probably. . . Not only Gryffindors work here, Ron,” Hermione said, as she brushed at an invisible piece of dirt on her uniform.

Ron shrugged. “I guess.”

Then they waited. . . They sat there long enough for Ron to start shifting and fidgeting uncomfortably, which in turn annoyed Hermione.

“You’re just like a little kid. Can’t you sit still for a moment?”

Ron huffed. “Well, I’m sorry, we’ve been sitting here for almost. . .”

“An hour.”

They all three turned in surprise, and Ron actually had his wand in his hand. But, lowered it when he saw a middle-aged man standing at the door that lead to the back office. He was wearing War Mage robes like them, and like them he’d tossed his hood back.

“Sorry about that. . . You understand. We had to make sure it was you. Not that we doubted it after hearing the ruckus you caused in the front lobby.”

“How did you. . .” Hermione started, but was cut off when the man chuckled.

“You’d be surprised what we know Miss Granger. We have eyes everywhere,” he said, then gestured to his office. “Come on back and we’ll discuss everything.”

They stood up, and were about to head into the office when he stuck out his hand to Ron, then Harry and Hermione, shaking it jovially. “Name’s McMellon, by the way. Colonel Eddie McMellon.”

 

 

Two hours later they left the office in shock. The three of them looked at each other as though not registering what they had just heard. Ron seemed to be the first to recover.

“I’m going to kill Charlie. . . and he still lives at the Burrow too,” he growled as he clipped the security and medical Portkeys they’d given all of them on his belt.

“I guess he couldn’t really tell you, could he? It is sort of personal, isn’t it?” Hermione said as she too clipped her Portkeys onto her belt.

“He could have mentioned that he was bloody rich. All this time and Charlie’s pulling in a hundred thousand galleons a year. The prat!”

“Maybe more. . . He’s been here for a while. He could have got a pay-rise,” Harry added.

“Shit, I guess I’ll have to go open up a account at Gringott’s. A hundred thousand galleons. . . Not bad, eh,” Ron said, turning to smile at Harry.

“And all you have to do is put your life in jeopardy sixty hours a week. . . What a deal,” Harry said sarcastically.

“Well, considering I thought we were going to be doing it for the peanuts they’ve been giving us for training, I’d say it was a perk,” Ron argued, still smiling.

Actually, Harry hadn’t seen him in this good a mood in a long time. And he couldn’t help but smile himself. It was a hell of a lot of money. “Now you’ll be rich. . . and famous.”

Ron shrugged. “Yeah, how about that. . . You could have kept the famous part. But, I’m not going to mind being rich,”

“Oh but, Ron, you need to plan what you’re going to do with your money. You can’t just spend it. With the state of the wizarding economy right now you have. . .”

Ron put his hand over Hermione’s mouth and leaned down to grin at her. “Let me enjoy this for two minutes before you start lecturing me.”

Ron jerked his hand back suddenly, and Harry got the impression that Hermione had actually bit him, especially when he saw the impish look she gave him.

“Maybe we can both go open up an account tomorrow. After all, I don’t have one either,” Hermione said, sounding almost as excited as Ron.

Ron pulled open the door to head out to the main area, his hood still down, and Hermione walked past him, stopping to let a group of men in black War Mage robes walk by.

But, they didn’t pass. They stopped dead in their tracks.

“You have to be fucking kidding me,” the largest member of the group said as he pulled back the hood of his robes. “The Ministry must be more desperate than I thought they were.”

Hermione took a step back, bumping into Ron’s chest, and Harry couldn’t blame her. The War Mage who had revealed himself, was horribly scarred, bringing to mind Mad Eye Moody as he glared at the three of them with disdain, his eyes cold and almost soulless.

Then to make matters worse, his gaze stopped on Hermione, leering.

“Do you have a problem?” Ron said, moving Hermione to the side as he stepped forward, seemingly unimpressed with the War Mage’s appearance.

“Yes, I do. . . I have a problem with a couple of pretty boys and their girlfriend working here just because their names happen to pop up in the newspaper every goddamn day.”

Ron smiled, but his eyes burned in anger. “Well, I don’t really give a fuck what your problem is.”

“Maybe you should, because if you think I’m going to let you or worse…” He looked at Hermione, his eyes roving over her body. “A woman, watch my back, you’re even more fucked up than that dragon-loving brother of yours.”

“You look at her like that again and I’ll add to your collection of scars you ugly fucker,” Ron snarled, moving to stand completely in front of Hermione.

“Just ignore them. They’re not worth your time,” Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

“Are you going to baby-sit her out on the field too. . . Or is she worth more than just a good shag?” he laughed. “You are shagging her, right? Isn’t that what all of you Weasleys do best. . . Fuck anything with two legs and a warm whole.”

Hermione gasped in indignation and Ron took a step forward until he was looking directly down at the mutilated face of the older War Mage.

Usually it would be Harry’s job to pull Ron out of a fight like this, but this time he was rooting for it, and it seemed the other War Mages felt the same because they were all cheering, spurting out obnoxious comments to move things along. The only one who seemed really concerned was Hermione, who grabbed the back of Ron’s hood, and was pleading for him to just let it be.

Harry almost fell over from shock when Ron’s shoulders sagged and he turned away from everyone, apparently listening to Hermione for the first time in his life. And the effect was instantaneous; the men roared in laughter, calling Ron names that would make a sailor blush.

They were all so busy laughing that they didn’t see Ron spin around until it was too late. . . His fist connected with the War Mage’s face so violently that everyone in the room cringed when they heard a sickening crunch.

The man reached for his knife, ignoring the blood that was gushing from his now broken nose, but Ron beat him to it, yanking the knife out of his hand and throwing it down before he landed another bone-crunching punch, and the man fell, dragging Ron with him to the ground.

“Harry! Do something. . .”

Harry reluctantly turned away from the fight to look at Hermione. “Why?”

“He could get hurt,” she argued in a panic, looking past Harry’s shoulder and cringing when Ron got hit in the side. “That man is a seasoned War Mage.”

“He looks like he’s doing okay to me,” Harry said, turning back to watch.

A moment later he caught out of the corner of his eye a second War Mage launching himself at Ron, knife drawn. Harry leapt forward and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around until he was looking him in the face.

“Now, that’s hardly sporting… mate,” Harry growled, surprising himself at the anger in his voice. But then, this man had just been planning on stabbing his best mate in the back. . . literally.

The War Mage pried himself away from him and rounded on Harry, looking quite content to stab him instead of Ron, except Harry’s reflexes were far faster. He grabbed the man’s wrist with one hand, bending it at a painful angle until he heard the knife clatter to the floor. Then he punched him, not as hard as Ron had managed, but he left his mark.

Then Harry was fighting too, ending up on the stone floor of the War Mage offices, but he didn’t have the fascination for fist fighting that Ron did. At about the second good punch the other War Mage got in, Harry stunned him, shoving the man’s limp body aside as he stood up and turned to look into the furious face of Colonel Eddie McMellon.

“You will stop. . . Now!”

Ron did stop, his fist freezing mid air as he turned his head to look at their stocky and balding boss. The man beneath him shoved him off and Ron stood, not even looking sheepish as he dusted at his robes and wiped some blood off his now split lip.

“Mr. Weasley, would you care to explain why you’re fighting in the hallway of my offices?”

“He was rude,” Ron said, turning to look at the other War Mage who was pulling himself to his feet.

“Fuck you!” the War Mage spit out, looking even worse than he had before Ron got hold of him.

“See,“ Ron said smugly.

“Major Flagger, it would seem that you let youth get the better of you. I never thought I’d see the day,” their superior said, looking disdainfully at the bleeding War Mage. “I suggest you head down to the hospital wing seeing that you’re on duty.”

“But,” the man protested.

“Now! And, take your mate with you,” he said gesturing towards the man Harry had stunned.

Harry revived the man he’d stunned, not sure if the other War Mage could handle it in the condition he was in, especially since Harry’s stunning spells were usually stronger than one performed with a wand.

After helping his partner up, the beaten War Mage purposely knocked into Ron on the way towards the main door.

“I’d watch my back Weasley.”

“I always do,” Ron said arching an eyebrow at the man.

“You and that brother of yours. . . Your luck will run out one day. And, I’ll be there laughing.”

“That’s enough! I want both of you out of my sight or you’ll be facing a court martial,” Eddie McMellon said to the other War Mages, then rounded on Harry and Ron. “Weasley, Potter. . . My office, now! Granger, feel free to wait in the sitting room.”

Harry watched their boss walk back into his office slamming the door behind him.

“Brilliant. . . That took us about five minutes,” he muttered under his breath to Ron.

“You heard what that arse said. . . He’s lucky I didn’t kill him.”

“You’re lucky he didn’t kill you! That other man was going to stab you. If Harry hadn’t been there. . .”

“Oh please, Hermione, do you really think he’d kill me right in front of the Colonel’s office? He was just trying to get me off his partner. Probably would have got me in the arm or something,” Ron shrugged, then licked his split lip again and leaned down so Hermione could look at his face. “Does it look too bad?”

“I’ve seen you look better. Here drink this,” Hermione pulled a vial out of her belt and thrust it at Ron. “I heal up the rest of it when you get done.”

Ron choked over the contents of the vial even as his face started to heal before their eyes. “I hate that stuff.”

“Well, that’s really too bad considering we almost have to make it part of your daily diet,” Hermione snapped back. “Go, before you get into worse trouble.”

Harry felt a lump in his throat as they opened the door to the office. The Colonel had seemed like a nice enough chap when he’d been getting them to sign their life away to the Ministry for a hundred thousand galleons a year, but now Harry wasn’t so certain.

“Sit,” he snapped as they entered, not looking up from some paperwork he had in front of him, giving Harry and Ron a clear view of his shiny bald spot that was surrounded by graying brown hair. Harry also noticed that his hands were large and scarred, giving the impression that he hadn’t always worked behind a desk.

The two of them sat, exchanging looks of apprehension as the Colonel looked up, his eyes narrowing at them. “Now, tell me why you decided to break the nose of a senior War Mage on your first day.”

“He was being rude,” Ron said again, looking to Harry for back up.

“He was, sir. . . Very rude.”

“Rude how? Forgive me if I need more of an explanation.”

“Rude to Hermione,“ Ron said as though that was all the explanation needed.

The Colonel sat up slowly, contemplating Ron. “And this warranted your attack on Major Flagger?”

“Yes,” Ron said firmly.

“I was under the impression that Granger was a very competent War Mage. . . Was I wrong in my assumption?”

Ron and Harry exchanged baffled looks before Ron turned back to the Colonel. “No. . .You weren’t wrong.”

“Then why did you feel the need to defend her if she’s capable of defending herself?”

Ron opened his mouth, then shut it again, his brows furrowed. He looked at Harry, but all he could do was shrug.

“Mr. Weasley. . . What’s your relationship with Miss Granger?”

Ron’s eyes widened, and Harry turned to see his ears start to turn red. He was going to choke, Harry was certain of it.

“She’s his friend. He would have done the same if the bloke had been insulting me.” Harry turned to Ron. “Isn’t that right?”

Ron nodded mutely.

“So, you feel the same toward Miss Granger as you do towards Mr. Potter?“ the Colonel asked.

Ron blanched, pulling a sickened face when he looked at Harry again. Hermione was right, he was just like a little kid sometimes. Harry kicked him hard under the desk, forgetting that he had his heavy boots on.

“Ouch, you fuck,” Ron snapped, reaching down to rub his shin, then looked back up at the Colonel, who was still waiting, looking impatient. “Sorry.”

“Look. . . she’s a very attractive young woman and to be honest I suspected that she was involved with one of you. I don’t think it would be against regulations for you to have a relationship with her. . .”

Ron let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Not so fast,” the Colonel said. “I don’t think it would be a problem for you to be involved with a fellow War Mage. . . But, I do think it would be a problem for you to be involved with her if she was your partner.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, leaning forward, resisting the urge to kick Ron again.

“What I mean is, I’ll just assign her to a different team.”

“What!”

“No!”

Both he and Ron jumped up, looking at the Colonel in horror. And Ron, who had been somewhat mute until now, suddenly found his voice. “Assign me to a different team. Let Hermione and Harry stay together.”

The Colonel shook his head looking somewhat sympathetic. “You and Potter work well together, everyone knows that.”

“So do Harry and Hermione. . . They gang up on me all the time. You should see them,” Ron said in a panic, looking to Harry. ”Tell him.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. If he agreed to work with Hermione, then that would leave Ron to a team of War Mages he didn’t know. Ron didn’t work well with others. . . Hermione did.

“Harry!”

Harry looked, stricken, at Ron. “I. . . I don’t know.”

“If you say no then Hermione is going to end up working with a group of men she doesn’t know,” Ron growled under his breath, looking like he wanted to kill him with his bare hands. “Men like those fuckers out there.”

But, if he said yes, Ron would be stuck with a group of men he didn’t trust, and that didn’t bode well with Harry. Ron acted without thinking a lot of the time. He was too brave for his own good.

Plus, if he agreed to this, Hermione would kill him. She’d never want Ron to be on his own with a group of strangers. Harry could deal with a pissed-off Ron. . . He was way out of his league with a pissed-off Hermione.

He didn’t realize he was shaking his head until Ron reached out and grabbed a fist full of his robes, jerking him forward. “I don’t want her working with those arseholes. Say yes!”

“They aren’t the only blokes that work here. . . Not everyone can be that bad.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure they’re all real sweet. That’s why they decided to be War Mages.”

“You’re a War Mage,” the Colonel pointed out, smiling like he was enjoying the show.

“And I’m an arsehole,” Ron said to him and then jerked Harry even closer. “If you don’t agree to working with Hermione I’m never forgiving you!”

“You always say that,” Harry said, pushing Ron off him and straightening his robes. “And this is your fault to begin with. You always have to be so bloody obvious. It’s a wonder I didn’t know you were shagging her for the past TWO years. I must have been living with my head in the sand.”

Ron was about to fire back a retort, when the Colonel cleared his throat, and gestured at them to sit down. “As entertaining as this is. . . It’s pointless. I’ve already made up my mind.”

“But,” Ron said, moving to stand again.

“Sit! The decision’s made, that’s final. And there’s still the matter of punishment for your insubordination. Considering that you’re new and you were provoked, not that it’s an excuse, I think that putting you on the night shift is enough. Are you up for it?”

Ron and Harry both shrugged indifferently, miserable for their own separate reasons.

“It’s not called the graveyard shift for nothing. . . Anything worth happening happens on this shift,” he cautioned looking at both of them, as if assessing their abilities.

“Fine,” Ron said, “When do we start?”

“Tonight and you’ll continue to report until further notice. I should have a schedule to you by next week,” the Colonel said turning back to paperwork, obviously dismissing them.

They stood and headed towards the door. When the Colonel looked up one more time. “Oh, and I’ll leave it to you to inform Miss Granger of everything. Tell her I’ll get with her by Thursday on her new partner. . . She’s relieved from duty until then.”

“Great,” Ron said in a dead sort of voice as he pulled open the door.

Harry stepped into the waiting, coming face to face with Hermione, causing his heart to sink. They’d all been together for so long, it was like a part of him was incomplete when she wasn’t around. And despite what the Colonel thought, Harry knew one thing for certain; he and Ron would be in serious trouble without her.

 

 

 

******************************************************************************

Wow. . . I’m just on a roll. Aren’t you proud? And it’s another long chapter too.

Hey, maybe if I get LOTS of reviews I can keep it up. I need your help because sometimes my husband gets mad at me for being on the computer so long. I read him my reviews to prove that people really are interested.

Jen, Michele, Monique, Lea, and Allison. . .I love you guys!!! You’re always there to boost my lagging writers ego!

And THANK YOU to everyone who takes the time to review. . .They’re what keep me going! It’s so nice of you to let me know you enjoy my story.


	18. The Hidden Empath

Ginny tossed in a restless sleep. Even after only a few days, she’d grown so used to having Harry next to her at night, that sleeping alone seemed almost unbearable. She was sweaty, stressed, her body ached, and her head hurt horribly. . .

Since when did she have horrible headaches?

Ginny sat up suddenly, blinking to see in the near darkness.

“Harry?”

“How did you know?”

She swung her legs over the side of her bed, leaning forward to see the outline of Harry sitting at her desk. “How long have you been here?”

Harry shrugged, not moving from his seat. “Not long. . . I wasn’t even going to wake you. I just wanted to see you before I went home.”

“How was your first night?” Ginny asked tentatively, standing up and going to him.

“Pretty dreadful.”

Ginny nodded, leaning over to brush some of the sweaty hair off his brow. “Maybe it’ll get better. Don’t forget you didn’t have any sleep before. How terrible is this boss of yours for putting you on the night shift when he knew you’d been up all day?”

“Believe it or not. . . I actually like the bloke even if he did take Hermione away from us, “ Harry said, then let his forehead fall against Ginny’s stomach and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I couldn’t believe that when I read it in your letter. How’s Ron?” Ginny asked, still running her hands through his hair.

“Hacked off at me. . . and at himself. . .and basically the world in general.”

They stayed like that for a while, with Harry’s head resting against her stomach. Ginny could feel the pain and stress flowing off him, and though she was able to control her urges, she was overcome with the desire to make him feel better, and she didn’t really see any need to deny herself.

She let her fingers trail through his hair and down until they rested against the pulse point of his neck and brushed them gently over it. Harry gave a shudder and wrapped his arms more firmly around her waist.

“Feel better?”

“Mmm Hmmm. . .”

After a few minutes, Harry pulled away and looked up at her, his eyes like sparkling emeralds in the misty dimness. He searched her face for a moment before he reached up and buried his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck. He brought her lips to his, kissing her softly.

“Thank you,” he breathed against her lips. ”But, you don’t have to do that.”

“I like doing it,” Ginny said, running her fingers over his neck again, enjoying the feel of the last remnants of tension leaving him. “Why don’t you stay with me a little while?”

She felt a surge of desire shoot through Harry, but he pulled away anyway. “I can’t. I’ve got to get back home. Sirius is probably insane with worry. I wasn’t able to talk to him before we started our shift. . . Just sent him a note.”

“Didn’t Ron go back already? He’ll tell Sirius you’re okay,”

“I suppose. But, I’m all dirty and sweaty. You don’t want to be with me,” Harry argued, running a hand through his hair.

“I don’t care about that,” Ginny said, touching him again, feeling him shudder. “Or if it bothers you so much, you could just Apparate to the bathroom and I’ll meet you in there in a few minutes.”

Harry watched her, his eyes narrowing before he smiled, looking like a different man than one who had been watching her sleep a few minutes earlier, “Yeah, okay. . . But, just really quickly and then I’ve got to get home.”

Ginny agreed, putting on her dressing gown and leaning up to give Harry a kiss before he disappeared. Once he did, she left her room and dashed up the stairs to the bathroom hoping that one of her brothers hadn’t decided to get up to go to the loo. Although, it wasn’t likely, Charlie was the only one who woke early and he was gone.

She opened the door to the bathroom and laughed as Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her in, shutting the door firmly behind her. He put a hand on her mouth to stop her laughing as he set a silencing spell.

Her laughing stopped when he removed his hand, and replaced it with his lips, kissing her fiercely as he pressed her against the door. Ginny managed to slip her hands between their bodies to fight with the fastenings on the cloak and vest he was wearing. He still had on his uniform that was laden with weapons, and though he did look good in it, she didn’t want any reminder of what he was now forced to do for a living. She wanted just him.

Harry pulled away from her and looked down at himself, grimacing. “I forgot I still had all this on. I shouldn’t have come here. . . Not dressed like this. I’m sorry, Gin.”

“No, it’s okay. . . It’s part of who you are now. You don’t have to hide from me, Harry,” Ginny said sincerely, running her finger over the silver War Mage pin that held his cloak closed.

Harry looked at her for a second before he took another step back. “I’ll tell you what. You get in and I’ll meet you in there in a second.”

Ginny nodded, and took her nightclothes off, then went to start the shower, all the while feeling Harry’s gaze on her. Finally she turned to him, noting he’d made no progress in getting undressed.

“What?” she asked, noticing his contemplative stare that was mixed with more than a little desire.

“Nothing,” he shrugged. “I’m just always amazed at how comfortable you are getting undressed. . . being naked in front of me.”

Ginny laughed. “Oh Harry, you’ve already seen me. Why would I be shy?”

“If memory serves, you got undressed in front of me before I’d seen you. . . rather shockingly so. I’m still trying to recover.”

“Do you want me to be shy?” Ginny asked, flipping her hair behind her and blinking her long eyelashes at him demurely, which had to be comical considering she was stark naked.

“No, I like you just the way you are,” Harry said, then walked up to her, kissing her briefly. “I’m madly in love with you; you know that, right?”

Ginny sighed, feeling her heart leap in happiness. “I know. . . Now hurry up and get undressed because you are sorely in need of a good long shower, Mr. Potter,” she teased, wrinkling her nose.

She stepped into the shower, listening to Harry laugh at her, enjoying the sound of it immensely. Ginny put her head under the water, letting it saturate her heavy mass of hair that clung to her in crimson rivers. Her head was still under the water, her eyes closed tightly, when she heard Harry enter the shower. She opened her eyes to look at him, naked, and so very beautiful. . .

He was gazing back at her with heavily lidded eyes, thinly veiled desire shinning in them as he watched the water run over her body, the mist from the hot shower hanging around them, suddenly giving everything an otherworldly feel.

Harry was patient man. . . hardly the impulsive person she could be, but Ginny discovered that he wasn’t lying when he said he had his moments, and apparently, this was one of them, because he seized her, pulling her to him, and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

Ginny responded feverishly, wrapping her arms around his neck, fitting herself to him, closing her eyes against the spray of water that poured over them, cleansing, healing and inflaming them all at the once.

She ran a hand though his hair, brushing the short wet locks away from his face as they devoured each other, their tongues each battling for control. Ginny knew what he needed, that he was searching for a sharp reminder of all things beautiful and passionate in the world, like a vivid strip of color on an otherwise blank page. And she was more than happy to give it to him. . .

His lips broke away from hers to run down her neck, barely audible words of love and adoration being breathed against her flesh, his hands roving over her slick skin. . . They’d moved to the back of the shower, and Ginny tossed her head against the tiles as his touch began to enflame her, his palm testing the weight of her breast, running over the curves of her hips, brushing against the soft skin on the inside of her thighs.

She could feel his passion, and it was catching. . .

“Harry,” she moaned in desperation, not wanting to wait.

“I need you. . . I need to be in you, now. . .”

His voice was heavy, and once again she didn’t really know who was feeling whom, but apparently it didn’t matter, because they both wanted it. . . Who cared whose thought it was?

“How?” she panted desperately.

Harry pulled up to look at her, his eyes narrowing in thought for just a second, before they darkened even further, a thrill of desire shooting through both of them. Ginny didn’t have a chance to ask what he had in mind before her turned her around, her back pressing against his hard chest. He placed her hands on the cold tile.

“Harry, what. . .”

But, her question stopped when he ran a hand up her leg, making her raise it and put it on the edge of the tub. He reached around, sliding his finger deep into her wetness, testing her, teasing her. . .

“Oh!” she gasped, both from his touch and the knowledge of what he was going to do.

His free hand swept her heavy mass of wet hair away from her neck and over her shoulder. He nipped at the nape of her neck, making the tiny hairs there rise as a shiver spread through her. Then he stopped touching her and guided himself towards her entrance. She arched into him, moving her hips so he could slide into her, and she felt Harry's breath hiss against her ear as he slid into her warmth.

She would have lost her footing, the pleasure was so good, but Harry had a firm hold on her as he started to pull out and slide back in. He seemed to take her a little more deeply each time, touching that spot in her that sent her head whipping back against his shoulder, shaking from the sheer intensity of it.

She wanted to tell him just how incredible everything was, but she didn’t have to. . . he felt it. She never felt so connected to him. She was mindless with it as he moved in her, the wet scent of sex, and Harry, and soap surrounding her as their low moans penetrated the air.

His movements were driving her farther. The tight coil of yearning was humming through her. That amazing spark of oblivion was just beyond her reach, and Harry knew it, he reached down and touched her, his slick fingers rubbing against her in time with his thrusts.

It was too much. . . She splintered with desire, her fingers sliding down the dewy tile, looking for somewhere to grip when the pleasure crashed over her. Flashes of the brightest light blinked behind her eyelids as Harry’s hold on her became tighter, even as he continued to move in her, his breath ragged. He was just there, right behind her.

Ginny gasped sharply when she felt him climax too, a low growl escaping him as he tensed behind her, thrusting into her deeply, the warmth of his seed spilling into her.

They were both shaking, standing on weak legs, their breath was still coming in short raged bursts when Harry slipped out of her, and rested his forehead against the top of her head. He braced himself by putting one hand on the wall next to hers.

“God, maybe we shouldn’t do this standing up anymore. . . I’m about to pass out,” Harry wheezed behind her, but Ginny could hear the smile in his voice.

“We’ll we can’t have that. . . It’d be a little hard to explain to my mum.”

They both started laughing, and Harry leaned down to place another kiss at the nape of her neck, causing a fierce shudder to go through her. She was still so sensitive.

“I’ve got to go,” he whispered softly.

Ginny could feel how anxious Harry was. He was eager to get back home and she understood that. So, she reached down a grabbed her body wash, and turned in his arms.

“I’ll tell you what. . . We haven’t actually got to the cleaning part of this shower. Why don’t we do that and then I’ll let you go?”

Harry smiled, and looked down between their bodies, letting his eyes roam over her wet form, Then he grabbed the body wash from her, obviously very keen on the idea. If this was their only time together, they both wanted to make the most of it.

 

~*~

 

Harry Apparated in to the lounge of Lupin Lodge. For a while he’d forgotten why he’d been stressed or tense at all, Ginny had taken it all away. But now, as he looked at Hermione and Sirius sitting at the table, drinking tea, the lingering effects of Ginny’s touch wore off, and he remembered.

“There you are. . . Where have you been?”

Hermione got up and hugged him, and Harry leaned into her just slightly, not sure if he was doing it for his comfort or hers. But, then she pulled away from him, looking at him strangely, before a smile broke out on her face.

“What?” he asked.

“Since when did you start smelling like. . .” She stopped to lean into him again, sniffing his hair. “Peaches?”

She burst out laughing and Harry actually felt himself blush.

“Shut it,” he whispered, as Sirius arched an eyebrow at him.

“God, Harry you don’t know how funny that is. And you reek of it. . . You smell just like Ginny, all fresh and fruity. And in your uniform no less. . . Mighty fierce War Mage you are.”

Harry frowned at her. “Why don’t you say it a little louder? I don’t think Ron heard you.”

“Oh relax. . . He’s out for the day. I slipped some potion into his tea and charmed it so he wouldn’t notice the taste.”

Harry looked at her horrified, and then turned wide-eyed to Sirius who didn’t seem fazed. “You drugged Ron!”

“He needed sleep. I knew he’d stay up all day if I didn’t, he hasn’t slept in days. He’s still so upset about. . . everything,” Hermione finished lamely, sitting back down at the table. She fiddled nervously with her cup for a second before she looked up at him. “Do you want some tea?”

“No thanks. . . I may never take a drink from you again. You'd better hope he doesn’t notice.”

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. “He won’t notice. He’ll just think I wore him out.”

Harry’s jaw dropped in pure shock and Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, looking at Sirius, blushing her own furious shade of red.

“Are you sure you didn’t drink some of Ron’s tea by accident?” Harry asked, looking more closely at her.

“Ron’s not the only one who hasn’t had any sleep. . .” Sirius said, tilting his head towards Hermione. “And Hermione’s not the only one who can fix tea. . .”

Harry frowned at Sirius, then looked back at Hermione who obviously hadn’t been paying attention. He picked up her tea, and smelled it, then took a sip. It was hardly tea at all. . . It tasted a lot more like watered-down scotch.

Harry laughed. “Hermione, you’re pissed.”

“I am not. . . “

“Wow, and poor Ron’s drugged. He’d give his right arm to see this. “

Hermione sniffed, sticking her nose in the air and then reached for her tea-flavored scotch again.

“Oh no, I think you’ve had enough,” Harry said, grabbing the tea before her. “I’ll walk you up to bed.”

He reached down and helped her up, noticing that she wavered. . . Now that he thought about it, she had been a little shaky the first time she’d hugged him, but his mind just hadn't been accepting that from Hermione.

“I don’t need your help,” she said, trying and failing to push Harry off her. But then she just gave up and sagged against him as they walked towards the stairs. “How was it last night? I was so worried.”

“It was okay. . .Ron was in a foul mood. But you knew that.”

“He said he got hurt.”

“Yeah, well, it was just a nick. I fixed it.”

“You did?” Hermione asked in surprise. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“I’m not a complete moron. I do pick things up after a while. Besides, it really wasn’t that bad. It’s not like I had to heal broken bones or something.”

“Everything will be okay, won’t it?”

“I hope so,” he said weakly, knowing that was about all he could manage.

Hermione nodded, then looked at her door that they’d arrived in front of. “I think I’ll just go and have a bit of a nap.”

Harry laughed again, then opened her door, noticing that Ron was indeed very passed out, sleeping in a tangle of sheets, and shirtless. He turned away from that image, not really wanting to imagine his two best friends shagging. It was bad enough that he was sending Hermione to go take a nap with Ron, who was almost assuredly naked under those sheets. He felt kind of like he was sending her to the wolves.

“Sleep well,” he said and Hermione merely nodded her assent, her eyes drooping heavily.

He left her there, hearing the door click as walked back down the hallway. He really was just as tired as Hermione and Ron, but he didn’t have the benefit of drugs or scotch, so he couldn’t go to sleep just yet. Besides, he had a bone to pick with Sirius.

 

~*~

 

“I can’t believe you let Hermione drug him!” Harry snapped at Sirius, his own lack of sleep making him edgy, even after being with Ginny. “Do you know how upset he’d be if he found out?”

“He was exhausted. He couldn’t string two words together to make a sentence. He wasn’t sleeping even before this whole mess with Hermione,” Sirius said, not sounding the least bit guilty.

“It doesn’t matter. . . Ron can’t have potions like that. They aren’t good for him, no matter how tired he is.”

“Harry. . .”

“No!” Harry said, throwing up his hand to stop Sirius. “Don’t start with me. I’m right about this. He could get addicted to them. He’s tried very hard just to stay away from the alcohol, and it’s hard for him, I know it is. He doesn’t need one more thing to fight.”

“Just once won’t. . .”

“I’ll send him back to The Burrow, I swear it! I don’t want to ever hear about that happening again. He can’t have potions like that, ever. I won’t have him turning into a addict because of me,” Harry choked on the last part, sagging into the seat across from Sirius.

“It’s not your fault,” Sirius said sadly. “You can’t keep blaming yourself for everything.”

“It is my fault, Sirius. Everything that’s happened to him is because of me.”

Sirius sighed. “I know about regrets. . . I know about demons. So, trust me when I say that one dose of sleeping potion isn’t going to hurt Ron. He’s stronger than that. If he reported to his shift tonight as worn out as he was, he could very easily have got himself killed. Getting addicted to a mild sleeping potion is the least of his worries.”

“Mild?” Harry asked, looking at Sirius skeptically. “He’s huge. . . He can drink a whole bottle of Fire Whiskey by himself if he has the mind to.”

“Okay,” Sirius conceded, “maybe not so mild. But, he’s still fine.”

Harry snorted, but decided to let it go. Sirius did have a point, if Ron got killed because he’d been too tired, sleeping potions wouldn’t really be an issue anymore. So, he sat there, finishing off Hermione’s tea for her, feeling his own eyelids droop.

Sirius cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably for a bit before he asked, “So, what happened, last night? How’d it go? Hermione was practically out of her mind the whole time. She didn’t do too much for my nerves. I should have given her the scotch long before I did.”

Harry shrugged. “Okay, I suppose. No one would speak to us. They all seemed to think Ron was slightly mad. And, so we just worked on our own. There were some groups of three or four blokes that’d take the bigger raids, so we were left with the smaller ones. Most of the night we just sat around; pretty boring, actually. But, we did get sent to a few places, you know. . . homes and flats that Death Eaters would attack for fun, and well. . . it was just. . . just. . . Oh God,“ he sighed, not able to hold up his front any longer. He dropped his head on his arms that rested on the table. “It was just. . . awful.”

“I’m sorry,” Sirius said in a pained voice, reaching across the table to put a hand on Harry’s head as he continued to just rest his forehead on his arms.

Harry took a shuddering breath. He’d just been elated when he was with Ginny, the world had felt a million miles away, but now, he was back to where he'd started. Still, Sirius’ hand was comforting. Harry had never known a parent’s touch, or any touch for that matter, until he’d got older. He and Ginny had had their own moments during the summer before fifth year, but he’d never even stopped to notice how comfortable he was with her, especially after everything he’d gone through. But, now it made sense: she was empathic. Of course it would be easy to be touched by her. In fact, even with all the time he’d spent with Cho, he’d never been truly at ease with her. Some part of him was always waiting to be yelled at or condemned for allowing himself the luxury of finding comfort from another human being.

“Maybe it’ll get better,” Sirius offered after while, reminding Harry of Ginny, who’d said the same thing.

“If it gets better. . . If I get so cold that I’m not even upset by some innocent person who’d just been murdered? I don’t even bat an eyelash at seeing someone shaking in pain, knowing that they’d just been tortured. . . What kind of person does that make me?”

Sirius didn’t have anything to say to that. So, again they sat in silence. The great thing about Sirius was that he knew when Harry just needed to be left alone, sometimes just offering his company, one tortured soul to another. It was peaceful, just the sounds of morning reaching them through the open window, the occasional clinking of Sirius’ cup against the table as he had a sip of tea. Harry was almost asleep, when Sirius’ voice broke the quiet.

“Go to bed, Harry. You need your rest too.”

Harry lifted his head, blinking against the morning sun, feeling somewhat disorientated, and vaguely he wondered if Sirius hadn’t put something more than scotch in Hermione’s tea. But, he didn’t much care at that point, he just nodded, and willed his body to stand up.

He didn’t so much as say goodnight, or good morning to Sirius; he just trudged to his room and collapsed into bed stopping only to take off his boots, dragon hide and weapons belt. Other than that, he slept fully clothed. The rest of it just seemed like too much trouble to be bothered with, and he slept. . . Dreamlessly.

 

~*~

 

Harry didn’t know how long he slept. It felt like just minutes, it had been so deep. Unfortunately, he was still a light sleeper, no matter how tired he was, and the sound of someone opening his door made him sit bolt upright, immediately on guard. He relaxed when he noticed a familiar large form lurking around in the dark, muttering a particularly colorful profanity when he tripped over Harry’s boots, obviously not seeing them in the near darkness.

“What time is it?” Harry gasped in surprise, realizing that his room was almost dark. He’d gone to bed early that morning.

“Six,” Ron said, lighting a candle on Harry’s dresser. “I’d have woken you sooner, but I just got up myself. Strange. . . I hope I’m not getting sick.”

“You’re not getting sick,” Harry assured him.

Ron just shrugged, obviously not overly concerned about it. Harry watched him for a few minutes, worried that he might be sluggish.

“Are you going to kip there all day. . . Or do you plan on actually getting your lazy arse up sometime this decade?”

Harry sighed in relief. Ron was fine. In fact, he seemed to have an extra spring in his step. Hermione and Sirius were right, the sleep had done him good. Harry still didn’t condone it, but at least Ron was back to his usual self. He’d been a nightmare the night before, being so distracted over everything that he actually managed to get himself pretty severely injured, taking a bad severing charm in the shoulder. It was sheer luck that he’d moved in time, otherwise he could have lost an arm. Harry had simply toned down the story for Hermione knowing that she’d have gone mad with worry.

Ron was pulling on his boots when Harry dragged himself out of bed and looked down at his wrinkled clothes. He had to change. He'd done a cleaning charm on them at The Burrow, not wanting to put on dirty clothes after his shower, but still, the charm only did so much, and he didn’t want to look like a total mess on his second day on the job. So he set about getting dressed, dreading another night working. A part of him really did hope it’d get better, even if it meant he’d be desensitized in the process.

 

~*~

 

After saying goodbye to Sirius, Remus, and Hermione, the two of them used Portkeys to get inside the Department of Mysteries. Apparition was out and coming through the front entrance was a pain, especially because the room number to access the department changed every hour as a safety precaution.

They’d turned over their Portkeys and made it about three feet down the hallway when the colonel accosted them, leaning halfway out his door to call them into his office.

So, they trudged into his office feeling somewhat apprehensive after what had happened the day before. They were surprised when he greeted them with a smile.

“So, how’d it go last night?” the colonel asked as he looked through some papers on his desk.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. It hadn’t gone badly since they were alive and in one piece, but it hadn't been a walk in the park either.

“Fine,” Ron said hesitantly, eyeing the colonel.

“Good. . . good. . .” He was still shifting the huge piles of disorganized papers around.“Ah! Here it is,” he said, waving a crumpled piece of parchment.

“Here what is?”

“Your schedule,” he said, handing it to Harry. “I’m keeping you on the nightshift . . . I wasn’t sure about the decision but since it went so well last night, that’s excellent. . . We always need good lads on the night shift.”

Harry could feel himself pale. How in the hell did they just get themselves into that. . . They didn’t want to be on the night shift permanently, did they?

“So, what schedule will Hermione be on?” Ron asked.

“Actually, I was thinking of putting her on the night shift too. . . Don’t want you to be too distracted, mind you, but it might work out. It’s really up to her partner since I’m assigning one of the senior War Mages to her. . . And really, he’s a bit of an early bird, he might not like it.”

“So you know who her partner will be then?”

“Oh yes, I’ve always known. . . Always thinking ahead,” the colonel said jovially, tapping his temple. “He’s a nice chap, works well with women. Good friend of mine. . .”

“What’s his name?” Ron questioned tensely and Harry could tell he was seriously restraining the urge to jump out of his seat and strangle the colonel.

“Can’t tell you that,” the colonel said. “He hasn’t agreed yet. I’ll let you know.”

“Fine,” Ron snaped, getting out of his seat and heading towards the door.

Harry followed when the colonel waved him off too, but stopped when the colnel called out to both of them.“Have a little faith in me, Mr. Weasley. I do know what I’m doing most of the time.”

Ron snorted, and to Harry’s surprise, the colonel chuckled as the two of them walked out the door.

“You ought to have a little more respect,” Harry said once they got to the hallway.

“Fuck him,” Ron snapped running a hand through his hair. “I hate that bastard.”

“Ron. . . You can’t say . . “

“You sound like Hermione. Stop nagging me. I can hate whoever I want! I don’t care who they are.“

Harry let it go, and watched Ron storm down the hallway, his black cloak billowing behind him. His stature was rigid, and Harry could practically feel the anger flowing off him. He almost felt sorry for the Death Eaters they’d face tonight, because Ron was murderous.

 

~*~

 

Harry reached for his coffee, ironically thinking of Charlie. Now he understood why Charlie loved this stuff so much. Tea just didn’t cut it and the coffee they made in the War Mage offices was practically syrup, it was so strong.

“Will you bloody hurry up!”

“Shut up. . . I’m trying to concentrate,” Harry muttered to Ron, drinking his coffee and flipping through a medical book he’d grabbed from the library of texts they had in the lounge.

“It looks like you’re relaxing to me. . . Would like some biscuits to go with that?”

“There’s a hospital Portkey right there on your belt. You’re more than welcome to use it.”

Ron grumbled, shifting uncomfortably, but didn’t say anything.

“I think I found it!” Harry said triumphantly, setting down his coffee, and jumping up. “It’s sort of like a cooling charm.”

Harry looked at the spell and repeated it to himself a few times before he went around the table to Ron, who was sitting there, shirtless, with a nasty burn across the top left side of his back. If he hadn’t had his dragon hide on when it happened, he could have ended up in St. Mungo’s whether he wanted to go or not.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” Ron asked tentatively, shifting again, wincing.

“No, I’m not sure at all.”

Harry preformed the charm using his wand, since he didn’t dare do it without it. His wandless magic was too strong, he could end up giving Ron frostbite or something.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the nasty singed skin start to heal. Now that he’d looked at it close up, he felt kind of bad about giving Ron a hard time. It had to hurt like hell.

“Better?”

Ron nodded, wipping some of the sweat off of his forehead. “Yes. . . Are all the marks gone?”

Harry pulled a face. There was a still a huge pink mark where the skin had healed. “No, they’re still there.”

“What?! Hermione never leaves any marks. You’re going to have me looking like that Scar-face arsehole.”

“Well, I’m not Hermione, am I? You’re lucky I worked out how to do it at all. At least it doesn’t hurt. How did you get it to begin with?”

Ron shrugged, “I don’t know. Some sort of hex, I guess. He came out of nowhere. He got me before I knew what happened.”

Of course, he’d paid for it. . . Harry had seen the Death Eater who’d done it after the fact, and he was very dead. Ron’s adrenaline rush had been so high he hadn’t even felt the burns until they’d got back to the offices.

Ron reached for Harry’s coffee, drinking it and relaxing back against the chair.

Harry arched an eyebrow at him.“Help yourself.”

“What a dreadful night!” Ron said, ignoring his sarcasm. “Is it over yet?”

The fact that the shift had got to Ron was testament to just how truly dreadful it had been. They’d been going on raids all night. Harry didn’t think he’d ever wash all the blood off his hands and Ron was that much worse. True, they were defending themselves and the innocent people who’d been attacked, but it was still just. . . appalling.

They’d been able to take a break because of Ron’s injury, but Harry knew their time was about up and he was dreading it. As if on cue, one of the blokes who worked the maps and alert systems came into the locker room, clearly searching for them.

“Get your shirt on,Weasley. . . You two are up,” he said, then turned and walked out.

Ron groaned and got up, grabbing a clean shirt out of his locker. He pulled it on then turned to Harry. “Come on. . . It can’t get much worse, can it?”

Harry silently wished he hadn’t said that, because he was very afraid that it could.

They went into the main hub of the office, filled with people bustling about. The walls were covered with maps that looked like larger versions of the Marauder's map. Thousand of dots wandered about on section after section of parchment. Every once in a while a burst of color would glow indicating magic was being used. There were four monitors who did nothing but sit and watch those maps, looking for any signs of dark magic.

“There,” one of them said, pointing to a section that had just flashed, then he glanced at it closer. “It looks like there’s only two signatures. That should be easy,” the little man said, turning to Harry and Ron.

“Yeah, you try it,” Ron said, looking at the signatures himself, obviously trying to ensure that there really were only two Death Eaters. They’d had enough surprises for one night.

“It’s definitely dark magic. You’d better hurry. I’d say it was one of the Unforgivables. And they could have been there for a while. . . I just got to this section.”

Harry looked at him in horror. He didn’t understand why it was so hard to keep up with it all. Although, he supposed it couldn’t be easy to monitor a whole country.

“Well, what are you waiting for. . . Give us the fucking Portkeys!” Ron growled, holding out his hand impatiently.

The man quickly performed a spell, looking at the map for coordinates, then he tossed two Portkeys at them. Harry and Ron wasted no time snapping them, and in a second, they were gone.

 

~*~

 

They arrived at the location and the first thing they heard was high-pitched screaming. It was pouring rain, and thunder was sounding in the distance. Harry hardly noticed his uniform getting soaked as he looked at Ron, observing that his face was pale, and Harry was certain his was also. He’d never get used to this.

Ron dashed forward after only a second, his foot kicking the front door so hard, parts of it splintered when it hit the wall. He turned to look at a Death Eater by the door, but shoved past him, obviously knowing without thinking that Harry would take care of him. He did; Harry stunned him so strongly, he flew against the wall.

Harry ran into the living room, following the screams of someone obviously under the Cruciatus curse. But, the screams stopped when Harry saw Ron stab a cloaked figure in the back. The Death Eater pitched forward moaning, and Ron followed him, not letting go of his knife, which was embedded in the top part of the man's back. Harry couldn’t help but wince when he saw Ron turn the knife viciously.

“It hurts. . . Doesn’t it?” Ron growled at the Death Eater, who was grasping for breath and moaning in pain.

Then Harry realized what Ron had done. . . He'd deliberately punctured the man’s lung, leaving him bleeding and breathless.

“Ron! That’s enough.”

Harry ran up and pulled him away from the bleeding man. Ron was shaking in rage, and Harry actually had put an arm out to block him from launching himself at the Death Eater again.

“I said that’s enough!”

Ron pushed away from him, still shaking. “You didn’t see what he did!”

Unconsciously, Harry turned towards where Ron was looking, and then quickly glanced away. There was a man lying on the ground by the couch, his eyes opened wide, staring lifeless into nothingness. Next to him was a young boy, probably about ten, not even old enough to go to Hogwarts, also dead.

“Maybe, he didn’t suffer,” Harry said to himself.

“Don’t count on it,“ Ron said, leaning down to a third person, a woman who was still shuddering. Ron grabbed her shoulders, but then let go like she was on fire. “I. . .I can’t touch her. You have to see.”

Harry nodded, knowing that Ron had problems with anyone who had suffered from the Cruciatus curse. He leaned over the woman, whose convulsing had stopped, but she was staring blankly in front of her, giving the impression that she just wasn’t there anymore. Harry looked at Ron, feeling horrible.

“I don’t think. . . She doesn’t look. . .”

“Fuck!” Ron yelled, standing up. “We were too fucking slow. It’s our fault!”

Harry stood up also, going to the Death Eater Ron had stabbed. He was still grasping for breath, moaning in pain. Harry decided to stun him, and that was about as charitable as he felt towards the man. A medical team would be there soon, and they’d treat him.

“Why didn’t you let him suffer?” Ron growled vindictively, frowning as he looked around.

Harry made a move to speak, but Ron held up his hand and turned around again, searching for something that didn’t seem to be there. Harry watched him for a few minutes before he started to get worried.

“Ron?” Harry said cautiously, walking up to him as Ron opened a closet then closed it again, still looking confused.

“Someone’s here.”

“No one’s here. . . They’re were only two signatures, remember?”

“No not a Death Eater. . . someone else,” Ron said, walking past Harry then turning around and heading towards the living room again.

“Okay. . .“ Harry said slowly. “Well I don’t see anyone.”

“Just shut up for a second,” Ron snapped in irritation, waving him away.

Ron walked up to a desk in the corner and put his hands on it, still frowning, before he leaned way down to look under it. He was paused liked that for a while before he got down on his knees, looking at nothing.

But, it wasn’t nothing, because just then Harry heard a noise come from under the desk, and it wasn’t a noise Ron would make.

“It’s okay,” Ron murmured in a quiet voice reaching his long arms under the desk.

Harry walked up and looked down as well. There, curled into the corner was a little girl maybe three or four years old, shaking violently as silent sobs wracked her small body. She had a brown teddy bear clutched to her and she was looking wide-eyed from Harry to Ron.

“Go away. . . You’re scaring her,” Ron hissed under his breath.

“I’m scaring her?” Harry said incredulously. Ron was a lot scarier than he was and from the vantage point under the desk, he was certain the little girl had seen Ron stab that Death Eater. “Maybe we should wait until the medical team get here.”

“Bugger off, Harry,” Ron said in the sweetest voice Harry had ever heard him use, almost sounding like he was asking him to tea as opposed to telling him off.

Harry backed up and he watched in amazement as Ron sat down, having to tilt his head at an awkward angle as he talked to the little girl under the desk.

“That’s it. . .” Ron said, reaching under and pulling out the little girl who wrapped her arms around his neck. “Yes, it’s okay, love.”

Harry walked back up again as he stood. Ron wavered slightly and his face was pale, showing freckles Harry thought had faded. The little girl turned her head on Ron’s shoulder when he approached, and then started crying harder, practically clawing at Ron’s neck.

“Now, we can’t do that. . . No crying,” Ron said, turning his head to glare at Harry, looking ashen. “We’ll just have to sit down and make that better.”

Ron walked into the dining room and sat down at the table, still talking to the little girl, brushing sweaty, tear soaked hair away from her face and neck.

Harry’s jaw dropped. . . A few minutes earlier Ron had purposely stabbed a man just to make him suffer, and now he was cooing to a toddler like it was the most natural thing in the world. And that wasn’t all, Ron was reminding him of someone, and it was nagging at Harry so badly he walked closer again, leaning in and looking at him like he was some curious thing in a museum.

He was still brushing the hair away from the little girl's neck. Her crying calmed down and Harry’s eyes narrowed as he watched Ron’s large fingers brush against the girl’s neck.

“Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?” Ron asked as the girl settled back against his chest, sucking her thumb and looking at Harry with watery blue eyes.

“That thing to her neck. Who taught you that?”

Ron looked up in bafflement. “What thing to her neck?”

“You keep touching her neck. . . Right at her pulse point,” Harry said, pointing it out when Ron did it again. “See.”

Ron looked down and frowned, then shrugged. “It’s making her feel better. It’s soothing.”

“Yes, but why is it soothing? It’s not soothing when I do it,” Harry argued, trying to keep his voice down. “She doesn’t even want to be near me.”

“That’s because you’re a big ugly git,” Ron said, then leaned down and talked to the little girl. “Isn’t he, love?”

The girl didn’t respond, but just snuggled closer to Ron, her eyes drooping heavily.

“Ron,” Harry said, sitting in the chair facing him, still feeling stunned. “Did Ginny teach you that trick. . . You know, with touching someone’s neck.”

“No, I’ve always known that trick. Everybody does,” Ron said, shrugging. “Actually, I’ve never even thought about it until you said something,”

“Only an empath can do that. . . You know that, right?” Harry ventured slowly.

Some of the color had returned to Ron’s face and he looked up at Harry like he was mad. “You’re off your rocker. I’ve seen loads of people do that.”

“What people?”

“Ginny, when she starts hounding me about my nightmares. Bill and Charlie when we were little and got upset. Lots of people. . .”

“Ron, all those people are related to you,” Harry said as he looked at the little girl again.

She was like a different child from the traumatized girl they’d found under the desk. She’d just watched her family being tortured, yet she was drifting peacefully off to sleep. There was only one person Harry knew who could help someone in that way and she was tucked away at The Burrow.

But, what if there wasn’t just one. . .

 

 

************************************************************

 

A/N. . . Okay, well, there you go :) Let me know what you think. In case you’re interested sunshyndaisies wrote a fantastic R/H outtake that takes place right after this chapter titled Broken.

I hope to have the next chapter of Fire and Ice out soon. . . But, no promises. Of course, reviews help. . .


	19. Revelations

Harry and Ron actually got off early from their shift. The night had just been too much, and it must have showed. Although, Harry suspected it had a lot to do with Ron terrifying a whole team of Medi-Wizards when they showed up and tried to pry the sleeping girl from his arms. Ron didn't take well to many people, but when he did, he was fierce in his protection of them. That, added with Ron's general dislike for anyone in the medical field, made getting him to turn the child over to the proper authorities a nightmare. Harry had never wished for Hermione's presence more.

Harry had sent Ron back to Lupin Lodge as soon as they returned. It had been a horrible shift. Ron needed Hermione, and it was painfully obvious. Plus, Harry needed space too. Ron wasn't the only one who was fiercely protective of the people he cared about. Harry was furious that no one had bothered to tell Ron he was empathic. In fact, by the time Harry had showered and dressed, he was in a blind rage and all his anger was directed at one person . . . Ginny Weasley.

He left the offices without a word to anyone and Apparated directly to Ginny's room. It was very early. The rain that had been falling all night had finally started to clear and the grayish glow of morning that filtered past the window illuminated Ginny while she slept. She was sprawled out across the bed in a tangle of white sheets and auburn hair, with one arm dangling off the side. She slept like Ron did, Harry mused, realizing that there really was an uncanny resemblance between the two of them, between all the Weasley children. It didn't stop with the red hair and freckles.

She stirred as he stood there, stretching her arms and arching her back in a way that caused the fabric of her nightdress to stretch tautly across her breasts. Harry felt a jolt of desire despite his anger.

"Harry," she murmured in a sleepy tone. "What are you doing standing there? I've been dreaming of you all night. Come. . . be with me."

She smiled dreamily and reached out to him, leaving no doubt about her meaning. She was insatiable, even more so than him. Sex was always on her brain. . . kind of like someone else he knew.

"Are all empaths naturally randy?"

Ginny smiled and turned to him, arching an eyebrow. "Of course. . . We feel things. What better feeling is there then connecting with someone like that, especially someone you care about."

"But, you don't have to care about them."

Her smiled faltered, "Well, no, but that's true for everyone."

"More so for you, right? In fact, you almost can't resist."

"What are you getting at?" she snapped, sitting up.

Harry wasn't at all sure he was ready to answer her, his blood was pounding his ears, and he had to take a few steadying breaths.

"Why are you mad at me?"

He looked at Ginny, noticing that she looked slightly pale as she sat on the bed stiffly, staring back at him. Her fists were clutched in the sheets. She was either reacting to his feelings of anger, or having some of her own.

"Something happened last night," he started, shocking himself at the iciness of his voice. "Something with Ron."

"Is he okay?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"He's fine. . . He healed someone."

"Healed them?"

"Yes, healed them. . . Empathically."

Ginny stared back at him, her face showing shock for a second before she closed off completely. She stood, and reached for her dressing gown, slipping it on and tying it closed, obviously trying to choose her words carefully.

"You must have been seeing things. . . You've been working hard," she said reaching out to him.

He jumped away from her so fast that Ginny gave a startled gasp. "I wasn't seeing things. He healed someone and he did it empathically. It's the only possible explanation."

"But, Ron's a male," Ginny said slowly as though he were quite dim.

"Is he? I hadn't noticed . . . That explains a lot," Harry said sarcastically. "Yes, I know he's a male, Ginny."

"Empathy is a female gift."

There was silence. The energy almost cracked in the air between them as he continued to stare at her, unblinkingly.

"I know that too," he sighed finally. "But, he is empathic, they all are . . . I - I don't know how, but they are . . . And please don't lie to me."

"I wasn't . . ."

Harry's fury raged all over again and he reached out and grabbed Ginny before she could react, pulling her against him. All her feelings surged through him, and for a second he felt sick. It was too much. They were extreme feelings, and not pleasant like the sexual ones they sometimes shared.

"Tell me again that you're not lying," he demanded.

Harry instantly felt fear shoot through Ginny.

"They're not totally empathic, only partially. They're not strong enough to cause any real damage. I didn't see the point in mentioning it to anyone," Ginny said, pushing against his chest. "Besides, how do you think Ron would react if you told him he was empathic? He'd think you were calling him a woman or something."

Harry couldn't argue that, Ron had been too distracted when he'd brought it up earlier to really hear what he was saying. On any other occasion, Ron would probably hurt anyone who called him an empath. You'd be safer telling him he fancied lads.

"It doesn't matter. This shouldn't have been kept from him or any of your brothers. It has caused damage. You should have looked out for him."

Ginny laughed. "What damage? Women chasing after him?"

"You think he wanted that?" Harry said incredulously.

"He wasn't complaining."

"What about Hermione? What has this done to her, to both of them."

"Just because women chase after him doesn't mean he has to shag them."

Harry couldn't help but gape at her. "You're holding him to your standards. You're thinking about what you'd do in that situation. But, he's not you. Your brothers haven't had any training like you've had. Plus, they're men . . . Men can't control themselves the same as women can."

"That's an excuse."

"It's not!"

"It is too . . . You have more control than I ever hope to have and you're a man."

Harry pulled her closer, his voice shaking in anger, "My control with you is shot. I shouldn't even look at you, let alone shag you. Yet, here I am, despite knowing that it's probably going to cause both of our deaths."

Ginny softened. "You can't believe that."

"It's the truth and I think you know it," Harry whispered fiercely.

His hands were shaking where he gripped her, and strangely, his eyes stung. He blinked twice before he realized that he was dangerously near tears. It'd been too much last night. Death, pain, fear. It surrounded him like a dark cloud, and he wanted to collapse under it.

"Harry?"

He focused on Ginny again, thinking he should cry, but he felt dead inside instead. He released her arms to run a hand through his hair as a distraction.

"You don't have to be strong in front of me, you know that," Ginny whispered, reaching up to smooth her fingers over the crease between his eyes. "It's okay to cry."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I don't know how," he choked, hating to admit it.

"Oh, Harry," she breathed, reaching up and kissing him lightly on the lips.

He didn't want to feel her pity, and he punished her for it, crushing her body to his and kissing her back fiercely. His tongue conquered her mouth, as his fingers bit into her arms. Any other woman would have been appalled at his behavior, especially since she'd been trying to comfort him, but this was Ginny. He wasn't even surprised when her mouth opened to his, and she responded to his ferocity with her own desperate need.

He freed her arms to snake his fingers into her hair, holding her head as he continued to kiss her, hard and bruising. He reached under her nightdress, only to find that she was completely bare beneath it. She'd slept without knickers. The idea drove him mad. She was so fucking sexy he could hardly stand it. He reached down to the hem of her nightdress and with Ginny's help, pulled it over her head, leaving her naked and breathless as he pulled at his own clothes. Once he was rid of them, he pulled her to him, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"You know I do," she said back, her own voice heavy with desire.

He looked at her, her hair a tangle of red that spilled over her shoulders, hiding her breasts from him. He leaned down and captured one rosy nipple, sucking on it through the strands of her hair as the smell of strawberry shampoo assailed his senses.

"You always smell good enough to eat," he murmured, as he moved over to the other breast, laving the hardened tip with his tongue.

Ginny moaned and moved them back towards her bed until they fell on it in a tangle of naked limbs. Somehow, Ginny had managed to be on top of him, pressing her lips to his throat, sucking on the pulse point there. A caress like that from Ginny was enough to push him over the edge before they'd even got started. He tried to grit his teeth against it, but a low growl escaped him anyway, and he felt her smile against his skin.

"Ginny, you know I can't take much of that," he said, then moaned as she moved down his body, leaving a wet trail of kisses over his neck and down his chest.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked playfully, then traced her tongue over the lines of his abdominal muscles, making them clench almost painfully.

"No," he said, then gasped when her magical fingers touched his erection. He only caught a glimpse of her red hair tickling his stomach and pink lips around his cock as she took him into her mouth. His eyes had rolled back before he'd been allowed to see more. The bliss that poured over him was unbelievable. "Oh, fuck, Ginny."

He laced his fingers into her hair, guiding her as he slid in and out of her mouth. She was doing amazing things with her hands too. In the part of his mind that wasn't completely clouded with intense pleasure, he wondered where in the hell she'd learned to do this so well. Her tongue swirled over his head, her teeth grazed lightly, and he forgot to think anymore.

It wasn't long before Harry felt that familiar tightening in his stomach. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears as the throbbing pulsed through him. He was so close, just a step away from oblivion.

"You'd better stop," he warned, but still, she continued. He raised his head to look at her, and found her looking back at him, her eyes glowing with both desire and mischief. "I'm not kidding."

She didn't stop, her mouth and hands moved over him more vigorously, licking, sucking, touching him, until he was mindless and able to think of nothing but release. His fingers fisted in her hair more forcefully and he thrust deeper into her mouth. He growled her name when his body finally convulsed with pleasure. The knowledge that she was tasting him drove him even further towards madness as wave after wave of sensation poured over him, blinding him with its intensity.

Harry was still shaking as Ginny released him and crawled up to face him, placing small kisses on his sweat-slicked skin along the way. He opened his eyes when her face hovered above his. She was smiling at him triumphantly, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"You'll be the death of me," he groaned, reaching up brush a lock of red hair behind her ear.

She frowned suddenly. "Not funny . . . Don't even joke about things like that."

"Oh, but I'd die a happy man, Ginny. It'd be worth it," he said, smiling back at her.

"Oh, so you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, I'm still mad," he said as he grabbed hold of Ginny, and reversed their positions. "But, we'll talk about it later."

Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but he silenced her by pressing his arousal against her stomach. She gasped, and looked at him in surprise. "I thought you'd need a little time."

"You thought wrong," he said, nipping at the tender skin of her neck.

Ginny responded by arching into him, her lust suddenly pouring over both of them. It was enough for that moment. The rest of the world could wait.

 

~*~

 

Studies have shown that empathy is most likely handed down genetically from generation to generation in a similar fashion as seer abilities are rumored to be passed. All fully empathic women on record were able to trace the gift on both lines of their family tree meaning that the ability must be present in both the mother and father of the child in order for her to be fully empathic. Though males do not process the ability to be empathic healers themselves, they can be carriers, passing the gift down to their female off spring.

Harry stopped reading. "It's wrong."

"Obviously," Ginny said dryly.

"Why?" Harry said, flipping through the pages of a book Ginny had hidden under her bed entitled, The Magical Gift of Emapthy. There wasn't much to search through; it was a painfully short book. "How could they be so wrong about something like that?"

"Well, I read a lot about the five empathic women they used as case studies for this book, looking for answers when I realized that my brothers all showed signs of being partially empathic."

"And?"

"And," she smiled. "None of those women had brothers. Three were only children, and two were sisters. Lucky wenches."

Harry frowned. "I don't get it."

"Well, obviously, if they had had brothers, they probably would have been partially empathic like mine are. See, men aren't as in touch with their feelings, which is why a gift like empathy, which is based on emotions, is more a feminine gift. Still, if the gift is strong enough, like it is in my family, then it's possible for even males to channel it."

"So, both of your parents are empathic?"

"My mum is partially, even if she doesn't know it. That's why she always knows when one of us is up to no good, she feels it empathically. And my dad is a carrier like they mentioned. Still, I think that he must have some skill too. I sense it in him all the time. He calms my mother down a little too easily."

"Do you think Dumbledore knows. . . About your brothers I mean," Harry asked, still searching through the book.

"I think so, he'd be pretty daft not to. . . Women flock to them. It's unnatural," Ginny said, wrinkling her nose distaste. "He knows that empaths draw the opposite sex to them. It's why he insisted I go on the birth control potion when my skills started showing up."

"I bet that was a pleasant conversation."

To his surprise, she blushed, rolling her eyes. "I was fourteen, you don't know how mortifying that is."

"Actually, I do. . . He had a similar discussion with me. Only for different reasons, of course," Harry said, stopping at a chapter in the book entitled, Sexual Behavior of the Empath. He read the first paragraph then looked up. "Hey, can I take this with me?"

Ginny shrugged. "Sure, I've read it."

"Thanks," he said, closing the book, and tossing it on her bed. He was dead tired and needed to get some sleep before work that night. He'd already been at the Burrow too long. He got up, cad in just his trousers. "Have you seen my shirt?"

Ginny pointed to other side of room where his green shirt lay on the floor. Then she stretched out on her bed, still naked and extremely appealing. As always, she was very comfortable in her own skin. Secretly he was disturbed to discover that Ginny drew men to her because of her abilities. He hadn't considered that possibility before. It made him question his own raging desire for her. It also made him wonder if perhaps Colin wasn't the only lover she'd had before him. The resemblance between her and Ron was blatantly obvious to him, especially now.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?" he mumbled through his shirt as he pulled it over his head.

"What was the reason?" she asked hesitantly, eyeing him as she sat up.

"Reason for what?"

"That Dumbledore talked with you. You said that he had a similar discussion about birth control with you. I don't think Dumbledore goes around discussing those things with every student. There must be a reason."

"Oh," Harry said, surprised, his thoughts had been a million miles away from that topic. "Well, you know. . . Because it wouldn't be good for me get someone pregnant."

"Why?" Ginny said, then clarified at his look of incredulousness. "I mean, besides the obvious."

Harry thought for a second, trying to put into words the horrifying situation a pregnancy would cause.

"Let's just say that we wouldn't want history to repeat itself. Why make another child go through what I've had to?" he said as he leaned down to put his shoes on. "Things didn't work out too great for my parents either, come to that."

"Is that what Dumbledore said to you?"

"No, he's more tactful than that, but that was the gist of it. It'd be bad for all parties concerned for me to make another Potter."

"That's sad. . . I think you'd make pretty babies," Ginny sighed, dropping onto her back. "It's nice to think about, isn't it? Having children, growing old together. Sitting in the garden on a deckchair talking about the olden days while the grandkids chase gnomes and fairies in the garden."

Harry watched Ginny sigh and stare at the ceiling, twirling a lock of red hair around her finger as the rest of it spilled over her naked body, covering enough to make her appear almost decent. . .Almost.

She seemed so young all of a sudden, so painfully innocent. It made him feel old and worn. He couldn't bear to tell her that it was very unlikely he'd ever live long enough to have children, let alone grandchildren.

He went to her, leaning down to place a kiss on her lips that were still red from his harsh kisses earlier. He was so furious when he first arrived, maybe he'd let it affect him too much. Guilt knifed through him, but he quenched it. He had every right to be mad at her, didn't he? Though, oddly, that anger had completely dissipated through the course of their time together that morning.

"Don't get any ideas," he said against her mouth, kissing her again. Then he picked up the book on her bed, and slipped in his back pocket. "I'll see you later."

"Do you have to go?" she whined.

He smiled. "Yes, love, I have to go. . . Your mum will be up soon."

"Another boring day," she grumbled. "I swear, if it wasn't for you coming to visit me, I'd go mad. I've been stuck in this house ever since the prison break. I need to see the sun, Harry."

"Look at me." Ginny raised her head and looked over her body in annoyance before falling dramatically back against the pillow. "I'm as white as sheet and it's the middle of summer. Where's the fairness in that?"

Harry did look, his gaze running over her, lingering on her breasts, then down to her flat stomach and long legs. She was pale, but she also had a rosy glow about her that hardly made her look like the poor sun starved waif she made herself out to be. "You look good to me. . . Quite healthy, in fact."

"You're missing the point!"

"No, you're missing the point. Things are serious. Stay inside and help your mum. She needs you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and turned her back to him, obviously dismissing him. "Go then."

"I love you," he said, unable to hide the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I love you, too. Go do whatever you do. I'll just stay here. . .trapped."

He laughed out loud, then disapparated before he was tempted to stay longer and ease her boredom instead of getting the sleep he so desperately needed.

 

~*~

 

Harry hadn't slept as long as he had liked. Ron had woken him early so they could get in a few hours of training before their shift started. Harry didn't see the point, but Ron was practically bouncing off the walls in his anxiety. So Harry agreed, dragging himself out of bed and putting on his uniform hours before he'd planned.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry mumbled, following Ron to the back door, still half asleep. Between the horrors of the night before and Ginny, he was still very worn out.

"Work," Ron snipped as he opened the door the door and walked out.

Harry stopped, staring blanking at the door as it shut behind Ron. He'd forgot that today was the day Hermione found out who her new partner was. He groaned. Dear god, Ron wanted to take his apprehension out on him, training was just a ploy. Some days, being Ron's best mate was hard work. . . Harry already knew that this was one of those days.

 

 

"You look like hell," Sirius observed a few hours later.

Harry sat at the kitchen table, staring bleary eyed into his tea. His head had started hurting a bit ago. Sharp stabbing pains radiated from his scar through his body. He'd thought he'd got used to it by now, but every once in a while, it'd get to him. It was probably due to exhaustion.

"Thanks," Harry said dryly.

"Where's Ron?" Sirius asked, dropping down into the seat next to Harry.

"Training."

Sirius' inky eyebrows raised in surprise. "You two were training when I left. Is he still at it?"

"Yup."

"Why aren't you out there with him?"

Harry didn't bother to answer, just raised his head to look belligerently at Sirius.

"Another bad night, huh?"

"The worst."

Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry. . . Harry, maybe there's some way --"

Harry waved him off before he could finish. "I'm fine, Sirius. . . Just unbelievably tired."

"It doesn't help that you spend all morning at the Burrow."

The implication was there, ringing in the air around them. Harry smiled into his tea cup, his head still lowered for fear of meeting Sirius' eyes and being totally apparent. "Yeah, well, that keeps me sane."

Sirius chuckled, "I'm a terrible guardian for letting you sneak over there, but I remember what it's like to be young. You deserve some happiness."

Harry snorted, and took a sip of tea, hoping to change the subject. He was almost glad when the door to the kitchen opened. He looked up as Hermione walked in, looking intimidating in her War Mage uniform despite her small frame.

"Hi," she greeted them, unfastening her cloak and draping it neatly over her chair, then sat down on the other side of Harry. "Where's Ron?"

Almost as if he'd sensed her, Ron burst into the kitchen. He was stripped down to just trousers because of the summer heat, and his hair stood up in red spikes from running his hand through it to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

"Did you do a sun blocking charm? It looks like you've been outside for hours. You know how easily you burn," Hermione said, turning to look at Ron.

"Well?" Ron barked back, his frame looking even more imposing in his anxiousness. It was still pouring off him, despite his attempt to dispel it

"Well what?" Hermione asked innocently, turning from Ron to look back at Harry, smirking.

"Tell us who your partner is. He's been unbearable all day," Harry told her, laughing despite himself.

"He's very nice," Hermione said, brushing casually at her uniform. "Quite good looking, too."

Ron didn't seem to be enjoying the joke. "Just tell me who it is, Hermione."

She sighed, obviously a little miffed at being deprived of dragging out the suspense a bit longer. "It's Charlie."

"Charlie?" Ron and Harry said in unison, the shock apparent in both their voices.

"Yes, Charlie Weasley, your brother. . .You remember him, don't you?"

"Wow, that's great, Hermione," Harry said, feeling relieved himself.

"I know. I admit that I was worried, but Charlie's a great partner. He can be a bit impulsive at times, but it's nothing I'm not used to." Hermione said, beaming. "Well, Ron, aren't you going to say something. I thought you'd be happy."

Ron frowned at Hermione, not looking pleased at all. "You think Charlie's good looking?"

She huffed at him. "I was winding you up."

"So, you don't think he's good looking?" Ron asked sarcastically, his voice biting and harsh.

Hermione looked at Harry incredulously, then turned back to Ron. "He's attractive, yes, but--"

"I've got to go."

Ron turned his back on them and heading back towards the door. He didn't make it there before Hermione jumped up from her chair and stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Don't storm off," Hermione said, reaching up to brush a lock of sweat soaked hair off Ron's forehead. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"I know things about Charlie, Hermione. He's not that innocent."

"I never thought he was," she said honestly.

"He can be very charming when he wants to be."

"Oh, yeah? That sounds like a nice change of pace."

"Damn it, I'm not kidding!" Ron snapped.

"You really think he'd seduce your girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't put it pass him," Ron said vindictively, turning his back towards the door, his large hand resting on the handle before he turned around to look at Hermione in realization. "Did you just call yourself my girlfriend?"

"Maybe." She smirked, reaching for his hand and pulling him to her. "Don't worry about Charlie. I have some experience handling fellas like him."

Then to Harry's dismay, Hermione kissed Ron full on the lips. Harry looked away, pulling a face and rolling his eyes, making Sirius burst out laughing. Wanting to look anywhere but where Ron and Hermione stood, he glanced out of the window and spotted an eagle owl waiting to deliver post. Thankful for the distraction, he got up and let it in, accepting the letter that was addressed to him. He frowned at the envelope, not recognizing the hand writing at all.

He was about to open it, but looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Mum!" Ron choked when Mrs. Weasley stormed into the kitchen. .

She didn't seem to notice the guilty look on both Ron's and Hermione's faces. Strands of her red hair had sprung free of the bun she wore it in. Her eyes were wild, and she look more frazzled than Harry had seen her in a while.

"Molly?" Sirius said in concern, standing up. "Is everything okay?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, looking around in a panic. "Is Ginny here?"

Everyone stood stock still for a second, exchanging looks of concern.

"No," Ron spoke in a deadly whisper. "Why?"

"I've lost her. I've looked everywhere. . . I thought for sure she was here. Where else could she be?"

Sirius moved to put a comforting hand on Mrs. Weasley shoulder. "I'm sure she's around. When was the last time you saw her?"

"I've been so tired since Arthur started working these late shifts. I wait up for him to make sure he makes it home okay. Ginny noticed and told me to take a nap, and I did, but when I woke up she was just. . .gone." Mrs. Weasley sobbed, burying her face in her hands as she sunk into a chair. "She knows better than to go outside with all that's been going on. I just don't know where she could have gone."

Harry had stopped breathing. The fear that gripped him was so painful it felt like someone had just thrust a knife into his chest. He held the letter tightly in his hand and it started to crumple, reminding him that it was there. On instinct, he slowly turned it over and saw the dark mark burned into the parchment, hideously ugly and terrifying at the same time. He could do nothing but look at it as a wave of icy nausea rolled over him making him feel like he was going be sick all over the floor.

"Open it."

Ron had crossed the kitchen and was staring at the letter with the same abject horror Harry felt. Almost on command, Harry watched himself open the envelope. There was a simple note inside, but he didn't see the words. The only thing that caught his eye was the long locks hair that slid from the envelope to scatter over the kitchen floor. The vibrant strands of red stood out against the white tile, leaving just the faintest scent of strawberry in their wake.

 

 

********************************

 

 

No need to say it. . . I already know I'm evil.

Anyway, I know a lot of you thought I had abandoned this story. I didn't. I've just been very caught up in many real life issues that have made writing very hard. Knock on wood, I'm back and things seem to have settled.

I'd like to thank a few people. . . Claireyfairy for being an OUTSTANDING beta. SaraEK for helping with the yahoo group out of the kindness of her heart. Chickadilly and ShellyK for being the bestest friends a gal could have and LadyAnabelle for being just the sweetest person around. I love you all!

To everyone who has reviewed and been such loyal and helpful supporters all this time, double thank you! You'll never know how much it means to me. Each review touches my heart and puts a smile on my face.

I'd also like to point everyone to Sunshyndaises' R/H outtake Broken that takes place the same morning as this chapter. It's a wonderful and touching piece of work. All of Sunshyndaises' outtakes are posted on the front page of the yahoo group.

If you do read them and enjoy them, please let her know. Reviews are all we fan fic writers have to keep us going.


	20. The Phoenix and the Dove

Warning: This chapter contains many not nice things. If it'll upset you, please don't read. This story was rated NC-17 for more than just the smut.

A horrified silence filled the room as five sets of eyes stared at the hair scattered on the floor. Ginny's hair. Then, slowly, the crackle of burning paper cut through the shock, just as the smell of smoke filled the air.

In a daze, Harry stared at the letter in his hand, watching as the edges curled and burned, not understanding why they'd send a note that would burn before he'd even read it. Ron grasped his hand and jerked the letter out of it, stifling a curse as he did it.

"Harry, what--" Hermione started, moving around the table to where he and Ron stood.

"Don't touch him," Ron snapped sharply, grabbing Hermione's shoulders when she would have reached out to him. Then he rounded on Harry, his face flushed, his eyes as wild as Mrs. Weasley's had been. "Get out! Now!"

Harry stared at him, seeing his fury, then turned as Mrs. Weasley let out a choked sob. The edges of reality had blurred to him, and it all seemed like a nightmare, his brain was shutting down from the multitude of horrific emotions. Even the air he was breathing felt like it was suffocating him, tasting like smoldering ash and burning rubber.

Ron swore viciously and rounded on him. Harry thought he might hit him, and welcomed the pain, thinking it was no more than he deserved. Instead, Ron pulled open the door, and pushed him outside forcefully. Another a string of colorful phrases left his mouth as he gripped Harry's arm and pulled him far from the house and finally shoved him away from him like he was toxic.

The bright sunlight almost blinded Harry, and he blinked against it, hating its cheerfulness. His legs weren't capable of holding his weight anymore, and he sank heavily to his knees. Dazed and broken, he hung his head, staring at the grass, watching a large black mark grow from underneath him, spreading outwards, charring grass, killing bugs, searing everything in its path until it was all crumpled and dead, just like his insides felt.

"Snap out of it, you stupid fuck!" Ron yelled, rubbing the inside of his wrist over his forehead that was covered in sweat.

Harry tilted his head up to look at Ron, watching as he leaned against a tree, taking huge breaths, and squeezing his eyes shut as though in pain.

"I'm sorry," Harry choked, finally finding his voice. "I should have listened to you, we knew this woul--"

"We'll get her back, but we can't do shit until you stop burning down the fucking forest, you daft idiot!" Ron yelled, opening his eyes to glare at him.

Harry looked back down, seeing the burn marks beneath him. He'd thought it was an illusion, but it wasn't, he really was burning everything he touched. The smell of burnt wood and charred human flesh permeated the air, gagging him.

He started, looking at Ron wide-eyed. "Your hands."

"Hurt like hell," Ron finished, looking at them and wincing. "You almost burnt the whole house down! Christ, you're a hazard."

He was a hazard. He hurt everything he touched. God, he was going to be sick. A new wave of nausea swept over him at the thought of Ginny, of what they would do to her. As bad as the guilt he had over Ron was, this was a thousand, a million times worse. Scenarios flashed in his head, each more horrific than the next. Pictures of them hurting her, raping her, he put nothing past them-- nothing.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

Flames burst up around him, and for a brief second, his mind lapsed and he thought he might be in hell. But, just as suddenly, gallons of cold water fell over him, drenching him and he blinked to see Hermione standing there, looking as horrified as he felt.

"Please, don't do this, Harry," she said, getting down on her knees, kneeling in a spot of grass still untouched. "Don't give up right when Ginny needs you the most."

"I've killed her," he sobbed, not even bothering to hide his face. "I've done worse than that. . . Much worse."

"She's not dead. You can't think that," Hermione said, her voice soothing, reaching out to him and taming the madness he felt. "She's strong. Stronger than I think you give her credit for."

He'd barely survived his time with the Death Eaters; he'd bare the wounds forever. How could Ginny ever escape unharmed? She couldn't, even if she did live, that bright ray of joy in her would be gone.

"She'll be ruined," he mumbled, more to himself than anyone.

"Who the fuck cares, at least she'll be alive," Ron roared, stepping closer to him and obviously resisting the urge to shove him. "Why don't you stop feeling sorry for yourself and help me get her back, you selfish bastard!"

"Ron! That's not being fair," Hermione scolded, narrowing her eyes at Ron.

"She's not just Harry's girlfriend, you know, she's my sister, or did you forget that?" Ron said, his own voice finally cracking with emotion. "Every minute we spend out here is a minute longer that she's with them. . . A minute is a long time when you're under the crucatious, Hermione. A really long time!"

It took every ounce of self-control Harry had not to lose it again. The fear he had rapidly turned into something much more sinister, a rolling, raging fury. It flowed through him, destroying any last ounces of mercy he had, and replacing it with a violent blood lust to lash out at anyone who hurt Ginny.

He understood Ron like he never had before, and he tilted his head to look up at him, meeting eyes, seeing the rage he felt mirrored in Ron's burning blue gaze. It was a comfort to have a comrade in the darkness, someone who didn't mind wearing the stains of revenge on his soul.

"Sorry about your hands, mate," Harry said in an oddly foreign voice, as he got to his feet, feeling a surge of energy and a need for action.

Ron shrugged. His face still held traces of pain, but he seemed relived to see some signs of sanity back in Harry.

"Let me see them," Hermione said, traces of worry spreading across her features as she went to Ron, and reached out to cradle one of his large hands in hers. "Oh, Ron."

Harry turned away at Hermione's choked gasp. He didn't want to think about the sacrifices Ron seemed to continually make for the ones he cared about. It was scary the lengths the man would go to. As much as a comfort it was to always have him there to depend on, Harry wished he could go it alone, but knew he couldn't.

"Are you okay, now?"

Harry looked back to Hermione, seeing concern from him too as she stared at him. "I just want to get her back, Hermione. Ask me that question then, okay?"

"Go back, see what's going on, and we'll meet you there in bit," Ron said, his voice strained as he finally let himself sit against the tree and squeeze his eyes shut, as though it'd block the nerve endings from sending darts of pain through him.

Harry nodded, and turned to go back to the house when Ron called out, stopping him.

"We'll get her back," he said, a frightening hard edge to his voice despite the pain he was in. "And, they'll pay for touching her."

Yes, they would. His humanity be damned, Harry had been the victim of their terror for too long, it was time for the tables to turn.

 

~*~

 

Ginny groaned as she started to wake, wrinkling her nose at the smell of decay and mildew mixed with several other things she'd rather not try to identify. An ache spread from her shoulders, going all the way down to her hands that should hurt, but were numb and tingling instead.

She tired to blink awake, fighting the wave of dizziness that was still hanging over her, making it seem like it was almost all right to be laying in a very odd position on a straw covered floor. When she finally managed the feat, prying her heavy eyelids open, her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the dimly lit room. She stirred and tried to sit up, but floundered, due to the fact that her hands weren't able to be of help. They were bound tightly behind her.

Terror spread through her as she slowly came fully alert. Ginny could almost taste the danger; it was so thick in the air. She managed to get up on her knees, and saw that she wasn't in a room at all, but a cell, a very dreary one at that. It was obviously part of a dungeon, something a very old manor might have.

Her mind worked rapidly to fill in the missing pieces. She'd been so desperate for sometime outside, that she'd sneaked out for just a small walk, taking care to stay within the boundaries of the shields Bill had set on the house. She was confident in his ability to keep her home safe, a little too confident. The shields had obviously been breached. She'd heard the stunning spell uttered, but didn't have a chance to see her captors before she'd lost conscience.

And here she was, dear god, what a mess she was in.

Ginny had to swallow hard to fight the urge to be sick all over the dirt and straw covered floor, Unfortunately, that thought caused her to unwilling identify another one of the horrific smells, making her gag. She'd have to soak in a bath for a month when she got out of here.

If she got out.

Her limbs were seized with tremors, and her wrists hurt terribly from the ties that bound her hands behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry, but failing miserably as tears ran down her cheeks despite her best efforts to stop them.

"Look at that? Hardly the brave little Grffindor, are we?"

Ginny's head snapped up and whipped around to the sound of the cold drawl. Her fear was such that she hadn't identified the other person in the room when she'd woken up, but now that she knew he was there, feelings swept over her. Hideous, dark feelings like envy, hatred and large amounts of twisted lust. They were made all the more awful for being directed at her, especially since she knew the owner of that voice, even if she couldn't see him in the shadows. She should have known it'd be him of all people. His interest in her had been annoying for years. Although now it seemed it was more than just annoying.

"Well, well. . . the littlest Weasel has got herself caught," he said, standing up and walking toward the edge of the darkness, stopping in a place where the shadows still hid him. "Lucky me."

"Is this the only way you can get a shag, Malfoy, by having daddy kidnapped girls for you?" Ginny spat, feeling her temper rise, and letting it get the better of her despite the danger it posed.

He lashed out then, darting out of the corner, and grabbing a fistful of her tangled hair before she could move away. His eyes burned, an icy grey that seemed to freeze her soul, but she stared back, refusing to appear weak again.

"I told you that I always get what I want," he hissed, pulling her head painfully back, and looking down the front of her dress. "I tried to be nice about it. . . But, you didn't listen, did you?"

"You disgust me," she whispered vehemently. "I wouldn't fuck you if you paid me."

"Such a dirty mouth you have," he said, letting his gaze run lasciviously over her body, making her cheeks heat up in embarrassment and fury. "We'll have to put it to good use."

"I'd bite it off first!"

"Oh, I don't know. . .I'm sure there are ways you can be convinced," he said, his voice sickeningly sweet. "Pain does funny things to people, but then, your brother knows that, doesn't he?"

She started to struggle then, attempting to jerk her hair out of his grasp, but only succeeding in letting him pull it harder. She was in such an awful position without the use of her hands, and the panic started rolling over her again as the fear of being assaulted by Draco Malfoy became very real. She'd never taken him seriously before, not wanting to believe her classmate was capable of such cruelty.

"Ron will kill you if he finds out," she snapped, desperation making her resort to childish treats. "He'll make you wish you'd never laid eyes on me!"

"Enough," Malfoy growled, pulling again on her hair, and smiling when she squeaked in pain. "I want Potter to know I had you before he dies. I want him to know that you were treated like the filthy whore that you are."

Ginny's mind reeled as waves of Malfoy's jealousy rolled over her, and a new set of fears set in. He knew about her and Harry. Somehow they must have found out. She realized that this wasn't about her at all; it was about Harry and her brothers. This was all a trap, and she was the bait. They were all in danger because of her foolishness.

So lost was she in her guilt, that she hardly noticed Malfoy's hands on her until it was too late. Her knickers ripped, cutting at her sensitive skin, and she found herself face down in the straw. Terror gripped her again, and she fought fiercely, but he pinned her easily, pulling her tied arms back at a painful angle until she had no choice but to submit.

Tears stung her eyes, and she gagged at the repulsive smell of the straw. He was struggling with his trousers, pulling frantically at them, and Ginny realized that if she didn't act fast, she was going to be raped brutally by a boy she despised. It was a feat, but she worked hard to ignore the sickening horror and think.

"Malfoy, no. . . Please," she sobbed, forcing herself not to recoil when she felt his naked penis hard against her leg as he leaned over her, pushing her dress up. "We can. . . we can do this differently."

"There is no differently," he said against the skin on her neck, his voice hot and disgusting as he pressed himself fully against her. His hands reached around, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them painfully as he moved against her body, not inside her, but close. "You take what I have to give and I don't care if you like it or not."

"Don't you?" she said, wishing she could take a few steadying breaths, but the smell around her made it impossible; she'd throw up. The bile was already at the back of her throat. "Don't you want to know what it's like to really be wanted?"

His groping hands stilled their pawing at her body. His breath was still heavy, but his voice no longer sounded so sure. "I'm wanted."

"By who? They only want what they think you can give them," Ginny said, having to whisper to keep the panic out of her voice. "I think. . . that I could want you. . . If you helped me."

"Helped you how?" he asked, leaning back on his haunches.

"Helped me get out of here," she said, feeling hope and forcing herself not to breathe a sigh of relief for having him off her. "We could leave together."

"My father. . ."

"Will never know," Ginny finished, turning her head to look at him, but making a point not to look at his arousal that was still free from his trousers. "It'll just be you and me."

"And Potter?" he said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her exposed body.

"I can forget him," she lied, hating to have to say the words, even if they were for survival. "He was never any good anyway. . . Just a dalliance."

"You are a whore," he growled, though it was said more with admiration than malice.

Ginny's heart leaped when he stood, tucking himself back into his trousers and taking time to dust at his clothes, all the while leaving her in the dirt. Finally, he reached down and helped her up, pulling his dress over her naked thighs, and letting his hands linger far too long, but she didn't reprimand him for fear of ruining the fragile web she had weaved.

"Come, it's this way."

He used his wand and opened the cell, then pushed her out. Ginny stumbled, her hands were still tied and it made everything all the more difficult.

"Malfoy. . . D-Draco. . ." she stuttered, having to force his birth name pass her lips that didn't want to say it. "Do you think you could untie me? We could move faster."

He pulled her roughly to him, forcing her back against his chest. "I like you tied. Once we get out of here, you're going to spend a lot of time like this," he whispered, the lust leaking back into his voice.

"Yes, but for now. . ." she started, then gasped when she heard footsteps echo down the dungeons long hallway. "Someone is coming."

Malfoy gasped too, attempting to pull her into the shadows like an animal hiding it's treasure, but he failed. A voice called out a warning, and they both froze.

"Father," he said far too loudly, and if Ginny had had the use of her hands, she would have smacked him.

"Draco?" Lucius answered, clearly baffled.

Ginny sagged against Malfoy as his father approached. She thought to run, but he could curse her before she got far. So intense was her defeat, she hardly cared that Draco's hands wound around her protectively, holding his prize to him.

"I thought you were with the Weasley girl. You begged pathetically to have the little brat. Don't tell me you're finished already," he said in disgust. Then his eyes widened as he came upon them, and he stopped to look Ginny up and down in disbelief. "What are you doing?"

"You said I could have her," Draco whined from behind her, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Were you thinking of leaving," Lucius asked incredulously. "Of escaping?"

"She wants me," Draco answered, obviously not hearing how pathetic and unbalanced that sounded.

To Ginny's chagrin, the elder Malfoy's eyes narrowed at her, his eyes, a thousand times more cold and calculating than his son's could ever be. She felt like he was looking into her soul, seeing secrets she kept carefully guarded.

"Let her go," Lucius commanded, and actually forcefully jerked her from Draco when he moaned in protest.

Ginny fell to her knees, scraping them painfully on the stone, but that was nothing in comparison to vicious kick he delivered to her side. His steel-toed boot connected with her ribs, and she couldn't brace herself with her hands. She fell face first into the ground as all the air whooshed out of her.

"How dare you put a spell on my son! What did you do to him?"

He got down on one knee and lifted her dress, obviously looking for a wand he wouldn't find, his smooth hands running over her body that was still completely bare under her day dress because of his son's earlier assault. If anything, his touch was more hideous than the younger Malfoy's, but she was in so much pain, she couldn't focus on it much.

"What did you do to him?" he asked again, this time more forcefully.

Ginny couldn't answer, she was grasping for breath, and a silent scream from the pain in her side was still trapped in her throat. She watched in horror as he pulled out his own wand, and she would have attempted to talk then, but she didn't get a chance before he uttered a curse she didn't recognize.

Her insides felt like they'd burst into flames, searing pain poured over her, so intense it was unfathomable. She was blinded, but Ginny could imagine the inferno that must be engulfing her. Heat curled in every cell in her body, and her voice returned in full force as she let out a high keening scream.

God, she wanted to die, it was so excruciating, she was burning alive, and it was the worst fate she could imagine. Then, just as suddenly, it all stopped, and nothing was left but the screams that were still bouncing off the walls.

Instinctively, she had curled herself in a fetal position and remained there as she moaned, trying to catch her breath. Her whole body was racked with shivers, the dungeon felt ice cold in comparison to the unbearable heat. It was made even worse because her body was now covered in a heavy layer of sweat, drenching her dress, and making it stick to her body.

"That was just a warm up. So boring to stick with only one curse, when there are so many out there that will do the job," Lucius Malfoy said, fisting her hair the same way his son had, and forcing her to look at him. Then, his gaze ran over her body, seeing everything due to her now wet dress. "Or we could try something a little more carnal, if you like? I'm not as opposed to the idea as I thought I'd be. Even if you are nothing but a Weasley, you're still a pureblood."

Ginny realized that he was trying to convince himself that it was okay to entertain thoughts about someone he considered so far beneath him. He seemed to forget his concern over Draco. His voice had taken on a wispy quality, one of a man enthralled. It wasn't the best situation Ginny could hope for, but it was far better than the one she'd been in. She licked her lips and swallowed down her nausea from the pain and disgust.

"Maybe, we could work out an arrangement," she rasped, discovering that her voice had been damaged from the screaming.

He looked her over again, this time slower. "What sort of arrangement?"

"But, you said I could have her!" Draco said, suddenly coming out of his corner to complain.

Ginny looked wide-eyed at him, then turned her head back to Lucius, and saw that the spell had cracked. His face clouded in fury as he backed away from her ungracefully, tripping in his haste to get up quickly. He was studying her, his mind obviously working over what sort of magic she could cast without a spell, and Ginny knew it wouldn't take long for him to figure it out. Then, his eyes widened in surprise and discovery as he looked back and forth between her and his son in realization.

"By gods. . . And, we thought we were just going to rid ourselves of Potter and the Weasley brothers, but this is far better," he said in twisted delight and went back to Ginny. He forced her reluctantly to her feet, holding her up when she would have collapsed. "Tell me girl, are you a full emapth?"

Ginny thought of ignoring him, but knew that it really wouldn't serve any purpose other to cause her more pain. So, she nodded, finding even that action painful, and discovering that she was very near passing out.

"No wonder Potter couldn't keep his hands off you. He'd probably cross the plains of Hades after having an empath. That's better than a veela," he sneered, looking her over again, only now bearing the appearance of a man handling prized goods. "You are lovely, in an odd sort of way. Think of all we could do with you. There hasn't been a known empath in years, the master will be very pleased."

The nightmare kept getting worse, and Ginny lost her footing completely, feeling very defeated as she sagged limply against her father's enemy. Darkness was threatening to consume her, and the already poorly lit dungeon grew shades dimmer. The effects of the spell he'd put on her were still there, eating at her internally.

Unfortunately, oblivion didn't claim her completely, and she found herself being thrown back into her smelly cell, almost welcoming the straw as her eyes rolled back in her head. She blocked out voices, and was just starting to drift away with dreams of Harry when an awful wave of icy sorrow swept over her, sucking out every ounce of joy she'd ever felt.

With a huge effort, she forced her eyes open, only to see the tattered cloaks of not one, but three dementors standing outside her cell. It was too much, and she promptly passed out into a sea of nightmares.

 

******************************

 

 

So, I'm still evil. . . aren't I? We'll if it makes you feel better, I have reached the point where I want resolution (good or bad) just as much as you all probably do.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You know how much I enjoy them, and after the year I've had, they really have been something to look forward to. So, keep them coming.

Next, sorry to all you Draco fans out there. I needed a bad guy, and JK did set him up to be the perfect choice because lets face it, cannon Draco is kind of a bastard.


	21. Mysteries of Mercy

Harry was amazed at how quickly the news had traveled. By the time he, Ron, and Hermione had made it to the Burrow, the rest of the family was there. He was shocked to see that even Charlie's girlfriend from the Department of Mysteries was bustling about. However, given the desperate nature of the situation, Harry knew that Aki and her Ninja talents could come in very handy.

Harry forced himself to look at the gathering of Weasleys and what he saw was almost enough to make him lose it again. Faces etched in an unbearable combination of misery and disbelief, and all of it was his fault. All of it. He just couldn't keep his hands to himself and he had been so arrogant to think that he could keep Ginny safe.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Percy, had left almost immediately to report Ginny's disappearance as an official abduction to the Ministry. Harry knew it was a waste of time, but he supposed it had to be done. Sirius and Remus had gone to inspect the property in the hopes of finding out who or what had been able to break through the wards Bill had set around his family's home.

The rest of them were gathered in the kitchen trying to figure out what in the hell they were going to do. The note Harry had received had been ominous in its simplicity, plainly stating, Finders keepers, in a loopy, perfect scrawl. It had been sent as a taunt, addressed to Harry to let him know, with dreadful clarity, that he was the one being targeted. The rest of them were just a bonus.

"Malfoy Manor," Bill said, throwing the half-burned piece of parchment onto the kitchen table. "They didn't even bother with a good concealment charm. It was painfully easy to track."

Ron picked up the note, and looked at it. "They want us to know."

"Exactly," Hermione said, the panic in her voice drowning out its usual ring of reason. "It's a trap. . . They even had Malfoy's owl deliver the letter. Didn't you recognize it?"

"What does it matter?" Harry snapped. His emotions were still all over the place and keeping himself under control was proving to be almost more than he was capable of. "We've got to get her back."

"Yes, but we can't go in half arsed--" Charlie started, apparently trying to be the voice of reason in an awful situation.

"Are you suggesting we wait?" Ron barked.

"I'm suggesting we make a plan of action."

Ron sputtered, looking at Charlie as if he'd grown another head. "A plan of action, " he spat out mockingly. "Oh, that's brilliant. . . Yes, let's just take all night working on that, shall we? I'm sure Ginny won't mind."

"They obviously won't kill her, not if they're using her as bait. It would make more sense to get organized," Aki said, looking up at Ron. With her long black hair and beautiful dark eyes she appeared almost innocent, though Harry knew she most certainly wasn't. "I've been fighting a long time, Ron. I do know what I'm talking about."

"Oh no, they won't kill her. . .She'll just wish she was dead," Ron said, and his already flushed face turned a shade darker as he rounded on Charlie. "You don't know what they're doing to her!"

"I know, Ron," Charlie whispered back, looking miserable. "I do know."

"The fuck you do!" Ron yelled, and then pointed at Aki accusingly. "She's making you soft. What's she doing here, anyway? She obviously doesn't care. She's not family!"

"Hermione's not family either, but that doesn't hack you off, does it?" Charlie said defensively.

"Hermione's my friend. She's Ginny's friend. . . not just some tart who happens to warm my sheets at night."

With a roar of rage, Charlie lunged at Ron, and he would have succeeded in attacking him, if the twins hadn't managed to hold him back. Charlie struggled to break free of his brothers' grasps, and both Fred and George were panting from the exertion of trying to hold him back.

"For your information, you smart-arse little prick," Charlie growled, as he finally managed to free one arm and point a finger at Ron. "She's my wife, and if you ever call her a tart again, I'll make you bloody well wish you hadn't!"

The room went deathly silent, and more than one jaw dropped in shock. All eyes shifted to Aki, who looked decidedly embarrassed being the centre of attention. The twins were even bold enough to be looking at far more than just her face. Under other circumstances, Harry would have laughed at all of them ogling the poor woman, and not even realizing they were doing it.

Fred was the first to find his voice as he looked back at Charlie, obviously impressed by such an act of rebellion. "You got married? No shit?"

"Yeah, no shit," Charlie said, jerking himself angrily out of George's loosened grip and dusting off his clothes. "But she probably regrets it now that she sees what a load of dickheads I have for brothers."

"Oi!" George said. "What'd we do?"

Harry caught Bill casting one more intense, almost angry glance at Aki, before he cleared his throat and composed himself, assuming the job of eldest sibling easily.

"Can we stop arguing and focus on what we were doing?" he said, sounding remarkably like Percy. "Ron apologize to Aki. That wasn't justified, and you know it."

Harry turned to see Ron's jaw clench, and he was silent for a long moment before he sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Aki. . . It's not you."

"I understand," Aki said, sounding sincere. "Everyone is just very upset and tense."

"You're lucky she wants to help us. You'd be hard pressed to find someone better at recovery missions," Charlie added in a voice still sharp with fury.

"I said I was sorry!" Ron snapped, ending his bout with civility. "What more do you want?"

"Just drop it, Ron. All we're doing is wasting time," Hermione said in a voice both reprimanding and annoyed.

Surprisingly, Ron did. If it had been another time, his brothers would have ridden him mercilessly for bowing down so easily to a woman, but for now they all had to concede that Hermione had a point. His nerves were strung so tightly he was practically vibrating, Harry just wanted to move, to do something, anything. But he knew he needed information, so clamping a stranglehold on his rage, he focused on what Bill was showing everyone.

He wouldn't do Ginny a damn bit of good if he failed. They were going over the layout of Malfoy's home, which was so large Harry couldn't help but gape at the blueprints. It was no wonder Draco Malfoy was such an annoyingly spoiled little prat. However, the size of the home would be an advantage for them. A manor that big had to have weak spots, places where someone crafty could sneak in.

After a bit, Harry was only half listening to the plans they were making. The more he thought about it, the more distracted he was getting by the idea that so many people were putting themselves in danger because of his mistakes. What if they did get Ginny back, but one of her brothers died in process? Aki? Hermione? He knew he'd never be able to live with himself if that happened. If he went alone, he always had the option of simply offering himself up for trade if things went bad, though he wasn't so naive to think that they'd take such a deal.

What to do? These were life and death decisions he was making. One wrong move, and he'd be dealing with consequences that were unbearable to think about.

"Harry and I are going to go help Sirius and Remus. . . See what we can find," Ron said out of the clear blue, jerking Harry out of his thoughts. "You lot keep working on the plan."

"Oh, I could go with you," Hermione said, pulling away from her discussion with Aki.

"No, stay. . . You're better at this stuff than we are," Ron said, already shoving Harry towards the door. "We'll back in a bit."

Harry frowned. No one was better at planning strategy than Ron. He wasn't a chess whiz for nothing. "But--"

"Shut it," Ron whispered under his breath as he hauled Harry out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom, under the guise of grabbing a few things in case of another attack.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked once Ron closed his door. "How are we supposed to know what we're going to do if we're out wandering around with Sirius and Remus?"

"Don't be daft," Ron said as he opened his trunk and started looking through it. "We're leaving now."

"What?" Harry asked, watching Ron pull a black knit hat over his shock of red hair. "We can't leave."

"Sure we can. We both have our uniforms on. I've seen the layout of Malfoy Manor, and we have a pretty good idea of where they're hiding Ginny."

"But everyone. . ." Harry started, but then suddenly understood that Ron had a very good point. If they left now, no one would know they were gone for a good while. "They'll be hacked off at us for leaving."

"So what? At least they'll be alive." Ron shrugged, as he started fiddling with his weapons belt. "It doesn't matter about us, you and I have been living on borrowed time, anyhow."

Harry was stunned. "You don't believe that, do you?"

"We need to get Ginny out, Harry." Ron said, suddenly showing his anxiety, while blatantly ignoring Harry's question. "They don't understand what an extra hour means when you're with them. We do."

Without warning, memories flooded to the surface of Harry mind. Every minute was agony when you were being tortured. It stretched out like a lifetime, and ripped away parts of your soul bit by bit. He fought hard to swallow back the bile that rose in his throat at the thought of Ginny in that situation.

"Right, let's go," Harry agreed.

Ron nodded, and pulled his wand out of his belt. "You remember the coordinates?"

Harry was surprised to note that he did. He must have been paying more attention to what Bill and Charlie were saying than he'd thought.

"Yeah," Harry said.

He pulled out his own wand and uttered the Apparation charm, hearing Ron do the same. With a pop, they were both gone.

 

~*~

 

"That's just sick," Ron muttered as he squinted through the dark to look at the large silhouette of Malfoy Manor. "What'd the Malfoy's ever do to deserve a place like that? This world is fucked."

Harry supposed that Ron would see it that way. Even in the dark, Draco Malfoy's home looked like a small palace. It was surrounded by acres and acres of manicured gardens, while the manor itself was built lavishly, with towers and turrets that gave evidence of how far back the Malfoy lineage actually went.

"I like the Burrow better," Harry said, and meant it.

"Then you're fucked too," Ron said, shaking his head. "And it's a shame, because I was really counting on you to help me get my sister back."

Harry laughed incredulously. "Did you just make a joke?"

"It's either that or throw up," Ron said dryly as he swallowed hard. "I just reckoned you'd appreciate the joke more."

Harry was dealing with his own bout of nausea. Nothing could prepare you for something like this, and he was terrified of what they'd find when they did get to Ginny. He didn't know how he'd handle it if she were hurt, or worse-

"Let's get this over with," Harry said, desperate to distract himself from losing it again.

"Harry, if something happens to me. . . You'd tell Hermione th--"

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Harry snapped, remembering that Ron felt that he was on borrowed time. That was about the scariest thing he'd ever heard leave Ron's mouth, and that was saying something.

"No seriously, I need you to promise that you'd tell her it's okay. . . That I knew, even if she didn't say it."

Harry frowned, not understanding the message. "Sure, mate. . . But, if something happens to you, I doubt I'll be around to deliver messages."

"Yeah, well, just in case." Ron shrugged, and then turned towards the Manor. His face was set, and the lines of anger he'd kept at bay suddenly showed. "Lets go."

It was fairly easy to slip past the barriers around the grounds if you knew what to look for. There were weak spots all over the place, gaps around trees, and between some of the large rock formations. It wasn't until they breached the barriers that they realized there must be an Anti-Apparation spell over the whole area similar to ones Bill had put on the Burrow and Lupin Lodge. Only the people with the correct signatures would be allowed access, and there was little doubt that neither Ron nor Harry's genetic signatures would have been woven into that particular spell.

Not that they would Disapparate without Ginny who didn't have her Apparation license, but it would have been nice option to have in case of emergency. At least one of them could have gone to get help if things went bad.

Clad all in black, with even Ron's hair covered, they were barely visible in the dark, and they easily slipped into the castle and down to the dungeons. The layout was almost exactly like the blue prints, and the directions were easy to follow. Too easy.

The lack of resistance was alarming, but it didn't stop their progress. The only thing that did slow them down was the vast size of the dungeons once they reached them. All the hallways looked exactly the same with their weeping, moldy walls, and stone floors. The torches were very few and far between, creating eerie shadows in the misty darkness. They had an idea of where she was being kept, but it'd be so simple to get lost in such a place. The air hung with misery that could easily cloud the mind.

"I think I agree with you," Ron said after a while as he stopped to wipe at the clammy sheen of sweat on his face. "I like the Burrow better, too. What a vile place. . . Only a Slytherin would build something this dreary."

They had paused at a fork in the dungeons, and Harry glanced between two opposite hallways to decide which one to go down. Everything was bleakly quiet, but that didn't mean there weren't prisoners. There were countless spells that could be cast to cover noise. Funny, but as Harry formed the thought, he heard a scraping like the sound of muffled footsteps scurrying into hiding. His head whipped around to peer towards the sound, and caught only a brief glimpse of pale hair as the silhouette moved into a corner.

"Malfoy," Ron whispered, as he too peered in the same direction.

But, which one? Harry thought. Nonetheless, they moved forward stealthily. With a large dagger in his hand, Ron lunged from the darkness toward the figure in the corner. Harry was right behind him, but it only took that much time for Ron to pin the person to the wall, and press the knife threateningly against his throat.

"Where's my sister, you smarmy bastard?"

Draco Malfoy's eyes were wide with surprise as he stared up at Ron. His stature was much smaller, and he was clearly in a bad position, but still had the balls to squirm and try to reach for his wand. Ron beat him to it and tossed the wand far out of reach.

"Answer me!"

Malfoy groaned as he was slammed more forcefully against the wall. He drew in a heavy breath and glared at Ron in defiance. "I don't know where she is."

"Then you have no use," Ron said and pressed the edge of his blade harder against Malfoy's jugular.

Malfoy took a quick breath, staring at Ron in horror and disbelief. "You can't kill me."

"Killing's my job." Ron smiled, looking almost evil with his blue eyes sparkling in the near darkness. "We're not exactly mates, what's to stop me from ridding the world of you?"

Harry could see the realization slowly register on Malfoy's face. Ron had no fear of retribution. He'd easily kill Malfoy and walk away without a backward glance.

"Okay, okay, I know where she is," he admitted with a shaky breath.

"Take us to her."

"I can't, there are Dementors guarding her," he said, clearly horrified at getting anywhere near the former Azkaban guards.

Ron released him, but unsheathed his wand as a precaution and pointed it at Malfoy. "You'll just have to deal with it."

"Why are there Dementors guarding her?" Harry asked as he stepped forward. "She didn't even have a wand. You're telling me you people couldn't handle one girl."

Draco looked uncertainly back and forth between the two of them. "Father said she couldn't be trusted with a human guard."

Harry frowned as an unsettling feeling bubbled in his stomach, but they didn't have time to waste, so he nudged Malfoy forward and followed when he started walking down the opposite hallway.

"That must be why it's so depressing down here," Ron mused as he shoved his dagger back into his belt. "It's bound to be, what with Dementors lurking about."

Harry thought it was pretty depressing even without the Dementors, but Ron probably had a point, the creatures sure didn't help. They followed Malfoy silently, and with every footstep Harry felt the dread and gloom well up inside him. As they rounded the corner, he could hear the screaming in his head, Ron's screams, his mother's screams, and he wasn't surprised when they saw the three hooded figures looming in front of a cell door.

Malfoy whimpered and backed up, and both Harry and Ron had to reach around him to cast their Patronus. It was a mighty feat to draw up a pleasant memory, but Harry focused on the picture of Ginny naked in the moonlight the night they'd first made love.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Harry's brilliant stag burst forth beside Ron's knight; both glowing in the darkness as they charged the Dementors. Harry breathed an audible sigh of relief when the Dementors started to retreat. All three glided across the floor and slunk around the corner as the knight brandished his sword and the stag thrust his antlers forward, intent on ramming the evil creatures.

They dashed forward once the way was clear, with Ron dragging a very reluctant Malfoy behind them. They stopped at the bars and squinted in the darkness. He heard Ron suck in a sharp breath the same time he spotted Ginny's crumpled form on the floor. Her arms were tied behind her and she wasn't moving at all. On their own accord, his knees started to give, and it was an unbelievable effort to remain standing.

"If she's dead, you have no idea how you're going to suffer," Ron rasped at Malfoy as he pulled him forward and slammed him face first against the bars. "You better know how to open this door."

Malfoy hesitated, taking several deep breaths, and that didn't bode well with Harry at all. "Open it," he growled, feeling his own rolling fury mingle with the fear.

"I need a wand," Malfoy said, looking almost triumphant as the idea struck him.

Harry pulled his wand out and thrust it into Malfoy's hand, but at the same time, pressed his gun into the back of his neck. "Do you know what happens if I pull this trigger?"

"No."

"It's the Muggle version of Avada Kedevra, only messier and much more painful," Harry said, not taking his eyes off Malfoy for a second. "One false move and that smirking face of yours will be spattered all over this dungeon."

His voice must have betrayed just how violent he felt, because Malfoy immediately pointed the wand at the door and tried to cast the spell to unlock it. With someone else's wand instead of his own, it took him three tries before he could get it to work. Once the door clicked open, Harry immediately took his wand back and slid it into his belt.

He set a barrier spell on Malfoy when Ron pulled the door open so they wouldn't have to worry about him escaping and then Harry went to Ginny. He fell to his knees and reached for her, but recoiled as the shards of pain went through him. She was in pain, both emotional and physical and he couldn't take it. He looked at Ron, who was pale, and shaking horribly as he cut at the bindings around her wrists. Ron locked his jaw and pulled Ginny to him when her hands were free. She moaned from the movement but was too weak to resist him.

"She's burning up," Ron said through clenched teeth as he moved her fully into his arms and brushed the hair away from her face and neck. "She's got some sort of fever."

Her face was smudged with dirt and deathly pale beneath her freckles. Her body glimmered with sweat and her dirty sundress clung to her because of the moisture. Her arms hung limply at her side, and Harry could see scratches on her elbows and knees. What had they done to her?

"Ronnie?" she whispered in a childlike voice as she finally responded and curled against her brother.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, and continued to brush the hair away from her neck, taking steady breaths as his large fingers ran over her pulse point.

"I had a bad dream."

"I know, love. I'm so sorry." Ron choked.

"I don't want to walk back in the dark." She moaned again and buried her face against his chest. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Sure, anything you want, Ginny-bean," he mumbled, and then looked up at Harry with tear filled eyes. "She must be hallucinating from the fever."

His heart felt like it was shattering in his chest, and the vision of what Ron and Ginny must have been like when they were younger only added salt to the wound. He could almost imagine little Ginny crawling into her brother's bed after a nightmare. Harry had never had anyone to turn to when his dreams were bad, but the Weasleys were a close family. They all deserved better than the pain he'd put them through.

He had no idea what had happened to her, but it was obvious that it was bad. He certainly hoped it was the fever causing her rambling, and not something else more permanent. They needed to get Ginny out of there quickly. He was just turning around to check on Malfoy when something on the floor caught his eyes.

A torn piece of cotton lay on the straw. The white material was a stark contrast to the filth around them and Harry knew the image would forever be burned into his brain.

"Oh, Christ," he heard Ron rasp in horror, and Harry turned to see him also staring at Ginny's destroyed knickers. "Oh no, Gin, no. . ."

Harry heard a broken sob in his voice as Ron bowed his head, and ran his shaking fingers over her neck again, but Harry didn't think even an empath could erase something like that.

They'd been too late. This had been something Harry had feared, but he'd been too appalled by the idea to bear thinking of it for more than a fraction of a second.

Wanting someone to pay for the pain he was feeling, Harry jumped up and went for Malfoy. His fury was raging, like a monster with its own mind. He disarmed the barrier, grabbed Malfoy, and slammed him hard against the cell wall.

"Who did it?" Harry demanded as he pulled Malfoy away from the wall and slammed him back harder against it. "Who raped her? Tell me or I'll beat it out of you."

Malfoy looked back at him uncertainly, and then cast his eyes to where Ginny and Ron still sat. "She wanted it," he said hesitantly. "But, I. . ."

Harry gaped at him, not believing what he'd just heard. "What?!"

"She said she wanted me. . .she did. . ." Malfoy stuttered, looking back to Ginny once more as though willing her to testify for him.

"Oh, you're dead," Harry whispered vehemently as he brought his leg up, and jammed his knee hard into Malfoy's groin.

Instantly, the smaller man doubled over and moaned in agony. Unwilling to give him even the hint of a reprieve, Harry reached out and grabbed a fistful of white blonde hair. He wrenched Malfoy's head back so he could see the pain on his face.

"She wanted it?!" Harry repeated incredulously. "You bastard!"

The smell of burning hair permeated the air as Harry started to completely lose his grip on reality. Needing to direct his rage and to keep from catching the cell on fire, he lashed out and punched Malfoy, landing a solid right hook to his jaw, which he followed by bringing up his knee a second time, and catching him in the stomach.

Malfoy crumpled to the ground, slowly curling into a fetal position and clearly showing his own innate weakness. Harry knew he should feel sorry for someone so pathetic, but he didn't. The only thing he could think of was what Ginny must have gone through while this monster was raping her.

That image began to boil in Harry's brain, searing pictures of such brutality that he kicked him again viciously, forcing him onto his back and then straddled his waist to keep him immobile. Pulling a dagger out of his belt, Harry held it up, so that a flicker of the dim light reflected off the shiny steel. Malfoy stared at it and swallowed hard.

"Let's play a game Malfoy," Harry said slowly as his eyes narrowed to emerald slits. "How much do you know about Muggle cultures?"

Malfoy didn't say anything.

"There was a time when they used to make sure the punishments matched the crime. For instance, if you stole something they might cut off your hand, or if you lied they might cut out your tongue." Harry stopped to let his words sink in, and then went on when Malfoy's eyes widened in terror. "Can you guess what they'd cut off as punishment for rape?"

"I-I didn't rape her, Potter," he stuttered. "I swear to Merlin I didn't."

"Oh right, I forgot, she wanted it," Harry spat out in a sickened voice.

Malfoy shoved at him, trying to get away. Harry punched him to stop his struggling, and then pressed the edge of his knife to Malfoy's throat, forcing it to break the skin. Harry watched the trickle of blood run down his pale neck and soak the collar of his robes. They didn't have a whole lot of time. Maybe he'd just kill the bastard now and get it over with.

Malfoy sucked in hard breath. "My father. . ."

"Isn't here," Harry observed coldly and pushed the knife harder against his skin, feeling it slice deeper.

Malfoy winced sharply as the flow of blood from his neck became more pronounced, but he didn't say a word, obviously terrified of provoking Harry furthermore.

"Harry, don't. . ."

Harry's head whipped around to see Ginny with her eyes open, watching him. Ron was watching too, but his eyes were narrowed at Malfoy.

". . . Don't kill him," she rasped in a weak voice.

"If he doesn't, I will." Ron said, and leveled his gaze back at Ginny. "He deserves it."

"No, Ron, he's not all there," Ginny argued, and then looked back at Harry imploringly. "He's been affected by the empathy, and I made the spell stronger to escape. You can't kill him."

Harry's shoulders slumped as he turned back to Malfoy who was still bleeding and looking up at him with wide gray eyes. Now that Ginny said it, Malfoy did appear to be slightly unbalanced. He couldn't kill him knowing that, especially with Ginny watching him do it.

"Fuck!" he cursed and, pulled his knife away.

Malfoy's look of triumph was enough to make him sick and Harry slammed his fist into his smug face, not caring if Ginny was watching or not. Malfoy's body went limp, and with a small amount of satisfaction, Harry realized that he'd knocked him out cold.

He got up, and had to almost physically restrain himself from kicking Malfoy just one more time, unconscious or not. He saw Ginny relax back against Ron, and although he knew that he'd probably done the right thing, it didn't give Harry any amount of comfort whatsoever.

"Are you alright?" he asked Ginny as he dropped back onto his knees in front of her and Ron.

She nodded mutely, but Harry could see she wasn't, of course she wasn't- but she did look better. Ron's touch had obviously helped her. It really was amazing that Ron had never noticed his own talents.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, and then a sob broke from his chest as he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, not really caring that she was still lying in Ron's arms "I'm so sorry, Gin."

Harry felt her fingers run through his hair soothingly, and he wanted to curse the feelings of comfort that came from her touch. He didn't deserve comfort from her. Not after what she'd been through.

Ron cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "We need to get out of here. She's still burning up with fever."

"Ron's. . . right. This was a trap-We. . .need to go," Ginny whispered in a sleep-heavy voice, giving the impression that she was barely holding onto consciousness.

Harry nodded and got to his feet. Ron shifted Ginny's weight in his arms, and stood as well.

"Are you alright with her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, and frowned down at Ginny. "I don't have a choice. . . She's out again."

Harry leaned over and looked at her, too. Her face was relaxed in sleep and when Ron moved, one of her arms fell limply to the side.

Fear gripped him. "She's not. . ."

"She's still breathing," Ron assured him and then hefted her now dead weight closer against his chest. "Let's just get out of here."

It was even harder to find their way around on the way out. The shadows were deceiving, and Harry was certain they'd passed a couple hallways more than once.

Both he and Ron were getting really frustrated, and Harry wished they could at least use their hospital portkeys, but he didn't dare. Not with the protection shields everywhere.

Ginny moaned, and both Harry and Ron stopped. Harry leaned over to see her brow was knit with concern, and when she did open her eyes they were wide with terror.

"Oh fuck," Ron breathed in an equally alarmed voice.

With a sense of foreboding, Harry turned his head and looked down the hallway and saw a group of Death Eaters waiting for them. Fear trickled down his spine, but he refused to accept defeat so easily. His head whipped to look in the other direction hoping for an escape route, but felt genuine horror when he saw about ten more Death Eaters standing behind Draco Malfoy. He was still bleeding and bruised, but other than that, Harry didn't think he'd ever seen him looking so smug.


	22. Retribution

Maybe if it had just been him and Ron they would have had a chance. They could have at least taken a few Death Eaters down before being forced into surrender, but with Ginny, they were trapped. Harry couldn't take them all on by himself, and Ron couldn't possibly help, not with Ginny still in his arms.

A tall Death Eater moved from behind Malfoy and walked down the hallway towards them. He moved slowly, almost gracefully, and Harry had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Over take him," Ron whispered under his breath as he moved closer to Harry. "Kill him before he gets a chance to act."

"Hell no, there are about twenty wands pointed at us," Harry said back, trying hard to keep his voice low. "I do that and we're all dead."

"Better dead than captured."

Harry whipped his head around to stare at Ron. "You're suggesting suicide?" Harry hissed back. "When there could still be hope of escape. . .of rescue."

Ron stared hard at the wand in the Death Eater's hand as he approached, and then looked at Ginny, who'd passed out again, but he didn't say anything more.

"What a surprise," the Death Eater purred in a cultured voice that Harry was certain belonged to Lucius Malfoy. "And to think you almost got away."

Yes, they almost had, if only he'd killed Draco Malfoy. So far, doing the right thing certainly wasn't paying off.

"Take me and let them go," Harry said as he raised his arms in surrender. "I'll go without any problem. I swear it."

The Death Eater tilted his cloaked head as though contemplating the offer, and then raised his wand. "A noble offer . . . But I think not."

He must have given some sort of silent signal because out of nowhere several stunning spells were cast at once. Harry didn't even have the chance to brace himself before he was hit with at least three of them and the world went black.

 

~*~

 

Getting hit by one stunning spell certainly wasn't pleasant, but getting hit by several gave you a headache that could last for days. Harry groaned as consciousness started to overtake him, and he knew even then that he didn't want to wake up.

He didn't even have the comfort of fogginess before reality set in. Everything flooded back to him instantly, and as he tried to sit up, he realized that his arms were tied tightly behind his back.

Fuck!

He finally managed to sit up and noticed that they were back in the same cell they'd pulled Ginny from. Harry couldn't help but grimace. They must have deliberately put them in the dirtiest one; dank and vile, but with just enough light to see the filth that coated the walls and the floors. Harry was absolutely certain he did not want to know exactly what the filth was. He blinked in the dim light and saw Ron leaning against the opposite wall, though his stance was odd since his hands were also tied behind him.

"Morning Sunshine," Ron drawled in a bitter tone. "I'd have woken you, but I reckoned I'd let you enjoy unconsciousness a little longer."

"How long have you been awake?" Harry asked as his eyes fell on Ginny, who was still sleeping, and curled on her side next to him.

"A while," Ron said and then shook his head when Harry shifted towards Ginny to wake her. "Let her sleep. . . She's better off."

Harry nodded, but still bent forward to see if she was breathing, and was relieved to see she was.

Ron walked forward. "Why don't you see if you can break the ropes? I've tried, but they must be magically reinforced."

Harry pulled away from Ginny and squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the bindings holding his arms. His limbs shook with the effort, and then there was a small ripping sound as he managed to tear the ties around his wrists. He breathed a sigh of relief as his arms came free. He tried to shake some feeling into them, and was just moving to get up and help Ron when the cell door swung open and nearly a dozen Death Eaters walked in. He'd been so focused on getting his arms free that he hadn't heard their approach, but Ron didn't look surprised.

"An impressive trick, Mr. Potter," the Death Eater Harry knew was Lucius Malfoy, said as he walked forward. "We'll have to keep that in mind for next time."

Harry didn't answer, deciding to go with silence until he could figure out what might set him off or not. He turned to look at Ron whose jaw was locked as he glared daggers at the three large Death Eaters approaching him.

"Weasley, on your knees," Lucius said, and pointed his wand towards the ground. "It's time you learned your place."

Ron didn't move, if anything, he stood taller, and then jerked away when one of the Death Eaters reached out to push him forcibly to his knees.

"I only ask for things once."

Icy fear sunk into Harry's veins when Ron ignored the warning and continued to narrow his eyes at the white mask Lucius was hiding behind.

"Fuck you! I don't bow down to Death Eaters," he snapped.

"Have it your way," Lucius shrugged indifferently and raised his wand. "Crucio."

Screams penetrated the silence, echoing shrilly around the cell. It was like his nightmares, only this time they weren't Ron's screams. Harry's eyes grew wide in horror when he saw Ginny writhing in pain on the straw. He yelled in fury and lunged towards her, but two Death Eaters grabbed him, only to be blasted back by the flood of magic that poured off Harry.

In their shock, a number of Death Eaters turned on him. "Crucio!"

Harry crumpled instantly as the pain from several curses hit him at once. Blinded with pain, he couldn't even hear Ginny's screams anymore, his own drowned them out. Every cell in his body felt like it had just exploded. He'd almost forgot the agony, time had blurred how horrifically intense it was, but now it came back to him in razor sharp clarity.

After what seemed like an eternity, it stopped, and Harry found himself face first in the straw. The first thing he registered past the burn of his lungs as he sucked in huge gasps of air, was Ron still yelling, fighting against three Death Eaters who were struggling to hold him back and barely succeeding. Harry's fogged mind couldn't process everything he was saying, but he knew from the fury on his face that it was likely to be vulgar.

He then turned to see Ginny grasping for breath a few feet away. His eyes met hers and he was stunned to see how alert she was despite the pain she'd just been in. At that moment, Harry wished he'd listened to Ron and opted for a quick death. He couldn't bear to see Ginny suffering like this.

"Enough," Lucius said, and gestured for Ron to be freed.

Ron stumbled and fell to his knees, looking like he wanted to be sick. In fact, Harry was worried he might as he groaned and doubled in half, resting his forehead against his knees as he too tried to gain back his breath. He looked more than upset, he looked like he was in physical pain.

Ron was reacting empathically to the curses, noticeably so. Harry struggled to sit up and turned to see Lucius looking towards Ron, and then he turned back to look facelessly at Ginny. Harry had suspected it, but now he knew, even without seeing his expression, that Lucius have discovered that Ginny was empathic. If Ron didn't rein himself in, he'd know about him as well.

"Hold Potter," he said as he walked towards Ron. "Curse the girl if he moves."

Ron did manage to pull himself together as Lucius got to him, and he lifted his head to glare up at the faceless mask. Harry could see that he was still pale and shaking, but for someone who didn't know Ron, they would assume that it was just from fear.

"You better hope I don't get out of here," Ron whispered as he glanced once more at Ginny and Harry. "Because, I'll make you pay for that."

"That's not nice," Lucius taunted, and then turned back to Ginny and pointed his wand. "I guess once wasn't enough?"

"No! No. . ." Ron gasped in horror. ". . .Okay, I'm sorry. . . I am. . ."

"Crucio."

Ron's eyes rolled back and once again Ginny's screams filled the air. It took everything Harry had not to run to her, but he didn't dare risk raising Malfoy's ire any more than it already was. He felt a sob break out of his chest and squeezed his eyes shut to block the image of Ginny's whole body shaking violently on the ground. Too heartbroken to watch anymore, he looked back at Ron, and saw that he'd also crumpled to the ground. Ron wasn't screaming, but it was very obvious that he was in horrible pain.

Lucius lifted his wand, and the room seemed deathly quiet in comparison to the ear piecing screams.

"Ginny. . ." Harry choked as he turned back to her, seeing her eyes wide and stunned from the pain.

"Silence," Lucius barked as he leaned down and grabbed a fist full of Ron's hair, pulling his head back.

Ron squeezed his eyes shut when the Death Eater mask came close to his face, his features were still pained, but also sickened.

"How interesting," Lucius mumbled, still looking towards Ron's pale features. "Who'd have thought such a barbaric creature could be empathic?"

Ron's eyes snapped open to look at him like he'd lost his mind, but he didn't say anything to argue the point, he probably wouldn't dare.

"Tell me, what skills does a male empath process?" Malfoy asked, and seemed genuinely intrigued.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ron rasped, sounding only partially confused.

"Too bad," Lucius said as he released Ron, and he pointed his wand towards Harry. "If you won't amuse me, I guess we can go back to what we were doing."

"No, wait!"

Lucius turned back to Ron, waiting.

Ron swallowed hard and looked once at Harry, flushing in embarrassment. "I can do some things. . . sometimes."

"Like?"

"I can usually make a woman feel better. . .if she's upset. . .or crying. . And once, a child, but that's it."

"But, not men?"

Ron pulled a face and at looked at Lucius incredulously. "I don't come across a whole lot of crying men."

"Let's test it," Lucius said, still sounding very interested as he pointed his wand at Harry.

"He's only partially empathic," Ginny choked desperately out of nowhere, and Harry turned to see her looking in horror at the wand pointed at him. "He won't be able to feel anything from Harry. Men's emotions aren't sensitive enough to trigger Ron's abilities."

Apparently Ginny's word wasn't enough, because Harry heard him utter the curse only a brief second before pain burst around him again. The agony that poured over his body seemed to go on endlessly. His brain had lost its' ability to process time, but in reality, Harry was sure it was less than a minute, and when it was over he found himself on the floor again, shaking violently with his throat raw from screaming.

He heard Ginny moan, and blinked to see her doubled over the same as Ron had been.

"Interesting, very interesting," Lucius said as he stared at Ron, who didn't seemed to have been affected the same as he had been with Ginny. "Now that that's settled, tell me what else."

"That's it. . . Sorry to disappoint you. I'm not that special," Ron snapped, and then his jaw locked like he was biting his tongue and restraining himself from lashing out further.

Lucius didn't respond, and Harry could almost imagine his features contorted in thought behind his mask. He'd never considered it before, but to someone twisted like Malfoy, a male empath might be valuable. Despite the horror of the situation, a small glimmer of hope surged through Harry's veins. Malfoy wouldn't destroy something of value, torture, yes, kill, no. And Harry knew that given any real time, both Ginny and Ron would be rescued or manage escape.

"The others are waiting," Lucius said, finally snapping out of his revere and gesturing towards the Death Eaters with a wave of his hand. "Bring them to the other room. . . . Oh, and make sure Potter is tied again. I'm sure he knows the punishment for breaking them this time."

Lucius Malfoy turned, and with a swish of his robes, left the cell, leaving Harry, Ron and Ginny alone with the remaining Death Eaters.

Harry would have given anything for just a moment alone with Ron to tell him to play along so that he'd be able to pull Ginny out alive. As they tied his arms again, Harry glanced at Ron. He was still on his knees, staring down at the straw, deep in thought. It took a bit for Harry to catch his eye, but when he did, Ron's face showed such a plethora of emotion, that Harry guessed he'd probably already figured out what he wanted to tell him. If he had to choose, the only sensible thing to do would be to stay with Ginny. Unless a miracle happened, nothing could save Harry's life. He was certain that Voldemort himself had probably ordered his execution.

In fact, if Harry were a betting man, he'd wager that that was where they were going right now. Why else would Death Eaters gather like Lucius had indicated they had? The death of Harry Potter would be the epitome of entertainment as far as Voldemort and his followers were concerned.

Harry turned back to look at Ginny and saw that she was silently crying as she looked back at him, and his heart clenched horribly when he saw the love written on her face. This was the image he had always feared. This was his worst nightmare come to life, Ginny bound and on her knees, with tears running down her cheeks, streaking across the dirt smeared there.

"I'm sorry," she said with a choked sob. "It's my fault I--"

"No talking!" Death Eater said and shoved Ginny roughly, cutting off her words.

"Hey!" Harry snapped, and the Death Eater who'd just finished tying his hands lashed out and punched him hard.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut to block the throb in his jaw. He'd been on the receiving end of Ron's punches, and this wasn't even close, but an unblocked right hook still hurt. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to glare at the Death Eater that had shoved Ginny. He wanted to say that only cowards shoved women, but he bit his tongue in fear of them acting out at Ginny in retaliation.

Harry's knees nearly buckled when he was forced to stand. The curses had already taken a lot out of him, but he managed to hide it. He turned to Ginny and saw her stumble and nearly fall back to her knees, but the Death Eater who had pushed her, grabbed her arms and forced her to remain standing.

The Death Eaters didn't seem to have a hard time navigating the dungeons, and in no time they arrived at a solid wood door that stood out starkly in comparison to the dreary dungeon. Looking at it made Harry ill. For the first time he knew with a sick sort of clarity that he may very well die, and not only that; he was going to be killed in front of Ron and Ginny. He'd always thought he'd be able to face death bravely, but at the moment he didn't feel very courageous.

His anxiety only multiplied when they opened the door to reveal a whole room of Death Eaters. His body froze in fear and he nearly pitched forward when they tried to push him into the room. They'd already dragged Ginny towards the center of the room, and Harry saw with rising horror, three poles erected on a platform.

Ron sucked in a hard breath next to him. "Fuck."

Ron's legs had also become leaden, and despite the wand pushed against the center of his back, he wasn't moving. They attempted to push Ron forward, but he was like a brick wall as he stared wide-eyed at Ginny, who they untied only to force her back against the pole and retied her arms around the wooden stake.

They couldn't leave her up there alone, and the shock Harry's body had gone into started to ease as he watched Ginny slide weakly down the pole and onto her knees. .

He took a deep breath and stepped forward into the room, trying not to look at the crowd of Death Eaters. They seemed excited by his arrival and one called out, "Ready for a little kiss, Potter?"

The air he'd just breathed in was gone. It whooshed out of him in an instant of realization. They weren't killing him. They planned a punishment worse than death, the Dementor Kiss.

They pushed him forward, and this time he did stumble, causing several Death Eaters to laugh, but what did he care, he was about to become soulless. The only small bit of hope Harry held onto was that they weren't going to subject Ron or Ginny to the same fate. At least he hoped they weren't.

Without realizing he'd walked there, he found himself on the platform, dazed to the point that he had to blink at poles to see if they were real or just memories of the last time he was in a situation like this. Not surprisingly, they pushed him towards the center.

"Wait," Lucius' voice commanded, as he walked onto the platform looking exactly like the mass of other faceless people staring back at them. "I want Weasley tied there." He said, pointing towards the center pole.

"But, Sir. . . I thought. . ."

"Surely you won't object to a little pre-show entertainment," Lucius drawled, as he turned towards Ron who was being forced up the stairs. "I'm sure Weasley won't mind putting off Potter's demise for a while, loyal side-kick that he is."

They pushed Ron towards the center pole, and tied Harry to the one next to him on the opposite side of Ginny. His already sore arms were forced behind him, and tied around the large pole. It made his shoulders ache something awful. He looked at Ginny, knowing her arms were shorter than his. She was still on her knees, staring out into the crowd of Death Eaters with a look of concentration on her face. Even from a distance, however, Harry could she her eyes were glassy with fever. Harry frowned and looked towards Ron, who was also staring out into the crowd, with a somewhat resigned expression on his face, as he willingly let them tie him to the center pole.

There was much talking and mulling about amongst the Death Eaters, and they really did look like they were gathered for a show. A few of the whispers quieted as another, much shorter Death Eater approached Ron who was now tied, but standing at his full height.

"What a delight," the Death Eater whispered in a woman's voice as she stood in front of Ron, invading his personal space. "A male empath. . . I didn't think they existed."

A hand reached out, and Harry saw shiny red fingernails run over Ron's arm, tracing the muscles there.

"So young and virile," she breathed huskily, and Harry watched, stunned, as she boldly ran her other hand over Ron's crotch, cupping him. "Oh my. . . Very virile. . ."

Unable to bear what he was seeing, Harry's lifted his head, and he saw that Ron was staring down incredulously at the faceless mask, looking completely stunned as the Death Eater continued molesting him.

"What a waste it would have been for you to have been destroyed," the Death Eater went on as her hands rose from Ron's trousers to slide underneath his shirt. "Not to worry, though, I've managed to convince my husband to let me keep you."

Ron's eyes widened, and if he could of, Harry was certain Ron would have backed up a few steps when he realized exactly who it was that wanted to keep him.

At that moment, Harry had decided he'd seen it all. The world had officially gone mad. It was absolutely the only explanation that could even begin to explain the scene he was witnessing. Narcissa Malfoy was entertaining thoughts of shagging Ron, more than shag him apparently, she sounded beyond delighted at the thought of having a male empath for a pet. It was no wonder Draco Malfoy was so twisted.

She pulled out her wand, and trailed the tip of it down the center of Ron's chest. She purred a spell and Ron's black shirt vanished, leaving Ron naked from the waist up. She made a squeal of delight and ran her fingers lovingly over Ron's muscled chest.

Ron swallowed hard, and turned to face Harry. His blue eyes were wide and completely aghast. He tilted his head towards her, like he needed a second opinion on what he was seeing. And, Harry couldn't help but wonder what exactly the entertainment was going to be?

"Leave him be," Lucius commanded, as he came from the back of the room. "He could enchant you. There's no reason to believe he can't, and his sister is certainly powerful enough."

Obediently, Narcissa slunk back into the crowd as Lucius stepped onto the platform, followed by two Death Eaters, who were pulling a very reluctant woman up the stairs and then pushed her to her knees in front of Ron. She was shaking violently, and she refused to look up, hiding behind a mass of brown curls that spilled over her shoulders and down in her back in disarray.

Lucius grabbed a fist full of her hair and forced her face up towards Ron, and Harry couldn't help but suck in a sharp breath when he saw her. She was probably the most stunning woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Everything about her was lovely, from her full lips, to her tear filled eyes that were the palest shade of blue he'd ever seen, like seawater on a sunny day. They stood out starkly against her olive skin, creating a vibrant contrast that demanded attention.

Still holding her hair in a vice grip, Lucius forced the woman to her feet. The robes she was wearing were made of a thin, white material, and though loose, they clung to her body, showing off lush curves. Harry was gaping and he knew it. Hesitantly, he looked at Ginny and saw with relief that she was also staring open mouthed at the woman.

"Muggle. . . It's a shame, but she has her uses," Lucius said as he pushed the woman closer to Ron, and she let out a sob, cringing noticeably when she was faced with his bare chest. "She hasn't behaved properly for weeks, even when punished. I want you to heal her."

Ron didn't seem to be taken by her beauty at all. Instead, he looked sort of green around the edges as she sobbed in front of him. He'd lost most of his color, and his shoulders were shaking slightly as he pressed himself back against the pole, obviously trying to put distance between himself and the woman.

"Heal her now, or your sister and Potter will suffer the consequences!" Lucius barked, as he forced the woman to press against Ron's large body.

"I can't," Ron rasped, as though the words themselves were making him sick. "I need my hands."

"Your sister showed her skills while still bound."

Ron opened his eyes to glare at the mask Lucius was hiding behind. "Well, I guess I'm not as talented as her. I can't do anything unless I can use my hands."

"Fine," Lucius huffed, waving a hand to the Death Eaters behind them to untie Ron. "But, one wrong move and your sister and Potter will pay."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief once his hands were free, but the woman wasn't so comforted, she screamed and pushed against his chest. It was obvious she was terrified of men, and Harry could just imagine why. It was beyond heartbreaking to see such a beautiful woman so damaged.

Ron reached out to her, grabbing her hands as she hit him a second time. "I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her as Lucius released the girl and stepped back. "I want to help you."

She shook her head disbelievingly, and a fresh bout of tears rolled down her face, making her eyes look like sparkling aquamarines. Ron reached up to swipe a few tears away, and she flinched, but didn't fight him.

When she turned docile, he brushed some of her tangled hair away from her face and neck with shaking fingers. Protectively he moved so that his back was facing the Death Eaters and she was blocked from their view.

"Shhh," he murmured when she moaned softly, sounding awed.

Ron bent down to lean his forehead against hers, his fingers laced into her curly hair and he rubbed the pad of his thumb soothingly over her neck. Harry watched, slightly enthralled himself, as the tension left the woman. Amazingly, her small hands came up to grip his bare shoulders, and she sagged against him.

"Are you one of them?" she whispered and looked up at Ron with her crystal gaze.

Harry didn't know if she meant a Wizard or a Death Eater, but Ron was quick to assure her, he was certainly not one of them.

"Remarkable," Lucius breathed as he walked closer and broke the spell. The woman buried her face against Ron's chest when faced with the blank Death Eater mask Lucius wore. "I really am quite impressed."

"Great," Ron said dully, as he wrapped an arm around the woman's waist, keeping her flush against his body in a vain attempt to shield her from Lucius Malfoy. "Why don't you let her go, then?"

"We're not done," Lucius murmured, in a voice betraying his own level of enthrallment by what Ron had done. "I want to see how powerful your skills are. Put her under an enchantment."

"I don't know how to do that," Ron said, still the holding the woman to him. "I told you, I'm not that special."

"I suggest you figure it out, then," Lucius said warningly as he waved a hand.

One of the Death Eaters behind him stepped forward on Lucius' signal, and Harry flinched when he felt a wand pointed at his throat

"Unless you're eager to watch Potter receive the Kiss. . . Perhaps you really are tired of him."

Ron's already pale features, turned a shade whiter, and he looked at Harry in panic. "I really don't kn--"

The Death Eater cursed him, and Harry felt pain explode deep inside him. He lost his footing and slid down the pole as white-hot fire seared through every inch of his body. Vaguely through the pain, he thought he heard cheers, but was in too much agony to care.

When it stopped, Harry tasted blood in his mouth and realized he'd bitten his tongue. He swallowed the coppery taste, and tried to ignore the cheers from the Death Eaters who obviously wanted to get straight to the torture part of this show. He was on his knees like Ginny now, and it seemed like too much effort to bother and try standing.

"Curse the girl," Lucius said, lazily waving his hand toward Ginny.

"No!" Ron yelled. "Please. . .I-I can do it . . ." He let go of the woman and fell shaking to his knees. "I just have to think for a second."

Hisses and boos filled the air when Ginny was spared, and not cursed. Ron buried his face in his hands, and his chest rose and fell sharply as he took several deep breaths. The woman kneeled down next to him, and he lifted his head when she ran slim fingers soothingly through his hair.

"Oh God," Ron groaned and squeezed his eyes shut again.

"We're waiting," Lucius said. "Don't make me regret sparing your sister."

"Okay," he said, as he took another deep breath and looked at the woman. "I'm sorry. . . I really am."

"I trust you," she whispered in a shaking voice.

Ron nodded, and then suddenly reached out and pulled her to him, obviously trying to act before he lost his nerve. She squeaked in surprise, but didn't fight him despite the panic in her eyes. Ron must have felt it, because he ran a hand once through her hair and over her neck before he kissed her.

Both Ron and the woman were on their knees and from his seat on the ground Harry could see everything. He felt like he should look away, but he couldn't as he watched Ron kiss the woman. She made a soft, purely sexual sound and Ron pulled away to run his lips over her throat. She completely collapsed against him with her head tossed back, and her neck exposed to him. She shuddered, and laced her fingers into Ron's red hair when he sucked on her pulse point hard enough to mark her.

It was a disturbingly stirring sight, and Harry had never been more glad that Hermione wasn't with them. If she saw that, he didn't think she'd ever recover from the knowledge of just how much power Ron could wield if he wanted to, and what exactly that might mean to her.

Suddenly, Ron pulled away, staring mournfully at the woman and then looked up towards Lucius hesitantly.

"I-I think it worked," he whispered when she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Tell her to remove her clothes," Lucius rasped, as he stepped forward eagerly.

Ron's eyes widened in horror. "No way!"

"How else will I know if it worked?"

"I--" Ron opened his mouth and then shut it. He was quiet for a second, and Harry caught his fingers absentmindedly stroking up and down the woman's back like it was second nature. "I'm telling you it worked. She's all glassy-eyed."

"She's going to lose her clothes one way or the other. If we do it my way, it won't be pleasant for any of you," Lucius said, and waved his hand, and once again Harry felt a wand at his throat.

"Fuck," Ron hissed, and squeezed his eyes shut again. "Fuck, fuck!"

"Wealsey," Lucius said in a voice indicating it was his last warning.

"Okay!"

Ron reached down, and gently eased the woman away from him. Harry saw that she was glassy-eyed, but she still turned her head to stare out at the sea of Death Eaters.

"Don't look at them," Ron whispered, and obediently the woman turned back to Ron, looking even more beautiful now that her fear had been eased. "Just pretend they don't exist. Can you do that?"

She nodded, looking at Ron trustingly, and Harry's heart nearly broke for both of them. Ron swallowed hard, and looked back at Lucius once more, before his shoulders slumped.

"T-take off you robes," Ron stuttered, looking like he might throw up.

The entire room let out a collective gasp when she stood and pushed the thin robes off her shoulders without hesitation, making the white material pool around her feet. She was completely bare underneath the robes, and totally exposed to everyone, but didn't seem to care as she stared at Ron unwaveringly.

Ron stood too, and pulled her against him, covering her the best he could as her full breasts crushed against his chest.

Lucius walked near them, and leaned in close, probably leering at the woman under his mask. He pulled away and looked facelessly at Ron.

"Fuck her," he commanded with evil delight and the Death Eaters pressed closer, obviously very interested now

Ron didn't look surprised by the command. He'd obviously known where this was heading. He turned his head to narrow his eyes at Lucius.

"I can't."

"You have no choice."

"I don't think you get it, you sick fuck!" Ron snapped, finally losing his temper. "Rape doesn't do it for me."

A second gasp filled the room, and Harry was certain that he and Ginny would both be on the receiving end of another curse for that comment. Harry tried to steal himself against the pain, but it didn't come. Instead, his eyes flew open when the whole room shook violently from an explosion somewhere in the castle.

People screamed, and many ran for the door. And in nearly the blink of an eye, Ron bent down and grabbed the knife he always hid in the holder on his calf and lunged at Lucius Malfoy, embedding the large blade in his lower back.

Lucius screamed and fell forward, and Ron followed his descent like a lion pouncing on prey. "I told you you'd pay!" Ron growled violently, as he slammed his fist into the mask, and Lucius body went instantly limp.

Harry was certain they were dead already, so he broke his bonds and stunned the Death Eater behind him, determined to go down fighting. In the pandemonium, Harry saw three Death Eaters stop to pull off their cloaks.

Astonished, Harry watched Hermione, Charlie and Aki appear from under the black robes. They'd been there the whole time in disguise. He was so shocked, that a curse whizzed by and nearly hit him.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Ron yelled, as he got off Lucius and went to the woman, covered her the best he could and lifted her effortlessly.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, though Harry knew the whole thing only took seconds. He dashed to Ginny, and was relieved to see that the Death Eater guarding her had run away after the explosion. He bent down to break her binds, feeling her sob in relief when he freed her arms.

"Let's go," he said, pulling Ginny to her feet, but she stumbled.

Fighting down a wave of nausea, he lifted her into his arms, knowing she was too sick to walk. Ron bounded down the stairs with the woman in his arms, and Harry was right behind him. The floor was littered with cloaked bodies, as Hermione, Charlie and Aki made their way to the door.

"Go!" Charlie yelled over the confusion. "We're behind you, just go."

It was against Harry's nature to leave them in the lurch with so much fighting going on, but what could he and Ron do? They were both carrying someone and had no weapons. With one last glance back at Hermione, who was fighting next to Charlie, Harry followed Ron out the door.

They were only a few feet out the door when they hit a fork in the dungeons, and both of them paused, terrified of getting lost again

"Ron, Harry. . .This way!"

With Ginny heavy in his arms, Harry swung around towards the voice, and nearly sobbed with relief.

Ron turned as well. "George!"

"Yeah, come on," he said as he ran from the shadows, clad head to toe in black, with even his hair covered like Ron's had been. He reached out to Ginny. "Give her here."

Harry was wavering from the curses, and Ginny seemed to be getting heavier in his arms, so he turned her over to George without hesitation, noticing only then that she was unconscious and so white she look half dead.

"Oh blimey," George whispered, looking sick as hefted Ginny's weight against him. "She's not. . ."

"No, just passed out," Harry assured him, and hoping it wasn't more than that.

George's eyes lingered for a second on Ron, who was shirtless, and carrying a near naked woman in his arms, but the situation was desperate enough that even a picture as odd as that didn't get commented on. He turned without a word.

"I had to mark my way," George said as he stopped at the end the hallway, and looked at a glowing blue spot of magic on the wall. "The dungeons are charmed to confuse you."

Harry winced. Why hadn't they thought of that? But, it didn't matter now. George was navigating his way through the dungeons amazingly well considering he was carrying his unconscious sister. They'd stop periodically to look for George's blue dots, but that was the only thing that stopped their flight.

Harry saw the stairs leading up to the castle and he dashed up them, wanting to see what was going on at the top. It looked clear, but Harry could hear the distant sounds of chaos echoing down the marble hallway. With Ron and George behind him Harry moved out of the way to make room, but a hand darted out to stop him. He nearly stunned the person, but relaxed when he saw George's mirror image.

"Took you long enough," Fred said, looking past Harry to George.

"You try finding your way down there, wanker!" George snapped, as he stepped into the hallway with Ginny, looking drained.

Fred walked forward and looked at Ginny, frowning. "Where are the others?"

"Coming," Harry said as he leaned down and grabbed his side, feeling like he might just faint.

Fred nodded and then his eyes fell on Ron. "What happened to your shirt?" His eyes dropped to the woman. "And her robes. . . she's. . ."

"Just don't ask," Ron said and then looked back down the stairs, fear etched on his face. "Maybe I should go back. . . I didn't like leaving them."

But even as Ron said it, Harry heard voices down the stairway. He and Fred darted down a few stairs and peered down the hallway just as Hermione, Charlie and Aki appeared from around the corner, running at full speed.

"Charlie left one of your explosives!" Hermione yelled at Fred as she bounded up the stairs two at a time despite her short legs. "Go!"

Harry and Fred didn't need telling twice, and they turned and followed Hermione up the stairs. Ron and George must have heard because they were already down the hallway.

With the threat of an explosion chasing at their heels, they made it outside and into the night in record time. They ran across the manicured grounds, feeling the ground shake when the explosive Charlie had left apparently did its job.

"Did you get her?" Harry heard Bill yell from the darkness. "Did you get all of them?"

"Yeah, did you break the barriers?" Charlie yelled back.

"They're down!"

George and Ron fell heavily to their knees when they heard the barriers were down. They were both breathing hard, and Harry saw Ginny groan and curl against George.

"Are they alright?" Bill asked when he finally made it to them, and also leaned down to catch a stitch in his side.

"No, they're not," Charlie said breathlessly, and pulled two portkeys off his belt, handing one to George and the other to Ron. "These are Hospital keys, we'll meet you there."

Ron and George broke them, and disappeared with the girls. Harry fell onto the grass when he realized that Ginny was really safe. Now that he knew for sure, he was weak in the aftermath, and felt like he could sleep for days.

"Can you apparate?" Bill asked him in concern.

Harry shook his head, and realized with dread that he didn't have his wand anymore. "My wand-I have to go back."

"I've got it," Hermione said, as she kneeled down next him. "It was sheer luck that the Death Eaters we stole the robes from were the ones carrying the weapons they'd taken from you. We couldn't take them all, but we did grab both your wands."

"Oh wow," Harry said sluggishly, looking at Hermione who was a bit scratched up, but looked fine. "You were amazing. You're always saving our arses."

Hermione closed her eyes for a second and even in his exhausted state, he could see that she was very near tears.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help earlier," she said in a shaking voice. "We had to wait fo--"

"I know," Harry said, and reached up to brush away a tear he saw finally run down her cheek. "I'm sorry, too."


	23. Aftermath

"Of all the stupid, daft, idiotic things. . ." Bill Weasley raged, his voice echoing around the large hospital room. "You just don't think, Ron. . . I just--"

"Stop!" Charlie yelled from the other side of the room, having just walked in, shirtless, with a large piece of gauze caked with purple salve on his shoulder. "Leave him alone."

Charlie was shaking by the time he made it past the rows of beds to the one Ron was sitting on and stood between him and Bill. Ron seemed unfazed by it all and continued to look at the knife in his hand, his favorite knife, the one Hermione gave him. Harry watched him use his nail to trace a scratch on it as Charlie looked back at him once, frowning and then rounding on Bill.

"You wanker. . . We just pulled him out of that hell hole and you're already yelling at him!"

"You were angrier than anyone! You said you'd strangle him with your bare hands when you found him," Bill countered, looking at Charlie incredulously.

"You know, for being Head Boy, you sure are stupid," Charlie bit back as he crossed his arms over his bare chest and looked up at Bill. "Can't you see he's upset?"

"We're all upset. . . But, I'm sick of everyone putting up with his temper tantrums and letting him get away with whatever he wants because of what happened. . . He put himself and everyone else in danger by running off like that."

Bill was red-faced in his anger, but his argument lost its effect as he too looked at Ron who had failed to acknowledge either one of them, or anyone else in the room. In fact, Harry realized that Ron hadn't spoken a word since they had arrived. It had been easy to miss in the hectic bustle of their return. Ginny and the nameless woman had been taken away, as had Hermione and Aki, who had gone to be checked for injuries. The men, meanwhile, were lead to another section of the Emergency ward where they were also checked over.

"Ron?" Harry said as he got off the bed he'd been sitting on and forced his legs to walk despite their protest to the contrary. "You okay, mate?"

Ron continued to ignore him, and actually bowed his head lower as though silently dismissing them all.

"No one blames you for anything. . . You know that, right?"

Not looking up, Ron mumbled. "You should have just left me there with the other murderers and rapists."

Harry heard the twins suck in a sharp breath in unison. Bill rounded on Charlie, the question crazed in his eyes before Harry waved him off, willing him to remain silent.

"You didn't rape that woman, Ron," Harry said slowly, wanting his words heard.

Ron glanced up. His eyes were wild, his expression was etched with defiance and self-loathing. "I wasn't talking about her."

Harry was stunned momentarily and at a complete loss for words. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look at Ron. "I don't understand. . .You didn't--"

But Harry didn't get a chance to finish, just then a nurse burst in, looking frazzled and staring around at them, wide-eyed. "Mr. Weasley. . ."

Harry looked around at the five brothers and turned back to her. "Which one?"

"Ron," she said, looking at Ron who was still shirtless and had jerked to attention when she walked in. "You were the one who brought her in, right. . . the Muggle?"

"Yeah," Ron said, sliding off the bed and glaring at the nurse. "Why, what's wrong with her?"

"She's. . . upset," she said, looking a bit hesitant. "We've tried to calm her, but she's not responding. We don't want to put a relaxation charm her, not before we determine her injuries. . . Miss Granger suggested that seeing you might--"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Charlie said, frowning at the nurse, but Ron was already walking towards the door.

"Where is she?"

"Ron," Harry said, agreeing with Charlie. Ron was in no state to be helping anyone. "Why don't you let Charlie go?"

Ron ignored them and looked at the nurse. "Come on. . . What are you waiting for?"

The woman, who was already stressed, looked back and forth between all of them. "I don't--"

"Never mind," Ron said in annoyance and walked out the door. "I'll find her myself."

"Just go," Charlie barked at her, muttering to himself as he also walked towards the door. "So, bloody, fucking stubborn. . ."

Harry decided that he was going too, not only to look after Ron, but in hopes of seeing Ginny as well. The twins and Bill were obviously thinking the same thing, because they all followed Ron and the nurse down the hallway until they reached the other side of the Emergency ward. No sooner had Ron pushed open the door then someone came flying at him.

"What the fuc--" Ron stumbled back into the hallway as the woman he rescued threw her arms around him, clinging to him fiercely. "What's wrong?"

"You were gone," she rasped, pulling away only to run her hands searchingly over his bare chest. "I thought that. . . I just. . ."

Ron's face had gone pale and he was looking over the woman towards the doorway. Harry followed his gaze and saw Hermione standing at the door watching the scene stoically, with her arms crossed over her chest. Obviously self-conscious, Ron gently pushed the woman away, holding her at arms length.

"I w-wanted to make sure you were okay," she said, stumbling over her words as she instantly stepped back into Ron's personal space. "I woke up and they were holding those sticks over me. . . And you helped me before. . ."

"I'm fine," Ron said softly, breaking his eye contact with Hermione to look at the woman. He held out his arms and glanced down at himself. "See, not a scratch."

The woman nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she looked over Ron, obviously ensuring for herself that he was unharmed. Then she looked back up at him. "Thank you for helping me."

Ron turned red, as though uncertain of what to do with the woman's gratitude. "No problem. . . But, maybe you should let the doctors check you over. They won't hurt you. . ." Ron paused, pulling a face. "You know, I'm sorry. . . I don't know your name."

"D-Daisy," she said, running a shaking hand through her curly hair, taming the wild locks slightly. "Daisy Turner."

Ron nodded, still looking very uncomfortable. "Right, I'm Ron We-"

"Ron Weasley, I know. I heard her. . ." The woman stopped to look at Hermione, then turned back to Ron. ". . . Telling the others. . . I'm sorry I was upset. I was worried they left you. . . there."

"Nope, they didn't," Ron said, looking over at Hermione once more. "Anyway, I better. . . go now."

"No wait!" she said, lurching forward when Ron tried to back away. "Can I go with you?"

"I don't think. . ."

"You could stay here," the nurse offered to Ron. "Just stay with her while we check her over. It's not a big deal. It's just her and your sister. The others are fine."

"Is she okay?" George asked, breaking the silence to address the nurse. "Ginny, will she be. . ."

"She should be fine," the nurse said, smiling at the brothers. "The doctors were able to get her fever under control, but she's still sleeping. She was cursed several times and the crutacious takes a lot out of you."

Harry felt his chest tighten, wondering how many times she was cursed before they got there. Still, he remembered something else and he realized they hadn't mentioned it to the doctors.

"She was raped too," he spat out, not thinking to temper his statement or the hitch in his voice.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all gasped in unison, instantly going pale beneath their freckles. "What?!"

"Malfoy. . .he. . ." Harry started and found he couldn't finish.

"I hope you killed him, Ron," Charlie said, cringing and leaning forward to look into the ward, obviously looking for a glimpse of Ginny. "Because if not. . ."

"It wasn't Lucius," Ron said, his own voice low and murderous. "It was Draco."

"That fucker," Fred hissed.

"We'll kill him." George went on, and then ran a shaking hand through his hair. "Why does it feel like this shit just never stops?"

"Are you certain she was raped?" the nurse asked hesitantly. "She didn't show any signs of sexual abuse. . . It's protocol to check for. . . fluids and there were none."

Harry winced at her bluntness, but felt a small flicker of hope build inside him. "Are you sure?"

"Quite sure," the nurse said. "Though, we haven't been able to question her, but it didn't appear like. . ."

"Maybe she stopped it," Ron whispered. "Maybe she did something to Malfoy. Lucius was going on about how powerful she was. . . maybe. . ."

"Powerful how?" Bill interrupted, still looking pale. "She didn't even have her wand on her."

Silently, Harry watched Ron and Charlie exchange looks and Ron turned back to Daisy, who looked to be wavering with exhaustion where she stood.

"I'll stay," Ron said, casually putting a hand on Daisy's back and the woman practically collapsed against him, looking weak and drained. "It'll give me a chance to see Ginny."

"Yeah, okay," Charlie nodded. "Maybe that's a good idea and I'll try to explain everything. . ."

Ron helped Daisy back towards the ward. He brushed past Hermione, who was still strangely silent and Harry didn't miss that neither Ron nor Hermione looked at each other. He didn't have to empathic to sense the pain in the air and he felt his heart clench for his best friends as he walked with Charlie and others back to their ward.

 

~*~

 

"No wonder Hermione looked so hacked off," George said after Charlie explained everything that happened. "And, now that I think about it. . . Aki didn't look too thrilled either. She must be onto you, Chucky."

"Thanks, George," Charlie said dryly, sinking into a chair and burying his face his hands, mumbling through his fingers. "Oh God, I'm getting divorced. . . And if you call me Chucky again, I'll hurt you."

"Bit embarrassing too," George went on, seeming to be the only one in the room unfazed. "Sounds sort of poofy to be empathic. I always thought that only girls could be-"

"Just shut up!" Fred barked, having slid to the floor upon hearing what happened to Ron and was sitting against the wall with his head resting on his knees. "Don't you get it? Every girl you were with. . . There's no way to know if it was real or not. Ron was right, we're practically rapists."

"Speak for yourself," George said, looking around the room a bit baffled. "Every woman I've been with was very happy the next morning."

"Christ, you're a cocky bastard," Bill said, who was sitting in the chair across from Charlie and still pale. "Doesn't it bother you that you might have taken advantage of someone?"

"I haven't taken advantage of anyone," George said, slightly put off. "I can tell if someone is attracted to me or not and I've certainly never shagged a woman who wasn't very willing."

"What if the only reason they were willing was because you're empathic?" Fred argued, finally lifting his head to glare at his twin. "Not for you. . . For the empathy."

"But the empathy IS me," George said, shrugging. "It's just like some bloke with a pretty face getting the all the birds. I don't see the big deal."

"Maybe if you'd been with someone more than one night you'd see the big deal," Fred shot back, looking very annoyed with his twin.

"This is about Angelina, right?" George said, crossing his arms and looking down at Fred. "You're worried that you've been taking advantage of her all this time. Shagging her when she claims to hate you."

"Maybe."

"We all know she doesn't really hate you? Maybe if you were smart you'd explain everything to her, and she'd understand that you didn't mean to sleep with Katie that night, that it was an accident. . ."

"It's not that easy!" Fred yelled, jumping up and slamming his hand violently against the table. "Do you think she'll ever be able to trust me? Shit, I can't even trust myself. How do I know it won't happen again? Why would I subject her to that?"

"Well, I warned you not to get too attached her, so that's your own daft fault," George snorted, crossing his arms and looking at his brothers. "Falling in love is nothing but a headache."

And that, Harry realized, was the difference. Falling in love with a Weasley was no easy task and surviving it was nothing short of a miracle.

 

~*~

 

Harry fell into asleep shortly after Charlie's revelation. A part of him wished he could go home, since Hospitals made him uneasy, but he didn't want to leave Ginny, so he slept there, tossing and turning in a fretful sleep.

It must have been mid-afternoon by the time he stirred and blinked against the bright daylight as he came fully awake. He sat up, slightly disorientated, and it took a few seconds for his eyes to fall on Sirius, who was sitting silently at the table, watching him.

"Hey," Harry mumbled, rubbing his eyes and stretching. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A while. . .But, it's understandable. . . Considering."

Harry heard the reprimand in his tone and sighed, not really up to dealing with it. "You're mad at me."

"I'm not thrilled," Sirius said, still sitting and staring at him. "How many times were you cursed?"

"I don't know. . . A few." Harry shrugged, finding that his muscles still ached. "I'm fine."

"Did you stop to think about how we'd all feel when we found out you and Ron had left?" Sirius asked, his voice raising a notch. "The panic that you put Molly through. . . Put me through!"

"We got out. . . Ginny got out."

"You got out because they pulled you out. Charlie told me how he found you three. It doesn't sound like you did a whole lot of rescuing."

"Yeah, and thanks loads for reminding me!" Harry barked back. "Do you think I don't know that we fucked up?"

Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "I just hoped you learned your lesson."

"And what lesson is that? That I should have left Ginny there to rot," Harry snapped, feeling very short tempered. "You knew I couldn't do that. It was my fault she was in there."

"Things would have been fine if you'd done what Charlie and Bill had planned. . . But, you two had to be rash and try to be the heroes!"

"You know that's not why we did it!" Harry yelled, reeling back in hurt. "I never asked to be a hero."

"I'll tell you what I do know," Sirius said, finally standing to glare at Harry. "Being with Ginny has made you irrational and I don't want you seeing her anymore."

Harry felt all the air whoosh out of him and he gapped at Sirius. "What?"

"You nearly got yourself killed over her," Sirius said, practically shaking in fury. "Oh wait, death would have been a blessing. . . You nearly got yourself kissed over her. Do you know what happens to you when you get a Dementor's kiss? Do you really understand what it means to lose your soul?"

"Yeah, I think I get it," Harry said sarcastically. "I don't care what you say. . .You can't stop me from seeing Ginny."

"Don't you see how you're acting? How you're talking to me?" Sirius said, his voice losing some of its ferocity as he looked at Harry imploringly. "This is your life we're talking about here. You can't afford this weakness right now. I thought you could handle it but--"

"I love her!"

"How do you know that?"

Realization dawned on Harry and he sat back on the bed. "This is about her being empathic."

"Maybe it is," Sirius said, walking to the bed, looking both ashamed and concerned. "If I'd have known I would never have allowed you to get involved with her."

"How can you say that? That's just like people judging Remus for being a werewolf or Hagrid for being half giant," Harry said, stunned and hurt on Ginny's behalf.

"Look, I like Ginny and I don't have a problem with her being empathic." Sirius sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But, if she's affecting your judgment I just can't condone. . ."

"She's not affecting my judgment," Harry said, surprised at his certainty. "She'd never do that."

"I'm not saying she's doing it on purpose. . . Maybe she can't help it," Sirius said as his shoulders slumped and he went back to sit down. "I heard Ron and Hermione arguing earlier and what I heard concerned me."

"Ron is different," Harry said, trying to ignore the pang in his chest over Ron and Hermione. "Look, I'll admit I was rash, but lots of people do stupid things when someone they care about is in trouble. It has nothing to do with the empathy."

"Harry, I just don't know."

Harry felt a sting in his eyes and he rubbed his hand over them as a distraction. "Sirius, if you take Ginny away from me. . . You take away my hope."

"Are you telling me that all you have to hope for is Ginny?"

"I'm telling you that she reminds me why I'm fighting," Harry said, trying to put his feelings into words. "She's my beauty in the world, my passion. If I lose that, it'll just be war and that's not enough."

Sirius looked stunned and then Harry was surprised to see an inkling of a smile break out on his face. "That's pretty profound. . . You sounded like James just there."

"Oh yeah?" Harry said, giving him a half laugh. "Was he profound?"

"On occasion," Sirius said and then heaved a sigh of defeat. "Ginny woke up about an hour ago. She's been asking for you. I'm still not happy about this. . . but we'll talk later."

 

~*~

 

Harry's body hurt more than he cared to admit, but he decided to keep it to himself, knowing from experience that the ache would fade in a couple of days. The last thing he wanted was an extended stay in the hospital or people fussing over him.

He left Sirius and made his way to the ward they'd left Ginny in, letting his mind wander over the events of the last twenty-four hours and wondering just how badly they'd be affected in the aftermath. He remembered clearly what Ron had been like the morning they'd both woken up from their kidnapping and his heart clenched at the thought of Ginny's eyes, cold and angry, devoid of the joy they once held. He didn't think he could take it; not knowing it was his fault. But he walked into the ward anyway, wanting to make sure for himself that she was okay.

His eyes fell on Ginny instantly. She was sitting up talking with her mother, and rebutting Mrs. Weasley's attempts to fuss over her. Harry stopped, not wanting to intrude and not overly anxious to meet up with Mrs. Weasley so soon after being chewed out by Sirius. Instead he looked at the cot nearest the door, seeing the woman, Daisy, that Ron rescued, sleeping soundly. With her back facing him Harry realized that she sort of resembled Hermione when she'd been younger, with that mass of curly hair, wild and tangled around her small form. Before, he'd only seen her face, her stunning crystal eyes, but like this there was no question there was a resemblance and Harry had to wonder if he wasn't the only one who'd noticed it.

"Harry!"

Harry's head snapped up and his face flooded with embarrassment when he realized that he'd been caught staring that the girl by both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"What are you doing hiding over there?" Ginny said, smiling at him. "Let the poor girl sleep. She's had a dreadful morning. Ron just barely got her to calm down."

"Where is he?" Harry asked, happy to find another subject besides his staring.

"He's around," Mrs. Weasley said. "We tried to talk him into to going home and getting some rest, but he wouldn't hear of it. . . Maybe you can talk some sense into him."

"I doubt it." Harry said dryly, letting his eyes wander over Ginny and seeing with surprise that she seemed like her usual sprite self.

"How are you feeling dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, jerking his attention away from Ginny. "You still look dreadfully pale. You should be in bed."

"I feel fine," Harry said automatically, letting his eyes drift once more to Ginny, staring at her in concern and letting his eyes wander over her features. "How are you?"

"Much better. I still ache something dreadful and I'm weak from the fever, but I think they'll let me go home," she said brightly, then motioned to her mother. "Mum, let him sit. He's still hurting. . .I can tell."

Mrs. Weasley started to get up from her chair and Harry moved to stop her. "No. . .no, I'm fine. You sit."

"No, you stay here," she said, ignoring his attempts to stop her as she got up. "I've got to go find Ron anyway. I still owe him a piece of my mind for taking off like that."

"Don't be too hard on him, mum," Ginny said sincerely. "He's hurting more than he lets on. A lot more."

"I won't be. . . Though Merlin knows, he deserves it. . . Scared half my life off me." She huffed then turned to Harry. "And you too. . . Though, I won't say anything. I know Sirius already got a hold of you."

"Yes, he did," Harry said, wincing. "And I'm sorry for everything. Don't be mad at Ron. It wasn't his idea. It was mine. He just followed along."

"That's sweet of you, dear," she said, patting his shoulder. "But, I know my son better than you think."

Mrs. Weasley left and Harry felt suddenly at a loss for words as he stared at Ginny. She'd suffered so much because of him and the guilt welled up, nearly choking him with the force of it.

"Harry, don't this to yourself."

Ginny reached for him, but he jerked his hand away before she could touch him and leaned back against the chair, trying to ignore the hurt look on her face.

"I'm fine," he snapped. "You don't need to console me. . . Christ, I should be the one comforting you after what that bastard di--"

"I wasn't raped, Harry," Ginny said firmly, obviously trying to make herself heard. "You have to know I'd never let that happen."

He was ashamed to admit just how relieved he was to hear those words. How tortured he'd been with the thoughts of Malfoy's hands on her, but still he was doubtful.

"I saw your-I mean he had to have. . . You were--" Harry gestured with his hands, not wanting to say the words. "He had to have done something."

"He tried," Ginny said, still very serious. "But, he didn't succeed. The rest doesn't matter."

"It matters to me!" Harry yelled, shocked at his own anger.

"So what, Harry. . . Are we going to break up because Malfoy touched me?" Ginny shot back sharply, her face growing flushed with anger. "Is that all we are? Because I thought we were stronger than that?"

"I just. . ." Ashamed, Harry's head fell into his hands and he sighed. "I'm just sorry, Gin. I never wanted this to happen to you. It's all my fault."

"I was the one who left the house when I shouldn't have. If anyone should be saying sorry, it's me!" Ginny said passionately, still looking peaked and tired. "You nearly lost your soul because of me. . . And, Ron. . . He should have never found out like that. You were right, I should have told him. . .told all of them. I'm the one who has to live with that."

"You can't blame yourself for those things," Harry said, hating that she was hurting.

"Well, neither can you." Ginny sighed and leaned back against the bed, closing her eyes in exhaustion. "All this guilt, it doesn't fix anything. . . Haven't you learned that yet?"

"I just don't know where we go from here," Harry said, finally reaching out to touch Ginny and feeling a flood of warmth and love wash over him. "How do we fix it all?"

"I don't know, Harry. . . I really don't," Ginny said, squeezing his hand and opening her eyes to look at him. "But, I know I'm not going to sit around and feel sorry for myself because of what happened. I'm not going to let them win like that and neither should you."

"I'm not like you," Harry said, feeling a surge of admiration for her. "I can't just let things go. It's not that easy for me."

"Fine, you don't have to let them go," Ginny said, leaning forward to run a hand through his hair until her fingers drifted down to cup his cheek. "But, don't let them push us apart again, Harry. Please don't. . . What we have. . . It's too important to let go without a fight. You have to believe that."

"I do believe it," he said, meaning it. "But, I can't promise something like this will never happen again and I don't know how I can live with the fear. It's more than I can bear."

"I have that fear too. . .but, what will happen, will happen," she said smiling and straining to place a kiss against his lips. "We'll just have to make the most of what we're given. It's all we can do. Does that make sense?"

As crazy as it sounded, he realized that Ginny had a point. He marveled at her, ever the bright ray of sunshine in his life and he just wasn't ready to let that go, not yet, not without a fight.

He smiled back at her, feeling his heart lighten for the moment. "Yeah, that makes perfect sense."


	24. Epilogue

hough no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending. -- Carl Bard

 

 

Though he said he understood Ginny's reasoning on why they should stay together, Harry took time to think it over, using the excuse of Ginny's still weakened state to stay away from the Burrow once she was released from the hospital. He spent the week in a strange sort of solitary haze, blocking out everyone's problems but his own as he pondered his situation, and asked himself if he was strong enough to face his fears and let himself just be happy with Ginny.

He and Ron knew each other's habits well enough that only a few words were needed during their shifts. They worked together in cold, detached silence; neither one bothering to prod into the other's problems so that really, the only comfort Harry felt he had left was Ron's company. Sirius still was worried about Ginny's effect on him, and Remus supported Sirius, using his own quiet methods to point out to Harry why being with an empath at this point in his life might not be the wisest course of action. He would have thought to seek out Hermione to talk things through, but she was lost in her own world of misery. Oddly enough, Hermione was spending most of her spare time with Charlie, even going so far as to sleep in Ron's room at the Burrow so that she could train with Charlie before shifts. He was so lost, it never occurred to Harry to ask why Charlie wasn't with Aki.

Everyone's world had been thrown wildly off its axis, and they were all left confused and very uncertain as to how to put everything right again. It took Harry a full week to pull out of his shell and see just how badly his friends were hurting. He began to realize just how much time had passed, and he knew that Ginny must be wondering why he was avoiding her, though he'd yet to receive so much as an owl from her. He was very curious as to where Ron had been going after each of their shifts, since he wasn't sleeping at Lupin Lodge, and he most certainly wasn't going to the Burrow. More so, why had Hermione turned to Charlie, an empath, when she was so miserable?

Concerns started welling up inside him as he sat on the bench in the Department of Mysteries changing room after a particularly hard shift, watching Ron pull on Muggle clothes, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Do you think Hermione is sleeping with Charlie?"

Harry said it before he could stop himself, breaking the unspoken pact of silence between the two of them. And Ron reacted, his shoulders tensed and his eyes flared as they snapped in his direction, but just as quickly his emotions closed off.

"Don't know," he mumbled, as he reached for his shirt and tugged it over his head. "And I don't care."

"You really don't care?" Harry asked skeptically.

"No, I really don't," Ron said, though it was obvious he was lying, choosing to start putting on his shoes rather than look Harry in the eye. "But I doubt she is. . . Considering she dumped me because I'm an empath. She'd be pretty daft to hop into bed with Charlie."

Harry sat stunned for a second. "She didn't dump you. . . did she?"

"Well, we aren't together and I think we both know why that is. . . I'm sure you understand," he said, sitting up and finally looking at him. "You did dump Ginny for the same reason."

"I did not dump Ginny!" Harry barked, feeling fear well up inside him. "Did she tell you that?"

"Didn't have to," Ron said, standing up and putting his gear into a duffle bag. "If you cared. . . You would have been to see her."

"I care," Harry said, defensive and breathless. "I just needed some time to think!"

"Whatever you say, mate," Ron shrugged, not bothering to put robes on over his clothes since he wasn't in uniform. "I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, Ron walked out of the changing rooms, leaving Harry to stare dumbly at his back. He'd completely lost touch with his best mate, both his best mates. He'd hardly said two words to Hermione all week.

And he'd failed them both, failed everyone, most especially Ginny, and that hurt the most knowing she had placed her trust in him, in their relationship. But, Ginny wasn't there at that moment and Ron was, at least he had been before he took off. The veil of selfishness cleared almost instantly and he was stuck with wild concern for Ron.

Where had he been spending his days?

Harry took off after him, tugging his shirt on as he went and leaving all but his wand behind in the changing room. He didn't catch up with Ron until they were both outside the Ministry and well into Diagon Alley. By then he was breathless, and it was obvious Ron had been moving at a swift pace, probably hoping to avoid him.

"Where are you going?" Harry called out when he was a few steps behind Ron.

Ron stopped, his shoulders slumping a bit. "Don't worry about it. . . I'm fine."

"I am worried about it," Harry said, wondering for a moment why no one else was. "I want to know where you've been taking off to after your shifts."

"To a friend's place," Ron said, starting to walk again and giving off a distinct air of annoyance. "I've talked to Sirius about it. . . You're not my mum, so bugger off."

"What friend? You have no friends," Harry said, knowing it sounded harsh, but it was true. Aside from him and Hermione, who else did Ron trust?

Ron didn't answer him and continued to walk, leaving Harry no choice but to follow like a lost puppy trailing at his heels. They walked in silence until they reached the Leaky Cauldron, and then instinctively they both ducked their heads in fear of being recognized, but it was of little use. A few people approached them, but Ron's curt, somewhat rude brush-offs scared them away so that by the time they stepped into the dim early morning light of Muggle London they were alone.

"I want to know where you are going," Harry repeated again, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder to stop him. "And I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"Look, Harry, it's not your business," Ron sighed, turning to him and looking very tired all of a sudden. "I promise it's nothing dangerous or reckless. You need time to think and so do I."

"But, I --"

Harry was cut off when out of nowhere a young woman flung her arms around Ron, apparently not noticing Harry though he was standing right there. Harry gaped at her back, watching as Ron returned the hug. Her brown hair was long, hanging in a heavy braid that reached past the center of her back and her Muggle jeans and shirt, while not overly revealing in any way, showed off stunning curves.

"You're late," she said, pulling away from him. "I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry," Ron said, looking past her to Harry. "I got held up."

Following Ron's stare, the woman turned and Harry found himself looking down into stunning aquamarine eyes, offset by beautiful, olive-toned skin. It was the woman Ron had rescued, the Muggle, the one Harry had been told was returned home with her memory erased.

Ron smiled uncomfortably. "You remember my mate, Harry."

"Yes, I r-remember him," she breathed hesitantly and stepped back towards Ron, obviously seeking some sort of protection. "How are you?"

"I. . ." Harry was stunned, at a complete loss for words and he couldn't hide it. "I'm. . . confused. . ." he stuttered, hating that he was obviously frightening her more. "D-Daisy, right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Daisy, would you excuse us for a second?" Harry said, finally finding his voice as a wild rush of questions surged through his mind. "Ron and I weren't quite finished talking."

"Oh," she said, looking at Ron for confirmation. "Well, I guess I can wait. . .I'll ju--"

"Just wait over there, love," Ron said, pointing to a bench outside the record store. "I'll be right here. . ."

She nodded and very hesitantly walked towards the bench, looking back at Ron every few seconds, until she sat almost numbly with her hands resting in her lap.

"She's skittish," Ron said, turning back to Harry, but avoiding his eyes. "It's hard for her to be out in public. But, I'm afraid to Apparate in case the Ministry is tacking the area around her flat. . . I think they might suspect that I didn't erase her memory an--"

"They left you to erase her memory," Harry said, still stunned and a bit appalled by the Aurors' poor judgment.

"Yeah, I asked if I could do it. . . Since she trusts me and all," Ron said, kicking at a rock on the ground. "And they agreed. . . I think I scared them a bit."

Harry's jaw was hanging open as he stared at Ron. "But. . . you didn't do it."

"Of course not!" Ron barked, finally looking at him and daring him to argue. "No one deserves to have their memories taken from them."

"But, Ron. . . Those were horrible memories," Harry said, turning once more to Daisy, who was watching them, but looked away when she met his eyes. "Look at what they've done to her. Why wouldn't you want to spare her from that?"

"I've had horrible experiences too," Ron said, his face growing flushed. "Are you saying I should have my memories taken?"

"That's different," Harry said, shaking his head and trying to piece together everything. "You're a wizard."

Ron huffed, looking disappointed in him. "I asked her if she wanted to keep her memories and she did. . . I'm not going to let anyone take them from her just because she's a Muggle!"

Ron's eyes flashed in wild protectiveness and Harry was alarmed by it. "Ron, it's not your job to take care of this woman. . . You don't even know her."

"She has no family, Harry. . . They killed them all. She's all alone in the world," Ron said, his voice pleading for understanding. "You can't expect me to abandon her."

"She must have friends. . . some other relatives. . ."

"None of them understand her like I do," Ron said passionately, trying and failing to keep his voice low. "None of them can help her like I can."

"Ron," Harry said, very concerned now. "Have you considered that you might be drawn to her because of your empathy. . .That maybe this isn't healthy."

"Like Ginny was drawn to you?" Ron shot back. "Yeah, I've considered it. So what. . . At least I can help her. At least I'm needed."

"There is more to a relationship than just been needed, Ron," Harry sighed, not knowing how to get through to him. "You can't love her. . . Not when you still love Hermione."

"I can't be with Hermione. I can't use her like that, Harry. I just can't," Ron said, nearly choking on his words. "I would have never touched her if I'd known."

"But, you can be with this woman?" Harry said, gesturing wildly towards Daisy, not caring that she could see him. "You say you can't use Hermione, but you can use Daisy knowing that she is drawn to you because you're empathic. . . You make no sense!"

"Daisy is different," Ron said, rubbing his hand over his face in frustration.

"Oh, and I suppose the fact that she is beautiful has nothing to do with it, right?" Harry said, outraged. "And don't think I didn't notice how much she looks like Hermione."

Ron took a step back, looking at him in shock, and then he turned to Daisy, staring at her for a long moment and speaking in a far away voice. "I don't think she looks anything like Hermione. . . Not at all."

"Right," Harry huffed, though he could hear the string of confusion in Ron's voice. "Ron, you're fucking up again. . . You're fucking up big time and I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't tell you that. If you let Hermione go for this girl, you'll regret it."

"I never had Hermione. What little we did have together was a lie. . . Can't you see that?"

"This is going to kill her," Harry said, feeling fury on Hermione's behalf. "When she finds out about this it will just tear her to shreds."

"Hermione doesn't love me," Ron sighed, looking painfully sad. "And she sure as hell doesn't need me. . . But, Daisy does and I'm not going to abandon her."

"You don't even know Daisy!" Harry said incredulously. "You're going to throw away a friendship you've had for seven years for someone you've known for a week? You're mad!"

"Hermione broke up with me, Harry. . . All I'm doing is going along with it."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. . . She was in shock. Give her time. Don't ruin it like this."

"I've got to go," Ron said, cutting off the conversation as he turned his back on Harry.

"Ron, please. . . Please don't do this."

"Go see Ginny," Ron said, turning once more to him as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "If you two really love each other, then don't fuck it up. You're lucky you've got it."

Harry's shoulders slumped and all he could do was watch helplessly as Ron turned around and walked back towards Daisy. She jumped up when he reached her, looking anxious, but Ron seemed to ease her fears by pulling her to him and draping his arm protectively around her waist.

"See you tonight. . . Tell Ginny I'll stop by this weekend to visit," Ron called loudly, and then he and Daisy turned and walked away together.

Harry stood there until they turned the corner. Then he stared into the empty space long enough for the Muggles walking by to start looking at him strangely. Finally he decided that there was nothing he could do now, and perhaps it just wasn't his place. He had his own problems to fix and seeing the pain in Ron's eyes, he realized just how daft he'd been to take his own relationship for granted.

He needed to see Ginny.

 

~*~

 

Harry took the time to go back to the Ministry and gather his things, placing them into his bag and trying to will his nerves into submission. He was ashamed now and afraid to face Ginny. After all she'd been through, he'd abandoned her, and the guilt tore at his insides like nothing before.

Since the morning sun was now bright, he didn't bother to Aapparate into her bedroom. He wasn't even sure if he was welcome there. He Aapparated into the living room of the Burrow instead, finding it empty and quiet. He was just about to head up the stairs, when voices from the kitchen drifted out of the open door.

It would be rude and possibly dangerous for him to sneak up to Ginny's bedroom without bothering to announce his presence, and he decided it was probably better to get permission before barging in on Ginny, not knowing how sick she still was.

He walked to the door, peering in to see Charlie and Hermione sitting alone at the kitchen table, both still dressed in their uniforms. Hermione's head was resting on her arm, her curls shielding her face. Harry was alarmed to see her looking so vulnerable, and he was about to announce his presence when he watched Charlie reach for her other hand, his thumb sweeping over the inside of her wrist until Hermione blinked and looked up at him. Not wanting to see what was going to happen next, totally unwilling to witness any more of the tangled mess they'd all weaved, he cleared his throat and found himself ducking instinctively as two wands were whipped out and pointed at him.

"Harry!" Hermione said, lowering her wand and running a shaking hand through her hair. "You scared the life out of us. What are you doing here?"

Harry frowned at Charlie, expecting to see shame for the situation he caught the two of them in, but Charlie met his frown with one of his own. "I came to see Ginny," he said, looking from Charlie to Hermione, whose face showed only weariness and exhaustion.

"Convenient for you now, is it?" Charlie snapped, moving around the table until he was standing in front of Hermione, giving Harry no choice but to face him. "Come back later. She's sleeping, and I'm not waking her up just because you finally found time to stop by."

"Fine," he said, feeling a surge of fury at having to answer to Charlie when he'd just caught him and Hermione in a situation they shouldn't have been in. "I'll just wait. . . Or am I intruding?"

Hermione gave sigh of sympathy and moved towards him, but Charlie held out an arm, stopping her as he continued to glare at Harry. "What was that supposed to mean?" he said, his voice low and warning. "Do you have something to say to me?"

"I was just wondering what your wife thinks about you spending so much quality time with Hermione?"

"Fuck you!" Charlie growled, taking a step towards him. "I ought to kick your arse for what you've done to Ginny."

"You've got bullocks," Harry snapped back, feeling a weeks worth of fear and anxiety rise to the surface. "Judging me when I just caught you and Hermione--"

"Caught me and Hermione what?" Charlie's eyes narrowed, sparkling in anger.

Harry got the distinct impression that Charlie was egging him on, looking for a fight and he wasn't about to back down from one, but Hermione stepped from around Charlie looking thoroughly put out with both of them.

"Charlie and I are not sleeping together and shame on you for thinking it," Hermione chastised, leaning forward to poke a finger sharply into Harry's shoulder before she rounded on Charlie. "And you! Picking fights is not going to solve your problems. You know better."

"He was the one throwing accusations," Charlie huffed, looking very much like Ron, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry said, indignant. "You two have been spending all your time together."

Hermione gave him a hurt look. "Believe it or not, Harry, I am capable of spending time with a man without sleeping with him."

"She's my partner. . . She asked for a place to stay, and I gave her one," Charlie stepped around Hermione so that he was face to face with Harry. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's it."

"It looked like a little more than that a few minutes ago. I saw you touching her."

"So, what. . . I'm not allowed to touch your friend?" Charlie said, laughing at him condescendingly. "Grow up, Harry."

"That wasn't just some casual handshake," Harry shot back, now totally fucked off at being treated like a child. "I know an empathic touch when I see one."

"Oh, I just bet you do. I'm sure you know all about it." Charlie laughed again, though his face had flushed when Harry mentioned the empathy. "And thanks loads for letting us in on that. . . I'm sure Ron really appreciates it."

The truth of that statement boiled up inside of Harry, and he launched forward, seeing red. But Charlie had been itching for a fight and he beat him to it, catching Harry hard in the jaw as they fell to the ground, knocking chairs over in the process. Harry tasted blood in his mouth, knew that he should be hurting, but the rage inside him blocked it all out and he punched back.

He didn't hear someone scream. He'd even forgot that Hermione was in the room, but out of nowhere his limbs seized and he fell over, completely frozen. Literally stunned, he saw that Hermione had swiftly dropped down, digging one knee into the center of Charlie's chest as she pointed her wand at his throat.

"Are you done?" she him asked calmly. "Or do I need to put you in a full body bind too?"

Charlie looked up at her wide-eyed for one second before sucking in a hard breath. "I think I'm done."

Someone made a choked sound and Charlie's head snapped towards the doorway. Harry heard Ginny come sweeping into the kitchen, could smell the strawberry scent of her shampoo, before she came into view. She kneeled down in front of him, with her red hair falling in a tumbled mass down her back, vibrant against her pale green dressing gown.

"He's bleeding. . .Charlie, how could you?" she snapped, as she ran her thumb gently over Harry's bottom lip. "You know none of that was his fault. . .It was mine. Are you going to hit me too?"

"I'm sorry," Charlie said, rubbing at his chest when Hermione stood.

"You should be!" Ginny said still looking at Harry in concern. "Hermione let him go. The poor thing can't move."

Hermione said the counter curse and feeling flooded into Harry's limbs, but he found himself still staring at Ginny, starved for the sight of her.

"In all fairness, Ginny, Charlie didn't start that fight on his own," Hermione said, ever the voice of reason.

Ginny huffed, not looking convinced as she moved to get up, reaching out to Harry and offering her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, rubbing at his jaw and then taking Ginny's hand, more to touch her than anything else. "Hermione's right, it wasn't all Charlie's fault. I was in a bad mood when I got here. I'm sorry."

"I've been having. . . issues of my own," Charlie admitted, still looking a bit annoyed at him. "And you writing off Ginny got to me, but--"

"I didn't write her off!"

"I was trying to apologize if you'd let me finish!"

"Enough," Ginny said, standing between the two of the. "Charlie, go to bed. . . You're dead on your feet. Harry and I are taking a walk."

"Is it safe?" Harry asked, uncertain about dragging Ginny outdoors.

"Bill upped the wards around the Burrow and extended them clear pass the lake. . . No one is getting into this place." Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "Come on. I think we could both use some fresh air."

It was on the tip of Harry's tongue to point out that she was still in her dressing gown and slippers, but she didn't seem to mind, so he was quiet. He wanted a few minutes alone with her and somehow, he didn't think Charlie would be keen on Harry going up to her bedroom. He waved goodbye to Hermione and followed her out the door.

They walked in silence, with Harry watching the way her hair blew in the summer breeze, strands of it lighting up like bright copper in the early morning sun. She was so beautiful he wondered where he had found the strength to stay away. Even as excruciating as his fear for her was, it was nothing in comparison to the pain caused by the thought of living a life without her in it.

Ginny turned to him, flashing a small smile. "What are you thinking about?"

"What an arse I am."

She nodded, continuing to walk at a slow pace towards the lake. "I wish I could argue, but under the circumstances. . ."

Harry sighed, feeling the guilt wrap around his chest, nearly choking the air out of him. "I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"I still love you," Harry said, feeling like his heart was breaking at the hurt he'd caused her after everything she'd been though. "I just. . ."

"Needed time?"

"Right. You don't know what it was like. . . Knowing it was my fault. . . Knowing that they'd hurt you."

Ginny stopped and turned to him. "That wasn't your fault, Harry."

Harry shook his head, wanting to argue but finding he just didn't have the strength. He looked around as a distraction, finding that they'd walked clear out to the lake. He stared hard at the tree, under whose soft branches they'd first made love. He always thought of it as their tree, and here it still was, strong and timeless, soaking in the warmth of a new day's sunlight. And for the first time in nearly a fortnight, Harry felt a bit of the haze around his heart clear.

"Come sit with me," Ginny said, pulling on his hand until they were under the shelter of the tree. She sat down on to a grass patch between two large roots and patted the space beside her. "I've missed you."

Harry sighed and dropped down beside her, resting his forehead on his knees to sort out his thoughts. "I just don't know how to move past all this. . . Everything is such a mess. Not just us, but Charlie too, and Ron and Hermione. . . Shit, I feel awful for them."

"They'll patch things up," Ginny said, guilt leaking into her voice. "They love each other. It radiates off both of them."

"I don't know, Ginny," Harry mumbled, looking down at the grass. "Ron's seeing that girl. . . Daisy, the one we rescued. He's been sleeping at her flat."

"Really?" Ginny said, sounding surprised. "That's odd."

"Not that odd," Harry said, remembering the look of unabashed adoration Daisy had on her face when she looked at Ron. "She practically worships the ground he walks on. . . And she's beautiful. . . I guess Ron reckons that sleeping with her is easier then trying to patch things up with Hermione."

"I seriously doubt he's sleeping with her."

Harry snorted, thinking that for being empathic, Ginny really didn't know her brother all that well, but he let it go, not wanting to bad mouth Ron. "Whatever you say."

"Harry, look at me." Ginny reached for him, lacing her fingers into his hair and tilting his head up until he was forced to meet her eyes. "Sometimes you just have to have a little faith. You have to believe in love and know it'll all work out."

"But, things don't work out for everyone," Harry argued, loosing himself in her warm brown gaze.

Ginny smiled at him, her eyes lighting up. "It worked out for us."

"Has it?" Harry said skeptically. "The war's not over. . . This isn't the end. It's just the beginning."

"I know," she said, her smile growing broader, her touch filling him with warmth. "Isn't it exciting. . . To know we still have so much left to experience with each other?"

"No, it's terrifying."

"Love sometimes is," Ginny argued, not losing her smile. "But that doesn't mean it's not worth it."

"I guess," Harry shrugged. "I don't know. . . I'm so confused."

"Don't be. We have each other and you more than anyone know that love is stronger than anything. . . Stronger than war, stronger than hate, much stronger than Voldemort. We'll make it."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not. . . but, I'm willing to try," Ginny said, letting her fingers run soothingly over the nape of his neck. "Are you?"

Harry chuckled incredulously, in awe of her. "You are a far braver Gryffindor than I'll ever be."

"I know." She winked at him mischievously. "It's one of the reasons you love me."

"One of many."

Unable to resist, Harry leaned in and kissed her, feeling warmth surge through him as her soft lips parted under his with a breathy sigh of relief. His tongue delved into her mouth, and he savored her taste, her passion, as it flowed over him in calming waves. He let his fingers tangle in her long, silky hair as their mouths moved together, each taking and receiving what the other offered. Harry felt himself grow hard and he clasped her to him, desperate for the beauty of what they had after the horrors of the past week.

"My God, I've missed you," he breathed, pulling away from her to run his lips down the column of her throat as he breathed in the soft, strawberry scent of her shampoo.

Harry branded her neck as Ginny's head fell to the side with a soft moan; her fingers ran through his hair, holding him to her. He missed her so much, and the feel of her creamy skin against his lips was like a drug, it was so intoxicating. Lust and need coiled inside him, blocking rational thoughts as he reached down and untied her dressing gown, revealing a white nightdress cut with a low V that showed off the valley between her breasts. He pulled her onto his lap, bunching the material of her nightdress up high on her thighs as he leaned down and ran his tongue over the curve of one breast. Ginny threw her head back, her hips thrusting against his erection, making him ache with want for her. She was just too beautiful, he couldn't help himself as he pushed the thin strap of material of her shoulder, letting it fall to her arm, and then he freed one breast, cupping it, laving his tongue over one rosy nipple, and then sucking it into his mouth. His hands gripped her hips, holding her tightly against him as the small mewing sounds she made fueled his blood and made the desperate need grow stronger. He wanted her so badly that he could easily take her right there in broad daylight.

"We need to stop," Harry rasped, releasing her nipple and looking up at her with wild eyes. "I want you too badly. I'm going to end up fucking you right here."

"What's wrong with that?" Ginny said, looking at him with heavy lidded brown eyes, swirling with lust. "I've missed you too. I've been waiting for this all week."

Harry shook his head, trying not notice how brilliantly her hair shone in the sun, how her freckles were more noticeable, standing out starkly against her milky skin. "We can't. What if one of your broth--"

Ginny silenced him with kiss, her tongue licking boldly at his lips before it darted into his mouth. He clasped her to him tightly again, his fingers sinking into her tangled hair. He moaned in protest when she pulled away from him, but had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting when she leaned down and sucked at his neck, right at his pulse point, causing blinding need to sink into his very pores. Desire pounded in his ears and he arched up against her.

"Are you enchanting me?" Harry moaned, his head lolling to the side.

"Do you care?"

Harry shook his head vehemently. "No." His hands slid up her thighs. If he had a hope of resisting her, feeling nothing but bare skin when his fingers gripped her arse, destroyed it. "Christ, do you ever wear knickers?"

Ginny didn't answer, and thrust against him impatiently. "Touch me, Harry. . . Please."

Obediently he touched her, his fingers parting her folds, his thumb moving in a slow, firm circle over her tiny nub, making her writhe in pleasure over him. Enthralled, he watched Ginny with her head thrown back, her hair a fiery mass that tumbled down her back. The breast he'd freed beckoned him again, and he leaned forward once more to capture it as he thrust two fingers inside her. His cock twitched in jealousy as he felt her hot, slick heat around his fingers. Her moans, low and uninhibited, only furthered his need so that he found himself working furiously to bring her to completion.

His ministrations weren't in vain and Harry had no choice but to release her puckered nipple when her cries grew too loud. His free hand reached up and gripped at the nape of her neck, forcing her mouth to his so that he was swallowing her desperate moans as he felt her muscles spasm around his fingers. Her hips jerked against his hand rhythmically, her fingers fisted painfully in his hair and Harry was half out of his mind by the time she collapsed against him, panting.

He would have begged her, but he didn't have too. Almost instantly Ginny was tugging at his belt. Harry worked with her, lifting his hips as her small hands forced his trousers and pants down until his erection was freed. Wanting to feel as much of her as he could, he tugged his shirt off as well, and then pulled at Ginny's dressing gown, which still hung limply around her arms. After the awkward struggle with their clothing, they both breathed a sigh of relief, kissing fiercely as Ginny settled herself over Harry and then lowered herself down on him, slowly taking his length inside her. Ginny freed his lips to look down at him, her gaze holding his until the sheer pleasure of having her so hot and tight around him forced Harry's eyes to slam shut.

"Oh fuck. . ." he groaned, pulling her tightly against him so that he was completely buried inside her. "You feel good."

He gripped Ginny's hips as they moved in a slow, steady rhythm. He was still buried completely inside her, both of them using the friction of their thrusting bodies to fuel the fire of erotic bliss that was coiling around them. Harry's head fell forward, resting against the curve of Ginny's neck. Without thought, he dragged his tongue from the base of her throat up towards her ear, savoring her slight salty taste. A fine sheen of sweat covered both their bodies, making them sticky from the hot slide of skin against skin. Ginny's nightdress clung to her, and Harry pushed the other strap down her arm so that both her breasts were freed, her hardened nipples brushing against his bare chest.

After a while, Ginny's movements became frantic and erratic. Knowing she was close, Harry brought his knees up and lay down, headless of the grass and dirt sticking to his back. He looked up at her in awe as she moved over him like a goddess, biting at her lip to stifle her moans. Her breasts swayed enticingly as he gripped her hips more firmly, pulling her to him as he jerked up against her. Ginny moaned at each thrust of his hips, and Harry had to clench his teeth against the tightening pleasure inside him. Finally Ginny cried out, her body milking him as she fell into the abyss. Harry had no choice but to follow her, both her pleasure and his spearing violently through his body, as colors burst behind his closed eyelids.

Harry's breathing was sharp and irregular, made all the more difficult when Ginny collapsed on top of him, her weight heavy on his torso, but he didn't care. She felt so good against him, sticky and sated. A peaceful warmth had settled over them both, and Harry felt hope blooming inside of him. What would his life be without Ginny in it? It didn't bear even thinking about. The connection they shared only made him feel stronger, her love wrapping around his soul, empowering him in a way he'd never imagined was possible.

"I love you," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly to him. "I'm sorry I doubted this. . . us. . ."

"Mmmm," Ginny hummed, smiling against his neck. "You're forgiven."

Harry was silent for a bit, his breathing finally returning to its normal rhythm. "Do you think it'll be okay. . . That we'll both make it through everything?"

"I hope so," Ginny said, finally sitting up and looking down at him.

Harry shrugged, temporarily pushing away the lingering doubts and fears. "Well, hope is better than nothing, I guess."

"Much better." Ginny nodded, and then laughed, looking down at herself, with her night dressed bunched around her middle, then to Harry who was laying back against the grass, his trousers still tangled around his legs. "Gosh, we're a mess."

"I think you look nice disheveled," Harry said, feeling a genuine smile form on his lips. "It suits you."

"Oh thanks," Ginny said sarcastically, and climbed off him, making Harry groan at the loss. "Come on, let's get dressed. You can have some breakfast before you head home."

Harry grumbled half heartedly as he tried to pull himself together and make it look like they hadn't just been shagging in the garden. It took some rearranging, and several cleaning charms to get the grass strains out of their clothes, but finally Ginny deemed them presentable, and they headed back to the Burrow.

Harry's arm was casually draped over Ginny's shoulder as she rested her head against his chest. They weren't in a hurry, and for once, Harry took the time to enjoy the day, the sun now bright in the sky, casting its warmth over them. It was amazing the power he felt knowing he'd finally taken his destiny into his own hands, instead of sitting around and waiting for it to be made for him.

For the first time in a long time he allowed himself to think that maybe everything would turn out okay. Not all love stories had happy endings, but his just might.

~Finis


End file.
